Lucky Us
by Lazyafternooner
Summary: N x R When Naminé ends up the new kid in an elite school and life, luck seems to avoid her at every turn. Especially when he is involved.
1. The Move

**Hey New story time for me! I'm still gonna write From Now On, You Can Forget Your Future Plans I just decided to write this because I have so much time now :D **

* * *

**_Unlucky Day Number One: The Move_**

Who was it that said this would be fun? Who was it? _Think… Think_… just who was it is? Oh, that's right. It was _them. _My parents. Yes, yes, my parents: the lucky lottery winners. Honestly, I don't see winning the lottery as lucky at all. Especially when it gives your parents the motive to move town, get you transferred to an elite school, take you away from your friends, expect you not to moan on the drive to your new home _and _tell you it would be fun. Fat chance, it would be fun.

You probably want to know my name. Well, I don't want to give you it. By giving you my name you will therefore know me to some extent, try to be my friend as you realize my parents won that bucket full of money and generally not like me for who I am. I'm not putting up with that.

What's that? You say you _won't_ suddenly like me because you know my parents won too much money for their own good, you will like me for me, who you will get to know over a while?

Good for you.

_Fine, _I will tell you my name. It's Naminé. Naminé Chokichi.

My surname means butterfly of luck.

I have no clue why it is _my_ name, luck is something that alludes me. It doesn't exist in my life. Sure, you could consider winning the lottery lucky if your family desperately needed money but we didn't. My mother and father were doing quite well. We had everything we needed. Then that money came along and dragged me away from my life. And it wasn't like that money was going to disappear quickly: my parents were clever. If anything it would multiply rapidly.

I had never been a lucky person, my parents were lucky (as you could guess) but me? No way. If something bad could happen it would and to me. I had a theory: my parents were far too greedy and stole all my luck.

And for the butterfly part of my name? Ha. If I could be as graceful, colourful and charming as a butterfly boys might actually like me. But I'm not.

Yup, so here I am; sitting in the back seat of my father's new jeep watching wide plains of lush green fields zoom by and carry me to my new home.

I sighed.

"Honestly, Naminé." My father threw to the backseat, turning his head slightly, "I'm getting bloody fed up of your moaning. Seventeen and a half and still acting like a child."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I had passed the fuming, shouting, stomping stage of a mood and was now in the silent treatment stage which would hopefully put my parents into a guilt trip. Childish, I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

"Honey, your father is right. Stop this nonsense. You know this well benefit your education a lot." My mother was always calmer than my father, she seemed to be able to understand me more. But not enough to stop the silent treatment!

She tutted, frustrated at my silence in return to her reasoning and looked out of the window. I grinned slyly to myself at my small victory. Winding them up was a fun benefit of the silent treatment.

THIS IS SO UNFAIR. I screeched in my head as I gripped onto my sketch pad.

The next two hours flew by far too quickly for me and soon I was standing outside of a house. I would refuse to call this huge, clean cut, modern house my home. It was far too cold and shiny.

"Here we are, then." My mother sighed happily from behind me.

"Our new home." My father placed his hand on my shoulder. They had a habit of finishing eachother's sentences.

I felt my brow furrow and my chin wobble as I gazed up at the giant monster of modern technology. _When_ was I going back to my real home? I gently shrugged my father's hand off of my shoulder and solemnly walked up to the house. If I was going to live here until I got home I might as well get the best bedroom.

I waited in front of the sleek black glass door and watched my reflection. There I stood boredly in the balck glass with an expressionless expression, ash blonde hair that hung lightly around my shoulder and blue eyes that watched their twins intensely.

I felt like sighing but I restrained from it; I had been sighing too much today, if I kept doing it, it may not have any effect anymore.

My parents were suddenly unlocking the door.

The pushed it open and allowed me to go in first. This was my first viewing of the house and I could feel their eager faces pyring into my back as I examined the house. I would never admit it out loud but it was so stylish. Modern class and sleekness radiated from the air in this house. It was light and bright. Huge windows bathed the full room in light. I shut my open mouth and bit my lip. As cool as it was, it wasn't my home.

Without looking at my parents I made my way to the grand white staircase and quickly ran up them, holding the tears back. My parents left me, to my pleasure. They had always been good at knowing when to leave me and when to talk to me.

I scurried down the stretched hallway, my legs weakening by the second. I threw my gaze around; looking for doors but there was none. There was only what looked like doors but with no handles. These strange blank shiny glass surfaces scattered on the wall's indents continued all the way down the hall. Confused as hell, I stepped closer to one and suddenly it zoomed to the side and disappeared in the wall. The magic moving wall revealed a large bathroom.

Nice, I sarcastically thought to myself. Automatic doors that don't look like doors.

Grumbling, I made my way down the hall, checking each room and hoped I would soon find the bedroom that suited me temporarily. The door zoomed by for the next room, nope, not right. I moved onto the next, nope, the next, nope, the next, nope, the next, nope, the next, nope, the next and guess what; no! I felt like I had been opening and closing a door to the same room for about ten minutes.

Geez... what is with all these rooms?! And just _how_ many bathrooms have I passed?

I growled to myself. This stupid house! I swung around to head back to the main entrance but suddenly found myself completely lost. See? No luck at all. Glaring at the empty corridor, I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back tears of anger. I stomped my foot like a pathetic child. When was I going home?! I furiously wiped my tears away and stalked down the next corridor, sniffing. After another five minute round about of rooms that were identical to each other, I suddenly heard shuffling and talking. I quietly edged around the next corner. Peering down the long corridor I spotted people leaving a room. The people wore matching overalls and were taking empty boxes from the room.

I waited for them to turn at another corner at the bottom of the hall and disappear into the modern maze of this house. I made my way to the room. Getting closer, I noticed a small sign hanging quietly above the black glass door.

It was fairly plain but had a trail of small stars trimming the blue curly words, Naminé's Room. I frowned at this. My parents move me here and don't even let me choose my own room-

The door suddenly swished to the side, annoyingly interrupting me, and revealed my so-called room.

My eyes widened and I gasped. I seriously gasped and I had _never_ done _that _before. The room was perfect. It was spacey and white but somehow remained warm and welcoming. A large paned window allowed light to flood into the room. And my bed! I had never exactly been a princess type girl but the bed was magnificent. The sheets were plump and white but a colourful little rainbow of pillows decorated the top, along with a large, ornate, wooden headboard which had small star lights hugging it and glowing a warm blue light. Looking around I noticed my things had already been unpacked and to the exact percision as I would have unpacked them and set them. Suddenly, I noticed a handsome flat screen on the wall, looking down on a squishy sofa. My video games were waiting there too. I looked over to the luxurious wooden desk and grinned immediately; a line of pictures were placed neatly above my desk and tuck to the wall. Each picture was one of me and my friends. I drifted over to the desk, past the bookshelf (already filled), and stood and gazed at my treasures for a moment.

My throat felt raw, my chest tightened and tears were welling in my eyes as I watched the happy faces frozen in time. My eyes locked onto one face..._Riku_. My breathing stopped due to the sharp pain in my chest.

"Honey." My father's sympathetic voice startled me, distracted me from the pain and allowed me to breath.

I didn't turn, just blinked the liquid in my eyes away.

"Naminé." My mother breathed, quietly. Her hand touched my shoulder, I kept my eyes tied to the pictures.

"We understand this will be difficult, that you will miss everything about our old home."

_Old _home? I took a sharp breath and my mother squeezed my shoulder, kindly.

"But," My mother continued, "This is a great opportunity for you. We honestly think this is what is best for you. And we _are_ sorry you had to leave your friends."

"Have a sleep, dear. You must be tired from the flight and you have school tomorrow" My father added.

I continued to watch my friends, swallowing hard.

My mother squeezed my shoulder again and then I was alone.

Ugh. My parents had put _me_ in the guilt trip: giving me all that crap about how this was best for me and how they were sorry. They didn't even shout at me for being rude and not speaking to them!

But I knew this would be best for me... education wise. And I knew they _were_ sorry but I just wanted my home and my friends back. Why couldn't I have them back?

The guilt set in again. I was being childish and selfish, I had to think about my parents too. This was their opportunity as well.

I floated over to the bed and fell onto it, letting the fluffy, warm sheets welcome me. My gaze automatically casted to my pictures again and to one face in particular.

Riku was my best friend. Wait, Riku _is_ my best friend. I have known him for years and I'm still not too sure how I will survive this life without him. But that didn't matter, it wouldn't be long before I was home. I bet this was all a nightmare and I would wake up soon!

The pain in my chest wouldn't leave. Stop it, I hissed to myself. None of this is permanent I will see him again soon... right?

Riku had always been more than my best friend to me but I never told him and now the chance was long gone. Well, until I got back.

I didn't want to be selfish but I couldn't stand this. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to go to a new school. I didn't want all the money. Ugh, why is this so annoyingly annoying?! Send me home! I kicked and punched at the sheets as angry tears welled up in my eyes, _again_.

I was tired. Being in a mood all day really took it out of you! I found my p.js exactly where I had expected to. How did those people know I would expect them to be there? I shrugged away the suspicousness before it scared me and dived under the quilts.

I figured the quicker I fell asleep, the quicker I would wake up back home! So I did just that; fell asleep quickly and excited about waking up with everything back to normal.

* * *

**Well??**

**xxx**


	2. Spotlight

**Unlucky Day Two**

**The Spotlight**

I don't think I had ever been so comfortable. I didn't think it was possible to be this comfortable. Ah, right: it isn't possible. _That_ explains why my eyes are closed; I'm asleep.

Suddenly a light shone in the dark and I could see a person. He was calling on me. I immediately recognised his shiny platinum bangs that swayed over his familiar handsome face. His eyes were warm and he continued to call on me.

"Riku!" I waved, ecstatic.

I tried to move but my feet were heavy and rebellious against my wishes.

"Naminé?" His voice called again, hushed now. I grinned as I looked at him and my heart swelled.

Seeing him, right there, with me, suddenly sent a surge of confidence through me.

"Coming!" I laughed back.

I tried to move my feet but they still refused. I commanded them to go, to take me to him, they still didn't. I glared downwards.

"Naminé?" He asked again. Doubt filled his voice.

"Wait there. I coming, just wait." I begged.

I swung my head up and suddenly green filled my vision. Crisp money notes swirled in a hurricane around me, blocking my vision. I swatted at the green that was swarming my space.

"Naminé?!"He shouted.

"Just wait! I'm coming back. Please, wait" I cried out, distressed and blinded by green. My chest felt so empty, too empty.

Suddenly I felt a cool hand touch and gently shake my shoulder. The cold touch startled me and suddenly I found myself in a large white room, in an elaborate bed, sitting up bolt straight and gasping for air. Small beads of perspiration trailed down my forehead. I loosened my grip on the plump bed sheets.

And then I realized where I was... or more precisely where I wasn't. I still hadn't woke up from the nightmare and got back home. I felt my expression turn sour. This wasn't a nightmare, right? The raw empty space in my chest still burned. This was my life now. This was my empty life.

"Naminé?"

The unfamiliar careful voice cut into my thoughts made me jump in an irritating fright and sent blood uncomfortably racing through my veins. I hated getting frights. I sharply turned my head in the direction of the voice.

A boy, maybe a couple of years older than me, stood with an uneasy expression framed by thick, slightly curled, warped black hair. His dark eyes were so absorbing. I could still hear my heart thunder in my ears from the fright but now I wasn't sure if that was the only reason.

"S-sorry. You wouldn't wake up." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

I suddenly realized the situation. Here I was, complete with bed hair and watery eyes, in my p.js, in bed and with this cute guy staring at me. Wait. Forget that he's cute. He's a stranger. _And_ he was here while I was sleeping!

I jumped back and yanked the sheets up to my chin, my face red. "W-who are you?!"

"Sorry. I'm Nicholas, house staff. I have to wake you for school."

_House staff? _I wasn't going to give up that easily. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "My parents said nothing of house staff."

And if they did, they could have told me a seriously hot guy was part of the staff! I felt like crying, why couldn't I have met this guy when I was, at the very least, dressed?

He answered with a slight smile that didn't help my blush. "They told us you weren't currently speaking to them." My blush deepened. "So they didn't exactly have a chance to properly explain things to you." And deepened. "And the staff was supposed to meet you last right but you fell asleep fairly early." My face was practically burning now.

No luck at all. Geez... how embarrassing.

"Naminé, are you alright?" Nicholas actually seemed concerned.

"Ah, y-yes." I nodded. My voice was still croaked from my long sleep.

He gave a short nod. "Good. You will have to get ready for school soon. We will prepare your breakfast."

"Wait, how do you know what I eat for breakfast?" I eyed him, suspiciously. Was he one of those people who knew exactly how I would arrange my room?

"Your parents." He shrugged. "They informed your staff everything about you. Favourite colour, foods, music, games, clothes, past times, books, interests, places-"

I cut in before I got more embarrassed. "You know all that about me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." His grin was welcoming and kind. I liked this Nicholas. He nodded again and turned to leave.

"W-wait!" I called out, he stopped and turned with a smile, "You said _my _staff?"

"Yeah. I'm part of your staff. We are here to make sure you are happy." He chuckled at my bewildered expression but his own changed dramatically into one of seriousness. "Naminé, your parents are worried. You will like it here after a while, I will help. Your mother and father just want what is best for you."

"...I know" I mumbled, lowering my eyes.

Looking up again, I was alone. Although I liked him, I was going to need to keep an eye on him, he was too good at appearing and disappearing from no where and with my luck I had a feeling he would be doing that a lot.

With a look around my room, checking one last time I was alone, I decided it was safe enough to get washed and changed. My uniform was waiting for me, hanging in my wardrobe.

I held my breath as I peeled it from the wardrobe. I bet it was going to be hideous. Tartan, long skirt, blazer and probably a stupid bag too. I breathed in genuine relief when I saw it; it was practically the same as my old uniform! Casual black with a white shirt and tie. I grimaced at the navy tie with the school crest in on so proudly placed on it. My other tie was nicer.

Once dressed, I inspected myself in the mirror. Matching shoes? Tick. Full uniform? Tick. Face washed? Tick. Hair and make up? Tick. Right, now was the hard part. Guilt still hadn't left my mind and it was time to convince my parents not to worry about me.

I glared at myself in the mirror and let out an exasperated sigh, leaning my head up to the ceiling. Right, just do it! Just smile. Looking at myself again I turned the corners of my lips up in a what was supposed to be smile. The distorted smile dropped as soon as I saw it. My face just didn't suit smiling right now, I didn't have it in me. Anyone would know that if I even attempted a smile and worst yet the black hole in my chest was expanding. When was I going home?

Clearly, the full suddenly not being able to see my friends or Riku, or go to my school or sleep in my bed situation was not going to heal soon... or maybe ever. _I had to get home and soon._

Swallowing away the emptiness that had now reached my throat I made my way to the door. It swished by me and disappeared into the wall.

"Hello!"

My eyes swung up from the floor and to Nicholas who stood before me with a small smile. My skin tingled from the fright. I was right, I was going to have to keep a look out for this boy.

"Time to go." He chirped, marching down the hall.

Regaining my thoughts, I followed. "Why were you-"

"You will probably get lost so I figured I should show you the way." He answered, not looking back.

I was having a hard time keeping up. His stride was fast and elegant and my shortness in comparison to him simply didn't accommodate for this fast paced march without me stumbling stupidly behind him.

After what felt like a mini hike we finally made it back to the main entrance. Taking in large breaths, I looked up to him when he abruptly stopped. His dark gaze fell onto me and I caught my breath. He gave out a short laugh and pointed me in the direction of another room. I walked towards it and he faithfully followed me. His hardly known presence behind me, encouraged and reassured me.

On entering I realized it was a large, hi-tech kitchen and I was being watched; at the breakfast bar my audience waited, my mother and father sat watching my reaction and smiling, almost apologetically. I walked up to breakfast bar and plopped myself down on a seat near them. I kept my gaze locked onto my breakfast, analyzing every detail I could about it and waiting for their eyes to leave the top of my head. I felt like I was part of a show, being analyzed on performance.

My father sighed. "Nervous about your first day, Naminé?"

I peeked up through my hair and looked at my parents' concerned expressions. Honestly, I hadn't given the school a second thought. I didn't really care because I had a plan. Go in, don't say a word to anyone, leave, then GO HOME. To my real home, of course. But I might as well play along instead of saying 'not at all, because I'm going home soon so what's the point in wasting energy?' and getting a slap. Nerves unexpectedly shifted violently to the tips of my fingers. I turned slightly to look for Nicholas, he had disappeared.

I gave out a sad, weak whisper, "Yeah." Their eyes burned into me as lights would if I were on a stage.

My mother reassured me, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. The students there are hard-working, bright and eager."

Oh, well I simply cannot wait! Happiness is exploding in my heart! I sarcastically snapped to myself. It just sounds like a free fair! Oh, how fun!

I tried to give her a smile in return but it seemed all I could do was frown. Breakfast continued with me staying silent and eating while my mother and father discussed money issues and I didn't listen at all.

Before I knew it, it was school time and I was being wished luck by my parents and being ushered into a car.

I sat in the back leather seat and stared at the back of the the driver's head. He had dark hair, slightly curled.

"NICHOLAS?" My voice squeaked. _When did he...?_

"Call me Nic." His voice was calm like I had always known it to be in the short time I had actually known him.

"You're a driver too?"

"No."

Right, now I was really confused. Was I not in a car which Nic was driving?

"I'm _your _driver." It was obvious he was smirking and that he knew without fail, I was blushing.

"Should I know about anymore things you are for me?"

"Well, who do you think made your breakfast?"

"Wow... um thanks. It was great." I was actually being sincere, what could this guy not do? "So, are you like my personal staff?" My cheeks burned, how could I let something like _that_ slip out?

"Pretty much." The car halted to a stop and in a fluid movement he was facing me with warm eyes, "I'm here to see to your _every _need."

I swear my bones melted at that moment and there was no point at all in attempting to control the blush swarming my face.

His laughter brought me back.

"Well, off to school you go!" He gave a goofy grin and watched me leave.

I watched the car speed off. I'm not going to last long, I thought as I tried to control my feverish face.

I swivelled around and faced the school. It was like the house I lived in at the moment: modern, shiny,cold and crisp. I followed the flow of students, not blending in as well as I hoped I would, every small crowd I passed a myriad of hushed curious voices followed. I kept my head down, partly to avoid being spotted and to hide my blush. I felt like I had was on stage and every person I passed who gave me aggressive stares was waiting for me to perform like I was supposed. Just _please _stop staring at me. Pretend I'm invisible, you don't even see me... just please.

I just kept going and going until I was faced with a sign reading "Administration Office." I almost smiled. Almost. But spotting a group of dashing guys with windswept hair and eyes hungry for knowledge as they glared at me, I hastily made my way to the office.

From what I had saw so far, although the school looked quite large from the outside, the amount of students that attended were nothing near what I had expected but regarding the way they looked, I was dead on; they were all primped, polished and perfect. Every single one of them glowed elegantly. I couldn't help but squirm at the thought of needing to sit next to them in classes, even if it would be for only a short while. Now, I couldn't help but think I was the main performance of the school; the freak who stood out by miles on the spotlight. They were just waiting for the sharp light to shine in my eyes, for me to slip up and prove myself for the misfit I was here.

I waited outside the small admin window and tried to ignore the burning eyes that dug into my back from other students. Was I supposed to do a trick?

Suddenly curious I tilted my head slightly see who was making me cringe under their gaze. I snapped my gaze away from the two girls immediately. I could hear them exchange questioning whispers. I could feel myself break out in a sweat. Both of the girls were so hauntingly graceful and pretty. I kept my head down. I was on the spotlight, again. And being looked up and down by two beautiful girls only made me blush and become flustered. Why couldn't they just ignore me?

"Dear?"

I looked up and a woman with high cheek bones was leaning out of the small window looking down on me over her glasses. I frowned in puzzlement, her warm voice was the opposite of her tight eyes and expression.

I quickly explained my situation (mumbling most of the time) and soon a timetable was shoved into my hands. I thanked her and moved away, averting my gaze from the two girls' powerful ones.

Suddenly a harsh bell screeched down the hallway. I gritted my teeth and tried to control my annoying, erratic heart beat and then everyone was gone. I looked around, thoroughly confused... How exactly does everyone keep doing that? I tipped on my heel and turned, scanning the hallway. I sighed in disappointment; for some strange reason I got the feeling Nic would be there, ready to help.

I waited and looked the other way. Now I was really sad, he wasn't here, I was on my own for now.

Frowning at my timetable, I made my way to English. Well, I would have if this retarded school didn't have identical walls, everywhere.

Gosh! This full stupid rich ville is out to see me lost. Why is it so impossible to put up one tiny sign? I was getting frustrated now and when I'm frustrated I just get even more frustrated ad then that builds up to the angry tears. Which came right on queue. I rubbed at my watering eyes and crumpled up my timetable, throwing it to the side. What a waste of time, I bitterly thought. If I was home I would be with my friends in art, with Riku, I would be happy and everything would be alright.

I looked up and down the hallway again. Not one single person in sight. Just my luck, eh?

I sighed to myself throwing my gaze up to the shiny ceiling, why did I keep expecting to be helped or saved? Well, that was easy to answer, Riku had always helped me and saved me when I needed it but now he wasn't here. Nic wasn't even here. I was alone and still with that stinging emptiness in my chest. Defeated, I picked up my timetable.

Another bell screamed at me. Ugh, I bet my parents think I was ditching. That should be fun to straighten out tonight.

And then the world came to an in-balance. I opened up the wrinkled sheet of paper and examined my next class..._ Art?_

What's this, a little bit of luck? I'll take it!

Suddenly the world came to a balance again as a swarm of students with stinging gazes flew through the hallway I was in. I stood in the spotlight once again, frozen and stiff. Just leave me alone, just leave me alone, just leave me alone, just leave me alone, just leave me alone. I stared at my crinkled timetable and pretended I was sitting in a room alone, with no daggers shooting through me. Please, just let me be, don't look at me. The sweat was breaking out again. My face was flushed and my breathing was quietly ragged.

Every muscle in my body tensed when I felt a breath swirl around my neck. Someone was going to shout something in my ear and give me another disgusting fright. I kept silent still and waited for the disaster to occur, I was helpless.

"Art, eh? Keep following this corridor." The voice was male, husky, made my blood race and forced the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. I was sure my face was completely red. Something about the voice was familiar; it was strangely kind to me... Nic?

I swung around and he had vanished. I frowned... probably _was _Nic then. Stupid, cute boy who had magic powers. Only a few students drifted through the corridor and ogled me now. Seeing as art was the one class I liked, I made my way down the corridor, the way the voice told me. Probably a joke and I will end up in maths or something...

But before I knew it I was nearly skipping under a large decorative reading _'The Art Department'_. Right... which one was my class? I threw my gaze around all the different colourful doors. Although I was becoming confused and frustrated again, I was also relieved. If I had to admit one thing that was better here than back home it would be this department. This department was a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of the school with the plain white walls and the black doors. This part of the school breathed a new colourful life full of pattern, fabrics and brightness but the colours didn't fill my chest...

A tall, thin woman with waved dark hair suddenly floated from one of the classrooms. My gaze locked on her. I suddenly felt unbelievably inferior and scrawny. She paused and inclined her head towards me with a teasing smile.

"Naminé?" Her voice was smooth and playful.

Dumbfounded, I merely nodded. She giggled a little and pointed me in the direction of the class she was entering. I staggered to the class and she followed, amused at my bewildered demeanour.

The class light was harsh and exposed me completely. I quickly scanned the, again, rainbow decorated room. There was only seven students dotted unevenly around a large, sleek table. Ha, a student for each day of this what would be a nightmarish week.

And guess what! I was on the spotlight, AGAIN: the worst place imaginable for me. Each set of their beautiful hungry eyes swallowed every detail about me. The scrutination in their expressions was direr. I restrained my sigh and took a long blink to escape the examination for a brief moment. The woman's musical voice distracted me from the calm darkness.

"Class, " This woman was a teacher? "Naminé is a new student here and will be joining us in this class. Play nice."

She smiled at me and swayed her hand to an empty seat. I almost ran for the seat. Happy to be at the same level as most of the other people in the class, I felt my stomach settle slightly. Their eyes were still on me. Honestly, it was just rude! Had they never seen someone of average plainness before? I glowered at my knotted hands on my lap.

A short lived laugh sounded beside me and on reflex I looked up to see just who was laughing at me. I swear my heart stopped. A boy with perfectly messy spikes scattered in his sunshine hair sat inches away from me with sparkling blue eyes and a faint smile playing at his lips. He folded his arms over his chest which proudly wore a casally scruffy uniform and watched me squirm at the sight of his handsome self. My heart was in my throat. As I felt heat race to my face, I snapped my vision away from him.

There were far too many good-looking boys at this school. How am I to cope without combustion?

Work started quickly to my many many silent thanks. I scribbled away on the clean sheet of paper and soon there was not one single thing that could distract me from my drawing. Not even, a boy who still hadn't found me boring enough to stop examining me. And then that horrible, horrible bell squealed at me and taunted me as I realized my time in art was over for the day. The majority of the class were still looking at me but over the hour I had grown ever so sightly accustomed to it. I might even survive today, I thought happily at my hope.

But then my regular doze of bad luck kicked in and suddenly my foot had stumbled on nothing and my bag had spitted out my books onto the floor. Every gaze in the room fell to me when I immediately sunk to floor and stuffed my books away.

The spotlight's lights were far too bright this time. I could feel the humour steeped into their burning, blinding gazes as they watched me fumble and flush on their main stage. Their intense, mocking stares stung bitterly. I just wanted to be ignored. Why couldn't they ignore me?

_Anything but this, please._ Anything. Anything. Anything. Anything but this torture. Just not _this_.

I sprung back up onto my feet, clutching my bag and raced out of the class. I bumped into someone as I left the class. It was that blonde haired kid with a fresh taunting smile on his heart-breaking face.

**NOT **_THAT._

"Did you get everything you dropped?" His rough, caring voice made my insides tremor.

I mumbled something even I didn't fully understand and darted past him, using all my will to breath and not look back.

Catching my breath again, I realized I was numb from embarrassment. After a short break classes were back on and to my dread, I was in maths. Now, before you get me all wrong, I was quite good at maths it was the rules, boundaries and dullness of it that sparked my detest of the subject. Whereas in art, there was no rules! Well, with the exception of no eating in class. But art was a place for creative freedom, true freedom. It was a place were you could channel your thoughts in a way _you_ wanted to! But in maths? You either get it right or wrong. The end. Ugh.

"Naminé, just sit down there if you want." The maths teacher pointed out.

I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to.

That spiky haired blonde boy sat to the right of that particular seat and had been staring straight through me from the moment I had walked into the class.

"Sure." I smiled and the numbness of the embarrassment of my last little situation with this boy got worse as I sat next to him.

His faint colonge was mind-blowing. I promised myself, I wouldn't look at him for the remains of this class just to ensure I didn't get anymore unwanted attention. But unlucky for me the work was easy and I was finished just over half way through the class. I continued to stare down at my page. What now? Look up and suddenly have the full room's eyes on me or keep my head down and daydream?

One daydream token, please.

What was Riku doing right now? Was my house still empty, waiting for me to come back? I grimaced think of some other person living in my room. Would Riku wait? How long would he? ...Did he even care?

The black hole in my chest wast doing very well and I was starting to get worried. It felt like a post-crying feeling, when your throat was raw, you were breathless and your eyes stung expect it was all directed to my heart. But the actually feeling wasn't what worried me, it was how comfortable I was getting with the feeling, like I was one with it opposed to it being against me. Frustration was prickling through my skin. When were my parents going to realize this is stupid? That I am happier home and who cares about my education? I can still get one back home. A couple of fancy pencils and pictures in the fancy art department couldn't heal the chunk that was missing in me. My heart felt as though it had disappeared and they expected me to be able to cope due to the better education I was getting?! When was-

"With your face like that, you must have figured out why they are staring at you by now."

I blinked, seperating myself from my frantic mind, and turned to where the question had come from. It was that blonde guy. A murmur burst through the class and I felt like I was on a reality tv show.

"Well, have you? I know you were trying to figure it out in art." He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

Why was the class so warm all of a sudden?

"I eh... wasn't thinking a-about that." I dismissed, turning away from his magnetic eyes.

"Hm. Well do you know?" He leaned over the small space between our desks, almost as if this was a secret.

I instinctively leaned away and shook my head.

He flashed a brilliant smile. Thank gosh, I wasn't standing. "Well, lets-" His playful eyes flickered to mine, "Do the maths? Your new, they don't know you, your not a heiress or anything like that to big companies. You're very quiet, that makes you even more mysterious. And the few people that saw your drawing in art have not failed to spread news quick of your talent-"

Was he just teasing me? Talent? Did these rich people consider me as good? Or was I being mocked by him?

"And..." He trailed his suddenly indifferent voice and looked down at the table as he scribbled something down on it. It seemed like he had got bored of this subject, "You're pretty. It's quite startling how pretty you are. So if you think of all these things collectively, it is no wonder people look at you. Guys are interested and girls are" He looked up to me again and his tone was dangerous and exciting, "...jealous."

It didn't matter if I was sitting, I could have still easily fallen over. This full place most be wrong way round! The very thing I did to avoid attention brought me more as it makes me 'mysterious' and to actually think people think _I_am pretty! This boy... never mind that in one explanation he just about made me faint, he was wrong. He had to be.

It was like he read my mind.

"I'm not wrong, Naminé." He sighed.

The bell screamed and in a moment he was gone. I didn't know his name. He didn't even tell me it. Disappointment and after-shock nerves coiled in my stomach. Why, oh why, was today being so emotionally rough on me?

When I stumbled out of the class, I was greeted by a missed, friendly face.

"Nic?"

"Hey, Nam!" He waved, smiling. "Wanna go home now?"

"Now?" It was just past half way through the day.

"Yup. Permission granted!" He winked. "I told 'em you still had a bunch of unpacking to do."

"But I don-" This person seriously confused me.

"I thought you might just wanna, at least, settle in a little more at the house. Your parents agreed so now..." He held his hand out to me, causing my own to become damp, "Let's go home!"

I nodded, slightly dazed by his grin, and took hold of his hand. I could actually feel a voluntary smile playing slightly at my lips!

Maybe, I could get used to this place. Just for a little while longer... maybe. Honestly as I sat in the car on the drive back to the house, I didn't really have the emotional or mental energy to think if I could last a little longer here or not, all I knew was my time in the spotlight for today was over.

_AND_ I _still_ didn't know that boy's name! How annoying...

* * *

**Hahahahahaaaa, Nic is back. I didn't think he got much of a chance in 'Whn In France' so I thought I would give him an opportunit to sho he ain't a bad guy :**

**but anway evry time you don't review a story, simon cowell tells demyx he can't sing.**

**Please review xxx**


	3. Them and Us

_****__**Lucky Us**_

_**Unlucky Day 3: Them and Us

* * *

**_

I sadly waved to Nic as he drove away, leaving me standing outside my opinion of hell: school. _Apparently _I couldn't stay off today because I left half way through the day yesterday. It was _him _who said I should leave!

I turned, slowly to my enemy and glowered at the stupid shiny building. My feet dragged automatically when I made my way to the school. As the gap between hell and me shrunk, I could feel burning eyes nip at me, leaving no part of my body to mercy. I carefully glanced to the onlookers and my breath caught in my throat; crowds of uniforms glared straight at me and exchanged hisses, never taking their eyes from me. I quickened my pace. I don't remember the school being _this_ far away!

Their fiery gaze had so much more power in it today. Or have I just forgotten how strong their glares were yesterday? Never mind, it's still scary! They looked like they hated me, loathed me, were disgusted by my presence. Did I smell or something? Is that why they are all turning their noses up at me? What did I do? WHY CAN'T I GO HOME AND BE SAFE FROM THIS?!

Panic boiled in my blood.

I suddenly felt so small as I scurried to the main doors. I felt as though I was on a lower ground from them all and looking up at them, all those pretty, rich, skilled, smart people and they were all looking down at me as though I was some sort of disgusting being, undeserving of anything, stupid and hideous. I cringed and carried on. Now, would be a good time to come and save me, Nic!

"You."

My heart stopped. The air was tight around me as I froze and began to turn. Please, oh please, be Nic, standing there, leaning on a wall, grinning and waiting to take me away from here. I could picture him so clearly. But I knew it wouldn't be him, he wouldn't speak to me like that, his voice wouldn't be as harsh. By hoping it was him, I was just setting myself in for disappointment. Maybe Riku, smirking and waiting with a sarcastic comment? Now, I was just setting myself in for a broken heart...

I turned and could find no one. I flicked my gaze around and not wanting to loiter, and get even more intense gazes, I turned back around and began to tend to my aching fragile heart.

"Naminé!" The same now impatient voice called, "Up here."

I instantly recognised the voice this time; it was that spiky haired boy from yesterday. As I turned and, as instructed, looked up nerves fizzed around in the pit of my stomach.

And there he was, cool as ever, standing on top of a pillar, smiling and looking down at me.

What perfect placement, I thought. Me, down here on the ground and him, smooth and cute enough to make girls faint, up on a pedal stool. My cheeks prickled under his intense and curious gaze. Suddenly his smile vanished and he dropped down into a crouched position and leaned closer to me. I clutched at my bag and took a step back. He looked so puzzled as he watched me squirm.

A taunting laughter squealed behind me and someone bumped into me, forcing me to stumble forward. I looked around and a couple of girls glided on past, throwing me amused looks down their noses. I watched their gazes switch behind and above me to the blonde guy. The teasing and disgusted looks in their eyes, originally for me, flashed into shock and fright and they swung around from me and pushed past the crowds. What was that about?

Never mind, more importantly...

What did I do to them for them to laugh at me?! I know I dropped my things in class yesterday but why are they laughing now? Why does it seem like everyone hates me today?

"Oh..." The spiky haired boy mumbled.

I turned around and gazed up to him with a questioning look. I know I couldn't speak to him, it would definitely just come out in a jumble of words and blushes.

He smiled down at me with warm eyes and gave a soft somewhat laugh, "They must of found out."

Found out? What did they find out that made me so funny and like dirt to them?

I kept watching and looking up to him, I knew my eyes were swimming with questions and he could answer them. His serious expression suddenly melted into a happy one and he leaped down from the pillar with ease and stood in front of me, with a brilliant smile. A blush broke out immediately on my face as he took a step closer to me, looking smug.

"Wha-what?" I spluttered, turning my face away from him. Even my thoughts stuttered. It seemed like he was waiting on me telling him something. Their was an anticipation in his eyes, like he wanted to say something.

"Nothing." He shrugged, his blue eyes still burned anxiously as he averted them, "We better get to computing before the bell goes, the teacher doesn't like like when people are late."

I blinked. My confusion suddenly emptied my body of nerves and embarrassment, "How did you know I was in computing?"

He answered as though it was obvious. "Your timetable?"

I was still confused. "When did you see my timetable?"

"Yesterday." He looked somewhat disappointed and exasperated, his tone was strained. "When I told you where art was."

Heat erupted in my cheeks and words got stuck in my throat.

As I choked on mixed up words, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and watched me with an amused glint in his eye.

"So, you didn't know that was me, Naminé?"

I looked up, ashamed and shook my head.

He hummed a smooth chuckle that made the pit of my stomach tickle. His eyes suddenly locked onto mine and once again my face heated and I nearly fainted. He cocked his head to the side and watched me as though he was trying to figure out an amusing puzzle. I knew people were staring, intrigued probably as to why this boy was speaking to me but I didn't care. He was all I was interested in right now, him and his peculiar ways. And I still didn't know his name!

Coming back to reality, he was still looking at me but his expression had changed; he was puzzled and bashful looking now.

I mustered up every ounce of might in my body. If I was going to speak to him, properly and ask him a question, I was going to do it with a straight voice, no blush and looking right at him!

"What's your name?" I completely failed. I blushed, turned my gaze to my shoes and my voice was shaky and bursting with nerves. He didn't answer but I kept glaring at my shoes, memorizing every detail about them and trying to distract myself from the silence.

"You don't know?" His voice was thick with surprise. I couldn't look at him. "I wrote it down on my maths desk. I thought when I left you would look."

The image of him, scribbling away in maths flashed into my mind. Oh...

I lifted my head slightly to peer at him. He just looked expressionless. That blank look imprinted itself harshly in my chest. "Sorry."

Gosh, the one person that was kinda nice to me must hate me now! Nice going...

Two hands placed themselves on my shoulders. My eyes were wide as I looked up and there he was, smiling at me. My heart skipped too many beats at that instant and my head filled with dizziness.

"It's fine." He gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze, making my heart squeeze. "I'm Roxas."

"Hi, Roxas." I squeaked out.

He laughed, "Hi, Naminé. So..." His hands dropped to his sides and he watched me, carefully.

I couldn't shake the feeling he wanted to say something to me. It was as though his eyes were almost asking for him as they smoldered in oceans of blue.

My mouth opened and I waited for words to clumsily fall out but I was silenced by a screechy bell. He grinned at me and walked on past me, his faint cologne swirled around me and swarmed my thoughts. Roxas threw a sly smile over his shoulder and waited for me to catch up.

I felt so guilty. Like so much! Don't ask why... I didn't know. But just walking with Roxas and catching him giving me those same questioning eyes, I couldn't help but think of Riku.

Maybe the students at this school wee not only really pretty but they all had super powers and they could read my mind! That was why they were disgusted at me because I claim to like Riku and want to be with him but here I am, getting shaky any time this cute, messy haired guy glances at me. No wonder they all hate me and-

"Naminé?"

I forgot my thoughts and looked to Roxas who stood restraining one side of his lips curving into a smile. I waited for him to speak but he only nodded forward.

I looked and froze. The spotlight. Oh, gosh. A full computing class had their narrowed eyes glued to me as I became flustered and redder by the second. I shot my gaze to the teacher for help and he merely sighed, nodded and pointed me to an empty seat at the front.

I heaved a tired sigh as I sat down and dropped by bag to the side of my table. As I brought my head back up I found Roxas sitting next to me.

I immediately panicked. Was he actually expecting me to be normal enough to be able to speak to him? I'm not interesting at all! What, _exactly_, am I supposed to say to him when the full class starts talking to each other and he turns to me, ready to converse?!

I slumped a little and, to my horror, my elbow touched his. The small touch was like electricity and I jumped away in fright at the energy now surging through me from that small bump. As I broke out into a cold panic sweat and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and he sat, cool and calmly, day dreaming.

Oh, I am so going to have a heart attack by the end of today, I inwardly groaned.

But to my surprise most of all, my nerves actually calmed as the day went on and I was getting used to Roxas. I liked how he spoke just the right amount. Not too much that I got a headache and he became boring or too little that I started questioning everything I did and he became intense. I think I could cope to speak with him at school until I went back home and to my real school. Anyway, I _was_ calm... until lunch.

I stood in the middle of the bustling cafeteria, not really looking at anything in case it ended up glaring back at me, searching frantically for Roxas. I didn't understand! I was just in a class with him! Where did he go? Great, I have been ditched already. Sighing, I sadly swayed over to the cafe line and peered up at the menu.

My nose wrinkled at everything on that menu and I barely knew what each item neatly scripted on it was so I decided to hit it a miss. Due partly to boredom and embarrassment at the fact I was standing alone in a room full of tightly knitted groups of people, I thought I would wonder about outside for a bit, do some exploring.

It was warm and breezy outside unlike the stuffy inside of the school, full to the brim of whispers and glares. Out here, it was as though I could think freely again without needing to look over my shoulder to see who was staring at me. I sighed, happily, into the fresh air.

It was nice outside the school; all green, lush grass and a large, spacey park right next to it. As the glossy grass swayed in rhythm with the breeze, the sun sang joyfully into the air and trees sprung up into the blue heavens.

"Nice, right?"

The interruption of the silence caused me to shamefully squeal and jump away in fright. **I HATE GETTING FRIGHTS.**I lowered my hands from my face and found Roxas grinning at me. Gosh, how does _everyone _keep doing that?!

I scowled at him, I didn't care if he was cute, he gave me a freaking fright! He chuckled at my pissed expression, ruffled my hair and strolled past me. I blushed at his sudden contact, fixed my hair and followed him.

"Where are you going?" I was getting quite good at speaking to him.

He tossed a smirk over his shoulder and nodded in front of him. I catched up to him and looked in the direction of where he nodded.

Now, _that _was way cooler than anything my normal school had. I could feel Roxas watch me as I my own eyes glittered in interest. In a clearing, soaked in sunshine, was an antique looking band stand. The Victorian pattern of the metal trimmings to the pointed roof shimmered in the sun. Thin, navy pillars held the piece of history up proudly. I almost drifted to it, mesmorized.

"I thought you would like it." I heard Roxas muse from behind me as I skipped up the stairs to stand in the middle of the band stand. I swung around and grinned at him.

His shoulders slouched, he gaped and his eye brows raised. My brows knitted together and taking a step back and looking at him through narrowed eyes I asked, cautiously, "What?"

He blinked, ruffled at his spikes and laughed. "I thought I would _never_ see you smile."

Now I was surprised, had I really not smiled in front of him until now? Honestly, every time I got to sneak a glance at him while he daydreamed in class I thought I would be smiling stupidly. Suppose, I wasn't...

"Awww, 'cause I said that you aren't smiling anymore!" He moaned, dramatically bowing his head.

"Well, I suppose I could try to smile more..." I pondered, looking around the bandstand and back to him (he had such a sweet 'hope-so' face) "Since you are being so nice to me."

Roxas nodded eagerly and I smiled at him as I sat on the edge of the band-stand and swung my legs. He soon joined me. Our arms brushed, my flesh against the soft fabric of his school jumper. Butterflies flooded my insides, making me tickly and nervous but I stayed next to him.

"You know..." I turned to him as he spoke and was met by his burning blue eyes still eager and curious beyond control, "I think we should play twenty questions."

Well, I wasn't expecting that... Might as well go along with it. "Erm, ok. Are you human?"

He laughed and swayed towards me, the butterflies had invaded my throat now. "No, not that twenty questions! I meant like our own versions; we each get to ask each other any twenty questions."

"Oh. Right, ok." Was all I could say. I really couldn't think of anything else much to say; it was such a random request! "Can I ask you something right now?"

"Only if I get one question right now too." He smirked.

"Fine." I didn't see the point in the twenty questions game anyway. "Ask away."

"Right." He smiled at me, but it seemed strained like he was nervous or thinking too much. His eyes fizzed with curiosity. "You didn't come to the rest of your classes yesterday."

It wasn't a question or a statement, more of an accusation that made my insides turn. I waited for him to continue.

Roxas' eyes were tight as well as his voice when he asked, "Who was that you left with?"

I blinked as he turned his head to his clasped hands and still feet hanging over the edge of the bandstand. It seemed like he couldn't look at me.

"That was Nicholas." He inclined his head slightly to me, eyes still firing questions to mines, "He is part of house staff." Saying that made me cringe. I sounded like a snob.

Roxas' body immediately relaxed and he smiled to me with light, relieved eyes as he leaned back on the palms of his hands. "Oh, right. Well, ask your question now."

I suddenly discovered I was in a dilemma. If I asked, why does everyone hate me here? I was sure to find out, be sad about it and feel even more insecure. If I asked, why did you want to know about Nic? I was sure to show that I cared enough to want to know and he would get the impression I liked him which would probably result in my own nervous breakdown!

I watched him wait for me, patiently. And then I just asked the question I least cared about, "Why does everyone hate me now instead of yesterday?"

I still had twenty questions I could ask tomorrow. That would give me a chance to prepare more if I wanted to try and find out why Roxas was concerned about Nic's relation to me, which I certainly wanted to know.

"Oh that?" His voice was thick with boredom. "They found out you won the lottery. They think that is cheating when their parents worked hard for their money and plus you are not an heir to a company so you are of no use to them. People here are very loyal to their parents and their future businesses."

Wow, how intense. I couldn't help but be a little happy that those type of people didn't want to have anything to do with me. I wouldn't have survived if they had.

I was still quite puzzled, "Why do you not speak to them and to me instead?"

He smirked to me and nudged his elbow to my stomach. "_That_ is another question."

I tried to breath but the spot he had touched on my tummy was still fizzy with warmness. As I tried to regain myself, he gave me a wonderful, cool wink and was suddenly up on his feet.

I looked up to him and he held his hand out to me and shone his brilliant eyes to me. He really had to stop that before I literally melted. I took hold of his hand and with ease he pulled me up.

As we walked away from the bandstand he turned to me and grinned. "Bout that question as to why I don't speak to them, don't bother including it in your twenty questions tomorrow, it really doesn't matter."

I watched him carefully and he noticed. He answered my unspoken question with a musical laugh, "Really, it doesn't! From now on, it's them and us."

_Us?_ I inwardly swooned and tried my best to keep a steady stance from the smile he just gave me.

I failed.

After a sharp pain, I found myself on the ground, blushing and with sore knees.

Roxas voice was suddenly in my ear, his warm breath swam in my thoughts. "Naminé?" His usually calm voice with heavily trimmed with worry. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I peeked up from my dirt vision and found a large crowd of people in my year swaggering by, howling with laughter at me. Angry tears blurred my vision and I looked down again. Roxas had his hands, both encouraging and warm, on each of my shoulders and I was sure he was throwing glares to the group. Embarrassment was my enemy. Roxas whispered soothing reassures into my ear. I couldn't look at him, I felt stupid and well... really stupid.

"Them and us, then?" My weak, shaky voice was shameful.

"Yeah... them and us, Naminé." Roxas agreed, kindly and quietly. I loved his smooth voice, the confidence it was brimmed with. It made any doubt in my mind fade.

I swallowed and blinked away the salty, stinging tears while inhaling deep greedy gulps of his mouth watering scent.

What was it Roxas asked when I fell, again?

'Was I alright?' No, I don't think I was but not because of the fall. Because I had finally realized that the probability of me staying here was extremely strong. Getting home and away from this was going to be more difficult than I thought.

What else was it he asked? Oh, yeah... 'what happened'?

Well, first of all, I as born and any form of luck in my life vanished at that point exactly.

And second, Roxas? Well, I would admit I had feelings for you, enough to cause me to actually fall in more ways than one, but then I would feel so disgusted with myself that my heart would break all over again as I would be reminded of Riku.

I gave short bitter laugh and glanced to the backs of the crowd who had laughed at me.

I then turned my head to look up to Roxas' sparkling, welcoming eyes. The closeness of our lips would, at any other moment than this, send me into a coma but my mind and body couldn't seem to react properly as a lump in my throat formed.

"Lucky us, Roxas."

* * *

**Review please.x**


	4. Twenty Questions

**Lucky Us**

**Chapter 4: Twenty Questions**

Is it normal to wake up with a sigh? No, it can't be. Not really. But I had _so_ many good reasons to sigh!

Good Reason 1: I _still_ wasn't home!

Good Reason 2: I had to go to school.

Good Reason 3: School led to seeing Roxas which I don't think I was mentally or emotionally prepared for.

Good Reason 4: Seeing Roxas meant playing the curious twenty question game which I was not prepared for either.

Good Reason 5: I was still cringing when I thought of my fall yesterday and it didn't help that once Roxas was 110 percent sure I was alright, he burst out in hysterics claiming 'it was funny because you tripped on thin air!'.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of self-loathing as I mentally moaned: it felt like all I did lately was complain and generally feel sad.

Once externally ready for school, I found myself in the car being drove to school. Irritating butterflies clung to the insides of my stomach as I racked my mind for twenty questions to ask Roxas. And as I realized they simply _had_ to be good as he clearly had interesting ones in mind because _he_ initiated the start of this strange game, I felt added pressure slam onto my shoulders. It was a tiny bit unfair; he had a head start on questions because it was his idea!

"You know..." Nic's amused voice brought me back. "It would look cooler if you sat in the back seat, like you are suppose to."

I kept my puzzled gaze on the warm day rushing past me outside. My voice was lower than I thought. "I don't understand."

"Because then people would know I'm your personal driver, forever bound to you and your wishes."

I rolled my eyes and restrained a small smile. I liked Nic's humour and quirkiness, but this morning...

"Nic, you are not like my slave or something. You are a friend, giving a another friend a drive to school so she can sleep in a little longer."

I wanted to say I didn't care what people thought too but that would be lying. I cared about a lot of people's opinions of me and I was never sure what was so entirely wrong with that. I wanted people to be impressed with me and not think I was a bother or disappointment. I wanted Riku to think of me and smile, think I was impressive. I thought of Riku, a memory of me and him, just laughing and speaking with each other. Suddenly my conversation with Roxas wiggled into my thoughts.

Geez, I growled to myself as I grabbed a fist-full of my skirt, every thought I have goes back to Roxas.

Nicholas blew out air through tight lips, distracting me, he seemed amused and exasperated. "What's up with you this morning? I know you don't usually look forward to school but today..." He trailed off and I could feel him eyeing me form the corner of his deep eyes.

I turned slightly to him, I was right. He was watching me, probably watching for a reaction. I gave him one when I automatically mumbled, "How can you assume something is wrong with my mood this morning when you have only drove me to school 3 times? For all you know, this may be perfectly natural for me at this time."

He threw his answer back quickly and expertly, "But this isn't natural for you. Is it?"

I chewed on my lip as I slumped in my chair. I was so immature and apparently easy to read.

"Nam, what's wrong?" Nicholas' voice was graciously stitched with kindness.

Right I can do this. Just let the words come. I took a deep breath.

"_Everything _is going wrong! I still miss my home madly, everyone at school hates me because my family didn't work for the money, they won it but I don't really understand how the other students can say that because it isn't like they worked for their wealth, they just landed in a rich family, they just got lucky, like my parents, oh, when I say everyone hates me maybe not everyone; there is this guy who is speaking to me but I really don't know if he actually likes me or if he is just making fun of me behind my back but anyway if he _is_ someone I can trust I will play that stupid game he came up with where we ask each other twenty questions, I don't really get it, the only thing I am sure on is I have no idea just _what_I will ask him which means he will have all these good questions and he will think I am inconsiderate and haven't even thought about what to ask him when I have but just discovered I am not very good at this and then the one person who doesn't think about spitting on me when I pass them will come to hate me but I shouldn't complain because quite clearly I deserve it!"

When my rambling stopped, I realised I was breathing heavily and greedily and my hands where clutching at the sides of my head. I swallowed, lowered my hands and sat up. I found it strange the car had stopped moving and that we were outside the school.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah." I nodded and turned to him.

He suddenly looked to me, grinned (making me blush, of course, I really couldn't get over how cute he was) and ruffled my hair. I squeaked in protest and patted my hair down when he was satisfied with the annoyance he had caused.

"Nam, it's so cute that you care so much." He cooed to me. "I don't really know what to say about the bullies-" Am I being bullied? "but about the question game can you not just... copy his questions?"

I blinked. He laughed and before I could register properly, Nicholas was shoving me out of the car telling me the bell was going to go soon. And there I was, stood being glared at and quite dumb struck. I swayed to the school and thought about the simple idea of copying Roxas' questions. It was a simple idea and could be considered cheating, I suppose. It's lazy too. So if I did just copy his questions he would find it lazy and simple of me. He would probably think I was too stupid to think of good questions. But, on the contrary, I could turn this into a humorous, smart thing. When he asks his question and I answer and then in turn ask a question, his question, I could smirk and be witty about it and this way I would avoid asking stupid, embarrassing questions because they would be his! But I had to leave one question free so I could ask him why he was so keen on knowing about Nicholas. Although it had only been a day, my curiosity about the matter had grown furiously.

With another sigh, I sat down in art.

"Good morning, Naminé." Roxas' calm voice startled me and in an instant my blood was thundering oh, so annoyingly. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself and turned to him. That deep breath became pointless.

He was hovering over me, leaning on the desk and wearing that dazzling smile so casually and his eyes were a warm swirling blue only focused on me as I gazed up to him. He really shouldn't be allowed to do that! There should be some sort of law... or something. I was so rawly distracted and dazed by him.

"Did you miss me?" His amused, musical voice asked as he sat in the seat next to me.

I blushed and tried to lead away from that shamefully true subject. "Is that one of your twenty questions?"

His eyebrows raised at the question and his voice was light and surprised. "You remembered."

I nodded and waited for him to take his intense gaze away from me. I wished with everything I had he would say something to distract me from his mouth-watering smell that swayed around me.

"Shall we discuss the rules?" He somehow became even more handsome when he was formal.

"Rules?" I was panicking now. What if there was a 'no copying rule'? Knowing my luck...

"Yeah. Only a few-"

"Can I make a rule?" I was gonna have to make sure there was a rule that the same question can be asked on both sides.

He nodded and seemed interested.

"Both sides can ask the same question."

Roxas contemplated this for a moment and then agreed with a wise smile causing my insides to tickle.

"Right and how about all questions must be answered truthfully?" He asked, staring straight into my eyes. How was I suppose to disagree?! I numbly nodded, trying not to think about the possible disastrous consequences to that rule.

"And..." He trailed his voice so smoothly and ruffled his own soft dark blonde spikes, "_Anything_ can be asked."

"Sure." My voice was quiet and as weak as my will. I couldn't remember why that rule was a big deal as I looked at him.

"Let's start." Roxas chuckled.

I gave him a weak smile. The harsh bell suddenly screamed into the room.

"Aw," He grumbled, "Freakin' bells have the worst timing."

I watched him pout so adorably and couldn't help but giggle.

With a furrowed brow, he gave me an inquisitive look and asked, "What?"

And then for some very strange, unknown reason to me: I didn't think and let incredibly stupid words come from my own mouth, "Roxas, you are just cute when you are moody."

My hand snapped up to my mouth and clamped onto it and my eyes became impossibly wide. I could feel my face burn and my stomach turn as I watched Roxas watch me in return. The corners of his lips turned up into that dazzling smile and he edged towards me. The soft fabric of his school jumper was touching my forearm. My heart raced. Being closer, I realised his eyes were even more startling and hypnotising, his faint cologne had filled my head.

Boys just didn't get this amazing! Only in movies were boys like this! And in those movies they certainly did not speak to girls like me. Maybe when my parents told me I was moving, I went into a coma, and as they told me 'everything was alright' in hospital, my sub-conscious picked it up and tried to create an 'alright' world in my mind. Maybe...

"You think I'm cute?" His voice was laced with a surpised curiousity but I could feel a smugness somewhere in there.

"RIGHT, class!" The young, thin teacher floated into the room and it was then I realised I wasn't breathing. My hand fell down and I took greedy breaths, while avoiding Roxas' gaze completely and clutched onto my chest as though trying to contain my heart in my hand and control it's irregular beat. It didn't work.

And for the first time in my life, I was not focused on art in my art class.

Fifty-five minutes later of a constant nervous panic attack, class was over and I was staggering out of class. Roxas walked next to me as we both made our way to our next class. I could feel him watch me. I threw him a quick glance and I noticed he was restraining a smile, maybe a laugh?

"What?" I mumbled, turning away again.

"Nothing." He was obviously amused. "I think I want to ask you my first question."

"Shoot, then." I said, turning to him. I tried to smile but it was impossible, he was going to ask about my earlier... embarrassment.

"Right. Naminé, my question is-" Why was he being so formal?

Before I could ponder or even hear his question, a boy at the edge of a group of boys (in my year) that were walking down the corridor bumped into me. I stumbled but, as quickly as I could, slinked away from the boy and mumbled a few 'sorry's and 'my fault's. The boy remained silent. I looked up to see if he was still there and he was. He towered over me, and his eyes left no part of my body to mercy, he winked at me and gave a sly smirk as the other boys watched me too and in a instant he was gone and I was stood, quite scared.

I turned to find Roxas and he was stood looking rather expressionless and bored.

"Told you." He mumbled as he started to walk down the hall again.

Following, I quizzed, "Told me what?"

"That's a question, you only have nineteen left." I wasn't bothered about the question game, I was more concerned that he seemed annoyed. "I told you, they liked you."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Roxas blew out a large breath and suddenly turned to me with a smile, making my heart skip a beat. "Question time, now. First question is do you find me cute?"

Ugh, why was he asking this? He knew! This boy, this cute boy wanted to see me suffer.

I glared at him but my glare became pointless as I blushed. "You know the answer."

"Naminé , is that a proper answer? Is that a true answer?" He teased.

"Yes, if you think about it." I snapped back.

"Oh, just play along!" He laughed. This was no play-time, this was war for me! "Well?" He pressed.

I let out a dramatic, exaggerated sigh, turned my face away from him to hide the humiliating blush and mumbled. "Yes."

"Yes, _what_ Naminé?"

My blush got worse. "Yes, I find you cute, Roxas."

We walked in silence to our next class. Me, awkwardly and Roxas, silently celebrating.

Nineteen to go.

During the next class Roxas asked me four more questions. What was my favourite food, what food I hated the most, my hobbies and my favourite song. I hoped the next fifteen of the questions would be that easy.

In our next class Roxas asked, "Naminé? When will you ask a question?" He seemed upset and impatient about having got no questions yet.

"That's a question. You have fourteen left and I just haven't bothered to yet." I expertly answered. I felt so proud of myself! I had been witty _and_ calm just there.

But I couldn't take his cute pout any longer, I was sure if he kept it up I would be in a constant day dream for the rest of my life so I asked, "Roxas, I have a question: why were you angry a little while ago, when I bumped into that boy?"

Roxas had been looking straight at me, making me melt, when I asked him but on hearing my question, he raised his eyebrows and simply turned away as though he hadn't heard me at all.

I waited for moment but the spiky haired boy simply looked at his text book and pretended nothing had happened. Then I got frustrated so I slipped my hand over the desk and towards Roxas' text book and snapped it shut. He looked up to me, almost shamefully.

"Remember what you said, we can ask anything and it has to be answered truthfully and I done that awful first question, now please answer mine." I was surprised at how clear my voice was.

Roxas sighed and looked down. Was it just me or did his cheeks seem a little redder?

"I was jealous." His voice was distorted through gritted teeth, I think.

I don't think I had been ever more confused. Ever. I watched the top of his ruffled spikes through puzzled narrowed eyes.

"Jealous of what?" My voice was thick with utter confusion.

He answered in a hurry, throwing his head up, "That was a question, you have seventeen left!"

"Only if you answer." I retorted.

He was suddenly grinning and goosebumps crawled all over me as he watched only me. Roxas suddenly stood up and was close to me again. My head swirled as his eyes gazed straight into mine, he leaned down and towards my ear. I could feel his warm breath blowing onto my neck.

"I was jealous that you bumped into _him _and not me."

He straightened swiftly, grabbed his notes and swaggered off to the teacher's desk while my entire being turned to mush.

Throughout the rest of the day, Roxas asked another nine questions all about general random things which I asked back to his amusement. Nothing important or anything that was asked that would made my heart race and my palms sticky. I might be getting some luck for once!

It was at the end of the day when I thought I was going to get away with not being asked his five remaining questions, Nic decided to be late. So much for the luck. As I sat on a bench near the spot where I got picked up, I gazed upon the pretty school grounds, the lush green grass patches that swayed in time with the warm wind and the sheltering trees, I half-prayed Roxas wouldn't show up and half-prayed he would. Ugh, how confusing.

I thought about my day. As for the snobby students I had to admit they were more sophisticated than the students at my usual school. Back home, I would have been tripped up in the hallway, have names screamed at me and I would probably be covered in mud or food at the moment. But these people were sly with their loud whispers, 'accidental' bumping into's in the hallway, hiding my things in classes; it was all physiological, exactly what I suspected from this school. I didn't like it but thanks to Roxas, I didn't have much time to think about it.

And to my dread and joy, Roxas did show and soon he was sitting next to me, waiting for his ride too. I wasn't sure if this was an awkward silence or a calm one. It could be considered calm, with the warm sun floating down from the bight blue sky and the gentle breeze but it could equally be awkward giving that we were completely silent and my nerves were multiplying by the nano-second. I still hadn't asked my question.

I went to break the silence but he bet me to it.

"Do you miss everything about your old home?" His voice was quiet and when I stole a glance his eyes were glazed and swimming in other oceans.

Although it was the easiest question he had asked me, it struck a nipping chord. In fact, it broke that chord right down the middle. I winced at the sting of it. _Old home?_ Is that what my real home was now? Just an old matter of existence? A memory?

"Yes." My voice was hoarse and bitter, almost.

We sat for a quiet moment. I wasn't even sure if my answer had registered properly to him because when I took another look at him, he hadn't moved a millimetre.

"Roxas?"

"Mhmm?" He was suddenly happy, beaming and waiting for me to force my body to solidify again.

"Why are we playing this game and not just asking each other the questions outwith this game?"

"Well," He pondered, taking his gaze slowly up to the blue mass above us, "Think about this as a special pass to ask each other absolutely anything. If we didn't have the twenty special passes the other person could simply refuse. See? This is better."

I watched him grin at me, crouch slightly, cup his chin in his hand and prop his elbows on his knees. The pit of my stomach tingled as he refused to take his eyes from mine.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" His voice was light and as he looked up to me his eyes had a mischievous glint.

Guess what my body felt was the correct way to react to this moment? Blush and blush and blush some more. This was a disaster. It wasn't the actual question that made this situation disastrous. In fact, the question was shamefully easy to answer. The answer was a sad, sad no. But the subject of boyfriend led to having those 'feelings' for someone and because Roxas could be related to those 'feelings', that made this event a disaster and full of blushing.

Now, here was my dilema: I could answer in this way:

"Oh, my goodness gracious, Roxas! Of course I don't have a boyfriend." But that could result in him questioning 'Why?' and then leading to 'there must be something wrong with her'. So it would generally make me look like a sad, pathetic, strange girl. But he could also take it that I was hinting or something. Which I wasn't! But he could realise my rather embarrassing crush on him. Which would only lead to utter humiliation because there was no way on this earth he could like me like that! He was far too good, funny, witty and cute for that. For me.

My blush deepened a few shades as I thought of the prospect of me and Roxas, a_ couple._

Guilt struck me in the chest. Was I not supposed to like Riku?

Or I could answer in this way:

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend Roxas." And simply lie through my teeth. He would find me a little normal then but he could ask me questions about the imaginary boyfriend which I would muck up. But I didn't want him to think I had a boyfriend and was unavailable. I wanted to keep clinging to that hope that he could maybe like me. As horrible as that is. But what was that jealousy thing about?!

But then again, I shouldn't care because I like Riku. Riku. Riku. Riku. Riku! Right, that's it; no more 'oh-gosh-I-like-him?' thoughts about Roxas.

And that was how I decided to say: "No, Roxas. I don't." I was proud of my neutral, level voice. He wouldn't suspect a thing and nothing was being implied there.

I watched him carefully as he merely smiled a gentleman's smile and nodded.

It was time to ask him the only question I really wanted to ask so I could clear my head of this silly crush and focus on Riku and getting home.

He bet me to the punch again.

"Naminé, were you telling the truth about that house-staff guy... Nicholas?"

"Of course." I sounded defensive but I had been telling the truth. "He is house-staff and my friend."

Roxas only had two questions left. What was he saving up for?

The breeze had gotten slightly colder but the sun still radiated down, calmly.

"Roxas, why did you want to know about Nic?" My heart began to race.

He chimed out a small laugh and my head swirled. I couldn't say I didn't love his laughter. He shrugged, "I asked because I was curious, just wanted to know."

I examined him as he answered. His voice was a little strained, his head turned away from me slightly and lowered more into his hand. Was he lying?

He noticed I had noticed something and quickly changed the subject, "Do you think you will ever be happy here?"

The sudden change in the atmosphere took me a minute to adjust to and I tried my very best to tear my eyes from his. I failed.

"I don't know." I hardly heard myself say.

He pursed his lips and nodded. His fist had clenched slightly.

Suddenly a car whizzed up the road and slammed to a stop in front of the bench me and Roxas were sitting at. Nicholas got out and leaned on the roof of the car.

"Sorry, I'm late. You coming, Nam?" He didn't even seem to notice Roxas.

"Yeah, Nic." I piped up and stood up.

Roxas stood up with me and asked with a smirk as he placed his hands in his pockets, "You still have questions left."

"I don't need them. I will just ask you if I want to ask something and hope you answer." I smiled at him.

Now Nic was here the atmosphere was light again.

Roxas returned the smile, beating me, and asked, "You _sure_ you don't want the questions?"

I nodded and said, "You still have one left. Do you want to ask me something else?"

Roxas gave a melting crooked smile and chuckled, "Yeah. But I think I will save it."

Save it for when? Ask what? My knees got weaker. Roxas sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, tossed a wink at me, waved and walked off.

I watched him go... Was he not waiting for his ride?

"OooOOoooh."

I swung around to Nic who was evilly grinning.

"Don't say anything." I warned.

Nicholas gave a hearty laugh and got in the car, I followed.

"Someone feels better now, I assume?" Nic teased as we drove home.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled back even though my head was heavy with thoughts and my chest was still containing a hammering heart. It seemed the black hole in my chest had filled slightly...

* * *

Wooo. I quit my job. :D


	5. Ice Cream At The Bandstand

Lucky Us

Unlucky Day 5: Ice-Cream at the Bandstand

It had been over two full weeks since the twenty questions game and a lot had happened.

For one, as I examined my calendar and got ready for school, I realised I didn't trust the fact it had been over two weeks since I had last been home. Time was all out of whack here! Sometimes, it would go so fast my head would spin but then switch all of a sudden to an unbelievably slow pace. Everything that had happened since I had moved here, _temporarily, _had mucked up all my time.

I had no sense of time anymore. This full place must be under a curse that destroys any sense of time, I mentally noted.

Ha, go me: now I had another perfectly reasonable excuse to go home!

As I stood, gawking and glaring at the calendar hanging proudly above my desk, the familiar rush of nerves and anxiety fizzed in my stomach. Oh, that was another thing that had happened over the two weeks, my nerves about school had gotten worse and I had good reason to be more anxious. The other students had only come to hate me more. They were still hiding my things, whispering and 'accidently' tripping me but something I had noticed was these things only occurred when Roxas wasn't around.

I found I couldn't ask him this because he may start to think I was an over observant freak. So I declined my curiosity and got on with the invisible taunting at school. My teeth gritted as I swung my tie on.

I had noticed something else. Something I wasn't sure was good or bad. Roxas was getting closer to me. When I say this I mean figuratively and _literally._

Let me explain something about Roxas. When we speak it always seems like he is daydreaming, sometimes he would look straight into my eyes, but hardly, only if I said his name when I was speaking. And I really didn't mind this at all. I did like it when he looked straight at me but it was always as though he was worried or cautious so I figured when he doesn't look straight at my eyes he is at ease. Does that make sense? Doesn't matter if it doesn't. That is how it is!

Anyway, at first I did get worried that he found me boring when he daydreamed but he somehow caught on (must be another secret super power he has or something) and explained that he would get distracted if he looked at me. Of course while explaining, he was so uncontrollably calm and almost bored. I didn't understand at first but as we sat in art, I finally understood what he meant. And that is how I think that was how I lost two full days due to shock. He either meant I was so ugly that it was mind-boggling or you know... the opposite.

Yes, so Roxas was literally getting closer to me. Although he didn't look me straight in the eye a lot, when we did speak, he would move closer. Close enough for our arms to be touching in class! Close enough, that when we would speak, he would lean his head slightly to me and our heads would nearly be touching! Close enough, that when we walked together our hands would touch (anytime _that _happened my hand automatically snapped up... I'm so hopeless)!

I may sound crazy but I was sure it was happening and as each day slipped away from me, my doubt for my body's ability to cope with the closeness heightened.

As I dragged my feet into the kitchen that morning, my self-doubt only got worse. My parents were sat happy and laughing at the breakfast bar. They had been so happy since we had moved here. I suppose that canceled out my _'this place is cursed, I tell yee_' excuse to go home.

I really did just want to go back to my normal life with no personal staff, servants, butlers and strange, disappearing doors but I didn't want my parents to feel sad. I wanted them to be happy and here was the happiest I had saw them...

I sat down and as usual chatted with my parents. Apparently, they had hit a big deal, the money was coming in by the bucket loads. I found myself distancing my mind from the awful money talk as the conversation continued.

I wondered whether Roxas was going make my mind blank today by giving me that wink he does in the morning when I greet him. My insides would surely turn to mush. What was Riku doing, right now? Probably up and making breakfast. My parents were talking about some sort of dinner... getting to know people... or something or other, I dunno.

Time suddenly switched into speed up mode because what felt like a minute later, I was in my class, sitting next to a daydreaming Roxas and was still dizzy from the quick change of time. I internally huffed to myself: the drive to school felt so short. I enjoyed the actual drive to school because of Nic. He always cheered me up and made me laugh. Even although it had only been two weeks and a bit, I could easily call him a best friend.

I glanced to Roxas. He was staring straight into space in a slumped position with his hair a teeny bit messier than usual, his striking eyes were glazed. As I blushed at his beauty I wondered, was he a best friend? Did he see me that way? If he did there would an equal positive and negative reaction to that situation: the positive, he considered me as being close to him and he liked me, the negative, he liked me as a friend.

I felt like smashing my head off of the table to distract myself from the negative reaction and just because I was a bad, bad person who should be in pain. How emo...

But _really_, I tell myself no more 'feelings-about-Roxas' thoughts and it's all I have thought about since that pointless declaration.

He suddenly slouched more and his arm touched mine, flesh to flesh. Why, oh why, did he take his jumper off earlier? I could barely take it with the jumper but this?! My insides twitched at the sudden contact and my blood fizzed. I inhaled deeply and tried to relax. Despite the initial 'OH-MY-GOSH' stage of Roxas getting close to me, I did like it. I liked to know he was there when I wasn't looking... So I tried my best to get calm, quick. I didn't exactly calm down quickly but I managed sooner or later.

I looked at him again, his eyes were focused on the clock now. Time had dragged past in this lesson, Roxas must be feeling the time-curse too. I decided to take the next 22 minutes and 44 seconds to have sympathy for our joined boring situation in a boring class. As the class finally came to a much welcomed close, the teacher began handing out corrected homework.

I scrutinised mine. Three wrong. A frown found it's way to my face. I'll admit to it; I'm a bit of a perfectionist, I want people to be proud and impressed with me. And getting things perfect was the best way to do just that. Oh well, it didn't really matter, I would just have to do better next time and make everyone happy with my work!

With one last look at my careless mistakes, I turned to Roxas, curious to find out what he had got and it was exactly as I expected. When I faced him, he was wearing a smug grin that made my thoughts wobble in an awed and aggravated blush.

He continued to flash his smug grin at me and held up his paper. Full marks. I glared at the paper and clutched onto mine. Roxas gave out a far too amused laugh and set his paper back down while leaning even closer to me to examine mines. If this was any other person, trust me, I would have snapped that paper anyway from his vision, stuffed it in my bag and claimed to full marks. But it wasn't, was it? It _was_Roxas. So as he leaned closer to me, his cologne did a canon ball into my own thoughts, I blushed at the closeness of our cheeks and froze altogether.

He pulled back with raised eyebrows to which I pouted and waited for his final statement.

With a smirk, he trailed out of his smooth voice quietly and said, "I win."

I grunted in response and jumped to my feet as the bell sounded throughout the school, stuffing the paper into my bag and leaving the class.

Roxas was quick on my tail, "Aw, you mad? I could tutor you!" He was loving every second of this.

"I'm fine, thanks and don't worry I will beat you next time!" I reasoned back as calmly as I could. Too bad that wasn't calm at all.

He laughed and nudged his elbow into my stomach, lightly. "Doubt it."

Roxas stepped lightly in front of me, winked and hopped into our next class, laughing and leaving me fuming.

That was something I had discovered over the past few weeks: Roxas was brilliant and not just looks-wise, he had to be some kind of genius! All those many times it looked like he was daydreaming, he must of actually been listening to the teacher, either that or he already knew everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

But anyway, the thing is I want to beat him! I want him to be impressed with me but I just can't do better than him. In maths, he is better, english, he is better, computing, he is better and in art? Well, I don't actually know. He doesn't show anyone his work...

I understand not wanting to show your art work, though. I'm just the same but still! I want to know if he is an art genius or what. It infuriates me even more so that he knows the full situation infuriates me!

Roxas gets his giggles off of my annoyance. So guess what? He teases me even more.

Roxas better watch out though, because one day, one glorious day, I will beat him. And that day would be soon... I was going home soon so it would have to be before then.

I will beat him at everything! Even how he makes me nervous!

As I watched Roxas daydream in our next class (trying to control the stupid smile on my face as I did so), I thought: the competition is on.

With a fresh determination powering me, that class flew by and before I knew it, I found myself sitting at the bandstand with Roxas.

I inhaled the fresh, inspiring air and allowed the breeze to wash over me. I peeked to my right to check on Roxas and there he was, exactly the same as he had been a few minutes ago: leaning back, slightly, with his head tilted up and his eyes closed. He looked so calm. The breeze pushed his dark blonde hair into a swaying motion.

I could feel my cheeks and the bridge of my nose burn but I didn't want to stop watching him because soon I wouldn't be able to do this. Soon, I would be back home... without Roxas. My chest tightened.

I tried to back track my thoughts: but going home would be good! Riku would be there. Me and Riku had been exchanging emails over the past couple of weeks. I wouldn't have to do that anymore. I could speak to him, in person, hear his voice again. But that would mean, Roxas would be the one I would have to email. That is assuming Roxas cared enough to email back. I hoped he did. I wished with everything I had he did because when I got home, that would be my only way of knowing he was alright and that he remembered me...

"Nam?" Roxas' worried voice brought me back.

Pushing sad, hurtful thoughts away, I answered in an embarrassing hoarse voice, "Yeah?"

"You haven't ate." He was looking straight into my eyes, he must be worried. Gosh, I was so stupid, how could I make him worry about me?! It was just plain mean.

"Oh, yeah!" I chirped, digging into my food but sadness and food doesn't go too well and Roxas seemed to realise this.

"Wait here." He grinned to my surprised expression as he bounced up onto his feet. In a moment, he was disappearing down a path shaded by lush trees. I sadly watched him go. I loved the way he walked: it was so casual and cool. Roxas was so cool. In a moment too short, he was gone and I was alone. It wasn't that I hated being alone but being alone because Roxas had left, that sucked.

I grimaced at my food and tossed it in a near bin. With a lonely sigh, I watched a crowd of girls pass. They were laughing and were completely unaware of my presence. Good. In fact, it seemed like they couldn't even see this band stand. It was like I was in a little bubble, only Roxas could enter and I liked it like that.

It had become very apparent, over the couple of weeks I had attended this strange school, Roxas was a bit of a loner. People watched him like he was a God; in a frightful awe. Although Roxas was kind, smart and funny, people didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to them. In fact, he could actually be quite cold hearted towards the other pupils.

I sighed into the clean air and tried to clear my messy mind, Roxas was so confusing.

I glanced towards the path, he still hadn't come back yet. He had probably just realised I was a freak, he could do far better, found a pretty girl and got married.

"Oi."

Hearing a voice, I snapped my head around my surroundings, no one was there. It wasn't Roxas' voice, I knew that. This voice was far too rough, irritated, even, to be Roxas'.

"Oi." I swung my gaze around my shoulder and there towering over me was that boy I had bumped into during my first week. The boy Roxas said he was jealous of.

Turning my head back around, I brought my gaze to my feet and gulped down the suddenly tense air around me in order to calm my prickly nerves. The boy sat down on Roxas' space. My mouth automatically opened as I caught this from the corner of my eye, my heart screamed out but my brain scolded at me, telling me it was not the time to go shouting at people. I shut my mouth.

"I thought he would never leave you alone." The boy was relaxed, his tone was friendly. I took a glance to him and he was smiling at me.

"Come on, I'm here to get you away from him." His voice was thick with self pride.

I raised my eye brows, questioningly at him and he answered, only confusing me even more, "Don't worry, he won't do anything!"

What the hell was this boy talking about?! Why was he making out he was the prince coming to save the princess from the dragon?

The boy finally caught on to my utterly confused expression. "Do you not know about Roxas?"

I glared at him; he was going to say something mean about Roxas.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's go before he comes back." His tone was hasted and panicked as he looked towards the path.

He stood up and held out his hand to me which I glared at. Was this some sort of stupid prank? I didn't understand!

He leaned down and placed his rough hand onto my shoulder, "Come on!"

I shook it off and childishly shook my head, "No, I'm staying."

"Don't worry, Naminé! I won't let him do anything to you."

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! HOW DOES THIS GUY EVEN KNOW MY NAME! I mentally screamed. Puzzlement had broken my voice. Confusion was something I did not deal well with.

I shook my head again and leaned away from him. With a frustrated sigh, he jumped off of the bandstand and turned to me again.

"Tell Roxas he has some serious competition. Too many guys are planning on getting you away from him, including me."

People here were so forward.

This idiot was not getting my utter refusals to go with him. And I did not needed saved from, especially from Roxas; my only friend here.

The boy dashed away over the grass and was soon gone. What a stupid boy. Why did he think I needed saved from Roxas? Why did he even fear Roxas? I mean, Roxas is a little cold sometimes but...

I couldn't understand this at all! The worst thing Roxas could do to me is make a teeny bit more cool. Was that what that strange guy wanted to save me from? Why did people look at Roxas like a vengeful God? Why? Should I? Was he someone to fear?

NO! How could I say that? This was Roxas, nice, decent Roxas who told me where my art class was, sat with me at lunch and-

"Naminé?"

Hearing Roxas' bemused voice, I shamefully jumped in fright. As I clutched onto my pounding heart and sent Roxas a glare, he laughed and shoved a blue ice cream at me. I mentally 'awed' his proud expression at the spectacle he was offering me. How could people fear Roxas? I decided not to mention that guy who had just been because 1) I wasn't even sure what had happened and 2) Roxas might get annoyed again.

I took it and asked, "What's this?"

He beamed and my heart squeezed, "Sea-salt ice-cream! It's so good."

"Oh!" I was surprised. Nic had mentioned this too many times to remember and said it was the best ice cream could get. I stared at the glistening, blue ice cream in amazement. Roxas had got me this! Butterflies danced in my stomach.

"Roxas, where's yours?" I asked as I noticed his now empty hands.

He nodded towards the ice-cream I was holding so carefully, "Last one."

I looked back to the ice-cream, longingly, and I held it back to Roxas. "You like these, Roxas. You should have it."

"What?" His voice was heavy with surprise and as he continued I noticed it had saddened slightly, "No, I got this to cheer you up. I don't know why you are sad but..."

Seeing him just a little bit sad made guilt swarm every particle in my body. The guilt made my voice desperate, "But really, Roxas, I don't wanna take the last one when you like them and you paid for it."

Please smile again, Roxas! I begged to myself.

He looked out over the swaying green fields with a bored, cold expression and an indentically cold voice, murmured, "If you don't want me to cheer you up then just say so."

NO, NO, NO, NO, no, no, no! He took it the wrong way. Gosh, I'm disaster dot com.

"Roxas, that's not what I meant! I just don't want to be greedy! I love that you are cheering me up."

My eyes widened and I swung my vision away from him. I had mentioned _l-o-v-e. _AND IN FRONT OF ROXAS! I felt myself become ridged and tense as my breathing nearly stopped. A panic sweat was breaking out now and my face was burning with too many different shades of red. When I glanced to Roxas, he looked as surprised as me. I kept my gaze on his ocean eyes and waited with my breath held.

Panic destroyed my insides as a horrific thought shot across my numb mind. Had he figured out I liked him?! He was surprised because he probably didn't know how to or _want_ to let me down gently because he was so amazingly nice!

We both sat and stared at each other: me, in a panicky horror and Roxas, who knows...

I felt an icy drop slide onto my finger. I looked down to my ice-cream (THAT ROXAS GAVE ME!) and it had a thick layer of sparkling water covering it. A blue trail of water had ran down the wooden stick and onto my shaky hand.

Suddenly another hand had placed itself on mine and steadied it. I followed the hand and traced my gaze up the arm and found Roxas, giving me that brilliant smile. He laughed and nodded to the ice cream, I looked back and as he guided the frozen treat to my mouth, the cool blue trickle fell from my hand and onto his. The ice-cream touched my lips and he took his hand from mine.

As I tasted the sweet salty flavour and hoped the cool liquid would calm my heated face and hammering heart. As I gazed down absentmindedly and enjoyed my treat, my hand still tingled from Roxas' gentle touch. That was the most deliberate time he had touched me; it wasn't a daydreamed bump of the arms in class, or a laughing sway into me, he actually thought about it and went through with it all in his own perfectly willing way. My stomach was doing back flips, my thoughts twirled joyfully and as I happily dug into my ice cream, the smile wouldn't leave my still blushing face.

But I didn't care about how red my face was or how shaky I was, all I cared about was this blissfull moment. This wonderful moment consisting of me, Roxas, the sun and the best ice cream I had ever had. I inwardly giggled as I realised I felt like a little kid again. This bandstand was our place, a place were we didn't have to worry about anything else...

And then Roxas forced me to stupidly stumble from my perfect little daydream world and into cruel harsh reality. When I brought the ice lolly down a little, the next second, Roxas had taken a cheeky bite from my ice cream. I froze and watched him carefully leave my frozen treat.

After using his sleeve to wipe his mouth he winked at me and finished his bite. I watched him, gob-smacked.

"What?" He defended at my expression with a shrug, "You said, I quote, 'you should have it', end quote."

A distant bell echoed through our surroundings. With a frustrated sigh and groan, Roxas jumped down from the edge of the bandstand and onto the fluffy grass, I went to follow but was stopped by Roxas. He wistfully stepped in front of me, blocking my way down. I eyed him with prickling cheeks and a thundering heart as his gaze bore deep into my eyes and into my thoughts. Another trickle of blue water slid onto my finger from the now rapidly melting ice lolly. My heart was racing as I felt myself drawn to him as though I was being pulled by an electric breeze.

Roxas smirked at me in a knowingly way that embarrassed me because it was as if he had just plunged into my messy thoughts. He raised his hand and in a swift motion, the ice-cream was in his hand and he happily dug into, now, _his_ ice lolly with a grin.

That was twice he had done that, knowing the full time my lips had touched it too. My mind trailed off into the possibilities of him liking me but I snapped myself back from them. I was being immature! So what if both of our lips had touch some food, it didn't matter, it shouldn't matter. But it did: to me, anyway. I watched Roxas and couldn't help but think, did it matter to him?

"Let's get to class!" He chirped as he licked the ice cream. He was so happy with that ice cream! I found it easy to ignore the annoying need to snatch that delicious treat back. I found myself asking how can someone like Roxas, who loves ice cream, be feared to the extent people have to be saved from him? My curiousity was starting to itch.

"Take it, I'm not getting that back?" I asked, indicating to the sea-salt ice cream as we walked to the school.

"You had some, we are sharing." He concluded, finishing it, thoughtfully.

I laughed with him as we headed to our next class.

My fresh determination I had before lunch had dissolved completely as I couldn't get that silly boy's accusations out of my thoughts. I would have to ask Roxas about it sometime... Or would I? Could I not just leave the simple, nice situation we had right now, after all, I didn't know if I would be here for much longer...

Because my determination and ambition had been pulverised, I failed to beat Roxas in our studies in those next couple of classes. And soon after much teasing by Roxas, it was time for home. Thank God, it was Friday.

And to my surprising luck, Nic was waiting for me. I said a slightly sad (mostly on my part, I think) farewell to Roxas who made me promise I would be at school on Monday. I promised him to which he gave a smile that made me melt too easily. But, when he left he said 'See you soon'. I know this isn't strange, it was just I felt like I was missing out on some private joke but not wanting to dwell, I shook it off and soon I was back at the house.

I gave my mother and father the usual greetings and went to the kitchen to help Nic with my dinner, this was something that had become quite usual too.

As I passed Nic things he asked for, he asked, "All set for tomorrow?"

"What do I have to be set for?" I asked back, with narrowed eyes and suspicion. This was bound to be something not good at all, for me, at least.

"The dinner party thing your parents are having. They told you this morning and last week." He replied, grinning at my shocked expression and lack of ability to listen properly.

"Do I have to go?!" Things would just be disastrous, if I did...

"Yup." Nic laughed, he was another one that enjoyed my suffering.

"W-well, who will be there? Important people?" I was nervous now and that was very clear in my voice.

"Just some business people. You know, your parents are very good at shares and stuff. They have climbed up that financial ladder fairly quickly and they are looking to make deals with these people."

"So I have to be nicely behaved?" I had lost all hope, my parents were not going to make a good impression if I was there. No luck not a good business opportunity for _anyone_.

Nic ruffled my hair and leaned down so he was eye level with me, he lowered his voice and said, "The Kin _family_ will be here."

With an encouraging smile he left me and went to prepare dinner.

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. KIN?! As in Roxas Kin? As in his _family_which meant father, mother, children which meant ROXAS? Here? In this house? With my parents? Tomorrow? I wasn't sure if I was hyperventilating or not. I wouldn't be surprised if I was.

Apparently, I have had a week to prepare for this, now I have less than a day to mentally, emotionally and physically prepare myself. And I still had to get something to wear!

As I slumped into a chair and panicked some more, I couldn't help but think the complete lack of good luck and fortune I had must be a crime of some sort. I knew I would soon have to run about mad, looking for something to wear so I decided to take the small opportunity of simply sitting in this crisp modern kitchen and dreaming of a memory of when I sat in a band-stand, icy treat in hand, sun shinning and the perfect boy sitting right next to me.

This calming session was definitely appropriate because tomorrow was going to be ...difficult.

* * *

**Reviews are gooooOOoooOOoooooood. :D**

**I love hearing what you think! x**


	6. The Dinner Don'ts

Lucky Us

Unlucky Day 6: The Dinner Don'ts

So there I was sitting in the kitchen, in a near comatose state, waiting for the world to collapse around me. After a while of the world not collapsing, I began to panic again. Nic listened to me mumble about everything that could go wrong as he made the dinner with a sly smile.

That smile was starting to really bug me and he had noticed. It was just like earlier when Roxas was smiling, it was as though I was missing some sort of joke. Before I could ask, Nic was suddenly pushing me out of the kitchen claiming he needed space and I should rest up for tomorrow and that everything had been sorted. I glared at the sleek door that had zoomed in front of me, preventing me from entering the kitchen again. This house had a general dislike for me. If houses could dislike people.

With a huff, I made my way to my room. My anger at this full situation got worse when I got lost. You would think after two weeks of being here, I would at least know how to get to my room. But no I don't. This house's corridors changed and laughed at me when I got lost.

On finally finding my room, I stormed into it and jumped straight into bed. I twisted my bed-sheets around me so they made a fluffy cacoon were I was safe from surprises, morphing houses and good-looking boys. I peered to the clock, it was still early and I did have homework... but this bed was so comfortable! I could just take a ten minute nap and then I would finish that homework and beat Roxas. I grinned as I realised when I went to sleep I could dream of Roxas or Riku and not feel guilty about it because it was my sub-conscious.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

I awoke to a sharp bell ringing harshly and loudly in my ears. My skin and heart jumped to the horrid fright and clung to my warm bed sheets.

A "GOOD MORNING!" chimed far too loudly into my ears.

Who the hell just shouted into my ears?! It was most likely the same person who had rung that retarded bell into my ears, waking me up in an idiotic fright and leaving me annoyingly awake _and _insanely irritated.

As I tended to my sore eardrums I kicked at the sheets and swung my body upright in a sitting position. Whomever felt that was a good thing to do to me in the morning was an idiot and deserved to face the consequences of waking me up with a fright.

I didn't mind being woke up but this was insufferable and annoying!

I squinted into the new daylight and tossed my angry glare around the room. And unfortunately, I found the culprit.

There was Roxas facing me, sitting on my desk chair, idly flicking through my un-finished homework. My breathing was suddenly short and the room was warm as thoughts of my current physique shot through my mind. He was wearing his school uniform and was as cute as ever. Roxas looked to me and made me melt instantly.

"Though, technically, it's the afternoon now." He grinned in a voice that didn't match my memory.

I blinked hard and slow and when I opened my eyes, Roxas had disappeared and Nic had took his place in a perfect swap.

"Naminé?" Nic asked as he set down my homework. "You alright?"

I blinked again, just checking it was really Nic. I was thinking way too much about Roxas...

And then I remembered the situation; "NIC! _WHY_ DID YOU WAKE ME LIKE THAT?!" I shouted hiding my blushing face under my bed sheets again and also did he not just have a bell...?

"Naminé! Get up, you have had more than enough sleep today!" He whined, tugging on my bedsheets but I kept a firm grip.

"Leave me in peace." My voice was still irritated from my waking.

"But we have lots to prepare for today!" Nic quickly retorted, catching my attention.

I lowered my sheets a little and eyed him questionably, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes and wore an exasperated expression full of doubt, "Trust you not to remember. The dinner, tonight."

I immedialately jumped out of my bed and stood to attention. How in the world could I forget something like that? Something as huge and as mind-blowing as that!

"What time is it?" I demanded as I inspected myself in the mirror. I didn't mind Nic seeing me in my pajamas anymore because one morning when I went downstairs for breakfast in my pajamas and hid when I saw him, he found me behind the kitchen counter, blushing stupidly, and asked me how I managed to look cute even like that.

I smiled at the memory with my cheeks prickling.

"It's half past twelve." Nic replied.

"HALF TWELVE?" I roared back and Nic, gave me a quivering nod, "Why did you let me sleep that long?"

"I wanted you to be fully rested; it's gonna be a long day."

"Ugh. When will Roxas and the others arrive?"

"Half six."

"That only gives me less than six hours to get ready!" I squealed, diving under my sheets in a panic. "It's impossible!"

Nic whipped the sheet away and I looked up to his confident smiling face, "Nam, no worries. _I'm_ here to help to you."

"Yeah." I replied as my thoughts relaxed.

"And you _definitely_ need my help."

"What's that supposed-" I snapped back but stopped as I caught my reflection in the mirror. I suddenly looked worse than before.

Jumping out of bed, I darted to the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower."

When I closed the bathroom door, I immediately smiled. It felt like I was in my own little world, alone to relax and think. Here, I could shut out my problems. The smile dropped from my face as I realised how confined by time and space I was. I would soon be forced to face those problems again.

I was aware that in the future these problems (Roxas coming for dinner, the dinner in general, school, my real home) would have faded away and new ones would arrive. I knew I shouldn't let myself worry like this but...

These problems were right now and although I would be relieved when they passed, the cruel fact was that they _would_ pass so I should appreciate these little problems for what they are. They make up my life.

As I stepped into the shower, I allowed myself to enjoy the little bubble I was in, wash any negativity away I had away and became determined to do my very best tonight and have no regrets because before I knew it the full evening would slip through my fingers, Roxas would leave and the next dilemma would come along...

But, as expected, my bubble burst; Nic was soon hammering on the door, reminding me of my lack of time. Everytime he did it, I became so very self-conscious at the fact I was in the shower and he was waiting on me and each time I found myself embarrassingly warm and dizzy despite being in the shower.

And right up until quarter past six, Nic trained me for the dinner; teaching me the "Dinner Don'ts" (unfortunately including a slap across the head when I got something wrong) and a make over.

* * *

I gazed into the mirror as Nic adjusted my dress. Compared to what I looked like this morning, I wouldn't think the Naminé staring back at me was the same person. Nic must be a genius of some sort. And what's even better, out of the blue he whipped out a line of prefect dresses and told me to pick one I liked the best _and _he said the one I chose was his favourite too.

I didn't bother asking where the dresses had came from; knowing Nic, he would have probably just winked and told me it was a magic trick.

I continued gazing at myself. Nic had made me perfect as I could be but a nervous tingle still fizzed all over my body and I couldn't help but feel the need to hide away in the corner and claim to the world I wasn't pretty or smart enough for this elite world!

But how nice Nic had made me look, the last minute 'manners class' I had been given and the confidence booster talk he had given me, didn't matter; I was still me, stupid, clumsy me just waiting to make a mistake, probably an embarrassing one at that.

Nic placed his chin gently on my shoulder and his hands on my arms. I looked to him through the mirror and watched his smile.

"Naminé, I know you want to do well tonight, make your parents proud and do what you're told but please, have fun too."

I smiled to him.

"You do realise Roxas has only really saw the shy, fearful Naminé, don't you? Show him the other side, the calm one." Nic hushed into my ear.

Hearing Roxas' name, I instantly tensed and replied sharply, "What? This has nothing to do with Roxas! I don't care what he thinks..."

The shaky laugh and blush that followed that statement didn't convince Nic. With an evil grin, he stepped away from me and to the door.

"Where are you going?" I felt uneasy that he was leaving; he had been helping me all day and I still needed help!

"Don't worry." He charmingly threw over his shoulder as the balck glass glass shot in front of him and left me alone. As I took a timid twirl in the mirror I realised this room had never felt so big and exposed before.

"Well, I suppose it is time to go down." I reminded my mirror self.

With a last glance to the picture of Riku above my desk, I left the room.

I wandered the long halls in a vague trace as nerves and thoughts made my head and heart heavy. I couldn't help but be nervous and anxious! Roxas,_ the _Roxas would be here in less than ten minutes. My palms were beginning to get annoyingly moist. What if he has to hand me something and notices my hands are damp and thinks 'ewww' ?!

With an exasperated sigh, I hung my head in shame of my own paranoia and confining shyness. When would I grow out of this?!

Probably never, said the negative part of my mind and I couldn't help but fully agree.

I looked up from my trance and all around me. I was at the part of the house I still couldn't get around properly without getting lost! Glaring at my confusing surroundings, I had an immediate dejavu of the day we moved in here. The same nervous and frustrated feelings were burning inside of me as I looked the cloned walls all around me.

WHY HADN'T I LEARNED HOW TO GET ABOUT THIS HOUSE YET?

Growling to myself, I thought about how I deserved this for daydreaming. My mother had always said if I kept daydreaming I would fall down a hole and I suppose this was kinda the same, if you considered my bleak, unlucky life a black hole.

I suddenly noticed I had starting walking again. Annoyed at myself for daydreaming again and getting even more lost, I stopped and tried my best to concentrate but my mind wondered again. Roxas and his family would probably be here already! I was going to look so stupid being late for dinner because I got lost in the house I had been living in for more than two weeks.

I groaned to myself just thinking about that situation as an image that was surely to play out soon.

I suddenly heard a door zoom into the wall. My mood lifted as I realised that meant someone was about and could help me. Swinging around, I found the person and my eyes widened.

Nic stood in front of me, adjusting a couple of buttons on his shirt and with an inquisitive look in his eyes. His outfit was a complete remake of his usual casual, loose clothes. He looked so smart and gentlemanly now; his clothes showed his his athletic, slim build, the colour of his shirt made his eyes so much more energized and absorbing and his dark, slightly curled hair was tamed.

I gaped at his handsome form and he continued to look at me with questioning eyes. I felt so inferior to him; it had took me over two weeks _just_to get used to his normal charismatic looks and now he is like this! I would have to begin my 'becoming comfortable around Nic' plan of action all over again now. Just him looking at me was making my thoughts scatter.

"N-Nic, I didn't know you were coming to d-dinner." I clumsily said, still dizzy.

He chuckled and dismissed my statement with a question, "So why are you hanging around my bedroom?"

_Bedroom!_? My eyes darted to the door behind him and a blush fiercely broke out on my face as I looked back to him. All my insides squirmed as he smirked at me.

How could I have been so retarded not to realise that we lived together?! How on earth did that not come across my mind?

I know this shouldn't be a big deal but... for me, IT IS. It put us in a full different category. Nic and I were no longer just friends we were friends who lived together. Nic could see me panicking and was clearly amused by it. His grin made my mind focus on calming down; nothing should be different, our rooms were so far away that I hadn't stumbled on it in two weeks (but then again, I hadn't really properly looked around yet) and so far away that I didn't even notice we lived together. So yes, nothing is different, I could just pretend he doesn't live here.

I took a deep breath and Nic raised an eyebrow at me as if he was asking me 'Can you really just pretend?' with a charming expression and posture. And, of course, the answer to that question was no. A big fat no. I could not pretend. I inwardly sighed because my face was still in a prickly heat.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand to me.

I numbly nodded and automatically took his kind hand without another clear thought.

"Then, let's get to that dinner. We're late." Nic said softly as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and guided me down the hallway.

* * *

It was a strange experience walking into the dinning room with Nic. One of those moments where the adrenaline kicks in and your mind works like a machine, efficient and perfect.

When we entered the room everyone was already seated from what I could see from behind Nic. There were more people there than I expected, perhaps about fifteen. I didn't get a chance to look for Roxas because after an apology to the room, Nic placed his hand on my back and guided me to the top of the table. As we quickly strode to the top of the table, Nic walked with his body slightly turned to me as though he was shielding me from the many burning business eyes who chased us to our seats.

Nic was protecting me from getting too embarrassed. As I gleefully smiled at that thought I silently reminded myself to thank him later. Nic guided me straight to my seat, next to my mother and father who sat at the top of the table and had already continued their small talk. Nic took his seat across from me and gave me an encouraging wink. Everything had gone by so quickly: time, the evening and my brand new experience was slipping through my fingertips.

The cogs in my mind were still turning perfectly in time and I felt strangely at peace. Maybe it was because no eyes were glaring at me, I was being left to be myself or maybe it was because Nic was faithfully sitting across from me with a calm curl of his lip and a fresh energy in his eyes.

In my mind thoughts, reminders and rules were flowing in and out of each other like colour-coordinated wires.

I suddenly heard Nic's voice ring out in a burst of energy. _Don't slouch._

I sat up straight and swung my head up to look at him but he was in the middle of small-talk with the person sitting next to him. I frowned: his voice had sounded so clear. Nic had saw my sharp look to him and was watching me from the corner of his eye now, I gave a sure smile and he got back to his small talk. It seemed everyone had already got their starter.

_Don't daydream. _Nic spoke clearly only for me to hear once again and then I understood; I was remembering what Nic had told me this afternoon. I became quite amazed with myself at that point, my mind was working all by it's self today!

I glanced up to Nic again, just checking he was still there. I could feel my cheeks blush: I was so dependant of him. My eyes began to drift over the other guests. They were all what I expected, rich men, some bald, some fat, some thin, some grey-haired, some not and the women all done up to the last detail. I caught myself glancing back to Nic, longingly. I half-wished he was talking to me. How selfish.

My eyes floated down the table of guests again, my mind still smoothly working away at small commands and processes about them all.

And then the machine, that was my mind, crashed. My eyes locked onto a pair of ocean blue eyes which I recognised far too well as Roxas'. The wires in my mind crossed. Thoughts, processes, commands and functions went into a static panic as his eyes washed over my machine mind. The physical result to all this was a prickly burning of my face.

I didn't understand. I had been calm a second ago and actually doing quite well but one look to Roxas and I could hardly breath.

Roxas was near the bottom of the table, casual posture like always, and staring straight at me. I blinked and blushed under his intense gaze, was he waiting for me to ask something? The way he looked wasn't helping my blushing and hyperventilating situation either.

His dark blonde spikes were the same as ever yet different (that wasn't very good for my currently broken brain), I could only see his top half, he was wearing a shirt which made Nic look like he was on his way to a wedding to be the groom. I frowned at that thought but Roxas caught my attention in another instant when his blank expression and glazed eyes morphed into a grin and his eyes became a warm sea blue, welcoming me in. My breath caught in my throat, my blush burned and I swung my head down to face my lap.

That was the first time I had saw him out of his uniform. Hearing what I just thought I tensed up and my blush deepened, NOT OUT OF UNIFORM, just in different clothes. Not out of, not out of...

How?! How did Roxas do it? Seriously, I had to know how, with one smile, Roxas made my mind go blank. How did he wipe all of the 'dinner don'ts' Nic had taught me from my mind in a look. I glanced back to him and he was still smiling at me, amused beyond belief. Just what was it about Roxas that caused him to have that effect on me?

"Naminé?" A voice said to me from my left. I turned to the voice, it was one of the kitchen staff. She placed a meal in front of me and I smiled her a thanks.

I looked down at my meal desperately. Nic had told me tips about eating politely but they were all gone. But I was still determined to be positive so I thought I will just have to make up my own 'dinner don'ts'.

As I stared down at my meal, the full table was in one big discussion about something or other. It seemed to be only Nic, Roxas and I not really involved. I looked up to Nic, in need of help, with wide scared eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and barely restrained a laugh. Seeing Nic so calm and happy, I found myself forcing the sides of my lips not to curl up.

"Naminé." Nic began, leaning forward a little and taking a bite of his food as I shot a look throughout the table to check if anyone was listening. No one was apart from Roxas, he was expressionless again but his eyes were darting between Nic and I. My brow furrowed and my eyes were suddenly like magnets to Roxas'. The gaze held for a second and, with all my might, I pulled my eyes away.

"Nam?" Nic asked again. I could still feel Roxas watching, glaring at me.

I smiled to Nic and he laughed back, "Please, don't be so tense."

A cog started turning in my mind again, I think my machine mind was getting fixed now. I already felt calmer and more collected.

And so, the night went on with me becoming calm because of Nic and the next second becoming absolutely distraught again with one sneaky glance to Roxas. Unfortunately, every time that happened I had to make do with my own 'dinner don'ts' until I was calm but the problem with that was that I would come up with these 'diner don'ts' after the 'don't' had occurred so as the dinner was coming to a close I had made up quite a few of those little rules and faced the embarrassing consequences for each. For example, there was:

_Don't spill your drink._

_Don't expect your parents to consider what they say before they say it._

_Don't try to cut your meat and end up sliding the meat off the plate._

_Don't try to do small chat because it may end up in your parents telling baby stories about you._

_Don't spill someone else's drink._

_Don't ask to be excused and trip up on your way out._

Coming back from being 'excused' I discovered a horrible turn of events; everyone had left the dinning room and made their way to the lounge. I numbly staggered into the lounge and found exactly what I had terribly expected. Everyone had formed little groups. he business with the business, partners with partners and extras with extras meaning Nic and Roxas were standing by the sofa exchanging quiet words.

A panicked sweat broke out all over me. What were they talking about? I stood at the door entrance for a moment longer and watched them. How did I get in this situation? Being on very good terms with two very good-looking boys. How did that happen really? Before I came here the only boys I spoke to were Riku, after school (he was my neighbour) and my father. My school days were filled with a few close friends who were girls.

But here I was now, with these two handsome guys both being my best friend.

I wobbled over to the both of them. Roxas who had been leaning on the sofa, straightened up as I came closer to them and Nic greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi, Naminé." Roxas lightly said making me weak.

I returned his greeting with a small smile and looked to Nic for help. Nic grinned at me with warm and distant eyes, to my surprise, and brought up some idle chat and questions for the next five minutes while I tried to get used to Roxas' presence again. Just being away from him for a day had such an effect on me! I wondered whether Nic would have the same effect.

"Naminé?" Roxas asked with a mischievous ring to his voice that made both Nic and I look to each other in a silent question.

"Yeah?" My voice was shaky.

"Why don't _you_show me around?" Roxas said with a quick glance to Nic and while giving me that mind-spinning grin.

Sadly, my machine mind was still in maintenance and all I could do was look helplessly to Nic. I hardly knew this house when my head was on straight but with Roxas smiling and talking to me I wouldn't be able to tell me left and right. Nic as always, understood immediately to my great relief.

"That's a good idea, I'll show you around too, I've lived here a couple more days than Nam." Nic eagerly tried.

But Roxas was having none of it and in a swift movement he was standing next to me with his hand lightly touching the base of my back.

Roxas replied politely to Nic, "Really, you don't have to. I'm sure we won't get lost."

Sure.

Nic tried again, "I might as well come -"

"Nicholas!" Called my mother from the other side of the room. We all looked in unison and she waved him over as my father did too.

As I choked on my breath at the thought of how little luck I had, Roxas coolly said, "Seems you're needed, Nicholas."

"Right." Nic breathed out, looking to me anxiously. His expression pained me, he looked ashamed of himself and worried sick about me.

An instinct shot through my arms and they twitched to move forward and wrap themselves around his neck. I opened my mouth to tell him everything was alright but Roxas interrupted me.

"Shall we go?" Roxas asked looking at me happily.

I automatically nodded, mesmerized by his eye contact and the sheer magnetism that his presence carried. Roxas turned to walk from the room and I waited a moment longer, Nic had already went to my parent's side without me noticing.

I watched him as he looked to me with sorry eyes. I couldn't help but grin at that cute face. He saw my eyes and expression brightened and his followed in a more impressive, handsome fashion. I gave him a wink and turned to exit the room with Roxas.

The door closed from the lounge with a soft thud. The hall outside of the room felt like a different world, everything was still and free from voices. It was like the bathroom. I was free to think here but I wasn't alone. Roxas was here, smiling at me in this peaceful silence.

I felt light and happy just looking at Roxas.

"You gonna show me around then?" He laughed quietly.

"Yeah." I replied ecstatic, walking towards him. Why had I been so worried about this?

I remembered the answer to that fairly fast when I found myself and Roxas wandering around halls, me making up purposes for the rooms I didn't remember seeing and being generally pathetically lost.

Well, at least I had another rule: _Don't get lost._

As I pointed out some more rooms, still having no clue where I was Roxas asked with a puzzled voice, "Haven't we already been here?"

I swallowed as a panicky buzz rushed through me. This was so embarrassing. My face was burning a deep red.

"Um, well, I-I j-j, er, I m-mean," WHY WASN'T MY VOICE WORKING?

Roxas was suddenly in hysterics, leaning his hands on his knees and choking out pure laughter. My face deepened a few shades and I clenched my fists waiting for him to finish. A few long moments later, he was straightening up and wiping his eyes. I glared at him and he gave out a musical chuckle.

"No, no, don't make me laugh again." He begged between laughs.

"Why is this so funny?!" I barked to him, suddenly fueled by my sheer embarrassed.

"Because it is completely mad; getting lost in your own house. You are so... I dunno, actually!" He exclaimed full of enthusiasm.

I frowned at his last comment. That wasn't the impression I wanted to create. I suddenly felt a gentle hand pat my head. I looked up and Roxas was gazing down at me with that brilliant smile, my thoughts were washed away once again.

"I'm glad I forced my parents to bring me here." He said with a soft tone.

He was that determined to get here?

"Now," He took a firm hold of my hand before I could ask anything, "Let's find our way back."

We drifted through the halls, never letting go of each other's hand. I wasn't thinking about our surroundings at all though, I thought about Roxas in general. How big and protective his hand was as every now and then he gripped a little tighter onto mines, how I liked his casual yet complicated presence, how he was always tried his best just to be himself, how he was so kind to me, how he was always at school, how he sometimes was very quiet and thoughtful, how I likd his laughter (even if it was at me), how he was childish sometimes and how-

"Oh, looky what we have found." Roxas said with playfulness heavy in his voice.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked to Roxas' sneaky smile and electric eyes, bright with an evil plan.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused and still slightly dizzy from that intense Roxas-filled daydream.

He nodded in front of him and I looked to the black glass door a little in front with a small sign hanging above it. My room. I took a sharp intake of stuffy air and darted my alarmed gaze to him again. No way was Roxas going to go into my room! No fricking way. It was too embarrassing.

But my mental refusement was a waste because in a quick second Roxas slipped his hand from mine and marched to the door full of smiles.

"No, wait!" I pleaded chasing after him.

I gave me a smile over his shoulder and took a step closer to the door and it shot into the wall faster than it had ever before. Roxas walked in warily and looked around while I remained bolted to the floor outside, completely terrified of what shameful discoveries were in there. I raced through my mind, had I left underwear lying around or stupid photos of myself or was he place just a big mess?

I concentrated hard on trying to remember but I couldn't, my mind was blank and scared of the embarrassment. I watched Roxas' back as he looked around my room. It looked like he noticed something and he went towards and was suddenly out of my view. I had to be brave now; who know what he was doing.

With a deep breath, I stepped into my room and looked for Roxas. He was standing over at my desk, looking over the pictures on the wall of me and my friends.

Yes, this was the perfect chance to check my room! I shot my gaze around the room, inspecting every inch of it, the were lots of scrap bits of paper lying around every where, my bed wasn't made but thank gosh no underwear! Victory.

Feeling semi-satisfied, I joined Roxas. He was engrossed in all the smiling faces frozen in time. His expression was in awe and in turn I was in awe with his sheer beauty. He watched the pictures, I watched him with a blush I ignored.

"You miss them, right?" Roxas asked, his voice distant and sad.

I looked at my friends and a pain at that hole in my chest. I did miss them all. All the emotions I faced the first day I moved here flooded my body again. I didn't want to take a breath because I knew if I did all this pain would suddenly be more real than ever, as though it was alive.

"Yeah," My voice was croaked and I closed my dark eyes unable to look at my friends and home any longer, "But..."

"It will be alright." Roxas whispered clasping onto my hand again. His warm touch raced though my veins and blood and swarmed my heart making it beat loudly and uncontrollably. My chest felt warm and in the dark, I opened my eyes to face his light, smiling face. I faced Roxas and my _home_ away from home.

Flustered I wiped away a tear from my blushing face and grinned back up to Roxas. This moment was so calm and lovely.

"You should fire Nicholas." Roxas suddenly bluntly said.

I blinked and shaking my head asked, "What?" I was very unsure of what had just happened, when were we speaking about Nic? "Why would I do that?"

"Well, there are other reasons but firstly, he isn't very good at cleaning your room." Roxas replied, gesturing to around room.

"I told Nicnot to. He doesn't have to clean it." My tone was harsh and sharp and I shook my hand away from his. Even if it as Roxas, he wasn't going to put down Nic in front of me.

"Right." Roxas retorted, sitting on my bed with his arms crossed.

So cute... My mind mused but I was still going to argue my point no matter how cute and cool and fun and adorable and- NO. He was wrong. "I would _never_fire Nic. He is my friend."

With a sigh, I sat beside him and he swayed towards me. Our arms touched and a shiver rushed through my entire being.

"Sorry." He mumbled, not looking at me.

With a smile, I rolled my eyes and said, "Why the sudden change of topic? Why Nic?"

Roxas absent-mindly shrugged and we sat still for a moment. Roxas yawned and ruffled his hair causing me to mentally 'aww' his cuteness and then he fell back onto some pillows that were scattered on my bed. I watched his peaceful demeanour when he closed his eyes. Roxas opened his eyes and smiled up to me.

"Get down here." He laughed, tugging onto my arm. I lay next to him and we both looked up to the white ceiling as though cloud gazing.

"I like it when we are like this. I like being with you, having you to myself." Roxas mumbled moving a little closer to me. Butterflies were dancing at the pit of my stomach. He liked being with me!

He took my silence the wrong way, "I m-mean, not like I am crazy possessive of you or anything, it's just-"

"I knew what you meant, Roxas." I laughed back at his flustered state of words.

I wanted to say something back as I lay there next to Roxas with our arms touching,gazing up to the ceiling but my eyes flickered to my desk and to the picture of Riku and I sat up, disappointed in myself. Roxas sat up to and lowered his head to my hanging on and looked up to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" I squeaked out, realising how close we were and I stood up. "We should really get back to the lounge now because-"

"It may be assumed that we are in your room fooling around?" Roxas cut in with a light and innocent voice.

My jaw dropped and cheeks burned in a raging embarrassment. Shattered bits of that sentence drifted around my broken mind. Roxas? Fooling around? We?

An image of that played vividly in my mind ignoring my inner pleads for it to stop and my senses, mind and emotions swirled in an embarrassing ectasy at the thought of that happening. My body could hardly cope with that thought and burned all over.

My mind was a magnetic to the thought of Roxas' touch, smell and feel.

My face was burning madly as my imagination refused to stop running riot with that thought.

"Naaaaminé?" Roxas sang waving a hand in front of my face, he was suddenly on his feet. I locked my thoughts away as best as I could and looked to him, trying to focus, "We going down?"

"Yeah." My voice was rough and weak.

I walked to the door but suddenly Roxas caught my hand and pulled me back. His chest was pressed against my back, his lips at my ear.

THIS WAS NOT HELPING THOSE LOCKED AWAY THOUGHTS.

"I know this is a little late but... it's maddening how pretty you look tonight." His hushed words and breath blew around my neck and a delightful shiver sprang up my spine.

He slowly slid his hands from me and my skin fizzed. A mind-blowing tremor echoed through the pit of my stomach when he sighed and his breath engulfed my mind. Roxas stepped around me and out of my room and I followed, hypnotised by his every move.

He turned to me with a small smile and I grinned back to him. My mind could be no where else apart from him so I took his hand which he seemed surprised at (but I was surprised with myself as well) and we made our way back down to the real world.

"You know, Naminé, I think you are most definitely my best friend." He said, squeezing my hand.

My happy daze froze and my brow furrowed. I didn't know how to react to this. Happy that he considers me a very close friend to him, someone he can confide in, someone he can trust and be true with or sad that he only saw me as a friend, nothing else.

But then, what was that 'pretty' thing about? I was so confused.

My mind suddenly drifted to Riku and I inwardly smiled. It was a win, win situation! If Roxas saw me as a best friend then that was great and if he only saw me as a friend then I had nothing to feel bad about, right? But if he did like me...

I felt a goofy smile sneak onto my lips.

But I stopped myself. This was going to be complicated.

* * *

When we arrived back down at the lounge, people were beginning to clear out. Roxas went over to his parents and I went to Nic. He apolgiezed for not being able to help me and I forgave him immediately, I just had to see his smile.

"So what did you guys do?" Nic asked, looking at Roxas with hard eyes that confused me.

"Well we got lost and ended up at my room so I showed him the pictures." I answered.

There was a strange silence and for a moment I thought Nic had left but looking up I saw him with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide with shock.

"What?!" I asked in alarm and panicked.

"You said _'my_ room'!" Nic exclaimed still looking like a fish had just done a tap dance which would be difficult considering fish have no feet.

"I did?" I replied, unimpressed.

I was suddenly in a bear hug with a very red face. Nic and I had never been this close before. He was tall, warm and soft. Nic placed a small kiss at the top of my head and I leapt back from his embrace in a flush.

"N-Nic? What're you doing?" I demanded, blushing crazily. Roxas was watching with a blank empty expression.

"Oh, Nam." He proclaimed in joy, hugging me again. "You have never said 'my' room before, it was always 'the'. You must finally getting used to this place!"

I didn't struggle and just leaned into his chest in surprise. He was right. I did see this place as a 'home' now. Did this mean my other home was equal to this place? Which would I miss more?

"Naminé? That's me leaving." I heard Roxas voice and pushed away from Nic's chest to see him off.

Nic kept his hands lossely around my neck as I smiled to Roxas and waved to him as he left. My brow dropped the instant he left. Why was did he seem more down when he left? Perhaps he was tired? He did yawn when he was in my room, yes, that was it he was sleepy.

Nic distracted me from my 'how cute would a sleepy Roxas be?' daydream with another hug and I hugged him back.

Roxas and Nic were my best friends now and this was a home, I could bare to be in for a little longer. I smiled into Nic's chest and thought of Roxas and felt the hole in my chest radiate a warm heat that filled it up...

* * *

LATER ON.

I happily dug into my ice cream as did Nic across from me in the kitchen.

"Nam?"

"Mhmm?"

"Did you ask Roxas why he was feared at school?

"DAMMIT!" I wailed throwing my head onto the table. "I totally forgot!"

* * *

**This was delayed. sorry. sorry. sorry.**

**But guess what! I saw a real live version of Nic in the city the other day, he was exactly how I immagined him to be! I was like "WOW! With the power of immagination, he has become alive! Now, where is Roxas?" **

**Only a few days till Breaking Dawn woot woot. :**

**Anyway review please. I love to hear what you think of my story so far. x **


	7. A Million Miles from Home

**Unlucky Day 7: A Million Miles from Home**

I didn't sleep very well the night after the dinner.

My mind was still energized and hyper over thoughts of Roxas when I fell into bed. After what he had said, the fooling around thing, my heart hadn't relaxed its strange erratic beat and my mind refused to rest. It wasn't right for me to be so easily effected by him, to shamefully know I would probably do anything for him if he gave me that brilliant smile.

I grumbled into the silent air of my bedroom as I lay in bed, glaring into the dark. I rolled over and buried my face in my warm, squishy pillow, hoping I could suffocate Roxas thoughts straight out of my mind. I breathed into my pillow and somewhere in that sleepy scent there was that familiar, faint glimmer that drove me insane; it was Roxas' scent.

My thoughts, heart and senses took an electric spasm of pleasure as his scent swarmed my lungs. I snapped up into a straight sitting position and waited for my heart to calm. Roxas had put his head on that pillow just a few hours ago. I growled to myself and threw the pillow across the room.

But surely enough, a moment later I dishonourably shuffled across my floor, scooped up the pillow and scurried back to my bed. Resting my head onto the pillow, I clung onto the sides of it with both hands and took a deep breath, searching for his scent. Once I found it, it was hard to hold onto and faded now and then, it was just like Roxas.

I blushed at my sheer stupidity.

My mind was starting to calm down from its sugar rush and I could feel my eyes drop but my eyes automatically flickered to the row of pictures over my desk, like they always did before I slept.

The slow beat of my heart picked up as my eyes looked over Riku's smiling face. Blood rushed to my face as I held onto the pillow tightly.

I felt guilty. I hadn't emailed him in two days now and I knew if it wasn't for that picture of him his face would have faded drastically from my memory.

I wish I had told him how I felt when I was still back home. I wish I hadn't been so annoyingly shy and just told him! Then I would have been actually one hundred percent happy for my parents winning the money and I could accept my fate with Riku. As I looked to his handsome face, I realised I didn't know my fate with him. Did he feel the same way? Probably not. But I still felt the need to tell him my feelings, I wanted to know his answer and simply deal with it because the 'what ifs' were beginning to drive me insane.

I had to tell him and I would, tomorrow. It was a Sunday and Nic could drive me. I had to finally do this, no questions.

I looked to the clock; it was past three in the morning now and I was getting frustrated at myself. And with one last squeeze of my pillow and a strong breath of Roxas, my eyes suddenly dropped and I drifted into a sleep full of dreams. My body must have been waiting on me to finally make that decision…

When I woke up the next morning my mind felt clear and fresh. I hopped out of my bed, got dressed and dashed down to the kitchen: I had to do this as quickly as possible or I would think about it then change my mind.

Sliding into the kitchen (quite coolly, might I add) I kept my head on straight as Nic gave me his breath-taking, morning smile. Seeing my seriousness, Nic's forehead creased and he scanned me for a cool.

"What's wrong?" He quizzed, setting down the apple he was peeling and walking towards me, cautiously.

"I need a favour." I said confidently.

He stopped in his tracks and straightened up, now relaxed and looking proud of my assuredness and pressed, "And what might that be?"

"I need you to drive me back home." My voice broke on the last word; I felt strangely guilty for saying that, it felt like I was betraying my home here.

Nic's eyebrows raised and his body tensed, "Why?" His voice was hard.

"I have to tell someone something." The confidence was faltering now as my mind actually began to process what I was about to do. I had to get in the car before I would stop myself. "Nic, please drive me there."

"And are you planning on coming back?" His suspicious eyes examined my face and analysed every reaction.

My eyes widened and my throat closed a little. How could I not come back now? It would be like leaving my old home all over again. But what if I get there and want to stay, what if I remember wanting to be there?

"Of course." I told him.

He held my gaze as though waiting for me to crack but I kept my stance. Seeing my determination, he relaxed his shoulders and smiled warmly at me.

"Good, because I don't think it was in me to let you stay." He said, almost excited as he looked for the apple.

Snatching it from the table, he turned to me and grinned.

"Let's go then."

After leaving a note, explaining where we were (a drive to the country park), when we would be back and that we had ate, we were off. As Nic scribbled the note carefully, I had only realised then how my mother and father treated him like me, except a more responsible version. They still hounded him about eating properly and fixing his hair and sitting up straight and speaking properly, not that Nic's vocabulary and speech was faulty in anyway but, you know, they are parents. Nic never seemed to mind.

I liked how my parents did that, after all Nic was only nineteen. This forced me to become curious about Nic's family. Why was he here and not with his family?

A thing I loved about Nic was he didn't mind me asking anything. He was just happy we were speaking, as he had said one time. With Roxas I was always a little cautious with what I said. Nic made everything easy and fun but this always lead me back to doubt; was he just doing his job? In my heart I couldn't believe that possibility but in my mind…

Sigh. I watched the grassy scenes gracefully glide by in silence.

"Nam? Why are you so tense?" Nic wondered out loud to me, keeping his eyes on the road.

Might as well ask him, I internally shrugged. "Nic, why is it you work for us?"

"Ah, that. Our families are friendly with each other."

I panicked on that word. Had I already met Nic when I was younger and didn't remember him?! That was horrible but easily something I would end up doing.

It was as if he had read my mind. "But I just met you a few weeks ago."

I frowned. "Nic, you didn't tell me _why_."

He gave a quiet laugh and continued, "You're quite observant." That caught me by surprise and a blush scattered. Was I being too pushy? "I work for the money." He spoke slowly and loudly and exaggerated each sound as though he was talking to a retarded foreigner. "Shame you don't have much common sense." He muttered with a smirk.

I huffed into the fresh air that was blowing into the car from the open windows but I was happy he answered so easily, I liked to know more about Nic since he knew _everything_ about me, down to how brown I liked my toast.

"Are you saving up for something?" I pushed.

"Yes, I am." He grinned, suddenly excited, his hands gripped onto the steering wheel and he shifted in his seat a little, "This is a sort of gap year to give me a chance to save up enough money to go travelling for a year or so. It's gonna be amazing."  
Nic was so cool. I stared at him in awe, he was still young but had a plan and had figured out what he needed and what he wanted most and was doing something about it.

"That's amazing, Nic." I happily joined in with his excitement. "You have to send me pictures and letters…" My voice trailed as I realised that this meant Nic was only going to hang around for less than a year now. I couldn't even begin to comprehend just what I was going to do without him being there.

"I'll send you present's too: a miniature Eiffel Tower, a shell from the Great Barrier Reef, clogs from Holland, Belgian chocolate, a leather bag from Italy, a feather from an exotic bird in the rainforest… It's gonna be some adventure." Although I was watching my shaky hands the smile in his voice was as clear as a bell.

And then I began to hate myself. How could I think about whether I would be lonely or not when Nic was gone? This was about him and his adventure, his true calling. I smiled as I thought about what he had said: he would remember me where ever he was. Nic really was great. I didn't want to think about whether his niceness to me was strictly his job or not, I was just happy that he was here.

For the next of the three hour and fifty-five minute journey, I asked Nic about all the places he would go, when, why and how he would get around. I asked anything I could think of because hearing Nic this happy and captivated I became engrossed and enchanted myself in every word he said. It also made the journey fly by.

As my destination grew closer, familiar sights began to painfully dance with my memories. And then the car stopped outside Riku's house. I looked around the street, taking in every detail and avoiding looking at the house. Everything was going on as though I had never been here, well known faces and pets strode by, plants continued to grow and recognisable cars whizzed by. The general scent of the street, grass and sun played with my emotions and forcefully twirled recollections of my mind into a distressing dance.

Nic was patient and still, thankfully. One word could have brought on tears. I hated feeling so vulnerable especially when I was happy to see my home, just terrified of what I was about to do. I knew Riku would be in: he stayed in on a Sunday because, apparently, Sundays outside where pointless. I sadly smiled as I listened to his voice in my mind.

A warm hand briefly touched my shoulder in a kind gesture. I looked to Nic and he raised his eye brows at me and grinned; egging me on. I nodded because there was no going back now. I quickly got out my seat and the car. All I had to do was not think about it, just do it, time would pass, like it always did, and it would be all over soon if I just kept going. I walked up the path to Riku's house, well actually it didn't feel as though I was walking at all. More like… floating. As though I was in a dream, slightly dazed and numb, with memories of a past time drifting around me.

How differently I had imagined my return here…

The door was suddenly in front of me. I looked over my shoulder to find Nic: this dream world was starting to scare me and make my emotions well up, I didn't want to miss this memory and want to leave my home to come back here. I had to find some sort of reality in all this so I looked for Nic. He would bring me back from my emotions and remind me of why I'm doing this: so I could accept anything between Riku and me and be happy in my new home with Nic, Roxas and my parents.

Nic gave me a warm smile and waved as though he had just dropped me off at school, completely unaware he had just pulled me out of the haziness of my dreams and memories and reminded me of home. I smiled back at his dark chocolate wavy hair that sprung out randomly at parts, his absorbing eyes and brilliant smile. I had to do this now.

I turned back to the door and gave it three knocks.

* * *

The journey back was silent and still. I watched the reddening sunlight soar over oceans of grass. The sun was dropping in the orange mass above and below the scarred earth, giving it a chance to rest from its gaze. I felt numb and new to the world, fully exposed to the piercing blood red light of the drooping sun. I wished for the pain to stop but feared it would too. I didn't want to be numb from my senses and alone in the black night. The harsh light was glaring into my eyes and I had to close them and face the dark.

I wanted tears to put out the fire of the sun's glare and make it go away but they refused to come as though this pain was necessary for me. As my mind tried to organize the numb raw pain in my body, Nic's slow breathing kept me to reality, just like before, which I was a thousand times thankful for.

The journey continued, my home came nearer and time passed like it always did and would.

When my home came into view it felt as though I had hoped I would pass through an invisible bubble where numb pain and sore light couldn't reach me. I didn't. Everything faded past me then but my body began responding to habits while my mind still remained at a halt.

I greeted my parents, tried to eat but didn't and went to my room. How bizarre and bare I felt when I left Nic. I knew I should have been alarmed but my being didn't take notice. My long-lie in and the two long journeys had took the day away. I dropped into my bed thank full I had finished my homework over ice cream last night.

That felt so long ago. More accurately: a different person and time.

Why did this not feel like home? It felt like a copy, a million miles from home.

Sleep was impossible when I couldn't remember if I liked to be warm when I slept or cool.

I had no idea how long I had been trying to remember my rituals of sleep but I was bored of it. So I slipped from bed and decided to tend to the lack of hunger in my stomach.

The house was dark, the darkest I had seen it but I kept heading to the kitchen with the tragically small hope that I would begin to, at least, _feel_ again if I ate. My feet automatically took me to the kitchen without hesitation or thought.

The light that shone in my eyes as I entered the kitchen was harsh and forced my eyes to adjust. Why was the light on?

I held a hand to shield my eyes from that light. Peering through the dark shade I spotted Nic's hair and his deep magnetising eyes. I lowered my hand and watched his wary smile, falter and break as he watched me in return. I felt a little calmer seeing him so I drifted over to the table where he sat with a bowl in front of him.

As I eyed the bowl, he asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head and he pushed the bowl forward, "I know ice cream isn't good for you at this time but…"

I gave out a short bitter laugh. Heart-break food? I glared at it and looked back up to Nic. This was practically an ambush to get me talking.

I wanted to walk anyway, unsure if I could even speak but my feet stayed as heavy as lead.

"Naminé, _please_." He said nearly as quiet as a whisper, there was a desperate tone in his voice, as he gestured to the seat beside him.

I automatically flinched back. I didn't want to speak about it, it was all still so hazy and almost unreal but this pain could never be false. Nic stood with my quick moment and watched me as though I was a scared fox, cunning and ready to run.

His worried eyes and crinkled forehead was making my throat tight. He edged his way toward me and waited in front of me, waiting for me to speak. I could smell Nic and if I reached out I could touch him, a faint smile was on my lips now but I kept my head down.

"Why are…" My voice was coarse. "Why are you down here?"

"Waiting for you, silly. I had a hunch you would wander down or maybe _I_ just couldn't sleep."

His gentle hands placed themselves on my shoulders and he asked in a hushed tone, "What happened?"

I winced at the question as it dragged the memory from my heart and forced my body to become inflicted in that dire pain. Nic guided me to his chest, where I remained. His hand held the back of my head, the other clutching across the back of my shoulder as though I could break into thousands of broken shards at any point, I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

My chin was wobbling and my throat refused to let a proper gulp of air into my lungs.

"I told him… Riku." I choked out, breathless and shaking.

Nic's head inclined downwards so cheek was touching the side of my head now and he waited.

"He said he was sorry, he had always knew, he felt obliged not to hurt my feelings so he kept on being my friend but he really could only see for me and care for me as …" My breath caught, tears were nipping my eyes with a furious sting and I found myself clutching onto Nic's shirt, my knuckles white and shaky. "…a sister."

And then the pain returned, targeting my chest. My sobbing was shaky and uncontrollable. Tears streamed down my red cheeks and the gasps of pain burned my raw throat. My heart was heavy and excruciatingly constrained within my pointless pain.

Why was I doing this? I knew he didn't… I knew.

As pathetic as I was at that moment, Nic stayed, waiting for me and patting my head in a soothing manner that made the good emotions begin to shine with me again.

But doubt still smoldered inside me. I had never expected Riku felt he _had _to be nice to me because of my feelings, what about Nic then? This was his job; take care of her and you get money.

I wanted to ask, I was desperate to ask but what if I got the same reply as Riku had given me? What if, he would simply say yes, I take care of you because it is my job, no other reason.

I sniffed and dug my head into his chest, I couldn't ask. That would be _too_ much.

My crying continued and I clung desperately onto Nic for a while and he faithfully remained, soothing me with calm whispers.

My heart sighed and for some reason as Nic brought me into another protective hug, my mind wandered to Roxas and to my new home.

* * *

**Yeah, no real Roxas appearance in this chptr but… you'll just have to wait for the nxt chptr ;**

**I'M GETTING MY EXAM RESULTS IN THE MORNING! :**** that shant be fun…**

**Review please! Tell me wht you think :D**


	8. Another Side

**I have recently realized just how incapable I am of being around good looking boys, I'm like ten times worse than Naminé in this story. I was standing in a queue the other day and this hot guy stood behind me and my face was as red as… what's something really red? **

**Anyway, he asked me something (I cant even remember XD ) and I think my exact words were "saihfijgpodnbdi…siosjh?" **

**Gosh.**

* * *

**Unlucky Da****y 8: Another Side**

School for the next week was incredibly boring. I don't think it was possible for time to drag anymore and it was starting to feel like I was repeating days and classes. It didn't help that Roxas was acting strangely. It felt like I had annoyed him; he didn't sit so close to me that I could hear his breathing and so that I could feel the heat radiating from his skin anymore. And that made me more depressed than I already was.

He still spoke to me and smiled and sat with me but something was wrong. Roxas had become so distant; when he smiled, it was careful and cautious, and his eyes never met mine anymore and conversation about him-self had dwindled to nothing.

At first, I just thought I was over-analysing or that _I _was acting distant and he felt he had to do the same but I was sure now. I wouldn't be surprised if I was, though. Numb pain still crept into my chest now and then when my mind wandered to Riku.

I was and always would be forever thankful for what Nic had done for me last week. Crying had made the pain wash away with the tears and having Nic ensure me everything was alright actually made me believe it, like it would and he would be there for me forever. I honestly don't think I could have cried and made the pain go away if Nic wasn't there. Not even on my own.

Nic made me smile even when my world was falling apart.

Anyway, back to Roxas: that stupid mood-swinging, complicated, good looking, kind boy.

His wary strong blue glances and his careful body language were simply maddening. I couldn't figure him out so I decided, I wouldn't try anymore. I would just get him to tell me what the hell was wrong _before_ I went insane.

After school, on the Monday, both of us walked out in silence and, as always, we waited for our rides, feeling like the last people in the world. It was amusing how quickly habits and rituals could form. The weather had started to get cooler lately, leaves were now beginning to find there way to the ground.

I sighed into the warm air, a frown in my expression, as we sat on the usual bench. My eyes flickered to him in a side glance and I was sure his darted away, hunting for something else to look at. I then noticed his body language, it was edgy and tense. He sat up fairly straight, which was very strange for Roxas, his arms tightly crossed over his chest and his striking eyes still couldn't find a place to rest.

I was suddenly worried. This was the exact opposite of the Roxas I had come to know! Or maybe this was the real Roxas and who I met was a strange phase he was going through? No, no, no. That could _not_ be right. Someone who was as relaxed and in their own happy little daydream all the time would never ever go back to being nervous, agitated, and paranoid and… well, just like me. Geez, I really have to work on those issues.

Roxas shifted a little on the other side of the bench bringing me back from my daydream. I eyed him, suspiciously.

"Roxas?" I was completely determined to get an answer because this was sure to send me around the bend.

I blushed slightly as I realised just how much I cared about knowing what was bothering Roxas.

He turned his head to me slightly and shot a fast glance to my face. Not my eyes. And then he was looking at everything but me, once again, "Yeah?"

My insides wobbled in bliss. I had only heard his voice a few times today and each time it had been alarmed but now, he sounded normal. I loved his voice.

"Um," I tried to recover and collect myself, "Is something wrong?"

His eyes flickered to me again, his eye brows raised as though someone had just asked him which came first, the chicken or the egg? His expression was a polite interested but his eyes still avoided me entirely.

I tried to press for the answer as I subconsciously turned my full torso to him and leaned closer, I knew I wanted to feel his presence again and I didn't like us being like this; it was like he was a hologram. I could see him but he was never really there, "It's just, emm… well you seem," I hadn't planned this at all! I internally wailed as a flush heated my face, "you seem, a little… annoyed? Did I do something to upset you?"

He instantly swung a desperate gaze to me and pleaded an unknown cause with those ocean blue eyes. I merely watched his eyes back, just happy he was looking at mine.

"No, no, no, no Naminé. "He cooed, still watching me, "I'm not mad at all."

I waited for an explanation but Roxas looked away from me and watched a faded leaf chase the wind.

With a short huff of breath, I continued, "Well, what's been bothering you?"

Roxas didn't allow me to see those wonderful eyes this time he just watched the leaves and shrugged, "Nothing."

Translation of 'nothing' in boy language: nothing I would tell you.

I frowned at my own incontrollable monologue and turned my head from him. It was taking most of my strength not to cross my arms, slump in my seat and let out a huge 'HMPH!' too.

"Are _you_ alright?" Roxas worried voice sliced straight through my mood.

With wide eyes, I took my gaze back to him. And I was immediately confused: it was as if he had never spoken: he was in the same distant glare to the leaves chasing the wind and he hadn't moved at all.

I could feel a mental breakdown coming on. Because it seemed as I, pathetically, wanted some sort of conversation with him my mind had starting filling in his parts. I _really _had to get over these issues. I looked away again, disappointed.

When the hell was Nic going get here? Perhaps I could just walk? Actually, that must have been the most stupid thing I had thought of in a while. Just how was I going to get home, if I couldn't even find my way to my parent's room in my home?

I groaned to my lack of survival skills.

I suddenly felt a brush of warm fabric at my skin and my head snapped around. Roxas was looking at me, shamelessly eyeing my soul and thoughts with those devastating eyes. His scent engulfed me entirely and my stomach tingled, I didn't realize how much I had missed that. His expression was serious.

"Are you ever going to answer?" He asked, quietly.

I became extremely flustered at this because, one: it had been over a week since Roxas had been this close to me so my body was still adjusting and two: I could fell his breath on my skin. "A-answer?"

"I asked if _you_ were alright." He replied, exasperated.

I nimbly nodded.

He didn't believe me for a spilt second and his eyes narrowed in skepticism. "You sure? Has anything happened to you that upset you recently?"

I frowned in puzzlement. From the way he was talking it seemed he was in the exact same position I was in. But there was no time to think about that when an evil thought struck my mind. I almost smirked in amusement to the idea.

I turned my gaze away from him and examined a leave drifting by and murmured, "Nothing."

That's what he gets for doing the same thing to me! Sure, I could have broken the cycle but revenge tastes so sweet. Muhahahaa!

A familiar ring chimed from my bag. I snapped out of my evil trance and dug through my bag for my phone. I could almost feel Roxas roll his eyes at my incoherent mumbling.

And then, victory, I yanked my phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nam, it's me." Nic's voice said down the phone.

"Ah, hellllooo!" I happily greeted back, Roxas inched away from me.

I heard his soft chuckle and then he continued, "Yeah, I'm going to be a little late-"

"You already are." I cut in. My arm was too cold for my liking now.  
"Well, I'm going to be more late."

"How more late?"  
"Seven minutes, at the very longest."  
The edges of my lips curled at Nic's precision, "Why?"

"Well, it was all for you, my humble mistress." I blushed at the last word. "I went into town to get you and me some of those nice cakes-"

"The chocolate ones?" I excitedly pushed on.

"Yeah, yeah and on the way back there was some sort of accident but we're moving now so I won't be long. See you soon."

"Alright, bye."

I stuffed my phone back into my bag with a frustrated sigh and turned to Roxas but he bet me to breaking the silence, as usual.

"Was that Nicholas?"

I nodded and asked, "How did you know?" I was sure I didn't say his name.

"Well," He began, slouching in his seat. "You sounded very happy when you greeted him and you blushed at a point. I just did the math."

I grinned slightly at his choice of words: 'I just did the math'. He said something like that to me on my first day… when he was being the normal Roxas. As I registered the rest of his words, my face heated at once. Had he been watching me the full time? Did he think I liked Nic?

I tried to shake off the topic. "Um, anyway, he is going to be late. Is your ride late too?"

"I don't get a ride." He replied indifferently.

My forehead creased as I watched him avoid my eyes. "…Then, why…?"

He lifted his hand to hold the bridge of his nose and let out a strained sigh. I panicked and went into a downward spiral of self-hatred, was I annoying him?! I don't think I could handle that information if it were true.

"Naminé, if I answer that, will you tell me what happened to you?"

I paused for thought and asked, "Why not use your last question of your twenty questions that you have been saving up to ask me if anything happened?"

His eyes flickered to mine in an amused manner and he sat up a little, "I'm still saving that. So will you tell me?"

"I suppose."

When I answered a conflicted delight flashed in his eyes and expression and he turned to face me, looking me in the eye.

"You first." I commanded.

Roxas flashed me a heart-breaking smile and his eyes shone, "And if I'm honest you will be too?"

"How do I know you will be honest?" I smirked back.

Roxas scooted over the bench towards me and grinned, "You'll just have to trust me as I do you."

I nodded, cheeks red. I couldn't care less about what I just agreed to, all that mattered was that Roxas was close to me again _and_ trusted me.

"Right," He took a deep breath and the rest came out in one rushed breath, "I don't get a ride home, I would rather walk. I thought you would have figured that out by now since you have never actually saw me get into a car when we wait here and that other time when you got in the car and I left to walk. But anyway, I wait here so you won't be alone and to make sure none of the retards at the school annoy you while you wait because if they tried it that would seriously piss me off and I would rather not be angry so it's just best for both of us if I wait with you to give you protection and company and I don't get irritated."

I blinked as my brain unscrambled his rant and allowed me to understand completely. He exhaled loudly and smiled into the air with his eyes closed. Roxas must have wanted to get that off his chest for a while. With his eyes still closed, a grin slid onto his face.

"Plus," He mused softly, "I don't mind your company either."

My heart did a somersault and rattled against my ribs, I became light-headed and my cheeks blushed. I felt in bliss.

"Now, you." He demanded bringing me back to reality. I didn't like reality right now. I would much rather just think about that little moment than tell Roxas all about my pitiful rejection of love.

I glanced to the road and I could joyfully see Nic's car zooming up towards us. I looked back to Roxas and unfortunately he had followed my eyes and could see the car too. Damn it. How could I think he wouldn't notice me looking for an escape route?

He gave me a disapproving frown. "Hurry up and tell me then."

I sheepishly smiled back and my eyes flickered to the car again. Why was Nic taking so long?!

"Um, well… you see… eh," I stalled forever throwing side glances to the road.

"Naminé, just tell me." Roxas cut in, aggravated.

"Eh, if I do will you tell me why you have been acting funny lately?" I tried in a quiet, fearful voice.

"What?!" He exclaimed and then shook his head, "N-no, that wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, technically, we didn't really make a deal, like we didn't say 'Deal!' or like shake on it so…" I awkwardly mumbled, shuffling away from him.

He followed me along the bench with a glare. I felt my back hit the metal handles and bring me to a stop with Roxas still edging towards me. He was inches away when he stopped and the blush was burning my face. I could see all the detail on his face. His eyes had somehow become even more beautiful and deep as strands of his dark ash blonde hair swayed over them in the breeze along with his ruffled spikes. I swallowed, trying to control the tingling all over me, but I only got a huge breath of his mouth watering scent and I went into overload.

With him this close, it would be so easy to k…

A loud screech of brakes brought me back, and I clumsily jumped from the bench and to my feet. Clinging onto my bag, I waved to Nic as did he, while he waited for me. I turned to a disgruntled Roxas.

Shaking his mood off, he swept a hand through his hair (and I inwardly drooled) and stood up.

His expression was scaring me a little so I tried to make an escape, "Well, that's Nic here so… see you tomorrow!" I turned from him to get in the car but his menacing chuckle made me wheel back around to face him.

There was an expert trouble-maker look on his face, a glint in his eye. He looked somewhat threatening. But I was more scared of the fact that I liked how he looked at that moment: all dangerous and ominous. Ugh, when did I become so addicted to him and his many cool looks?

"Do you _really _want to leave without telling me the answer to _my _question, Naminé?" He asked with a low voice, thick with intentions.

I dumbly nodded.

"Well," He shrugged smugly with a delighted smile, "It will be at your peril."

My eyes widened, "Peril?!"

He nodded with a sarcastic sadness.

"What're you going to do?" I retorted.

"I will find out the answer to the question I asked you which you so expertly avoided." Roxas grinned, clearly pleased at this little game.

"But peril…" I whispered.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I best be off." He happily sighed, turning on his heel, without turning he called back with a charming ring to his voice, "See you tomorrow."

I dove straight into the car, alarmed. Was this the Roxas I was supposed to fear? Was he actually a master prankster that was planning to unleash humiliation on my part tomorrow to get an answer from me? But why wasn't I scared? I was just nervous and a little dazed by his sudden outburst of evil.

I took a deep breath to see if some fear would sink in. After a moment none had. I was only more curious about what was going to happen. I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt me so how could I fear him? He protected me and waited with me for my ride. Roxas was a good friend who was just gonna do something to make me talk and he was just trying to make me nervous about it so he could get some giggles. I smiled a little thinking about that glint in his eyes.

But still, why didn't I just tell him?! Then I wouldn't have to be nervous about tomorrow! I didn't know he was going go all Dennis the Menace on me. How unlucky…

"NAMINE!" Nic's voice shouted.

I looked up and found myself outside my house, "Oh? We are here?" I didn't even remember the car moving.

Nic laughed and patted my head, "I don't think I should even ask what you were thinking about."

I smiled back at him and we got out.

For the rest of the day, my thoughts refused to let go of Roxas and his mysterious ways and with each passing minute my anxieties for the next day grew. This was exactly what he wanted. Damn clever boy.

Well, at least I had some yummy chocolate cakes and Nic to help calm me before tomorrow…

* * *

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Do you like menacing Roxas? **

**I'm looking forward to writing the next so it will probably only be a couple of days- yay. **

**Yeah, so review please. ******


	9. I Should Have Just Answered

**T****o the people who ****DID**** bother to review – thank you very very very much. I heart you.**

**OMahGosh. School. On. Monday. :\**** This is not good**.

**I have French first**** AND double maths. That's **_**DOUBLE**_** maths **_**BEFORE**_** lunch… Gosh. I hate school, already. **

* * *

**Unlucky Day 9: I Should Have Just Answered…**

The next morning was tense. Well, it was for me. Everyone else seemed to be getting on perfectly fine; Nic cooking away and chatting to my parents as they spoke about some deal and more money… ugh.

My stomach was not dealing well with the nerves of going into school. Yes, I was still completely distraught and anxious about what Roxas was planning to do today and having a full night to think about it wasn't exactly helpful. My insides with tight and irritating me as I nibbled on a slice of toast.

"Nam? Relax." Nic enunciated leaning across the table.

I nodded, taking another bite. It wasn't fair that I was making him worry so I gave him a lop-sided grin to put him out of his discomfort. It didn't work.

"He may not even do anything, you know." Nic sighed, looking at me with concern. Did I look like I had just been told I was going to die in a horrible painful way? "He might just make you wait through the day, not knowing what to expect and when to expect it, which will make _you_ crazy paranoid and then when you can't take it anymore, he could say: '_I could call it off, if you want to tell me the answer_.'" His Roxas impression was actually quite good considering he had hardly spoken to him, "And you being you, will agree thinking you're getting off lightly and answer."

I considered this with a finger on my chin. It was a possibility, a _very_ good possibility. Roxas was smart and cunning and I wouldn't have figured that out if Nic hadn't spoon fed me the full plan so…

"Do you really think that's what he is going to do?" I brightly asked Nic. I could almost see the hopeful sparkle in my eyes shine.

"No." Nic answered bluntly. I slapped my forehead and groaned while he explained, "Roxas is someone who goes through with what he says he will do. He is determined. And he likes to enjoy himself so I don't think watching you squirm all day will be too much fun for him. But I do think there will be a trick somewhere in his plan."

I blinked and watched Nic's calculating expression in surprise. "How do you know that stuff about Roxas?"

Nic's eyes widened and after a long pause he mumbled, "Just guessing?" He gave out an awkward chuckle afterwards. I glared at him, he was clearly hiding something.

"Nic, really, how did you know that? You and Roxas, from what I saw, have only spoken to each other for a couple of minutes at the dinner the other week."

Nic watched me, biting his lip. There was another silent pause as I examined Nic's every move.

And, of course, me being such a girl, I got distracted by his looks. I had totally forgotten my eight second rule. If I looked at Nic for more than eight seconds, I became extremely dazed. I was getting quite good at looking at him, at first I could only look for three seconds and my mind was away. How could I help it with his absorbing eyes, beautiful skin, tall, thin build….I shook those thoughts out of my head to ensure I wouldn't go into a daydreaming coma.

With Roxas, I was currently at four seconds _if_ he is at a safe distance and wasn't in _any_ contact with me.

My trance on Nic began again, by accident, when I wondered if his dark slight curls were as soft as they looked.

"Ah, look at the time. Don't want to be late, do you?" He had such a nice voice too, even if it was shaky and nervous about something.

Only when his hand latched onto mine and dragged me from my seat and to the car, did I return to real time. I sighed as we drove to school; Nic wasn't going to tell me anything, right now. Maybe he would someday or… I could ask Roxas! My optimism faltered at that thought as I asked myself, just what was Roxas going to do to me today?

The car slammed to a stop and I cringed as I looked out to my modern monster of a school.

Nic was suddenly outside and opening my door. It seemed he hadn't realised I had gave up on asking him about his relations with Roxas. He gently pulled the door open and smiled at me as I got out with a frown to his actions. I didn't like it when he treated me like royalty.

Once I was out, he pushed the door shut and leaned against it with a sly smile. A cool breeze blew by and played with his hair. I looked away before I got too distracted; I had to be alert and on patrol, Roxas would be around somewhere. I carefully scanned the busy front school yard, ignoring all the stares back and searched for those messy spikes…

Suddenly a tender touch of lips brushed across my cheek. Feeling that kind touch of lips, my heart raced and my breath caught, excitedly, in my throat.

I turned to Nic who was beaming proudly at his deed. That spot on my cheek which had been blessed by his lips burst into a fiery frenzy. Nic hummed out a silky laugh and walked around the car, to his door.

He clicked the door open and teased, "Relax. See you after school and good luck."

And in an instant he was gone.

My hand slowly reached up to touch the spot where he had kissed. Just thinking about what he had done, I nearly swooned. I tried to walk to the school but my knees were wonderfully wobbly. I was in a Zen-like daze; every part of my body had gentle warmth to it and a little numbness. It was as though I had just been waked up half-way through a dream and the dream continued in real life. I knew there was a stupid grin on my face but I refused to let it leave because this was the happiest I had been in a while.

I continued to sway towards the school, giddy and high on life. I wasn't sure if it was my magnificent mood or not but the stares today seemed to have less hatred. Hmm, oh well. I was almost skipping now _and_ humming. Nothing matter except that I got a little kiss on the cheek from Nic!

Why was I worried about coming to school again….?

An iron grip suddenly gripped onto my waist, clamping my arms to my side. I could feel a body push itself to my back. I tried to yell but a hand slipped onto my mouth. My cries for help became muffled and inaudible.

Panic set fresh in my pulsing veins. My heart rattled helplessly against my rib cage. The terrifying fear in my body was paralysing. The person had begun to pull me in and out of nearby trees. My vision was blurred by raw fright and all I could see were rough strokes of green. My hearing had dissolved into the irregular, thundering of my heart.

This was it. All the hatred and disgust the other pupils felt for me had driven them to do this to me! This was probably of those boys, who couldn't keep their eyes to themselves. They were going to drag me to an isolated place, beat me, rape me, chop me into tiny pieces, hide the mangled parts of my body, pay the police off and leave me to be forever deemed 'that girl they never found'.

I could feel a huge lump clog my throat and a horrid sticky sweat break out on my body as we kept moving farther and farther away from society. Shit, I didn't think these pupils would go this far!

I wasn't going to let them do this. I didn't want to the fricking girl they would never find! The adrenaline finally kicked in and fuelled my courage gauge. My body became accepting to feeling again and I began my struggle and silent screaming. The person held on tight and was taller than me.

I suddenly realised my eyes were closed, I snapped them and glared at my surroundings, praying Roxas or Nic or even Riku, just _anyone, _would jump out and help me!

All of a sudden I recognised where I was as I spotted a dirt path. I was at the bandstand.

I kicked and resisted with more effort now, this was somewhere I liked, not somewhere I wanted bad memories to grow from. The person stopped and, in fright, I did too.

A quiet moment passed and after my initial fear, I reacted again, squirming, groaning and wriggling in their strong arms. I felt a breath on my neck.

"Ssshh, Naminé." The person whispered softly in my ear.

A revitalizing scent and a low smooth voice overwhelmed my thoughts and body. I recognised the person instantly: Roxas.

Relief gushed through me in a thrilling effect and my body became immediately eased, so much that my head automatically tilted back and rested on him. The relief had drained me into a happy daze. His grip around my waist loosened but stayed and his hand slipped from my mouth. I was so dazed, this felt like a heavenly dream.

My breathing was deep and slow as I watched my suddenly calm and peaceful surroundings. A refreshing breeze tip-toed by and cooled me. I could even feel myself smile at my stupid paranoia and worry. Must be all that television… (_A/N: and fan-fiction xD_)

I was finally becoming composed again.

"Are you alright now?" Roxas' husky voice breathed into my ear. I could feel his cool breath swirling around my neck and down my spine; a shiver tickled my spine, my insides quivered in bliss.

Realisation struck me. My mind suddenly started firing images of the scene between Roxas and I and I shot away from him in quick clumsy stumble.

My heart was pounding in my ears, my face was flushed and embarrassment clung onto very particle in my body. I didn't know where to look. But I could feel his persuasive blue eyes clutch onto the pathetic picture of me: a very red faced, shaky girl with messy hair, wide eyes and a heart she can't control to save herself.

"Erm," He sheepishly tried, "I didn't mean to give you a fright."

I peeked up from my shoe gaze and watched him smile apologetically at me through odd strands of my hair.

I _should_ be mad. After all, I really do hate getting frights. Like, _really._ But as I felt my face uncomfortably flare again as I watched his smile, all I could feel was relief that it had been Roxas who gave me the fright and not the other students which hadn't realised I feared so much.

Roxas really did look sorry as he ruffled his spikes and even cuter than usual. I mentally cooed his altogether adorableness at that moment.

I suddenly found myself without embarrassment as his cute 'sorry look' and my relief fused and I was suddenly standing in front of him, leaning my forehead on his chest and breathing out a relieved laugh.

"It's alright. Thank goodness, it was _you_ that gave me the fright." I happily sighed somehow still immune to embarrassment. His chest was warm…

"Who did you think it was?" Roxas chuckled, placing his hands on the top of my arms and tracing small patterns on them. I could feel my skin burn under the fabric of my jumper from his touch.

I gave out an awkward laugh and replied, "A kidnapper." There was no way I was telling him the entire sick story of my death that I had guessed: even if I was cured of my blush for now, later I wouldn't be.

Roxas pushed me back slightly so he could look at me. Seeing his face made my entire crippling embarrassment flood back. The places his hands held onto on my arms suddenly felt like they were on fire.

He grinned down at my pink face and said, "Well, you got it right."

I felt my jaw drop and an eye brow raise in disbelief.

"You're going to k-k-k" I couldn't say that word without a hurricane of nerves storming through me.

"Kidnap you? Yes." Roxas confidently agreed.

The whirlwind of nerves and anxieties thrashed straight through me again. Sure, I really did like spending time with Roxas but I didn't know how long I could be with him _alone_ before my mind swirled off into his eyes and my body refused to work. In class, I always have the teacher's lesson to distract me from him or the hatred radiating off the other pupils. If we were alone for too long, I don't think I could physically or mentally handle it!!

But the idea separately of being _kidnapped_ and by Roxas was, well… let's just say if I _wasn't_ the most, biggest nervous idiot in the entire universe when it comes to boys (never mind Roxas) – I would be tying myself up with a grin and waiting for Roxas to run away with me and never return. But I am the most, biggest nervous idiot in the entire universe when it comes to boys and with Roxas, someone might as well just slap a _'there's no hope'_ sticker on my head and leave me in the corner.

"N-n-no, you can't! We have class." I squealed out with an ineffective amount of certainty as I jumped away from him.

Roxas rolled his eyes and stepped towards. "I warned you it would be at your peril."

I took a step back. He followed me with a step forward and pondered out loud, "But you would think ditching classes would be a normal seventeen year old girl's idea of fun, right?"

I took another step back, he followed again, and I whimpered, "But I'm hardly normal."

He laughed and followed me again as I stepped back, "You're just a little goody-two shoes who doesn't like to disappoint so I knew this would be your version of 'peril'."

Roxas was so right that it was painful. I hadn't known him for long and he knew something like that about me! Geez, how easy to read am I?

I became extremely flustered at his accurate knowledge of me and knowing I was drawing attention to my forever reddening cheeks I retorted, "W-well, how do you plan to keep me here?"

"As I just said, you don't like to disappoint." He smirked, showing that evil glint in his ocean deep eyes. I got dizzy seeing that cunning sparkle in his eyes and expression.

But the fact his menacing look tossed me over the deep end of a daydream, I didn't understand what he meant. If I don't like to disappoint then wouldn't that just take me back to the school even quicker?

I frowned at him and turned on my heel and marched back to school. I waited for the rough grab of my hand or the calling of my name but none came. I was getting worried now, what was he planning? Like Nic said, he liked to have his fun.

And then, I heard a calling through the trees I had just stomped past.

Roxas voice called out, "I'll just wait right here for you." I could hear the smile on his face.

I huffed into the air and continued on. Waiting for me was pointless, I was going to class. What did he mean? Well, whatever. Roxas wasn't as good at this kidnapping business as I thought he would be. At least, he is acting normal now, not all silent and mysterious like last week.

I took a step from the greenery and onto the grey slab path. No one was around. Everything was creepily still and soundless. A wind whipped by and a group of withering leaves shot by too. When did the bell go?!

I rushed over to the main doors and played out my excuses to my teacher and their comments back in my head, practising. When my hand grabbed onto the cold metal handle of the door, I froze. As guilt tightened its harsh grip around my heart, I realised exactly what Roxas had meant.

My mind, disregarding my pleads not to, pictured Roxas sitting at the bandstand waiting on me, ever confident I would return and then his face, puzzled and _disappointed _why I didn't. My mind led me down the painful road of his initial sadness, his uncertain belief in me and the terrible, horrid awkward silence from him which would return after just passing. And it would all be because of me!

The next second I was stomping through the greenery again and on my way to Roxas fuming at my own predictability.

WHY COULDN'T I HAVE JUST ANSWERED YESTERDAY?! Better yet, why can't I control myself?!

Huffing and puffing, I began to think of all the things I could snap at Roxas, like how mean that was of him to make me feel guilty and obliged to stay with him and that what happened to me to make me a little quieter (you know, the complete and utter devastating heat break I went through after announcing my love only to be shot down at the post) was none of his business!

I stormed over the dirt path and skidded to a stop in front of the bandstand, glowering and hunting for those spikes.

And I found them, in their perfect messy style on a head that wasn't facing me. Roxas sat with his back to me on the other side of the bandstand. No, I mentally reminded myself, no distractions, you are mad and-

A soft, enchanting song broke my line of thought completely. I pricked my listening and concentrated on the melodic music. Roxas was humming a slow sad song. I could feel the heart-rending emotions singing through the tune from deep within him. It was fascinating.

He continued to purr the tune unaware of his bewitching of myself. His flawless hum of the song was so smooth, like a still water's surface. His voice was so perfect and hypnotising; his melodious humming tip treaded softly in my veins and coaxed me from any negative feeling inside of me. The musical velvet of his voice was so effortless, serene and natural that it almost fused with passing breeze in a perfect harmony.

As I drifted towards him, I wondered how it was possible for such a simple task such as humming could drive me so much. But I knew deep within it wasn't the task but the person. I loved everything about him, even when he teased me, played me like a puppet and flashed that terribly wicked glint in his eyes.

The tune suddenly stopped. I snapped out of my trance and stood still.

Roxas turned around and sighed in some sort of relief. The edges of his lips curled in a faint smile and his eyes greeted me warmly. I blushed, he noticed and laughed to my humiliation.

"You came back. I thought you had left." He piped up, patting the spot beside him.

I edged around the bandstand and plopped down beside him and keeping my eyes to the ground, I grumbled, "You knew I was coming back."

"I thought I did. But you took ages, I thought you had just gone to class and I had gotten my little prediction all stupidly wrong."

"Hmm." Was all I could say.

"When you came back I thought either, you have a good amount of self control and forced yourself to keep heading to class or you're just slow and didn't realise your guilt about leaving me until you were at the front doors."

I slowly turned my head away from him in shame, I didn't realise I was that slow until now. "Hmm." I repeated.

"Well, which one was it?" Roxas asked, curiously.

I looked to his eager face and mumbled out a lie, "The f-first one."

He raised his eyebrows at me in an amused suspicion but dropped the topic and jumped down from the edge.

"So, we better head out before the teacher start prowling." He said, a little too casually for me. I had always considered Roxas as uncaring for school but not really a regular rebel.

"Where to?" I asked as the guilt of ditching clung onto my mind once again.

"Let's decide on the way there." Roxas replied beginning to walk away.

Hastily, I jumped down from the bandstand and scurried over to him.

Although we walked in silence from the school, my mind was anything but silent. So many conflicting ideas were flying around in there; I was fairly surprised I didn't feel dizzy.

First and for most, was the guilt about not being in school, how I may be disappointing teachers. _Then_ there was the frustrating knowledge that feeling guilty over Roxas was ten times worse than some stupid teacher. _Then_ there was the embarrassing fact that I was so easily manipulated. _Then_ there was the feeling I liked being manipulated by Roxas. _Then_ there was the idea I could end all of this, right now, if I just told Roxas what had happened and he would tell me why he was acting strange last week (which I really wanted to know). _Then_ there was the fact I didn't want to go to class when I could be with Roxas alone. _Then_ there was the awareness that I may not cope being with Roxas all alone for too long.

In fact, I did feel quite dizzy.

"We could end this right now, Naminé." Roxas mumbled, avoiding my gaze, his body language was careful again. "You _could _just tell me what happened and we can go to class."

I didn't know what to do. I did just want to go back to class with Roxas and make everything normal but telling him what happened was completely off the table.

When Roxas didn't press for an answer, it must have seemed like I was just ignoring that request all together. So I just left it at that.

We just kept walking though streets and parks I didn't know. There was occasional chat but not much. It was too awkward to think about. I bet he was thinking how boring I was… Well, _he_ was the kidnapper I was only a kidnappee (?), he should entertain me! I sighed just thinking about that. Why was he being so darn quiet and careful again?! I thought he was past that.

And then, after what felt like an eternity, we were suddenly in town. The shops were bustling and the streets were scattered with people who all walked at a fast pace.

"Erm, Roxas?" The taste of his name was so compelling, "Do you not think people will ask why we aren't at school?"  
"Why would they do that?" He asked with his attention drawn to something in shop window.

"Because we are in our uniforms!" I moaned back, tugging his sleeve for attention and some worry that matched mine.

Roxas brought his attention back to me and smirked, "Just act like you belong."

"Right." I answered, full of obvious doubt, and averting my eyes to the ground. I have never belonged, just how I'm I suppose to do that here of all places?

Suddenly a grumble erupted from my stomach. My face flushed, I never got to finish my toast, did I? I hung my head in shame at my useless body and waited out Roxas' chuckle.

"Well, there's something for us to do!" Roxas chirped, hopping over to a tearoom.

I stayed put and called out the mortifying truth, "I have no money, Roxas."

For winning the lottery, my parents were still very good at giving me the least money as possible.

Roxas ignored me and made his way into the café. Groaning because I knew I was going to have to repeat those words, I dragged myself over to the tearoom.

On entering, I was in awe. It was so cosy and nice in there! Like a little countryside café, faded wood, light and welcoming. Roxas was easy to find. He was leaning on the till; skimming a menu. I tip-toed beside him and he hardly noticed me which I was very thankful for because the minute I saw him I went into a daydream. His profile was so handsome, his sun-kissed hair swayed down and shielded his eyes from my view (which was a good thing because if I saw them I would be there for hours) and his expression was concentrated.

"You looked at the menu?" He asked with his eyes still on the menu.

"Ah, about that…" I trailed off, eyeing the other customers in the restaurant. They all looked so posh and rich, I lowered my voice and crouched a little, "I have no money."

Roxas tilted his head to look at me and answered with confused eyes, "So?"

"I can't pay for any food."

He was suddenly enlightened and his eyes and expression lit up, "Ooh, that doesn't matter; I was paying for you anyway."

"You w-were?" I squeaked out, face red, heart racing.

Roxas nodded and waltzed over to a table of his choosing, leaving me dumb-founded. I darted across the room to the table he was already sitting at and whimpered, "Really, I'm not hungry. Let's go." I urged with a nervous smile. The eyes around me were shooting me in the back of the end.

"No." Roxas answered me with hesitation and a blank expression directed to the menu. "This is me apologizing."

I frowned instantly, "Apologizing?"

At that minute a waiter sprung up out of no more. I jumped in an infuriating fright and found myself sitting in the chair across from Roxas to regain a regular heartbeat.

"How may I help you two?" The waiter asked, full of joy about something I really couldn't care about… stupid waiter giving me a fright.

"Water for me." Roxas replied. He brought his glowering eyes to mine, expectantly.

"Water, too." I mumbled in fright of his gaze.

The waiter nodded and began to turn when Roxas gave out an irritated sigh and shook his head slightly.

"Naminé, you don't drink water." Roxas said to me, I heard the waiter scratch out my order.

"Yes, I do." I lied.

Roxas' shoulders dropped in exasperation and he looked up to waiter, "I think that means she wants a coke."

The waiter nodded, "I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes." And off he went.

"You don't have to save me money, you know." Roxas grumbled, eyeing the menu and ruffling his spikes in frustration.

"Sorry." I said in a small voice, looking at my menu too.

An enchantingly tired laugh echoed over the table and I looked up to find his eyes, happy and light. I blushed at his sudden intense eye contact and in a fluster looked back down at my menu.

"You're so strange." Roxas breathed out in another half-laugh.

To my sheer surprise and delight the next half an hour or so was easy. And tasty. Roxas helped me choose these posh sandwiches and they were delicious! But I will admit at first I was nervous about eating with Roxas, right across from me. Every second I found myself thinking, did he think I was greedy or a slob? But he was so carefree and calm, all I had to do was look at his smile and I was fine.

And I had this yummy tea that Roxas said was great and he even insisted on getting me a dessert. The more I ate the happier and more relaxed I got. Oh, so that is the path to my happiness: good food, how embarrassing. But I really didn't care because I was going to get some cake in a minute, now!

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as Roxas and I continued to talk and laugh. I felt on top of the world, nothing could bother me here. Everything was so perfect. I was sitting in a charming tearoom, which was hardly busy now, with a happy Roxas and yummy food, how could this not be perfection?

And as the waiter, gracefully set down my cake in front of me, the conversation somehow drifted to the reason we were here in the first place.

"It's good to see you're feeling happier again, Naminé." Roxas said as I hungrily eyed the delicacy in front of me. "So, why was it you were sad last week?"

I munched on the chocolate goodness and mumbled at ease, "Oh, just something that happened during the weekend."

The cake stuck in my throat in shock and with a few coughs I forced it back down and reassured Roxas I didn't need another drink. I took a quaky breath: why on earth did I answer so easily, just a moment ago?!

Nic's voice echoed in the back of my mind, "_there will be a trick somewhere in his plan". _The realization of everything nearly knocked me out. In between some pathetic attempt to group words together into accusing sentences, I threw bewildered, astonished glances between my slice of heavenly chocolate cake and Roxas who waited patiently for me to find my voice again while taking a sip of his water.

And I finally managed to croak out something that could be recognized as English, "You." I pointed at Roxas.

He sighed.

"You have been buttering me up and filling me to the top with yummy food so there is no more room for thoughts so when you ask me what happened I would tell you. Is that what you were doing?" I babbled, still stunned.

Roxas, with a blank expression, held his hand up and showed a pinch with his fingers and with a shrugged, "Just a little."

I gawked at him.

Roxas rolled his eyes, leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "So? You got some good food and some fun, what's the big deal? Why not just tell me what happened?" By the end of the counter his eyes and voice were tight; making my insides squirm in stress.

I sighed and looked longingly down at the tainted chocolate cake. But in a blink, it was being swiftly slipped across the table by Roxas. I contemplatively watched him smirk at me and back down to the cake. That mischievous glint in his eye was gleaming again and the smile on his face was impish. I wasn't virtually drooling just because of the cake.

He pushed the fork slowly into the cake and gradually lifted a piece to his mouth, with a grin ever present. He popped the piece into my mouth and chewed it generously, complete with "Mmmhmms" and a thumbs up in a sarcastic approval. I flinched with every chew. That was _my_ cake!!

Once finished his first bite, he eyed me for a second and pushed the plate towards me slightly, "You know, you can have this back if you just tell me why."

I shook my head and ignoring my fiery taste buds, screaming for the cake. Roxas shrugged with fake disappointment and lifted another piece to his mouth. He opened his mouth and watched me with raised eyebrows and I glared back.

Roxas suddenly put down the fork and sighed in aggravation, glaring at nothing in particular. Ha, I won. He shoved the plate to the middle of the table and placed a hand on his forehead, hiding his eyes from me.

"Naminé, would you _please_, just tell me." He growled.

I stayed silent.

Roxas let a noise in disgust from the back of his throat and murmured, "Just tell me this, could I punch whoever or whatever made you sad?"

"Erm, not really." Seeing as Riku is much bigger than Roxas and lives about four hours that way.

Roxas groaned and buried his face into his hands. Geez, I didn't realize he wanted a fight so much.

"Roxas-"

"I'm sorry." He cut in, mumbling from under his hands.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, completely confused beyond belief, if any one of us was to be sorry, it was probably me (spending his money on cake), "Did you put something in my tea?"

Roxas dragged his hands down his face and I caught a glimpse of a shy smile but it was gone in a second. He began fidgeting with the salt and pepper, arranging them in a perfect little line, in other words, ignoring my question.

"What are you sorry for, Roxas?" I asked again, bringing my chin to the table so he could see me.

His ocean eyes flickered to mine, in a worry, and we remained still and silent for a moment.

"Roooxas?" I sang, pressing for an answer.

He glanced to me again, they were swimming in anxiety and his lips were pursed as though holding words back. But the words got out, "It's my fault you were sad last week, so sorry."

"What?!" This full situation was suddenly funny and I was struggling to keep a giggle in. Aw, Roxas thought he had done something to make me sad! I couldn't imagine Roxas being connected in any way to that strange, numb pain I felt (and still did sometimes) last week. My giggle finally came out.

Roxas looked up to me in a panicky confusion with big irresistible eyes begging for an explanation and in between peals of laughter I did explain, "Roxas, I wasn't sad because of you."

"Really?" He hopefully piped up, a smile forming, "You're not mad or sad that I said you were pretty and… hugged you in your room?!" His words were slightly jumbled due to the excitement that was clear in his eyes.

"No!" I breathed in my giggle, "I was sad because, during the weekend, I told someone I loved them and he rejected me because-" My laughter seized and my hand clasped over my mouth. HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD I LET SOMETHING LIKE THAT SLIP??

I swallowed hard, trying to drag those words that were out in the air back down my throat. I began to panic, my eyes darted around the table top.

"Oh." Roxas sighed out, I refused to look at him. He seemed distracted, thinking of other things, when he continued, "So last week… that's why you looked so…fragile." His voice broke on the last word.

I could even feel that raw numbness in my chest again, a sweat was breaking out now. Roxas must think I'm pathetic and weak. That was why he was careful around me. In case, I burst out into tears or something if he touched me again. I never realized I had looked so broken.

I mentally screeched in pure frustration at myself. Because I was so stupid and careless, I got carried away and told the one person I never wanted to know about what had happened! I buried my head between my arms and placed it on the table.

I couldn't look at Roxas, the humiliation was too excruciating. As my shaky hands held my head down on the table, I could picture Roxas, shocked and thinking that there must be something wrong with me as to why I got rejected…

I was so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID. As anger and frustration prickled through my veins and down to my fingertips, I could feel my eyes sting and chin wobble. No, no, no, I chanted to myself, you are not going to do this here! It seemed tough love didn't work to well on me and a tear dribbled pathetically onto the table top. I kept my head hidden from Roxas.

I heard a scrape of a chair moving. That was most likely Roxas gone after just realizing what a weirdo I was. And he said _I_ was slow…

I felt so alone in this blurry darkness. Where was Nic? I wanted to see him. But I knew I couldn't, I would have to take this blow in the stomach by myself for once even although I knew it was the last thing I could do. Ugh, why was I so fricking stupid? Why did I feel so weak? Why did I have to cause my parents, Nic and Roxas so much grief all the time? Why couldn't I do anything right?! Why?

A gentle kind hand suddenly placed itself on the crown of my head.

"I wish I was as brave as you." Roxas' hushed voice, softly whispered making my heart squeeze.

His simple statement raced straight to my heart and made it soar. He didn't think I was pathetic. Relief tickled at my body, loosened it. I had never thought myself as brave before, it had always been such a noble word that I had never found suitable for myself.

His hand shifted slightly on my head and strands of my hair weaved in and out of his long fingers. A shiver of electricity shot from his touch and straight through my body, I sighed in bliss.

I peeked over my arm and found him, standing next to me and smiling. His hand glided from my head and to the back of neck as I sat up a little. His feather touch was enough to make my mind blank and as expected, my cheeks flush.

With my head too far away in daydream world, all I could manage to mumble was, "Thank you."

As he grinned, his fingers caressed the back of my neck and played with loose wisps of my hair. I quivered in complete pleasure but he mistook it and snapped his hand away in a fluster as though only just realizing his actions.

There was an awkward silence in which equally awkward smiles were passed. I didn't mind the quietness because, I was with Roxas and although I didn't understand why it had took me so long to figure this out but all I knew was that all I wanted was just to forget my problems and see his smile.

And then I ruined the moment with the most embarrassing words I could ever say and worst of all I said them with a stupid, goofy grin, "Roxas, you can kidnap me anytime."

How retarded.

* * *

Oh, but don't worry something else terrible and extremely unlucky happened: I discovered something, _just_ as we were leaving the tearoom, _of course_. I discovered that the particular tearoom Roxas and I had decided to eat in, out of all the other tons of tearooms in town, was the one, the _exact_ one which Nic happened to buy the cakes I liked from. And how did I discover this, you ask? Well, first of all, I had to be the most unlucky person on the planet and second Nic came in as I was walking out the door.

Just, let me tell you this: he wasn't happy.

* * *

**OooOoohh Naminé's in trouble**

**So, I have given you a nice long chapter as a gift and no, no, no you don't have to give me any gift back! ;P ****Just a little review, telling me what you thought about the chapter, will do perfectly! ;)**

**I **_**really**_** do like reviews. ****They inspire me :)**** x **

**Oh and also anyone wanna explain livejournal to me? I made one and erm… well I need help. PM me bout it!**


	10. There is a First For Everything

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**Anyone wanna see how I imagine Nic? Go to deviantart search: lazyafternooner Nic **

**:D**

**I think you should look at it b4 you read this chptr ¬¬**** also I HAVE drawn more for this but I haven't got around to getting them on this here darn internet :P so aye. **

**Right so where were we**?

**(Oh, and I _know_ technically this is still the ninth day but…)**

* * *

**Unlucky Day Ten: There is a First for Everything**

Yeah, there is a first for everything. It's just very unlucky that the first time I ditched school I saw Nic and that resulted in the first time I seen him pissed off. _Extremely_ pissed off.

"I can't believe you ditched." Nic snarled for the hundredth time on the speedy drive home. I didn't know why he wasn't driving me back to school.

I continued to cast my guilty gaze out of the window.

"It was him that told you to, right?" Nic growled, his fists whitening as he clutched onto the steering wheel.

Nic had been refusing say Roxas' name since he had dragged me straight from the tearoom and to his car.

But, my gosh, the look he gave Roxas before we left! I was so shocked when Roxas merely stared back, bored as usual, and _didn't _die a fiery death right on the spot just from that look. I had never seen Nic look so powerless to his emotions.

I chose to regard his last question as a rhetorical one.

"Can't believe it!" Nic hissed with his deep, absorbing eyes smouldering in shades of dark, infuriated green while glued to the road ahead.

I could almost see and feel the fire emitting from his raw anger. I won't lie; I didn't like seeing Nic like this. It made me uneasy to only hear his bitter comments and not be able to see his smile. But who was I to complain? This was my fault. However as I constantly reminded myself this, something inside of me refused to allow any regret of my actions to take place.

If at the beginning of the day, I knew how unlucky I would be and how I was going to get caught, I still wouldn't have changed a single thing. I would have went through everything all over again (maybe not the "You can kidnap me anytime, Roxas" part) even that look of sheer desperate disappointment I got from Nic. And I _really_ didn't like that. It made me feel physically ill to know I was the cause of that expression.

We drove up the driveway to my house and Nic slammed the car to a stop. My parents were out in meetings today: bringing home the bacon (so much that I think pigs are going to become endangered soon).

I watched him let out a loud stressed sigh and bow his head to the steering wheel. He would look almost peaceful if his hands weren't still tightly clinging onto the wheel. I couldn't see his eyes; his hair was hanging over them, hiding them from me.

The car air was tense and clammy. A thin cover of clouds had formed over the once blue sky. I had never noticed how confined this car was before. The grey interior was dreary and difficult to escape. I hated the monotone feeling and silence here which imprisoned me.

"Did you feel sick or something and wanted to leave school?" Nic quizzed, still hiding. He had already asked me this three times.

"No." I whimpered, watching him very carefully.

He groaned in absolute aggravation.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" I quietly asked with my fingers ready on the door handle.

Nic lifted his head to send me a disgusted glare. I could have easily burst out in tears from it but I restrained my emotions.

"Of course." He spat, straightening up.

"Why?" I wailed back, "It isn't really a big deal!"

Nic tensed and threw me another terrifying, heart-breaking glare.

My body took control at that instant. It must have known I was about to break down into humiliating hysterics and so it decided it was time to help me out for once. I was suddenly swinging the door open, stumbling out as quickly as I could and throwing the door shut.

Nic was out in a graceful second and shouting over the roof to me, "No! No way are you making _me_ look like the bad guy."

I ignored him and bolted over to the front door. And although my body tried its best not to shake and slow my pace, it did shake and in a swift movement that made my head spin, Nic had swung his arm around my waist and hauled me over his shoulder, somehow not hurting me in the slightest.

I gave out a squeal from the fright and gritted my teeth: could no one around here understand that I HATED getting frights?! I kicked and squirmed and complained but his grip was confident and firm. He carried me over to the car in a chilling silence. I never knew he was so strong.

If he had known my face was practically burning, I'm sure he would have been annoyed at me for ruining the intensity of his anger.

I heard the car door click open and he set me down in front of the open back door. He stood in front of me, blocking any escape. With a sigh and a glance to his tight, serious eyes I ducked into the back seat for cover of the uncontrollable anger that still burned in his eyes.

Nic closed the door and locked it. Seeing him lock it, I jumped in my seat ready to protest, but he marched around the car and opened the other door and sat in the back seat with me. He locked his door too. I rolled my eyes as I thought; as if _I_ had the guts to leap across his lap (I would probably blush myself to death at that point) and jump out the door.

"Why are you locking the doors?" I asked, frowning.

He exhaled noisily and pushed a small button on the car keys and I heard a satisfying click of the doors opening.

"Did you go to school at _all_ this morning?" Nic murmured suddenly exasperated from his anger.

"No."

It was his turn to roll his eyes now. "Of course, you didn't."

There was a long strained silence in which Nic turned from me and glared out of the window. My heart nearly broke seeing Nic keep his back to me. A small tapping suddenly rang out in the air. I peeked out of the window and watched small trickles of rain trail down the glass. I nearly smiled; I liked the sound of rain. Just the sound though, not the getting so wet your clothes stick to you and form miniature pools in your pockets and shoes.

"The school _should_ have sent a group call to tell your parents you were absent but I can _easily _guess why that didn't happen." Nic mumbled, it was obvious he meant Roxas had meddled and got me permission.

I decided to ignore that. "The school does that?"

Nic was still irritated beyond belief and he retorted, "Well, they did when I went there."

That caught me off guard and in a highly interested voice, I asked, "You went to the same school as me?!"

He turned to me and watched me for a minute as though calculating if I was mentally balanced or not. I didn't mind, though, I was just happy he was looking at me again. As long as he could stand to look me in the eye, I was fine.

And then he bluntly replied, "Yeah."

We watched each other for a moment or two and he averted his gaze. _Him_! I was so surprised at that because it was always me who looked away in a silly fluster that caused me to get even more flustered.

Nic sighed and hung his head back. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his soft slight curls. Roxas did that sometimes too. I watched Nic in a daze, my cheeks pinkish. My heart was racing for some stupid reason I knew I would never really know.

The rain was still humming away in the background. This was the first time it had rained since I had come to live here. A thought suddenly hit me as I followed dribbles of water race down the glass and I grinned.

I hadn't noticed Nic had been watching me and I jerked in a fright when he asked, "Are you _actually_ smiling?" He seemed annoyed again.

"Ah, em, yeah. B-but only because I thought of something!" I squealed back, afraid I may get his death glare again.

He raised his eye brows and scooted over the seat towards me and peered out of the window, "What were you thinking? Did you see something funny?"

I swallowed and tried to dismiss my blush, Nic was so close…

"Erm, just that this is the first time it has rained since I came here and it's the f-first time you have been…" I looked away from him and out of the window, "angry."

Nic stayed close but straightened up and snapped, "So?"

"So, I thought…maybe you were connected to the weather, like a superhero that used the weather as his ability." I mumbled. I didn't care if it was stupid, I honestly felt like giving up on everything right now. If I couldn't get Nic to not be annoyed anymore, I didn't really see the point in… anything.

His low chuckle caught my attention and I looked to him. His honest smile and warm deep green eyes set me soaring. I didn't know the reason for his smile and if it was mocking me that was fine, so I grinned back.

Nic breathed out a tired laugh and suddenly hung his hand around my shoulders and pulled me a little closer to him. My head spun from the sudden rush of blood to it. I moved easily to him. My heart was in my throat and I was having difficulty focusing my gaze as his smell swirled around me. His hand squeezed my shoulder a little.

When he spoke, it took all of my concentration to listen properly, "Naminé, Naminé, Naminé," He sighed, "Why him?"

My blush was ferocious now and I tensed in his gentle hold and stammered, "Wha-what?"

"You heard."

"Well, I d-don't like him!" I spluttered out, trying to hide my face.

"Oh, be quiet." Nic mumbled, irritation was creeping back to the trimmings of his voice, "I have seen you two: the way you are with each other."

"What are you talking about?" I whined while realizing, at some point, I had gripped onto the side of Nic's t-shirt. I whipped my hands away from him, "W-we argue and he t-teases me and, and he, erm and-"

"I think that is called flirting in a strong manner." Nic cut in, his voice was stitched with amusement.

"NO!" I screeched in horror: Nic had spotted I liked Roxas and if he had noticed…what about Roxas? This could actually result in the end of my life. Ugh, when did I become such a teenage girl?

With trembling hands, I pushed Nic's arm away from my shoulder; foolishly thinking if we didn't stay in contact he may not be able to spot anything else. I felt too warm now and my breathing felt thick and sticky.

We stayed quiet for a long, tranquil moment in which the rain's force increased and bounced off the rooftop of the car. My house was hidden in a blurry wall of water.

"I think Roxas' intentions are selfish." Nic suddenly stated in a clear, emotionless voice.

That robot voice and its words sliced straight through me. It cut at my lungs.

"Intentions?" I choked out. Did Roxas have some sort of plan in order to get something he wanted? That was too strange to believe. Roxas was just Roxas! He had no evil plans or an underground lair or Nic as a super hero nemesis. Why do people think of Roxas like that? Had he been on the news for pushing an old granny down and I missed the report?! "What are these intentions?"

"I just think they may be selfish. I don't think associating with him will do you good." Nic replied, staring into nothing.

I made a strange noise that I thought represented my annoyance well. "You don't even know what these imaginary intentions are about and you are saying he is selfish?!" I barked back. Raw anger was bubbling in my heart now, poisoning my veins.

Nic stayed silent which only infuriated me more.

"And what do you mean no good for me?!" Anger had ripped at my throat causing my

voice to become sore and strained. Some irksome liquid was forming in my eyes too.

Nic sighed, I found that pretty annoying too, and turned to me, "It doesn't matter. I'm just looking out for you." His voice was gentle and low.

I glared at him and mumbled, "I don't need protected from Roxas."

Nic's eyes widened into a panic which was near hysteria from hearing me saying that. He opened his mouth several times to say something but stopped himself each time, he was clearly baffled.

He whispered, mostly to himself, "How did he get you to like him… so much?"

I gasped in complete frustration and growled to Nic, "I don't like him! We are friends and _why_ are you trying to protect me from him? What is so terrible about him? _What_ did he do?"

Nic's expression was one of conflict and pain, his eyes locked onto mine in an intense stare. Those profound eyes were far too hypnotizing to look away. "He…" Nic began in a sort of trance but he stopped himself and looked away.

The rain was battering off the car now.

"Nic?" I exhaled and pushed my hair away from my face, "Did you know Roxas at school?"

He looked to me again and without hesitation he replied in a distant, sad voice, "Yes. We didn't get on so I know how he can be."

I blinked. All that secrecy for "we didn't get on"? All that time I spent wondering how Nic knew Roxas and why Roxas wanted me to fire Nic for "we didn't get on"?! Just what exactly made them not get on? Did something happen? Nic still wasn't telling me the full truth!!

I looked to Nic, questionably.

But he sighed and shook his head with a slight smile which had a touch of madness decorating it, "Never mind. Please just remember, there are a lot of people who find him heartless. And don't get _too_ involved with him."

Heartless? Roxas?! Those two words could never ever ever ever make sense in the same sentence. What a load of tosh. I don't think I could ever remember that as a real fact because the Roxas I knew was anything but. Sure, sometimes he was a little lifeless and bored but he smiled, laughed, got angry, frustrated and was happy. That proved he wasn't heartless! Maybe other people just didn't give him a chance… yeah, that was it. But other people didn't matter, not really. Because I had given Roxas a chance and I knew he was worlds away from being heartless.

For second part of Nic's advice, I felt obliged to try and follow that suggestion: I knew Roxas wouldn't like me and if he did, it would be in the same way as Riku.

And at the moment, setting myself up for another heartbreak was not too far up my 'to do' list. Yes, I did understand and feel that the recommendation of not getting too attached to Roxas was correct but convincing my self wasn't problem. It was actually doing it! I knew too well that I was practically powerless to Roxas, his smile, voice and ways so separating myself from him was going to be a trouble. And as you know, my heart doesn't really pay attention to my mind, but then again… whose does?

It was quite obvious what I needed. I needed a distraction. Some distraction that was so… distracting, I couldn't tear my mind from it. Now, what would I find so interesting and compelling that it would block out _even_ Roxas?

Nic had suddenly moved towards me again. I could feel his arm press against mine and my thoughts scattered. _Geez, Nic!_ I'm trying to think of something that will distract me from Roxas and you are making my thoughts run away!

Right, back to thinking about what could distract me…

"Naminé?" Nic asked, his voice hushed and animated.

Turning to him, I immediately flushed and my lungs basically broke; he was so close. His dazzling smile showed off his teeth and he was suddenly leaning in. I tried to back track to what I was thinking about, I knew it was something to do with Roxas. But what exactly eluded me. He was still tilting in; his bright eyes were suddenly drawing me in. Why was I thinking about Roxas? What was the important thing about? Nic had slowed down now.

He loitered on the small distance that was between us. I felt his hand leisurely trail up my arm. When did I turn my full body to him?! I could feel his body heat pulsing onto my equally feverish skin. My stomach was bubbling in adrenaline and nerves. As I watched his handsome face, perfect skin and glittering engaging green eyes, thoughts were no longer a part of me. Nic smiled at me once more and then kissed me.

I had never really been infected by the kissing disease, a kiss never seemed a big deal for me but I was suddenly enlightened about it.

I immediately melted into the blissful kiss. It was slow, deliberate and full of emotion. The taste of his lips was luscious. I could no longer feel any heavy guilt in my body and my head was clear of sore thoughts. My body was light with happiness and I felt like I was in a dream.

And then reality came rushing back, this was my first kiss. Was I doing it right?! Was this wrong?! It probably was! I tensed and Nic felt it too. He inched back slightly but his hand wound around my waist, sending shots of delight throughout my body from that touch. I opened my eyes and met his reassuring ones. My cheeks deepened their already impossible shade of red.

He gently pressed his lips to mine once more and I fell into a sea of heaven once again. My hands were suddenly shifting through his dark, silky slight curls. I never knew hair could be that soft. All I could hear was his low breath and it was all I wanted to hear, ever. His lips lingered so wonderfully on mine again.

Yeah, there is a first for everything, it's just very unlucky that the first time I was kissed (and by _Nic_!!), that I shifted my body in such a way during said kiss that the door I was leaning against flew open and I went with it, taking Nic too, and falling onto the hard, soaking wet ground and into the rain. And I really hurt my bum.

Gosh, will anything ever go smoothly for me?

* * *

**What do you think?? :)**

**Dear Next chapter – I can't wait to write you :D :D :D**

**PLEASE review :)**

**ALSO I'm recomend a new story I have found, the writer needs some support - "It's a Lake and Love" By RoxasRoksAss It's in my favourites peoplE!! go. read. amigos.**

**I. Hate. School. **


	11. Roxas

**THIS.WAS. TOO. MUCH. FUN.TO.WRITE!**

**Okay, here we go…**

* * *

**Unlucky Day 11: Roxas**

_Roxas__' POV (A:N omgosh ROXAS?! XP)_

Who seriously said that eating your breakfast improved your concentration during the morning? Because I have been eating my breakfast like a good boy, every morning, for my full live in this dull little world and I _still _cannot get through my father's early pep talks.

I relaxed on the sofa and watched my father pace back and forth, lecturing me about the finer points of life which I already knew about a thousand times over. My eyes drifted over to the window. It was sunny outside. Boring.

A sharp clip to the ear brought me back from my thoughtless daze.

Tending to my stinging ear I grumbled to my towering father, "What now?"

He exhaled a short huff from his flaring nostrils. Did he think he was a dragon or something with fire breathing abilities? Stupid old man.

"_Roxas_." He growled in a low, threatening voice. "Sit in a decent manner and pay attention."

I shifted myself into an apparently "decent" sitting position and my father nodded. Well, that was pointless.

"Now, Roxas" My father proclaimed, "I know you can change and mould into an entirely different, well-mannered, inspiring, warm-hearted boy if you put your all into it and that is what you need to be like so you can do well in your future company. So…"

And that was all heard before I was off again. Maybe I was eating the wrong type of cereal? Well, it didn't really matter; this speech of self improvement was something I had heard too many times. Self-improvement was a stretch actually, it was more like 'let's nag and nag you to death until _you_ trade yourself in for another seventeen year old that is nice and talkative so I, the parent, don't feel guilty' speech.

Why did I have to change anyway? Why did I have to mould like some slimy, spineless clump of grey clay that would morph for any reason? Why did I have to change to do well in life? …could I not just stay me?

It always seemed like I was being compared to him… and I was never any match. Ever.

Seemingly the answer to that question was a no. A retarded no from a retarded old man who couldn't let go of his retarded company. But he was an idiot so I could accept his stupidity a little bit.

And then with a kiss on the cheek from my mother, I was being ushered into a car because, oh my goody gosh, I wouldn't want to be late for school would I?

The complete and utter lack of control in my life was getting unbearable now. It was like I was being shoved along a path that my full body rejected. But even if I stepped off the path for one shinning moment (say, to ditch school?) I was always yanked back onto it without even realising.

My hand dragged itself through my hair. And just to top this full morning off, my hair had decided to look ridiculous today. It usually sprang out at random places which was fine because over all the years of having to deal with it, I managed to perfect a certain technique, which I quite liked, that made my hair look alright. Any other person except for my self would say it looked the same today as usual but it didn't look the same. _I _knew that.

My teeth gritted as I was driven to the school, too early as always. Why did I have to go so early? Why not late? Why wasn't I allowed to just _not _see them, _together_, for just _one_ tiny morning?!

"You're in quite a foul mood today, if you don't mind me saying, Roxas." My driver chuckled over his shoulder.

"Hm." I replied.

My driver, Tony, was and had always been good at pinpointing my mood. I could act the same everyday and he would know my different moods anyway. Perhaps I was wearing a button that displayed my emotions but was invisible to me? Imagine: an emotion button. It would be able to tell the emotions of anyone it was placed on but said person wouldn't be able to see it. That would be quite handy when it came to her, Na-

Tony began humming. The irritation that sparked inside of me was almost electrifying.

. What was he humming? Jingle bells? What the fuck? Christmas was months away. Tony: good at reading people, bad at song choice

I didn't even have my mp3 anymore. Because of that rain storm the other week, it got soaked, as did I, when I walked home from my abruptly ended ditching day with N-

The car stopped.

I said goodbye to Tony, got out and the car drove away.

I do like quietness and spacey areas but at this time in the morning and at school? No, thank you. The place felt dead. It felt like everyone had got up, packed and ran away to a different world without sending me the memo.

But, I suppose, this time did gave _me, _not my father's version of me, a chance to think. And recently, there was a lot to think about.

For when I look to the shape of my heart, I found it was concealed only by scars that slash in and out and leave me with a heart that doesn't function at all.

But when I look to the shape of my life, I can't help but give thanks to this hollow chest of mines that lifts the great weights of living from me, allowing me to drift through my numb existence.

The cool air was warming now, as I sloppily dragged myself over to the main entrance of the school with my hands stuffed in my pockets, other students and teachers were arriving more rapidly now. Time goes quickly when you're swimming into the deepest oceans of your soul, right?

I only knew my chest was without a beat because you only know how it feels to die until you know how it feels to be alive.

And I don't know when it had happened, I don't know how but at times I would feel alive. Truly alive. There would be a pulsing in the delta of my wrist that I could feel so easily, heat would raise up from deep inside of me and the scars on my heart that kept it from beating would heal and the dead numbness in my body would fade.

And the constant wondering of just how this had begun was annoying me. It had become another incontrollable, unanswerable question of my life. And I was sick of it. But here I was, once again, standing at the main entrance, getting a headache from trying to figure out any repetitions that occurred when my heart raced.

The school yard was buzzing now in seas of uniforms and eyes that directed their glimpses to me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and shifted my body away from them: those irritating nosy, unforgiving cowards that could also be named my classmates.

They actually believed I didn't see their hesitant, fearful glances like they were oh so careful about it! Bullshit, they didn't glance, they gawked. I'm surprised some of the idiots could keep their mouths closed. You would think if something happened half a year ago, people would forget or forgive but no. No, no, no, they don't. They hold it over you, outcast you, remind you that this was how it was going to be for a long time. That they don't like you, they fear you and they hate you.

Those, who I have grown up with all my educated life, give me fleeting looks of baffled surprise, disgust and apprehension, remind me that there _was_ someone better than me, that they wish I was like him… that I am not good enough.

My body was stiff and tensed, a frown was firmly placed on my brow as memories swaggered around my mind.

And then a tone, a voice, rang in my ears very faintly. My head instinctively jerked up and I scanned my surroundings. My ears were tuned to that voice. The voice spoke again, I couldn't comprehend the words it spoke but the characteristics were as clear as a bell: the voice lifted at parts, chimed in happiness, shook and mumbled in embarrassing nerves, was shy and delicate.

My stare locked onto the source. Naminé.

She was leaning to the window of Nicholas' car; saying something to him. I _was _surprised no one had spotted Nicholas yet but he didn't matter. I watched Naminé, soaking up every detail I could about her; the way the sun made her hair sparkle softly, the way the crisp breeze made her tense and turn from it when it rushed past, her habitual way of fidgeting, her pink cheeks, the way her lips curled as she smiled, how her clothes moved with her, how she clung onto the cuffs of her shirt and the way her eyes only looked at him. She truly was cute and pretty, the prettiest girl I have seen anyway but she could never see it for herself, she didn't even see all the guy's shy glances to her. In fact, she didn't even see me looking to her anymore… My brow knitted at that thought and my stomach twisted.

But Naminé was always the one and only one I saw in a crowd, ever.

I caught myself humming all of a sudden. This was one of the many things I did that annoyed myself and lately it seemed like a sub-conscious habit; I never realised I was doing it and it was always, always, always, always, always that same stupid little tune that I could never remember the lyrics to.

My fingertips were tingling (were they longing to hold something, or someone?), adrenaline surged to my chest and made my heartbeat erratic.

It was obvious something had changed between Nicholas and her lately. So obvious it might take my eye out. But here I had stood, every morning for over a week, on this spot, the perfect spot for seeing their gushy little exchanges of affection, whether it was a quick 'see you later', a blush from Naminé, a touch of Naminé's arm from Nicholas or, even one time, a… a… _hug. _

I shuddered as a cold frost sprang through my veins.

But it wasn't just those little _moments_ (I shivered) that made me notice the change, it was Naminé too. Basically, she was happier. I very rarely found her with a frown nowadays and she also seemed a little more confident; she _did _still blush madly and get embarrassed and hide from attention and run when the other pupils looked at her but she _didn't_ flinch when we came in contact anymore. It was as if she was immune to my presence now. Before this "change", Naminé was always so nervous looking but now… it felt like she was starting to drift away; she was daydreaming more often and I would only need one guess as to who it was about.

My pulse slowed and I automatically slouched at the thought. I didn't like that thought so I wouldn't think it anymore!

I broke off the song I had begun to hum again. I _knew_ the lyrics but it seemed I had just forgotten them recently.

Even after promising myself that, _why _was it the _only _thing I thought of for the rest of the morning?!

Apart from that, everything was as it usually is: Naminé being Naminé, me annoyingly humming that forgotten lyrics song and generally everything else being very boring.

Well, until art.

I had been daydreaming for a while. Not particularly dreaming of anything, in fact it was more along the lines of white noise in my mind. Yes, so there I was with my elbow comfortably touching Naminé's while she vigorously scribbled away, the teacher working and the few other pupils in the class talked and worked amongst themselves.

A breeze skipped through the room and Naminé's scent washed entirely over me. Energy fizzled in every particle in my body as I inhaled her dizzy smell.

"Roxas?" Naminé's curious voice sliced into my confusing thoughts.

"Hm?" I replied, turning to her slightly. I could see all her features so much clearer when I was this close: her smooth skin, feverish cheeks and swirling eyes.

"Eh, um…w-well…" Her stuttering voice was quaky and screamed nerves and bewilderment as her eyes watched me. Realising my gaze must have seemed a little intense as her face flushed, I averted my stare to the desk and she continued, "I-it's nothing really, I was just going to mention that you have been humming all morning."

"I have?" I asked in surprise, "Is it annoying?"

In a typical Naminé-styled fluster she shook her head and said, "No, no, I was just gonna ask what the song was called."

"Oh," I sighed, "Sorry, I can't remember the lyrics or the title, only the tune."

"It's fine." She squeaked, throwing her vision back down to her drawing, "It's the song you were singing at the bandstand the other week. It's nice to hear you hum."

She suddenly flinched at her words when she heard them back as though someone else had said them.

Something in my chest soared as I grinned at her.

"Really?" I laughed, leaning towards her as her face filled to the top with colour. Her eyes flickered up for a second.

"Nic?" She yelped in a small, shocked voice with a face to match.

"No, _Roxas." _I growled, edging away from her after that sting.

"NICHOLAS?!" A girl that sat across from me squealed, bouncing up from her seat.

I felt the anger switch flick 'on' inside of me and the 'rage-o-meter' pushed to level one as my brow twitched and I slowly turned to see if today was going to end up being _that _bad.

And it was. It pushed to level two.

There was Nicholas, standing irritatingly sheepishly in front of the class with a dumb-ass smile. Level three. The five girls in my class, except Naminé, shot up from their seats and to the idiot at the front.

I looked to Naminé and wasn't surprised when she looked as though she had broken inside out from the shock of Nicholas' more-than-warm greeting. Her expression was stiff, eyes wide and if she held onto her drawing any tighter it would have nail tears on it.

"Erm, Naminé?" I asked cautiously, giving her nudge.

I could hear Nicholas speaking with the girls and the teacher: bloody geek, but all I was focused on was Naminé.

"Hello?" I sang waving my hand over her glazed, dark eyes.

"Wh-wha…?" She whimpered in a choke, slouching and pointing to Nicholas. "Why?"  
My gaze flickered to Nicholas' idiot face. The rage-o-meter reached its limit: "Oh, did your little boyfriend not tell you he used to a fan club?" I snapped over the excited murmur. Where had _that _outburst come from?

"B-b-boyfriend?" Naminé choked out in astonishment.

I rolled my eyes while hers glazed over once again in a now happier daze.

It took a long idiotic, retarded while for the class and Naminé to settle again while Nicholas explained to had just came to visit to help out for a while… or something. I'm not very sure because half way through his re-introduction, I turned up the volume on my inner daydream. I caught myself humming again.

"Roxas?!" The teacher suddenly barked into my ear.

"What?!" I threw back in complete aggravation at my now throbbing ear-drum.

She glowered at me in warning second and the nosy class broke out in silence.

Miffed, she growled, "Help Nicholas get the boxes from the art cupboard on the top shelf."

I grimaced and ignored her, turning the volume up on my daydream again: that tall weirdo could do it himself.

"Roxas." The teacher breathed, shooting daggers at my back.

"No." I murmured, turning away from her. Did she actually think a dirty look would make me go?

"_Roxas_." Her voice was rising, there was more bass to it too now. If I didn't feel like pissing people off today, that may have got me up, but, today, I _did _feel like annoying any authority figure that came in ten feet of me_._

I was facing Naminé's alarmed, concerned expression now. Her eyes were pinging from me and the teacher who was towered in rage at her desk now. My full surroundings dissolved as I watched Naminé fret over me: _me_! I couldn't help but smile at her and her jaw dropped at my sheer lack of terror at my actions and the consequences.

"Miss!" Naminé suddenly chirped up with her eyes wide in dread, "I could help?"  
"I asked _Roxas._" The teacher retorted in a low snarl.

I was suddenly standing up with a fascinating feeling powering through my body, it blinded me and I marched towards the door barking back to that dim, skinny teacher, "I'll help but only to prevent Naminé, who was trying to help, getting her head bitten off again by _you._"

The teacher howled something back, full of rage but I kept walking down the corridor and to the cupboard. I could hear Nicholas shuffling not too far behind me.

I yanked the cupboard door open and made my way in, the automatic light flickered on. I inspected the top shelf and found a large plastic box filled to the brim with art supplies. I groaned, that bitch of a teacher could get the janitor or technician to do this, not a pupil. This was clearly her pathetic attempt at revenge for me not doing any work at all today.

Nicholas cleared his throat behind me.

"What?" I tossed over my shoulder with a glare.

"When are you going to stop using Naminé? Are you ever?" Nicholas growled. I hadn't heard his voice so full of bitterness in such a long time.

I didn't turn to face him but just stared at the piled up shelves; distracting myself from …myself and my previous actions which he had guessed. There were a lot of boxes and they were all labelled in a boring black pen, they were all packed to the brim too. That lyric-less song hummed in my mind, constantly buzzing in the background.

"Don't ignore me." Nicholas' voice was closer, more threatening. As if I cared if he could make his voice a little deeper, big whoop.

I ignored his threat and peered up to the box I had been forced to fetch.

"_Roxas_." That's three people who have used that 'I think I may shoot you' tone with me today. If I kept this up I could go for a new record.

I decided to focus on that tune that I couldn't remember the lyrics to for a moment; I might as well not waste some valuable thinking time while Nicholas is pointlessly glaring at my back.

"Can't think of an excuse to come up with?" Nicholas hissed.

I rolled my eyes: of course I could! I just didn't want to waste my breath on him; didn't he have a fan club waiting on him? Bastard.

Shrugging off his aggravating presence, I hopped onto a box and grabbed onto the edge of the top shelf, pulling myself up. I heard him sigh as I stretched and pulled the extremely heavy box towards me. I stepped up onto the first shelf to gain more pull on the box.

"Get down." He breathed, infuriated.

Once again, I ignored him. In fact I stretched a little farther and lifted a foot onto the next shelf and inched the box towards me.

I suddenly felt him behind me and his arm shot out in front of me to support the tipping box.

"I can do it myself." I barked to him, anger swelling in every muscle now.

"Oh, so it speaks." He teased behind me.

"_Move_." I grumbled, elbowing him in the chest, hard.

He flinched back and the box tipped down. WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THIS DAMN BOX? My fingertips couldn't take it and to top it off, my feet were slowly sliding from the shelves.

"Roxas, just let me get it." Nic told me, groaning at my stubbornness.

I was about to throw an insult to him but a screech of wood interrupted me and just as I was about to jump down, the shelf my left foot was on gave way.

I heard some crashing, I _felt _some crashing too, mostly to my back and head. Shit was that sore! I groaned in pain into the dark. When I opened my eyes I found myself on the

floor with umpteen hundred sheets of paper spilled everywhere (so that was what made the box so heavy?) and Nic sprawled half way over me with a rather red mark on his face; the box must have hit him.

I could have burst out into hysterics at that moment but the pain in my own head was excruciating.

I roughly shoved him upwards (the tall idiot was heavy) and he leaned over me, glowering in rage.

"I _told _y-"He began to spit down at me but a creak of the door cut him off.

Naminé half walked in, saying, "The teacher asked me to-" But slapped a hand over her mouth while her eyes widened in disbelief.

I swear, if I wasn't confused beyond belief, that moment would have been one of the funniest moments I had ever seen. I didn't know skin could turn so red and so quick!! _And_ she slipped a little on the papers on her mad dash out of the tiny room.

"Naminé?" I asked, confused.

Nicholas' snigger provoked the anger inside of me and I snapped my vision up to him.

"Trust her to do _that."_ Nicholas laughed, gazing towards the door.

"What?" I scowled up to his stupid goofy grin.

He looked down to me with an immediate change of warm, thoughtful eyes (that made me want to kick him into space) to bored, irritated eyes and mumbled, "Can you not see the position we are in?" I looked; he was still half-way 'getting up' and leaning over me…So?

I squinted at him, still confused and he sighed, "Now think of what Naminé might make of it."

My eyes widened in horror and I leapt up at once, shoving Nicholas away from me in disgust. My mind screamed: please, please, please don't say Naminé just thought of us in a yaoi pose?! I actually felt physically sick as I realised there was no point in begging myself not to think that because, knowing her, that was probably exactly what ran through her mind at that instant.

I shuddered.

And then a second thought hit me, Nicholas had known that was Naminé's thoughts the moment he saw her face and I just sat there, dim witted and suddenly the 'uke' of a gay pose. Again, I shuddered. All these shivers could not be good for me.

I glanced to Nicholas; he was staring at me, bitterly.

"Roxas, please stop doing this to Naminé." Nicholas murmured, looking away to the sheets of white paper, everywhere.

So we were back at this? How did he even know his guess at what I had been doing was correct?

"And just what might that be?" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"It's very obvious and it's _not _helping you at all." He replied, raising his eyebrows in interest. That pissed me off, how did he know what helped me or didn't?

"_What's_ not helping me?" My temper was rising. I bet he got has got it wrong.

His eyes and jaw were tight, ready to throw up accusations and insults but with a deep breath, he quietly replied. "You don't have to string _her_ along."

"With _what?!" _I growled through grinded teeth, my breathing was heavy now; trying to contain the rage within me. He was going to get it wrong, he had to.

He took a swift step towards me and hissed, "Your little plan to be accepted again! You have been using the "new girl", who everyone loves even although she doesn't realise it, as a fresh start so she wouldn't run and when people saw you being nice to her they would re-think you. And I bet the moment you saw her with me, you though 'what a good little way to prove to myself that I'm better than Nic'! Roxas, you only care for yourself."

I glared back to his smouldering, deep green eyes.

He had got it right. Very right, those words that were out in the air were the exact words that raced through my mind the first second my eyes lay onto Naminé. My eyes flickered to the mess of white papers that were scattered around me.

I wanted to be accepted by everyone, I didn't want to be the one no one would trust, would hate and want to change. I wanted to be liked for just being me and then I would be able to stay as me and not have to mould into a completely different person, into someone like Nicholas. Everyone had loved Nicholas. _Everyone. _

I looked up to Nicholas and could not help but think, you're lucky because his normal self was what everyone wanted.

He had known I couldn't take it anymore; being compared to him and wondering why people wanted me to be like him, thinking why couldn't I just stay as me?

And he knew, in a moment of madness, Naminé was the path to being accepted and proving to myself I could beat Nicholas.

But… something was wrong. Something felt out of place. Very out of place.

Those thoughts they felt like they belonged to a different person now and they were about a different Naminé. Those thoughts and that plan _were_ mine_? Right? _

When had things changed so much? Why had it changed? I felt completely disconnected to that version of myself now.

Anytime I was with Naminé, those revolting selfish thoughts didn't enter my mind once. All I thought about was… erm, wait what did I think about? When I was with Naminé I think my mind just went blank… strange.

So, let me get this straight: I no longer want to use Naminé to become accepted or beat Nicholas but I have no idea why. Great.

It had been about six seconds since Nicholas had last spoke and his glower was still penetrating my flesh, burning it.

"It-" I began, my voice was croaked.

The door slowly opened and Naminé stepped into the cupboard, silent and wary of both of us.

The utter panic and havoc that struck me at that moment as I watched the blonde enter the room was devastating. Had she heard everything?! I became blinded by terror as I watched her expressionless features watch me, her eyes seemed glazed over. It felt like my whole body was about to give up, make itself weak and vulnerable to her blank expression, to allow her to hit and scream and kick at me as much as she wanted to. I would deserve it. I deafened by the huge, thundering of my heart as the silence sliced in and out of my lungs.

But then, she smiled at me, her eyes were clear and she casually said, "Sorry, I was supposed to tell you the teacher needs the A3 sheets of paper too but I got a.. err fright." Naminé gave a nervous giggle after that and blushed.

She was acting so…Naminé, normal Naminé.

Could it be she heard nothing?

She blinked at my silence and looked between Nicholas and I, frowning

"Is everything alright?" She asked, warily.

My chest jumped every time she brought her gaze back to me. My heart was still pounding; the streaming blood in my veins was so real to me right now. Nicholas stayed silent and still but I numbly nodded, only vaguely aware of what was happening.

And that was it. We cleared up the papers, I fixed the shelf, went to art and I kept my gaze locked onto Naminé until the bell, signalling the end of the day. I still didn't know if she actually heard or not. I knew I shouldn't care if had or not but… I did.

Nicholas, Naminé and me walked from the school in an eerie silence. Naminé continually asked if everything was alright or not and I smiled and nodded as did Nicholas after a while. After Nicholas waved goodbye to his millions of fans (the idiot pupils), it was time to part. I could feel a numbness begin to creep over me again.

Naminé swivelled to a stop and gave me a quiet smile.

"Bye, Roxas, I'll see you tomorrow." Her eyes were a little glazed again. Their usual bright, clear blue which regularly swirled with rich navy and aqua had a greyish tint to it now. The top of her iris was more dimmed than usual too.

She smiled again, her eyes light up, back to normal. I nodded and she turned and walked away with Nicholas, looking up at him as he asked her something and took her hand, and at that moment I found a surprise; a brand new expression from her.

It was one of bliss and relaxation as though a warm shower of sun had healed her from any pain she had ever felt. Her eyes hazed and sparkled in delight as she looked up to him. She looked so calm and at peace. I had never seen her like that. I don't think I could make her feel so comfortable with me that she could be so happy and at ease as I had seen her at that small instant.

But then again, it _was _Nicholas who had allowed her to make that expression.

I was humming out loud again, that same lyric-less tune, the same one from the band-stand.

I never ever wanted to admit it but, I knew in the end Nicholas was the better out of the two of us. He was the one that was destined to be loved and I was the one who wasn't even if I wished it with all my numb heart.

For a brief second, Naminé turned from Nicholas and back to me, just for a quick smile and turned back to walk to his car but during that moment I understood why I could feel my heart tremor and beat lately; it was her. She made me feel alive, why hadn't I seen it before?

I suddenly knew exactly why I hadn't seen it before. It was because of Nicholas. If it came down to it, she would choose Nicholas over me. Who wouldn't? I had been sub-consciously preventing myself from realizing the truth because I knew she would choose Nicholas. I had to admit he was a good other friend for Naminé; he could protect her, make her smile…

And then in a blinding flash, the lyrics to that once-nameless tune rang out in my mind…

_Oh and if there's any love in me, don't let it show_

_And if there's any love in me, don't let it grow…_

* * *

**The song is "Shape of My heart" By Noah and the Whale :)**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I thought it was fun to write in Roxas POV for this story -**

**But who cares what I think! Did YOU like it? :D**

**Please review x **


	12. The Realisation

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I _really_ think I love the regular reviewers – you're all so charming and make me motivated to write more. So… yeah! thanks :D**

**Back to normal with Nam's POV. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Realisation**

* * *

Cupboard doors that are slightly ajar aren't noise proof, _at all_.

So, you would think, that meant I had heard everything, right? Well, yeah, I "technically" did but I don't think my body, mind, soul or heart had. I knew exactly what I had apparently heard, but those words would not line up in an order that made sense in my mind. It was like I had been listening to a TV show that had nothing to do with me so my physical and emotional self didn't take anything seriously.

There was a proper term for that, right? An out of body experience! That was it…

As I got ready for school I decided to check my body was still in a normal healthy condition and not like when, supposedly, you lose an arm and you can't feel the pain instantly. Or when you get a paper cut and it bleeds but you don't even notice any pain until you see it. There was a possibility my body was doing the same thing, right?

I stretched out my arms, they were fine and both were there, I kicked my legs a little, they were fine and I still had both too, I examined my mouth in the mirror, all my teeth were still there, I checked my fingers, no paper cuts.

My brow creased; was I not supposed to be feeling some pain? Nothing was missing on me so how was I supposed to feel the pain that should be storming through me right now?

Perhaps it was all a dream! You know: the thing about Roxas and stuff and that was why I felt normal (ish) because I actually knew it wasn't real and I just hadn't realised it yet.

I sighed, I didn't like this feeling. I didn't even know what to name it.

I had woken up early today, I was washed, dressed, hair done and my room was messy. It felt like the world was pointing me in the direction of cleaning it.

So I did, I might as well do what I'm told.

That was something I believed; we all have our fates and if it seems like everything is telling you to do something, you might as well get on with it. Luck had a good way of forcing me into things…

There I was scooping up clothes, fidgeting with the small objects on my desk, piling up all the bits of paper everywhere and making my bed. Once I felt the room had a satisfactory shine to it, I swung the curtains open and pushed the window open.

Sun spilled onto me and the crisp autumn air washed over me, soothingly. A smile curled my lips as the breeze swept over the room, giving it one last helpful sweep of cleanliness.

My stomach interrupted the tranquil moment and growled about its empty condition. I couldn't help feel disappointed with myself: that was so un-lady like.

But the ache of hunger grew suddenly and I found myself near enough dashing for the door. Who cares if I'm un-lady like? I'm hungry, that's all that matters.

The black glass swished past me and I marched down the hallway, fuelled by a need for Nic's French toast.

And in no time (I had learned some shortcuts lately); there I was drifting to the kitchen by the faint smell of French toast.

The door zoomed past me again, and I bolted into the room but only to bump into Nic. My senses burned at the momentary touch and, in a fluster, I leapt back from him.

"M-morning, Nic!" I stammered, it was far too early in the morning for this…

"Hey, Nam." He chuckled down to me, "I was just about to check you had woken up. Your breakfast will be ready in a minute."

I suddenly smelled the delicious scent that was my breakfast again. Where had it gone a minute ago?

I nodded to him and bounced to my seat next to my mother and father. Nic handed me a steaming plate of toast and I grinned a thanks to him while he sat across from me.

And as usual, the group broke out into a conversation with me nodding and mumbling every now and then, and stuffing my face with what ever yummy breakfast Nic had made.

As I chewed gratefully, I watched Nic. His eyes were still that mesmerizing green, his posture was politely casual and his dark slight curls were as perfect as ever: unlike Roxas' hair yesterday, it wasn't much different but definitely at least a little bit. I didn't care- Roxas could still make the blood swarm to my cheeks with a glance.

My thoughts wandered to Nic again. What was it Roxas had called him yesterday? My boyfriend.

The initial instinct to that statement for me, a relationship phobic and amateur, was nerves, nerves, nerves, runaway, pack a bag, get on a train and never return but the second instinct was a girly daze with tinted cheeks included.

I glanced to Nic again, heart racing. A boyfriend, eh? His eyes locked onto mine, gracious green watching a clumsy blue that couldn't be completely blue. A small smile met the corner of his lips and he gave me a wink to which I smiled back to and he continued the discussion with my parents.

My parents; unaware of anything. And it was really for the best, they didn't need to know anything, they would just stress, but then again, I wasn't completely one hundred percent sure if Nic had spoken to them or not. Well, if they knew or not, things were going smoothly, for once.

I looked to Nic again; it felt strange to call him my boyfriend. Did he think it was strange to say I was his girlfriend? Did he even think of me like that? I bet I was being up myself…

But still, Nic, a boyfriend? Nah, it didn't sound right. Don't get me wrong because I really really really really really do like his kisses and hugs and whispers but I couldn't get my head around the reason as to why he liked _me_ of all people. He could probably have any one of those girls at school that draped themselves all over him… Damn skanks.

Nic did make me happy and he was most definitely the one person I was most comfortable with, he made such a strong surge of relief flow through me that it was weakening. I loved that about Nic.

But… ugh, I don't know! I just kept finding myself saying 'but or however or on the other hand' when it came to the subject of Nic being a boyfriend. Why must the mind and heart be so confusing?

And then it was time for school. The drive was too short as usual with Nic giving me a soothing pep talk that made any worries and any Roxas' dragging themselves about my mind go away. The relief washed through me again. Nic would always be there to support me and smile at me, he would _never_ hurt me.

What about Roxas, though? Would he hurt me? I didn't want to think he would but I had been told other wise so many times and I 'think' I heard exactly what should have hurt me…

The car suddenly wheeled around a corner that wasn't familiar.

"N-Nic? Wrong way." I said peering out of the window.

The car stopped in a quiet spot, shaded by the leafless branches of withered trees.

"Nic, why are we…?" I trailed off, looking to Nic; he looked like he was calculating something of immense difficulties.

And then he looked up to me with a sweetly sad smile and warm eyes.

"Nic? What's wrong?" The alarm in me made my voice squeak and sound frightened.

"Nothing's wrong with _me_." He murmured leaning over to me, my cheeks flooded- he had that look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with _me_?" I asked as his hypnotizing, never ending eyes coaxed me into a trance.

"You seem sad and you have been thinking a lot since yesterday, you must be worried about something." He tipped in a little more and my thoughts scattered.

"I seem sad?" I mumbled as his lips brushed across mine, persuading me to let my mind go.

His hand touched my arm and his fresh scent swam in and out of my failing lungs, my heart was pounding. Nic gave me a small, careful peck and looked to me. My silence granted him permission and he pushed his lips to mine one more time. Only when I felt his hand glide up the cuff of my shirt was I reminded of school.

"N-Nic, s-s-school." Was all I was allowed to manage as he pressed his addictive lips to my cheeks and lips.

"Let me make you smile from this just one more time…" He whispered into my ear before placing a small kiss on it and pushing his lips onto mine again. I felt like I was dreaming in an impossible world of bliss…

I was late for class that day.

Stumbling into a class that watched me with equally eager eyes as the first day I came to this hellhole of a school, I dashed to the seat beside Roxas. My eyes watched only him when I entered the class, making my blush fire up more violently.

I sat down as quietly as possible because Roxas sat with his head resting on the top of his arms, his eyes closed and with a peaceful expression: sleeping. His hair was perfect today. Unfortunately my entrance to the class had made the teacher notice Roxas' unofficial break.

The teacher barked his name and Roxas shifted a little, scratching at his ruffled spikes and frowning in his nap. My insides tickled from just looking at this sleeping angel.

Could he really be using me and ready to hurt me without a blink of his perfect eyes?

But then, he caught me completely off guard when he mumbled as clear as mumbling could be, "Naminé."

My heart was soaring in the clouds at that moment, free in the clean air to beat as madly as it wanted to without the heavy ordeals of a mind to pull it down.

The teacher was stomping towards Roxas now and instinctively, I shook his arm a little to protect him from the wrath of the teacher.

"Roxas." I hissed, hunching to lean a closer to him and shaking his arm.

The teacher was waiting impatiently next to Roxas now, firing death glares at the sleeping boy.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open and he gazed up to me in a sleepy daze. Butterflies flittered in every part of my body at that moment as Roxas continued to look up to me with those dream-filled eyes and a grin that suited him beyond belief.

"Naminé." He greeted me in a whisper, flashing me a dazzling smile.

The teacher roared something at him and he sat up and took the brunt of the teacher's outrages, still half asleep.

While he listened to the teacher's irritated snaps, I lost the sense of physical control. I was far too warm, heat was pulsing viciously onto my skin, my breathing was ragged and my heart ached to break from its confining rib-cage. An energizing burning roared deep inside of me for the first time as the image of Roxas I had just been bestowed upon glowed ecstatically in my mind.

A need raged through me, Roxas was so close just to reach out and touch for a brief moment. I could do it… I _had_ to. I feared if I didn't comply with this urge I may lose my sanity all together.

My eyes flickered to Roxas, the teacher had left some time ago, and I caught his hungry eyes staring back at me. My nerves screamed over the urge and I averted my gaze, my cheeks on fire.

That hour was not easily passed. But it did, thank heavens.

And a few others did too. Not that any of them were easy! But they trickled past and I soon found my eyes chasing crippling leaves that ran past the bandstand at lunch.

"So…" Roxas awkwardly began after a long pause of silence, "All set for the trip in a few weeks?"

"What?" I flatly replied.

"The trip, you ready and stuff?"

"What trip?" I frowned back.

"The school one, up north." Roxas replied scooting closer to me. I was too confused to flush at his movement.

"I wasn't told about it!" I whined, I didn't want to go on the damn school trip, I didn't like spending with the other pupils at school why the hell would I want to spend more time with them?

"But you're on the list they read out this morning."

I groaned and inwardly cursed Nic and his hypnotizing skills.

"How did I get on the list?"

"Every year, when the first term begins, pupils sign the forms for school trips. You must have to." Roxas shrugged, kicking his legs.

"No, no, no, I did not!" I fought back.

A memory flooded my mind. One of myself huffing and puffing about moving and my parents asking me to sign something, I refused, accusing them of trying to get me to sign an assisted suicide form and they told me they would sign it…

Crap.

"So, it looks like I'm going on a school trip?" I grumbled, glaring at the dry dirt ground, "Are you going?"

"Well," He sighed, in some form of happiness, "I wasn't… but when I heard _your_ name called, I thought: I can't let her go alone, right?"

"Right, yeah!" I happily agreed. "So you are?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

I grinned to myself; maybe the trip would be alright then…

I loved these simple moments, where my blush hid away and allowed me to just act like a normal friend to Roxas. They were so calming and assuring of Roxas' loyalty to me.

School skipped past a little more comfortably that afternoon.

And then it was the end of my school day, I was practically bouncing on the bench to see Nic. I felt like I was supposed to go "Ha, told you so!" in his face about the full Roxas situation.

I had been with Roxas the full day and not once did I suddenly notice I was missing an arm and feel pain. It didn't happen once! So that meant everything was okay, right? What I had heard yesterday, I could forget, say it was a dream if I wanted to because Roxas wouldn't do that. Never ever would he use me like that. We were best friends, yeah? We were normal best friends going on a school trip in a couple weeks and everything was great.

My gaze flickered to him for a moment and I froze at what I saw. His eyes were slightly hidden under his sandy hair but it was obvious what his dramatic gaze was so intrigued by.

There was a group of students, our year, watching Roxas and I and exchanging sly words, clearly filled with a bitter edge. They looked disgusted at us. How did that make me feel? Sure a little self-conscious but I had gotten used to this.

Roxas? Well, when I looked to him my heart nearly stopped as sudden sadness clutched its frightening grip around it.

Although Roxas had averted his gaze from them a few times, each time his eyes flicked back them there was a longing that seeped in his eyes. From his eyes, it almost looked like his body was being held down from going to them and being accepted by them. His lips were pursed and his eyes still darted around looking for something else to focus on. Roxas' fists whitened as he held himself down to the bench.

And then I saw the blood, the blood I had never seen myself bleeding before. Its hideous red mocked me and pain seared through me, slowly and horrifically. I _was_ hurt, I _did_ have that missing arm or paper cut or whatever… I had just never seen it until I had seen Roxas looking like that.

The pain unashamedly tore me down into small breakable parts and suddenly the breeze felt as though it could smash me into nothing. I was shaking now, trying to hold my shattering self in place. My eyes became drawn to Roxas, I could feel them beg for an explanation to make the sheer, raw pain go away.

But Roxas did none of the sort and I only caught his eyes glimpsing at the crowd as they left the school grounds.

I felt my being shatter at that moment. And in those blood stained remains of myself reflected the obviousness I had missed all this time whilst being blinded by emotions.

From the very first day:

Roxas speaking to me in Maths in a mumble that was more to himself, he was planning back then what to do about me.

His touches, smiles and ways to make me fall deeper and deeper into my dependence of him.

Him asking me who Nic was, probably just double-checking.

That boy telling me to fear Roxas.

Nic warning me to stay away.

And then, the actual conversation I heard between Nicholas and Roxas confirming that Roxas was just trying to be accepted again for whatever misdeed he committed and seeing me as the free token to that acceptance he longed for.

I could taste the utter depression and rejection in my mouth, it nauseated me, and I could feel my weak, shocked and broken body beg me to give in and cry. My eyes felt wet but tears did not meet them.

More pieces feel into place:

Nic warned me to stay away from Roxas.

Even _I _concluded I needed to distract myself from Roxas.

Nic must have thought so too. So he did distract me, he must have seen it as his only possibility…

He didn't like me: he just wanted to protect me from myself.

He went along with it all to get me away from Roxas but never refused my feelings so he didn't cause me pain… like Riku. My heart was now pleading for the pain to stop. The blaring hiss of a sting that was surging through me kept cutting me up to pieces.

"You… you _are _using me. You just want to be accepted." I choked out into the deadly silent air. Could no one else hear my being slashed into tiny parts?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas shift on the bench to face me. My eyes were suddenly glaring at his shocked expression.

"You heard." He simply stated in a quiet, scared voice.

Why the fuck should _he_ be scared? I'm the one who doesn't know who the hell to trust because it bloody seems like every time I do trust someone, it's thrown in my face.

I wanted to shout and kick and throw insults at him and tell him 'I hated him' and push him and glare at him with every emotion I had but my body was far too weak for any of it. The pain had hacked into every memory I had with him now and stained and tainted it with the blood I could feel my inner self bleed.

A car stopped in front of the bench. I stood up and wobbled a little. I was happy I had even strength to slap Roxas' hand away as he tried to help steady my unconvincing stance.

I got in the car and it was clear Nic understood perfectly well what was happening; his silence was solemn and respective. So that's what he meant this morning…

And we drove home and I went to my room, the only place in this world I felt safe from any more pain.

* * *

**Please Review, **_**pretty**_** please :)**

**You know by now I love you all so let me hear what you think. X**


	13. Thirteen?

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I are so grateful to the people who review every chapter… X) **

**(I do know that grammar isn't correct btw ;P )**

**Seriously, you make me want to write more so I can go "what will they think of **_**this**_**?" and find out what you think – its fun lol. **

* * *

**Unlucky Day 13: Thirteen?**

I glared at my computer screen waiting for the explosion or any disaster for that matter to occur. For you see, there was thirteen emails unread and waiting for me; seven from Riku, a couple from my other friends and junk mail.

The fact that there were emails waiting for me wasn't the problem, it was the amount. That number, thirteen, had been chasing me and was seriously freaking me out. When I came home, silent and broken a week and something ago, I headed straight for my room but on my way to my bedroom, I noticed several things as I held my tears prisoners to my incoherent mind.

There were thirteen rooms on the corridor my room was located, thirteen stars dancing around my name on the sign above my door, thirteen glass panels on the windows in my room, thirteen pictures hanging above my desk of my friends and thirteen steps from the door to my bed.

I was getting very suspicious.

My eyes were beginning to water as I watched the emails, mystified. I glanced to the clock on my laptop and slammed the screen to a close when I read eight THIRTEEN. Clenching my fists and trying to calm my ragged breathing, I decided it was time to analyze the situation.

Thirteen: a number known to mankind as the most un-luckiest.

Me: a strange creature known to an unfortunate part of mankind as the most un-luckiest.

Put them together and… the end of the world?

Perhaps I was being warned of something very unlucky that was waiting for me around the corner?

Or maybe luck was being a bastard and didn't think to warn me about the Roxas incident and was a little late?

I wasn't sure which the answer was. My jaw tightened and eyes stung as Roxas' blank face burned in my mind. Why did he have to use _me?_

I heard a distant knock on the door. I wearily stood up as I tried to discard those paper cuts of my heart from my memory and went to door.

And there was Nic, my best friend, ex and knight all rolled into one heart-breakingly good looking guy.

At first, when the cards were played and I was made aware of how pathetic, weak and easily manipulated I was and so much so that my best friend felt that the only option to protect me from heartbreak was to force himself into a relationship, you could say I would never consider him my best friend ever again.

But as the dust settled as did the pain dragging itself through my cells did too, I could never fully believe that Nic had been lying to me. It was such a distasteful word that only applied to two-faced selfish people like Roxas. Even as I spat that thought in my mind, I couldn't believe that either, no matter how perfectly true it was.

I wanted to believe Roxas was good.

Back to Nic, the bottom line was he was trying to protect me, make me smile and even although it ended in much hated heartbreak and sorrow, he had protected me and made me smile at points, so he was forgiven.

Even as I cut out as much speech and eye contact with Nic as I possibly could without locking myself in my room and running to school every morning, he was there for me each and every minute with a gentle smile that fuelled me to a fresh light that healed those cuts I was so suddenly aware of.

Nic would always be there for me, as would I for him. He was true friend in this world of the rich, elite, scheming and wickedly cunning boys who were so easily to fall for.

Yes, Nic was my knight in a world of hidden black thorns and evilness.

Self-loathing hit me like a ton of bricks, my dependency and self-weakness was exactly what had brought this situation upon me and here I was, with not a single lesson taught, and playing princess expecting to be saved.

I smiled meekly at Nic and he smiled back with a word of breakfast being ready.

Oh but I just _loved_ playing princess, didn't I? Ugh, what's the point in being sarcastic to myself? Geez, I'm stupid.

But back to the point, what was this obsession of mine to play the princess, the fallen maiden, the damsel in distress? I'm the exact kind of girl feminist hate, aren't I?

_How_ many times in the past week and something had I found myself wishing away a silent moment that Roxas would suddenly burst into the room and say he was stupid and was sorry?

Let's count, how many times had I done that: every night since I discovered how cruel that blonde was so… thirteen nights? Thirteen?! Why was I being stalked by that horrible number?

My dedication to Roxas was sickening. I tried to tell myself that I didn't like making up those little fantasies of Roxas throwing little rocks at my window and climbing up to my room and apologizing or of Roxas somehow getting my phone number or email address and saying sorry and asking me out and when I would ask how he got the number he would reply "That's a secret" because everything with him was. I tried to pretend I didn't enjoy thinking up those little fairytale moments.

But that was all they were, fairytales right? The Roxas I thought I knew was a carefully constructed character which he had built up in my squishy mind, right? He was a prince never to climb up to my window, secretly contact me or never to live a day in this reality.

Right?

I forced myself to believe I was correct but that determined, irritated hope wriggled through my iron mask and before I realised it, I was wishing Roxas was that prince I had known him to be. But how much did I actually know about him?

Breakfast was quiet. I didn't eat much; I actually felt quite ill which was irritating as brief dozes of nausea caused my concentrated thoughts to scatter.

I had to prepare for the awkwardness of school and being sick was not helping. I had to drum a chanting in my thoughts, turn myself into a robot, lose my emotions in a chant and focus on anything but him; it was the only way I could survive. If I could turn myself lifeless, devoid of any emotions and thoughts about Roxas I could get on with my life.

But of course, it didn't work. In art that morning, the moment I saw those ruffled spikes, intense ocean deep eyes my thoughts swirled into said ocean of his eyes and I received that same thrill through my body as I glanced to him, breathing in his mouth-watering scent.

I _knew_ he was terrible for me, dangerous even, but I couldn't get enough of him.

I was addicted to him.

And that plunged me deeper into the pools of self-loathing.

The silence between us for the past thirteen days had been painful and strained beyond belief. I wanted to speak to him and desperately rake though his words, actions and habits so I could find some good, some reason I could allow myself to be like how we used to be again.

I think he could see the mad insanity grow inside of me with each passing day but he honestly couldn't care less. His blank stares and complete ignorance of my presence made that clear.

He had tried to speak to me the day after I realised how wicked he was but with my anger levels still sky-rocketing I felt it best to ignore him completely and that was it: he hadn't spoke to me since then. Stubborn, moody idiot.

I inwardly sighed and cringed away from him a little more in my seat, he wasn't stupid or moody or an idiot- he was just finished with me, I was no longer of use to him.

And then the sickness that had slowly been building within me exploded into a frightening power that washed over me in a tidal wave. It flooded my stomach and drowned me into a fever that burned and tightened a grip around my throat. I tried to look forward, never at Roxas, but my vision was hazed and a thick lumpy black splashes began to block out parts of my view. The heat on my forehead increased.

I was dizzy and completely incoherent, someone was saying my name. For a useless second I hoped my name would be graced on Roxas' lips once again but after a moment I realized it was the teacher, alarmed and full of concern. Asking me about a nurse or something…

I agreed to whatever question she asked and was soon wobbling to the nurse's office. Roxas hadn't offered to take me: he wasn't suddenly concerned or worried and didn't insist he guided me to the nurse to ensure I didn't faint on the way there.

Someone else did, I couldn't remember who but I refused anyway and drifted down, the long lonely corridors to my dazed incoherence.

Why did Roxas not come? Why? I wanted, _needed_, him just to stand next to me so I knew I was still in a reality that existed, not my own little twisted madly obsessed one.

But I made it to the nurse's office alone. No one came running. After a couple words to the nurse, I lay down onto the cool bed and closed my eyes while I felt a cool damp cloth place itself on my burning forehead. I felt ill, heavy and calmly. I wanted to take a cool shower and let the sickness wash away.

At least the sickness let me sleep.

When I awoke it was only because of a soft hum, one I thought I had been dreaming of and had for the past thirteen nights but found very real as the reality of sickness made it's presence known in my body once again. That gentle song which soothed me ways I thought I would never be soothed again calmed the distraught dizziness in my mind.

Was I really awake or was my mind just making up the Prince Roxas I knew and cared for to calm me in the slightest? I wanted to know more than anything at that moment.

My eyelids were heavy as I pulled them open to squint into the sharp light. Sitting up slightly I heard a movement and the humming stopped abruptly.

My eyes finally focused. I saw him, Roxas, sitting next to the bed on a seat looking uncomfortable and uneasy, his eyes averted to everything but me. This was the first proper chance I had to look at him today so I memorized every detail I could in that short, short second. Roxas' expression was tight, turned from me slightly, his hair was more ruffled than usual as though his hand had ran through it in a frantic too many times today, his eyes, although hidden a little, were weary and he looked pale as he clutched his hands together.

But still, he was perfect to me.

I was then aware of how ugly I must have looked at that moment. Still sticky from the damp sweat that had washed over me earlier, a feverish face still red form the heat still in my body, my colouring must have been a little green at least seeing as I still felt ill and my hair… I didn't want to think about it. I was such a poor excuse for a girl.

"How are you, Naminé?" He asked, finally looking me. A thrill raced through my body at the sound of my name in his voice.

"Fine." I lied but my health was not important right now.

"Pfft." He breathed out, I was sure there was an amused glint in his eyes as he turned his head away, was that to cover a smile?

"What?" I automatically responded.

"You would say that even when you clearly aren't fine." He replied, still not watching me.

"If you are so sure, why ask?" I snapped looking down too.

"Nevermind." His voice was tight and I was sure his eyes were the same.

The silence clung onto the sanitised air for a moment and I suddenly noticed the nurse sitting at the desk, on the phone.

I didn't mean to sigh, I just did and this caught his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes flashing in curiosity.

"Nothing really." Besides the fact that I don't understand you or your evil ways at all.

It was his turn to sigh.

"So is this another 'like me' scheme?" I asked indifferently, "You know, look like you care by going to the sick girl's side?"

I looked up then and caught his bewildered, outraged expression but seeing me catch his face without the iron mask he composed himself almost immediately. I had never seen his eyes swimming in so many emotions before.

"Is that what you _really_ think?" Roxas asked in a low voice, whispering almost.

"Yes." I said, barely audible.

Roxas suddenly let out an anguished groan that rolled out from the back of his throat and his head was in his hands.

"I'm sorry about it all." He moaned, almost pained, "I d-don't want you to think of me like that, I'm not like that now." Had he just stuttered? My heart squeezed.

It was nearly painful how much I wanted to reach out to him and tell him it was alright but my instinct to survive was burning within me.

"Really?" I asked, weak and feeble to his next words. My gaze was fixed onto him.

Roxas looked up and took my breath away as he had many times; his eyes were so honest and without that shield that he usually help up. They looked so innocent and completely devoted to what he said next, "Of course."

My body, on reflex, relaxed immediately and although I could still feel that dreadful illness stalk through me, I felt heavenly light. The nightmare was over, I could smile without sadness when I thought of him again.

"Thank you." I breathed out.

The next moment of silence was bliss as I watched Roxas watch me in return and my hands kept itching to reach out to him, just to make sure this was real.

But he bet me to it when he suddenly placed his cool finger tips onto the back of my hand, cooling it to my sheer delight. His eyes and expression warmly watched his fingertips lightly touch my hand. Roxas was still being careful, I could feel it in his presence (or maybe this was still a charade?), as though one touch too hard could break me into unfixable pieces. I couldn't care less if he broke me at this moment- all I wanted was for him to cling onto my hand like there was no tomorrow.

"You shouldn't come to school, if you feel ill." Roxas said in a hushed tone, still watching his light touches on the back of my hand. Each touch had me holding back a shiver of ecstasy.

I shrugged in reply, too focused on this moment to do anything else, and he continued, "I was so worried."

A grin tugged my pale lips, maybe he did care? But then a frown, no he didn't care: he didn't say anything when I was told to go to the nurse's office.

Roxas seemed to have noticed the frown on my face and said, "So I asked if I could take you to the nurse's office as soon as you left."

"Where were you then?" My mind flashed back to the dizzy, stared state I was in as I stumbled to the nurse's office.

"Walking right behind you, waiting to catch you but you didn't fall, you survivor. I didn't want you to know I was there because you were still in the middle of hating me so… "

After a moment of happy joy of the fact he _had_ been with me I moved onto a more confusing part of what he had said: Hating? Was that really what I had felt for him? Sure, in a moment of sheer humiliation, disappointment, rage and sadness I could have said that but it wouldn't have been true.

"I could never hate you." The words jumped out without permission and a blush was lighting my face.

His head had jerked up instantly at my words and he gave me a dazzling smile.

"Naminé?" The nurse suddenly called out catching me from falling into a swoon. "Your personal staff, Nicholas has been informed you aren't feeling well and will collect you soon, gather your things."

At the mention of Nic's name Roxas' hand suddenly coiled away from mine, making it seem incomplete, and as I held his powerful gaze for a second he, absent-mindedly, began humming that same little tune again and turned his head to face his clenched fists: it had become quite a habit of his, humming at random.

As I gathered my things and pushed the dull, achy sickness clawing at my insides to the back of my mind, I could feel Roxas' gaze on me and I really, really liked it. I know, I know I could be throwing myself into his little plan once again but… he _said _he was different and, like all the girls I had pitied for letting emotions hold their brains, I believed him.

"Naminé?" Roxas said, lightly as I sat back down onto the bed. "You better get well soon."

"No pressure then?" I laughed.

"Well, there is only thirteen days left till the trip so… nope, no pressure." Roxas was smiling up at me, completely oblivious to the damage he was doing to my mental voice. Wait, thirteen?! Was this what I was being warned about? The trip?

"Thirteen days?" I asked, suddenly breathless.

"Yup, thirteen days left till our first little holiday." He grinned, his eyes were teasing as he winked at me.

My face flushed: first? As in there would be more? Our? My mind was lost in a daydream of going on holiday with Roxas- my body was burning everywhere now. The very thought of that was far too much and made my skin tingle in a way unimaginable. And what did the wink do to me? This boy was trying to kill me.

And then along with the illness I was currently plagued with and, well Roxas in general, smiling and looking straight at me as thoughts of a holiday with him drowned me, my body could no longer take it and with a final explosion of heat inside of me, I fainted.

At least, it was with a conflicted smile.

* * *

**You like, you don't or you're neutral? Review please! x**


	14. My InSanity

**Wow, sorry this is a little late. MY BAD!**

**But yeah, this changed a lot (like A LOT) because I knew the plot down to the 't' but actually writing it and trying to make it not sound like crap was… irritatingly impossible for me last week.**

**But without further a due, here it is:**

* * *

**Unlucky Day 14: **** My (In)Sanity **

I was extremely nervous. Almost as nervous as I had been the first day I scurried past these bare white walls of my school.

The nerves were nearly sickening as they played around with my emotions and mind as I rigidly marched to my first class of the day. My expression automatically switched to disgust when I was reminded of sickness.

I had been sick for ten, full, tediously long days and one more thought of that horrid plague could push me over the edge. But now I was back, fit as a fiddle and not a moment too soon; apart from the obvious illness that weighed me down so much over the past ten days, I also had Nic to worry about. He had been loyally seeing to my every whim without the blink of an eye and working very hard just to make me feel a tiny bit better at any moment (whether it was turning my television on for me or making sure he had the exact right coolness to my juice).

Those things were nice… super nice, in fact, but they just made me feel worse! The idea of me lying in bed, helpless to an indecisive fever and throwing up every other minute, and Nic intensely working without break had me completely revolted with myself.

But that wasn't the only thing that had made those ten days so very, very hellish. There was another reason, a blonde and rebellious prince-type one at that.

My wavering fever and unpredictable habit of fainting lately had me questioning my sanity. The heat and drowsiness that had liked to swarm my conscious recently resulted in a slight daze to sprinkle itself onto my surroundings and make me light-headed which was just far too similar to a recent situation I had found myself in ten days ago in the nurse's office.

Was I really getting that desperate for attention from Roxas that I couldn't differentiate the awfully obvious difference between reality and my own imagination?

It was a strong possibility that my little moment with Roxas had never truly occurred because for one; I don't really remember any clear details (apart from the fact his hand was on mine),two; I was sleeping before it happened and I fainted after so it could have been a dream and three; what "Roxas" had done did seem a little out of character, I suppose.

Ugh, if it didn't happen at all that meant Roxas and I still weren't talking! And if it did how am I supposed to act around him until I know for sure?!

Trust me; having ten days to think about this doesn't help a socially-retarded teenage girl's mental state, especially when she is questioning said state.

So basically, I don't know if I am going insane or not.

And that is why I am nervous. Also I was late.

But that really wasn't my fault, Nic held me up tons this morning making sure I was healthy by giving me these little tests and what not…

I paused outside of the classroom door, breathing deeply and trying to banish all the nerve demons from my being. Unfortunately not one nerve demon was banished, breathing sucks.

With a shaky hand and equally shaky thoughts, I pulled on the handle and entered the class. A murmur leaked into my ears as I felt eager, suspicious eyes fire at me. Mumbling a quick apology I dashed for my seat, sneakily peeking up to see if Roxas was waiting with a smile or ignoring me.

But I found no one, just an empty seat which caused an explosion of emptiness in my chest. I strangely sat down, suddenly feeling as though I didn't belong and that perhaps I had walked into the wrong class.

I frowned at the space next to me. Even if Roxas was in a mood with me, it was ten million times better than this horrible, vile heavy feeling of being lost and confused.

The whispering still hissed all around, it was easy to block out when my mind was fixated on one missing boy that I longed to see.

This didn't seem right at all! Was I at the right school? The people here seemed to be recognisable to me but this was far too different… It was even a little scary, not seeing Roxas sitting near with that same blank expression.

Was he alright? What if he had caught my sickness and was suffering as I had been?!

The teacher was doing the register now, calling out names that I, once again, was familiar with. I replied to my own name, in a surprisingly hoarse voice.

My ears perked to Roxas' name and I eagerly waited the few seconds pause after them, hoping he would answer and I would find him in this room somewhere, safe and sound.

His voice didn't reply and my hopes plummeted when the next name was called. Another wave of whispers flooded the class. What had _them_ all hyped up today?

As I began to push their hissing from my mind I suddenly heard Roxas' name and found myself still as a statue and waiting for the quiet voice to continue.

"…I saw him today, out front." The voice quietly passed to its companion.

"Yeah, me too. I think he was waiting for…" The second voice cut there and left me hanging by threads onto my sanity.

Who was Roxas waiting for?! WHY wasn't he here now? Maybe he saw the person, went to speak to them and got knocked down?! My throat was too tight and my head spun with images of Roxas in hospital, weak and hurt, as a dull ache pulsed in the back of. I wanted, _needed_, to see Roxas. _Right now_.

Yeah, I think I am insane, might as well embrace it and use it as an excuse.

The next 48 minutes were excruciatingly agonizing. My every tiny little molecule yearned with passion to see him and make sure he was alright but I found myself stuck in this class. I swore the minute the bell went, I would look for him.

But as the irritable need to see him flared through my veins in another flash a minute before the bell, I suddenly heard the door click open.

My head swung up and I felt a million tonnes lift off of me immediately. There was Roxas, perfectly fine, with those thrilling eyes, a blank expression that could never really match its brilliant facial features and with those sun-kissed spikes. I felt feather light and dream like as I anticipated the idea of being close to him again.

As he shuffled to his seat, eyes glazed and down, I then began to notice Roxas was a little different than usual. His hair, usually perfectly messy-ish, was untamed and his eyes had a wild flash in them and were weighed down by slightly dark circles and a pale face. His uniform was scruffier than usual and his stance much more stooped and he gave off an eerie vibe of desperation and of the given-up.

Roxas' scent hypnotised me and, a step away from his seat, he finally looked up and captured me with those tired yet magical eyes.

The bell rang. The other students watched us feverishly and slowly trickled from the class, the teacher vanished somewhere too.

I didn't move, I didn't want to. I only wanted to look at those eyes forever. Roxas stared at me in surprise, I watched him back in awe with tinted cheeks and my heart racing.

Running a hand sheepishly through his hair and said, "Naminé, next class?"

Shaking my thoughts away I stumbled from my seat and shoved my books into my bag, I peeked up and found Roxas still in the same stance, frozen but with eyes that carefully watched my every move.

I suddenly noticed the class was empty and nerves sprang through me. I fumbled with my bag and jacket. I turned to Roxas and he took a swift step in front of me and was suddenly towering over me.

My breath hitched in my throat as I gazed up to those startlingly magnificent eyes that bored into me with sheer intensity. His cool breath swirled down to me and, reluctantly, I took a stumbled step backwards and averted my gaze to the ground. This wasn't actually happening was it? I had actually just fallen asleep during class or was still ill and in bed, dreaming…

"S-sorry, did you want by?" I murmured, glaring at my shoes.

Roxas took a step towards me again and my heart slammed against my rib-cage, desperate and frantic to be with him.

"Naminé, are you really feeling better?" Roxas whispered, almost to himself.

I nodded and glanced up to him, his powerful eyes still watched me, carefully.

There was a quiet moment in which I was sure he could hear my heart thunder.

"Naminé?" His tone had hardened with authority and his brow was creased.

"Yeah?" I squeaked out, looking up slightly.

Roxas tilted his head back in exasperation with a long, low sigh. I had perfect view of his neck, my body itched and squirmed from the inside to move closer to him. I restrained with a predominate blush. He brought his gaze back to me with a warm smile and I suddenly felt his fingers loosely curl around mine. And there goes my heart.

"You do not understand just how worried I was about you when you just fainted all of a sudden! I thought I had stressed you up to a point you couldn't take it anymore! I was so worried…" Roxas said with a strained, begged voice.

So it did happen! Happiness swelled inside my stomach and I felt like giggling. But one thing still confused me…

"You were worried?" I replied back in bewilderment, "About _me?_"

At my tone I felt his hand squeeze my fingers a little: there goes any will I have now.

"Of course, how could I not be?" He grinned, oh how I missed that grin. That grin could drive me insane any day and I wouldn't mind.

Roxas' thumb brushed in a soothing rhythm against my shaky fingers. Feeling his gentle touch, a bolt of electricity fired from his touch and all over my body, making me tickle all over in bliss. My face filled with colour and I glanced down to our hands; I wanted to see them linked and remember the image. But unfortunately Roxas noticed me look and his hand was tucked away in his pocket in a disappointing instant.

"B-because, you know we are friends, right? And friends worry about each other, yeah?" Once again, what he mumbled sounded more to him self than me.

My brow twitched into a frown but I quickly recovered into a smiling expression and grinned up to him. Even if he just saw me as a friend that was alright. As long as I could see him, that was definitely alright.

Right, next thing to worry about endlessly until my mental state comes into question again: the class holiday…

* * *

**Pleeeeeaaasee review! x **

**You know I love to hear what you think… oh and trust me the next chapter is gonna be so much looooooooonger.**


	15. I Wish

**What's that? Lazy has finally finished the next chapter?! Whoa, I thought she was never ever going to.**

**;) Here you go:**

* * *

**Unlucky Day 15: I Wish**

"Nic, _really_, I have to go now." I begged as I tugged at the car handle from the inside and desperately gazed out to the school grounds flooded with bouncing students clutching onto suitcases.

"But you _really _don't have to, if you don't _really _want to go! Or, if you _really _do want to go, I _really_ don't mind tagging along, if you want." Nic moaned as he clung onto my arm.

"But I _really_ do want to go and I _really _don't need you to come to make sure I don't fall down a manhole_.(A/N: that sounds rude ¬¬ )"_ I sighed as I scanned the crowds for those perfect sunshine spikes.

"_Really?"_ Nic asked, turning my face to look him straight in the eye.

His soft touch sparked old memories, his usual calm expression was weighed down by worry and anxiety and his luscious green eyes locked onto mine as if attempting to imprint a wave of warnings about Roxas onto my mind. I hadn't been this close to Nic in a while and, trust me, it had side effects.

Face red hot I stammered back, "_R-really!_ Now open the door."

Nic gave a stern glare as though he was trying to break through the walls of my mind and run riot through my thoughts. Even if he did manage that, all he would find was disappointment because I _really_ did want to go, alone: it was time I started looking out for myself and grew up a little.

A click sounded, my hand sprung to the door handle and I was out in a flash, giving a perfectly plastered smile and overpowered wave to a disgruntled Nic, still in the car.

"Bye, Nic!" I distractedly grinned, gazing over the roof of the car for Roxas.

I heard the window slowly buzz down and Nic coolly stating, "So you don't want your suitcase."

"Ah, yeah. I might need that." I laughed wheeling around to the back of the car as Nic got out too.

I met him at the trunk and he swung the top up, his expression unyielding. Nic easily placed my suitcase in front of me. This silence was distilling and strange, I hated seeing Nic worried like this and especially about me!

"Nic…" I quietly began, watching his tense expression and eyes, "I will be fine, you know, _and_ I'll be back next week in one piece and likely with a bunch of embarrassing stories to tell."

Nic gave me a weak, half-hearted smile that weighed my emotions down to my feet as he sighed, "Yeah."

We stayed still for a quiet moment that couldn't decide to be tranquil or awkward but someone broke it before I could fully decide the mood.

"Nicholas!" A girl gleefully squealed with her friends giggling madly and waving.

Nic, unenthused, waved back with a strained smile and a myriad of excited wails followed. I grimaced.

"So…" I tried, glancing up to him but I quickly looked away as his features were still solid and unconvinced.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be fine, blah, blah, blah. I'll see you next week." He monotonously drawled out whilst dismissively waving his hand and edging around the car to his door.

I rolled my eyes. Who knew Nic could be this stubborn?

It was the most obvious thing ever but I finally understood what he felt as I watched him stall at his door with a glazed expression. We weren't going to see each other for a full ten days!_ An entire ten days. _That was practically a year when you live with someone and spend just about every minute of your free time with that person. It would simply be strange not seeing Nic pottering around the background. An uncomfortable emptiness flowed through me and I was suddenly suffering from a distraught dizzy rush to the head.

And before I could react to my body's actions I found my arms latched around Nic's waist and my head buried into his chest. My body was shaky and uneasy, I felt ill again, but when Nic's protective arms curled around my feeble body, I felt the illness wash away and reassurance gratefully take its place. I smiled into his warm chest.

"Nam, it's time to go now." I heard Nic say quietly and I nodded, taking a last greedy gulp of his scent in hope I could carry it around my lungs for a week.

I moved from him and he warmly smiled down at me and with a final pat on the head, Nic got in the car and drove off; leaving me alone and to finally fend for myself.

I slowly spun around on my heel, grasped onto my suitcase handle and I inspected the crowd with concentration as they mirrored my actions; staring back with just as much focus but with occasional breaks of whispers to their companions. I huffed out into the air and stormed towards the crowds, my suitcase, embarrassingly noisy, following. The air didn't smell nice anymore with Nic gone. I inhaled the air once to check for a single, tiny trace of Nic but only met disappointment and the reality of not seeing my best friend for more than a week.

I peeked up and, as expected, I found eyes staring at me from every direction but I pushed on; constantly on a quest for those spikes. I past many excited students, some I recognised, some I didn't but they were all constantly bubbling and bouncing off of each other as though they were atoms, buzzing around the nucleus, always looking for a partner and fizzing with the need to belong. I restrained myself from sighing in aggravation: a full ten days with these people. They continued to give me strange looks and why wouldn't they? I was the only one in this huge crowd who wasn't in the middle of a tightly knitted group. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. Did I _really_ want to go on this trip? At that moment I felt a finger tap on my shoulder and my hopes immediately swelled as I anticipated seeing Roxas, standing with a smile.

But I saw nothing like him, only a girl, who was in my math class, standing with a smile, flashing all of her perfect pearly white teeth and two girls standing with her, grins matching their leader's in an eerily good copy.

"Hi, Naminé!" The leader of the group chirped, with a thick tone of familiarity as though this was a common she did with me. Her smiles and over-friendly voice had me doubting myself completely; maybe we were friends and the full Roxas situation was a daydream of a mental patient looking for romance? It was possible Roxas was a daydream because he was so…so… just so…

"Naminé?" The girl quizzed, snatching me from my daydream, with a perfect eyebrow arched.

"Oh, um, hello…?" I tried, racing through my memory for any signs that I was friendly with this girl and her two minions. I found nothing and was beginning to get flustered as I cowered under the radiance of their perfect looks.

The all giggled on accord at my slow reaction rate.

"The trip will be fun, right?" One of the back girls asked with a cute laugh.

"Um, yeah." I replied, blushing at my stupidity and inferiority to these girls. This was dire! I must look like a troll in comparison to these girls with their perfectly straight hair, glowing skin, superb figures and big eyes.

Suddenly, a small crowd had begun to gather to the group and I found myself being quizzed on my general interests and then listening to stories of their nights out. Some god-like boys had gathered too now and I was stuttering even more foolishly than usual as they asked me things and told me of their expeditions of the nightlife.

What was happening?! I didn't get it! When had I ever spoke to these people before? Where were the glares and whispers they so casually threw at me any other day? Were these the same people or their super nice twins who decided to go on the trip instead of their evil halves?

But, still confused as hell, I listened to their stories and opinions and to my horrible disappointment it didn't help me much. Their stories were about clubs, alcohol, parties, going out at night, the city and the many, many, many people they met and all the funny things that happened. I stood, nodding and completely bewildered at their social lives and distraught about my own social life, or lack of. Was I supposed to be prancing about the city, painting it red till sunrise and getting as drunk as possible without the service of a stomach pump? Was that normal at our age? I was suddenly aware of how old I was, practically eight-teen. So yes, it was. But I had never considered myself in the category of people my age that went to parties. I was a different kind of seven-teen year old, the young kind who is too innocent and small to go out on benders. But there was only one category of my age, wasn't there? I was just disillusioned. Did Roxas have that kind of crazy night-life?

I listened and listened to there stories (and believe me, there were lots of them) until my past worry about their sincerity towards me faded into a pointless memory. With each story of drunkenness, my doubt in myself grew and grew into another conscious deep within me that taunted me and liked to inform me over and over again that I was a loser. Pfft, as if I didn't know that already. I was getting unsure of how long I had been there, minutes, hours, days, years, lifetimes?! There were just so many stories, each wanting to top the previous. I couldn't even see the top anymore!

"Naminé, you should come out with us sometime." The first girl that had spoken to me, who I had learned was called Alice, happily suggested.

The concentration it took not to laugh was unbearable. ME?! Me: out on the social scene, at clubs and having a semi-cool-like experience, right…sure.

But I answered, automatically and not wanting to seem rude to these people who were apparently my friends now, "Yeah, sometime."

"Really?" A boy, of enough charming-ness it could blind me, asked surprised and excited. What was his name again? Something that begun with a 'C'. C…C…Chris!

I nodded to Chris, swallowing away a blush.

"That's great: you don't have to hang around with that psycho now. You can hang around with us." Alice nodded to me as Chris grinned in agreement.

My brow twitched downwards. Who was the psycho I hung around with? The only person I was friends with was-

"So that's what you lot are calling me now?" A cool, smug voice called from behind me.

My stomach did an automatic flip and a smile firmly placed itself on my lips as I instantly recognised that smooth, calm voice. The words he spoke were forgotten in my mind; I was still far too caught up on the fact he was here. I whipped around to face him, Roxas.

I could feel my lips still curled at the edges when I looked up and he looked over me to the group of people who were suddenly silent. He was as knee-weakening as ever today. Dark sunshine spikes, ruffled and pushed to the side slightly, his posture typically teenage, an expression that angled his features in a perfect scowl and his eyes, striking and electrifying, glared at the crowd behind me in an uncaring, bored glaze. Oh, haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a boy, this boy, Roxas, and he fills me with joy. My face was definitely red, I was sure, but I couldn't care less.

Roxas' eyes flickered down to me and I suddenly cared. A lot. In a huge fluster, I stumbled back around to the crowd and faced the powerful awe-struck gawking they were firing at Roxas and I. Now which did I prefer? Roxas' look's at me, that made my body go blissfully yet extremely shamefully limp or these mystified, nearly horrified looks from this crowd that had my face heating up at a scary rate?

I couldn't decide.

"So…" I tried, in a pathetic attempt to shoo away the awkwardness but then I remembered what we had been speaking about. Roxas was apparently a psycho, according to this lot and I wanted to know why they thought that, very, very, very much so. Even although, I knew it wouldn't change a single thing I felt about Roxas.

I scanned to quiet crowd, some had already trickled away and I could still feel Roxas' strong presence behind me. How was I going to go around this? I could just ask out loud and either they would tell me or run away or Roxas would drag me away (my lips quivered as they trapped a girly-giggle at the thought) and tell me or act as though nothing happened. Hmm.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Roxas, "Naminé, we have to get on the bus now."

I peered around at him and was quite surprised by how much his expression had changed since I last saw it a few moments ago. It was softer now, more casual and his eyes had an energy sparked in them within all those blues. With Roxas looking so kind and staring straight at me, I don't think anything could have kept me away from him at that moment.

I nodded, gave a dazed wave to the still silent crowd and drifted away with Roxas into the mass of people towards the bus.

I stole a few side glances at him as we waded through the crowd. He looked bored again and was clearly acting as though nothing had happened. I inwardly groaned, what was I supposed to say?! _'So, Roxas, I heard that you might be mentally unbalanced?_'

We both gave our luggage over and waited in the queue to the bus in silence. I stole more glances to Roxas in the silence and couldn't help but love his appearance today. His casual clothes suited him insanely well, so well I was suddenly feeling completely inferior to him. My outfit had been very carefully constructed the previous night in all hopes to look half-decent today for Roxas and last night when I grinned at my perfectly casual creation I was so damn sure I would feel cute for all of today and nothing would be able to bring me down. Ironic how the person I brought myself up for was the one who brought me down.

I couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong?" Roxas piped up, an eye brow arched in curiosity.

I looked away from him and rolled my eyes, "Nothing much." As if I could tell him!

And at that he gave up. I frowned to myself as we slowly moved up the line; I had a tiny little inch of hope he would have tried to figure out what was wrong with me at least a little more. I'm such a bloody attention seeker, aren't I?

We finally shuffled onto the cosy bus with the rest of our class and pushed down the aisle to find seats.

"Naminé!" I suddenly heard Alice call out. I looked around for her and found her at the back of the coach, waving frantically for me to join her and her friends, "You can sit with us!"

I peered around at Roxas, behind of me, and found him casting a bored glare out of the window and leaning on the edge of a seat.

"Erm, Roxas-" I started but was cut off by him.

"You can sit with them: you don't have to sit with me, Naminé." Roxas' robotic voice echoed through my mind, coldly. I hated the way he had said my name. But he had guessed what I was going to ask wrongly, I had to put him right.

"Oh, alright but I was going to ask if you minded me sitting with you?" I asked turning back around to hide my blush and so I couldn't see his expression, what if he wanted me to go away because I was annoying him already?

"What? With me? Uh, yeah, you can sit with me. Of course you can, Naminé." I heard him say from behind me. His voice was lighter now, that was better, I relaxed a little.

"It's fine!" I called up to Alice. She paused and stared at me as though I had just flashed her or something but then retreated to her seat.

Roxas and I stumbled around a little but we found our seats sooner or later. _And _he let _me _have the window seat! I just had to grin like a four-year old at that.

The seats were ridiculously comfortable. Just who said money couldn't buy happiness? Because I was stupidly happy as I snuggled into my chair of heaven.

"So, Naminé…" Roxas drawled out in a mischievous tone, one that was dripping with smugness and curiosity. I sat up to attention immediately: I knew the next thing he would say would either paralyse me with humiliation or have me struggling to remember how to breathe. I took a big breath in case.

"Yeah?" I replied, suspiciously eyeing him.

Roxas' magnificent eyes glowed dangerously as they relished in my anticipation and pulled me deeper into his hypnotic spell, "Why did you choose to sit with me instead of them, up the back?"

"W-well, that was because I, umm." I stuttered, frantic at the question and the suddenly closing gap between us. Roxas' grin edged closer to me and his eyes drew me in like a magpie to a shiny object. I could smell his head-swirling scent trickling down my throat and to my hammering heart. The coach suddenly started up, snapping me from my Roxas-filled daze. I stretched away from him and backed into the window and he pulled away too.

"I would just rather be with someone I am more comfortable with." I said, finally answering his question.

"You sure that is the answer?" He pressed with a toothy grin.

"Oh, these seats are really comfortable, aren't they?" I chirped, getting settled into my seat again as he frowned at my abrupt change of subject in order to avoid the question. I had very few chances to annoy this prince so when I got an opportunity such as this one, I took it gratefully.

"Naminé, is that really why?" He asked again, ignoring my sudden switch of topic.

"In fact they are _so_ comfy, I may even," I yawned restraining myself from laughing at his irritated tone, "_fall asleep_."

"Naminé," Roxas moaned in impatience as my eyes fluttered to a close. "Stop it, wake up and tell me."

I listened to his whinging in the dark for a moment and when it stopped with an exaggerated huff of air, I tried to open my eyes again but found myself suddenly weighed down by tiredness and being dragged further down by the squishiness of my seat. And then, despite the first little whirl of worries about how if I fall asleep I may talk in my sleep, drool or snore, I fell asleep.

I only awoke when I heard whispers of my name, coming from a certain voice.

"Naminé, time to wake up." The voice hushed to me as I felt a gentle nudge of my arm.

I jerked up, squinting into the bright light with wide eyes and my heart pounding in my ears. I really hate frights, too much. My breathing was in heavy pants as I watched Roxas' lips curve and show off his perfect smile along with an amused glint in his eyes.

It wouldn't matter if his voice had been a million times softer than it had been, it would not have brought me to a calm awakening. No chance, not _his _voice.

"Hello, have a nice nap?" Roxas asked: all smiles.

I nodded, blushing madly and hurriedly wiping my mouth; checking there was no drool. Please, please, please say I didn't do anything embarrassing in my sleep! I didn't remember having a dream…

"Good." He concluded, resting his head on his palm.

There was a long moment in which our eyes connected. Mines, a magnet to those swirling, conflicted blue orbs of his and his eyes watching my glazed, dream filled ones. My senses tingled all over at the idea of him looking at me, they urged me to reach out to him. And I could, if I had the guts to, after all it felt like we were in a little world of our own.

I suddenly realized _why _it felt like that.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, breaking our gaze to look around. The bus was empty.

He sighed and leant back in his chair, "Outside; we are stopping for a break."

I waited but he said nothing else, "So, are we going to go outside then?"

Roxas shrugged and mumbled, "If you want to."

I looked outside to see all of our other classmates enjoying the sun and cool breeze. My legs were a little stiff and the fresh air and sun outside did look nice but…

I turned back to Roxas. He was staring into space and drumming his fingers on his knee. It was nice having this quiet moment with Roxas.

Roxas' eyes glanced to me and he quizzed, "What're you smiling for?"

My lips dropped from the smile I had been unaware I was smiling. "I was smiling?"

Roxas gave a curt nod and I shrugged.

Roxas gave out a low chuckle that made me giddy inside, "I think you need some fresh air. Let's go outside."

_That _did not make me so giddy.

The break was quick and short, once I got outside, and I'll admit _maybe_ I was in need of some air that wasn't completely intoxicated with Roxas. After getting something to eat and drink we were back on the bus and speeding to our destination. The second half of the trip literally flew past me. Maybe it was because Roxas and I spent the full time talking about things that I couldn't even remember or maybe the second half of the journey was actually a little shorter than the first. But the only thing that really mattered to me was that I had made Roxas laugh during our conversations. _Five _times.

The hustle and bustle of getting off the bus was irritating and noisy but we finally made it out into the clean, crisp air again. I gazed around at my new surroundings the air was thickly nature-filled. Tall trees reached for the blue heavens and could be seen anywhere and even under my shoes I could tell the grass was softer here than it was back home. I wasn't sure if it was the grass or the trees or the air but I had a small unfamiliar feeling in my stomach about this place. It felt like there was an invisible presence gliding through the autumn air, a magical one that was warm and kind. This place felt enchanted and hopeful: like a fairytale.

"I'll go get our suitcases, 'kay?" Roxas said as was stumbled from the sea of people all floating around idly.

"What? No, you-" But before I could finish he had dove straight back into the crowd.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and my mind and body went into meltdown when I registered what he had said. '_Our_ suitcases' Roxas echoed through the tumbling remains of my brain. I was being too picky with noticing things, wasn't I? But hell, I loved fantasying these little moments. That was all a girl like me who liked a boy like him could do with those pesky pointless emotions so don't judge me! But he _did_ say 'our first holiday' before right? My thoughts rolled in ecstasy at the memory of him saying that and the smirk that followed.

Suddenly a sharp knock in the back yanked my mind from the blissful little daydream it had been in. Groaning about the pain I snapped my head around to see the culprit who had given me a fresh bruise was. I looked up and found a young, tall, lanky man with red, pushed back spiky hair towering over me with his bright, emerald eyes scanning me in an intimidating boredom. I cowered.

"Watch where you are going." He growled, eyes slits. Hadn't _he _bumped into me? "Got it memorized?"

I squinted up to him in utter confusion; what was he talking about? I didn't get this guy.

"U-um, s-sure?" I stuttered back.

He rolled his eyes and turned his back on me and walked away. What the hell?

"Naminé." I heard Roxas call as he joined me. I turned from the back of the red-headed man and brought my full attention to Roxas, nothing else was as interesting as him anyway. "I couldn't be bothered carrying the suitcases so I just paid a worker here to bring our stuff up to our rooms."

With a grin, I rolled my eyes at Roxas.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The rich are so lazy." I mumbled.

"Hey, you're the rich too." Roxas laughed.

"But not deep down, Roxas." I retorted with a giggle.

I suddenly felt a presence next to me and when I looked up, it was that red-headed man again.

"Rooooxas?" He purred with a sly grin. Roxas sprang to attention at his name and in a blonde flash he was behind me, hands on my shoulders. I would have took a moment to swoon at the thought of Roxas' hands on my shoulders but my curiosity of the connection between the two people I was in between was far greater, after all I could swoon later.

"Oh, h-hey, Axel." Roxas spluttered from behind me. My eyes widened as I heard his voice. I watched the tall man in front of me in awe. How on earth had this man made Roxas hide behind _me _as if I could protect him and make Roxas so agitated it made his voice quiver and unable to speak properly due to nerves and dread?

'Axel' took a step closer to us and a crooked grin slid onto his face as he hungrily eyed Roxas, still behind me. Axel was much taller than me and could easily see Roxas despite me being held in front of said boy who was still clinging onto me.

"Back for the school trip then?" Axel cooed.

"Yeah." Roxas mumbled, desperate and depressed.

Axel lightly pushed me to the side and Roxas hands slid from my shoulders. My shoulders felt cold and unfinished.

I watched the scene before me unfold in amazement. Was it just me or did it seem like Axel was…

"That's good." Axel hummed, lifting his hand to Roxas' jaw line very gently.

My jaw dropped as realisation finally, _finally_ hit me. Roxas flinched back from the red-head's touch and in a swift step he was by my side, jaw tight, eyes hard and glaring at the tall man who drifted to us again.

"Oh, come on, Roxas. I was kidding. Just like last year, buddy, got it memorized?" Axel lowly chuckled.

"Are you _still _saying _that_?" Roxas snapped back hitting his hand to his forehead, "And yes, actually I do have it _memorized _from last year." Roxas shivered. "I swear, don't touch me again, Axel. I'm not your pet. "

"Oooh, still feisty?" Axel rolled his eyes and then with a wink of fiendish emerald green he turned his back on us and walked away with a swagger, "See you later, Roxas." He casually called back, with all the flirtatiousness that was in his voice suddenly gone.

"No, you won't!" Roxas threw back.

It was very awkward when Axel was out of hearing range. Roxas was clearly fuming and I didn't want to light the fuse on his anger.

"Let's go." Roxas grumbled, swiftly turning on his heel and marching towards a large building the rest of the students were headed for. Despite his harsh tone, I faithfully followed.

"Er…" I mumbled in attempt to start a conversation.

"_Please_, don't ask about _him." _Roxas replied with an undercoating of shame in his voice as he kept his eyes forward.

I instantly frowned and irritation set itself in my blood. Geez, I wasn't supposed to ask about _anything_! Not about Nic or not about why people don't like him or what the hell he hangs around with me for! Now, I wasn't allowed to ask about that guy who was clearly gay for Roxas, unless it was just a joke.

"Well, I'm going to." I huffed, crossing my arms so childishly.

"What?" Roxas asked with confusion thick in his expression and voice.

"So does Axel like you or what? And who is he?" I pressed as we entered a building. I was far too engrossed in our conversation to notice any real detail about my new surroundings.

"Why does it matter?" Roxas groaned.

"It just does." I simply wanted to know just a little, teen tiny thing about him, something that not everyone else knew.

Roxas didn't answer me after that.

The un-welcomed silence gave me a chance to notice my surroundings. It was a hotel, an up class one at that. The floors were shiny and the staff were well uniformed; everything was in order here, basically the opposite of what I assumed a camping trip was about. Were we not supposed to be in tents or cabins? Roxas had joined a queue and I stood beside him, still in all loyalty to him.

"I thought we were camping or something." I said quietly, peeking up to him.

"Well, we call it _camping_ but we usually stay here." He replied in monotone.

"So, it isn't camping." I breathed out. Geez, rich people are so in need of their possessions. And I had been looking forward to a little camping or staying in a cabin at the least.

"Why does it sound like you are disappointed?" Roxas drawled, eyeing me in all suspicions.

"Probably because I am." In more than one way.

Roxas brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and let out a breath through gritted teeth, bowing his head slightly, "I don't get you at all."

I wanted to smile and laugh and just be generally happy at the idea of him trying to 'get' me but just like he had done to me a short while ago, I left him hanging and didn't reply.

We soon retrieved our keys and made our way to our rooms. With Roxas walking the same way as I did, I assumed our rooms were close. At least that was a good thing about this trip so far. We wheeled to a stop outside my room. 313. Hmm, three hundred and THRITEEN? Nice…

I warily put the key in and flicked it. Here's hoping my roommate won't be too bad. I pushed the door open and cautiously peeked into the room, seeing no sign of another person I shuffled into the room. It was a wide, spacey room that took full advantage of the spectacular green sea of trees view and it was just as large as I expected a rich hotel's rooms to be. I looked for another person again and noticed only one bed.

"One bed?" I pondered out loud.

"Are you going need more than that?" Roxas asked, falling onto the large squishy bed and making himself at home. I blushed as I watched Roxas close his eyes.

"W-what about my roommate?"

Roxas eyes opened and he sat up a little to peer at me in amusement.

"What?" I defended, averting my gaze from him.

He emitted a low chuckle that had my insides fizzing in delight and lay back down.

"Don't worry about me; there is a pull out bed." He murmured, closing his eyes again and with that smirk ever present.

I lost control over my body. Everything was suddenly hazy and so very confusing as I watched Roxas' still figure on my bed in apparently 'our' hotel room. Hearing that thought back my lungs tightened and my head spun in a rush as I was deafened by my heartbeat. I could feel a panicked sweat break out on my body now.

"Wh-wh-w-what?" I squeaked- petrified and numb from the idea of sharing a room with this amazing creature that could so easily be a prince in this fairytale world I was in.

"Kidding."

I instantly fell to my knees in a strange shocked relief. Taking deep breaths and sub-consciously checking my body could still function, I glared up to Roxas' sleeping figure. If only he knew what he was doing to me. Roxas shifted a little and I shot up into a standing position again.

"You don't have a roommate, Naminé. Why would you?" Roxas finally concluded.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Of course you don't." Roxas laughed, sitting up and clambering off of the bed, "I'm going to head to my room now."

"'Kay." I dismissed sitting on the edge of the now unoccupied bed. I heard the door click open and close again and after a moment of silence I fell back onto the bed and gazed up to the ceiling in a thoughtless daze.

"Naminé?" I jumped up at hearing my name in the silence and found Roxas standing at the bottom of the bed, uneasy and fidgeting.

"Axel was my best friend here until after I found out he erm…"Roxas averted his gaze from my eyes and lowered his voice, "had certain feelings and eh, after that he got very, _very_ touchy around me and wouldn't just let us just be friends so um… yeah."

I watched him wide eyed and in awe. Roxas had just told me something that not everyone knew! And he told me right out of the blue! I inwardly 'squee'ed in happiness as I looked up to his handsome figure and shame-filled face.

"Oh, right. Axel seems interesting." Was all I could manage as the happiness swelled inside of my body. At no other moment I had known Roxas had I wanted to simply touch, hug or grin at him this much. The happiness in me was too much to take. When I looked back up at him, I caught his eyes in a glance but they looked away in hurry.

"Interesting? Trust me, he is going hound us all this holiday." Roxas moaned.

"Well, it was funny…" I pondered thinking back to Roxas horrified expression as Axel brought his hand to said boy's face.

"Funny?" Roxas replied in shock.

"Yeah." I concluded with a laugh.

"I _really, really, really_ don't get you. I better go to my room now." Roxas mumbled, seeming mystified.

I nodded and said, "Is your room close to this one?"

"Nope, more like the other side of the building and up a couple of floors." Roxas replied, "So I'll meet you later then." And then he was gone.

My brow fell and my eyebrows met in frustration. Why couldn't my life be like TV or films or books for once? Why couldn't we end up next door too each other and _not _the furthest distance as possible from each other?!

Oh, that's right: it's because we are talking about me here.

* * *

The few hours I spent alone that day were actually quite nice. My suitcase was brought up to me so I unpacked and generally relaxed. However, when I relaxed my mind wandered, mostly to Nic and Roxas and that wasn't so relaxing but I managed and giving me a little fright, I soon heard a quick efficient knock at my door.

I scurried to the door and peered through the peep-hole. How did Roxas still manage to look good through that tiny strange gazing device? I pulled the door open and he smirked at me and I couldn't help but think of a stereotypical beginning to a date.

"Hey" He chirped, ever happy, "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." I smiled back and pulled the door open; Roxas' happiness was always so infectious to me.

Roxas wandered into the room, still smiling. What was he so cheery about? Roxas was usually all bored-ish. It was suddenly my duty to know the reason.

"Let's go out onto the balcony." Roxas piped up, grabbing onto what I thought were windows.

"Balcony?" I repeated, puzzled.

Roxas gave me a heart-warming grin over his shoulder and yanked the full-length windows open, revealing a small balcony. I mentally slapped myself; of course a bloody rich hotel offers balconies! How did I not notice that anyway?

Roxas stepped out onto the small edge and leaned on the black railing with a smile into the wind, I followed watching his smile and memorizing the details of it while being too distracted by him to take notice of the exquisite sunset begging for attention.

"What's got you all smiles then?" I quizzed Roxas as a breeze pushed my hair away from my face.

He laughed quietly and murmured, "I just saw some old friends and it really cheered me up. They have hardly changed."

I didn't know what to say to him, I wasn't sure if I was happy about him seeing his friends. Would he just ditch me now that he had his real friends for the rest of this trip? I did like seeing him smile but I was sure it wouldn't be as great if I had to watch from a distance. I turned back to the view and wished the breeze could take my paranoia and worries with it to the setting sun.

"I told them they could meet you tomorrow." Roxas mumbled with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the passing breeze.

"I'm meeting them?" I asked, surprised. I wasn't very interesting, why would they want to meet me?

"Yeah, of course. Sora and Kairi. I'm sure they will end up liking you better than me." Roxas chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yeah, right."

"I'm still not sure if some other friends I knew from here are back this year, though." Roxas contemplated with a small frown.

Roxas suddenly interrupted the calm and snapped his hand out in front of him; catching something.

"What was that?" I watched his hand, carefully; I wasn't a fan of bugs.

"Calm down." Roxas eased as he pulled his hand back and exposed a tiny, fluffy white feather. "It's a wish."

"What do you mean?" I queried, examining the small feather.

"I caught this so I can make a wish and blow it away, obviously." He answered in a tone that made it sound like he was explaining the concept of wearing shoes; common sense.

"_Obviously._" I mimicked in sarcasm.

"You can have it." Roxas suggested, holding his hand out to me.

"Your wish?"

"Yup, make it." Roxas urged, leaning in a little.

"A-alright." I said, trying to sound determined but failing.

I eyed the little feather sitting so graciously in Roxas' hand and wondered what Roxas would have wished for. I closed my eyes and with a huff of air blew the tiny feather over the edge of the railing, allowing it to catch onto the breeze and deliver my wish over the tree tops to wherever its destination was. This place really was like a fairytale.

"What did you wish for then?" Roxas immediately asked, full of gust.

"If I tell you it won't come true." I smirked as my gaze tried to follow the tiny feather.

I heard Roxas mumble something that sounded along the lines of 'It might'.

But just to check I asked, "Did you say something?"

But he far too innocently answered, "Nope."

What was that? What did I wish for? Well…

We stayed still for a lovely moment in which I could watch him watch me in return. A wind rushed past and his scent brushed past me heavenly. But a chill suddenly raced through me too causing me to ruin the moment and shiver. Goosebumps were clawing up my arm now.

"Let's go inside." Roxas suggested, turning to the room.

"No, no. I'm fine." I complained as I hugged my arms and stayed put, my gaze fixed straight forward.

"Naminé." Roxas warned, his voice lower with authority, "Come on, inside."

I continued looking forward.

"I don't want you getting ill again, Naminé." He tried again but I kept my gaze locked on front. I knew if I went inside, he might leave.

"Naminé?" Roxas repeated but this time he took a step closer to me.

My arm nearly touched his and I could feel my own static energy fizz towards him, trying to pull me with it. Suddenly I felt a gentle touch on the base of my back and my spine twitched in delight. I side-glanced to Roxas and immediately blushed when I noticed just how close he was. I could see the different shades in his eyes glisten in the twilight.

"Let's go inside." He repeated the words again but this time, they seemed like they had entirely different meanings.

I nodded, dumbfounded by the power he had over me as I drifted into the warmth of the room, only saddened when his hand left my back.

"See? Isn't that nicer?" He sarcastically cooed, closing the doors to the balcony.

_All I know is that you're the nicest thing. _

I smiled and plopped down onto the bed, enjoying the warm air radiating from everywhere now.

_And I wish I was your favourite girl._

Roxas stood in front of me and ruffled his spikes as though building himself up for something. I smiled up to him trying to encourage him and he smiled back, letting loose those millions of butterflies in my stomach.

_I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile._

"I really like being best friends with you, Naminé." He said with his voice warm and kind like his eyes. I know this should have upset me but it really didn't: I knew that he only saw me as a friend anyway so this didn't make much of a difference, right? But still…

_I wish you thought I was the reason you were in the world. _

"I know." I agreed, sincerely.

He still looked as though he wanted to say something; with his lips pursed and eyes eager. "But…" He didn't continue, he only watched me with intensity.

_I wish I knew everything I could about you._

"Never mind." He quickly dismissed himself, shaking his head as though trying to empty his thoughts from it. I wanted to catch those thoughts and learn about them before he threw them away. "I'm kind of tired so I think I will go now. Plus, our first activity is quite early tomorrow so… I'll see you in the morning."

I said my goodbyes to him and off he went, leaving me to notice that despite my nap on the bus I was sleepy too. I stumbled around the room a little, trying to find things and get changed while yawning and constantly trying to figure out some sort of super equation that could have me figure out anything I wanted to about Roxas. Why did mathematicians not make equations like that? I could imagine it now: the super uber powerful and effective equation to solve the thoughts and processes of boys. Ugh, I'm tired.

I fell into bed and my eyes shut instantly. My mind calmly drifted to Roxas who would probably be shuffling through hallways trying to get to his room. Was Roxas good with directions? There's another thing I want to know, then. We should play that twenty questions game again, I have a bunch of questions to ask him now.

_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep._

My consciousness began to slow down until it came to a stop in reality and entered dreamland, another version of the enchanted place I was in currently in reality.

_All I know is that you're so nice. And basically..._

_I wish that you loved me._

* * *

**Took me ages, right? **

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chptr btw!!**

**But… I'm not sure about this one even although it's quite long. Is it alright ? :\**

**Please review and tell me- I like to be reassured because I'm weird like that... **

**THE. NEXT. CHAPTER. WILL. BE. EPIC. **


	16. Ten More Minutes in Wonderland

**Right, this chapter**** was, along with the previous chapter, one of the original chapters I planned since before even starting the story so… yeah. ;) I was looking forward to writing it.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! Honestly, to the people who review every chapter I am very thankful to, you are so encouraging :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Unlucky day 16: Ten More Minutes in Wonderland

What a strange dream.

Yes, this is definitely a dream: because since when do I wander about in a blue ruffled dress through forests with mystical creatures and what not?

A white blur suddenly flashed past me and my senses caught on fire with excitement. I spun around as quickly as I could to catch that damn white rabbit and I grinned when I saw he had stopped for a brief break.

He was examining his pocket watch with a frown. A fascinating frown, it was. In an appealing frustrated manner he ruffled his own sunshine spikes as his snow-white rabbit ears twitched in anger. And then his bright ocean eyes flicked up to mine. I looked away in fluster with burning cheeks, feeling as though I had been caught screaming out my true feelings for that boy but when I looked back, he was still watching me with a smile and all my doubts were reassured in a whirl of ecstasy.

"Naminé" He smiled, his eyes swirling in kindness.

"Roxas" I greeted back, blush still apparent and doubts still completely solved; there was a chance he liked me, right?

But then, his perfect face turned blank, unreadable and unfamiliar. I suddenly realised that in all the worlds of the worlds I did not know what this white rabbit, flawed yet flawless boy: Roxas was thinking. And then he sprinted away just like he always did; forever confusing me with annoyance and wonderment and never giving me a chance to catch up. My doubts burned into life.

It would be nice if things made sense for a change. I was just so irritatingly curious about him…

I tried to step forward, run, chase, shout, move, breath but all my needed actions were stopped and controlled by a large, booming repeated knock that shook me from this wonderland.

The noise continued but in a less dramatic and more mundane, repetitive tone when I woke up in a panted breath and cold sweat. Kicking away tangled sheets and staggering across the dark room towards the door, I decided the best way to prepare for who ever was at the other side of the door was to come up with a long list of curse words and insults I could throw (but in the end, never would) at the person who had woke me up.

I swung the door open and froze so horribly.

OF COURSE IT WAS BLOODY ROXAS! HOW COULD IT _NOT_ BE HIM WITH ME HALF ASLEEP AND SO UN-EXPECTING AND IN THIS STATE?!

Words were suddenly rocket science to my numb, panicked mind as I stood, still with a fist curled around the door handle, and watching Roxas' reaction.

Just seeing Roxas made my knees loosen in a tingle (despite the horrible, sick humiliation I was facing). He was as perfect as ever and as he slowly scanned my appearance of frightfully messy hair and scruffy p.js, the side of his lips curled upwards and his eyes sparkled in a glorious amusement.

And then I noticed a second taller person standing beside Roxas with a red eyebrow raised in puzzlement and a dismissive expression that contrasted Roxas' own expression in millions of ways. The man beside Roxas was that Axel guy from yesterday, that one who liked Roxas.

"Y-yes?" I choked out. I blushed at how my voice was still croaked from the sleep.

"You're just up?" He replied, the corners of his lips still curling upwards as he examined me again.

I nodded, averting my eyes to my bare feet. This was officially terrible.

"_This _is the amazing Naminé?" Axel sighed, completely unconvinced and giving me harsh glowing green elevator eyes. I liked it much better when Roxas looked at me from top to toe, even if I was a mess…

My mind went into overload. Had Roxas said I was amazing?! Wait, I met this guy yesterday and he had already forgotten, geez, was I that uninteresting?

"Wh-what?" Roxas stuttered looking between Axel and I in fright, "I, em," He looked to me now, "I didn't say that, well not that I don't think you're amazing, I mean, well, you are b-but um-"

Axel cut him off with a roll of his eyes as he mumbled, "You didn't actually say that, but from the way you were talking it seemed you thought that."

Roxas sighed in frustration and tossed a glare over his shoulder and suddenly changing the subject, said, "Anyway you are late, Naminé. Our first activity starts in twenty minutes, good thing I was early."

I was in a completely different place. Everything in my body felt new and fresh. Screw how I look! I was still a little confused about what was really happening but _apparently_ I was amazing to Roxas… Roxas, people! Was the white rabbit finally letting me catch up?

Wait a minute. Twenty minutes?! Crap. My panic must have been apparent on my face because in the next instant Roxas had placed his hands, his warm hands, on my practically bare shoulders. Axel obviously objected but shrugged it off when he was ignored by Roxas.

Looking me square in the eye as I swooned a thousand times over at how enthralling this contact of skin with Roxas was in the morning he said, "Don't worry, Naminé. Just go get dressed. It'll be alright if we are a little late."

I kept my gaze locked onto his: who knew when he would dash away again and refuse me to look into his eyes?

He flashed a perfect smile to me, "Trust me."

Oh, trust_ me_, Roxas; I do. Far too much.

Roxas and Axel agreed to meet me in the lobby after I got dressed and left me to get ready.

I hurriedly got washed and dressed, giving as much thought as I could to what to wear. That was all fine and I finished in about ten minutes but the problem came when I got round to my hair. I dragged a brush through it and flicked my straighteners on. If one thing on me was going to look half decent today, it would be my hair. So I pulled the heated straighteners down my hair but in the flustered rush I was I managed to burn my finger to an irritating degree. Hissing and moaning about the burn, flaring on my finger, I turned the straighteners off as forcefully as I could and stumbled out the room while stuffing my phone and room keys into my pocket and down to the lobby.

I was forever thankful for the mirror in the elevator. Geez, being around Roxas had made me so aware of my appearance…but seriously, who ever came up with the concept of a mirror in an elevator was a genius.

I fixed myself to the best I could. But my face fell when I saw my hair; there was that silly little flick in my hair that I had _just _flattened a second ago with those damn straighteners! I tried to push it down but it refused to obey me. My finger was still throbbing and swelling in a bright red now. This was not my day. Must be that room: three hundred and THIRTEEN.

As the elevator stopped and chimed an opening, I continued the attempt to push down the flick. Why didn't it just stay down?! It never ever ever just stayed down! Ugh, and now I get to see Roxas all perfect and so much better than me. At least what I'm wearing now is better than this morning…

I spotted Axel and Roxas slouching on the sofas. From here they just looked like best friends and I had to smile, I had always thought Roxas was lonely but he did have a best friend. It wasn't me, Axel probably knew him so much better than me and that didn't make me sad at all. As the gap between me and the duo closed I pulled on that flick of hair again.

"And there she is: perfect timing, Naminé." Roxas stood up and said when he noticed me.

"Not really; perfect timing would count as _not_ sleeping in." Axel mumbled a little too loudly, as he stood up too. His obvious dislike for me hit me was radiating from him in a frightful heat.

Roxas ignored Axel, again, and with a puzzled expression asked, "Naminé, what are you doing?"

He nodded to my hand still clasped onto the flick of my hair and I snapped my hand down, allowing the curl to bounce up.

"It wouldn't stay down." I moaned as I tried to ignore the searing pain on my finger.

Roxas chuckled and walked around the sofa to me, "It always flicks up. Why are you trying to fix it today?" His eyes drew me in to a ridiculous rate were I nearly forgot Axel's presence.

Well, until he huffed loudly and Roxas skidded away from me in full alert. Ugh, what was up with us two today? Why did the pull towards him for me seem more urgent and needed today? Maybe he was wearing a new aftershave that had a guaranteed 'make-Naminé-your-slave/worshipper-even-more-than-usual-today' scent?

"So, shall we round up the other troops? I want to start soon." Axel grinned as he peered around the lobby. _Axel _wants to start soon? Do we not need to wait for the instructor?

"Yeah, let's find 'em." Roxas sighed as he swayed around on his heel, searching for people too.

We wandered around the lobby, picking up random strays that were in the same team as us; the blue one, apparently.

"Roxas," I piped up as we rounded the lobby another time, "What activity is it we are doing today?"

A grin spread on Roxas' face and he glanced down at me with the blue in his eyes fizzing in a dangerous thrill that made me insides tickle in curiosity, "Archery."

I wanted more information, "And you like archery?"

His grin grew again, showing off his teeth in a mischievous manner, "I love it." I suddenly loved it too.

I never thought you could love something you have never done before but from what I suddenly felt towards archery proved me wrong. So apparently you can.

Just as I was about to ask something I was cut off by the calling of Roxas' name. Both he and I looked to find the caller and find him we did.

A boy, about our age, bounded towards us, full of joyful smiles. As he got closer, waving ecstatically, I began to notice his features more; firstly his hair. I thought Roxas had an "unique" hairstyle; how it was a perfect shade of dark blonde and how his spikes all curved to one side and how even although it was spiky it always looked fluffy and how- wait, what were we talking about again? Oh, yeah- the boy coming towards us. Yeah, his hair was a chocolate colour which defined gravity in a chaotic way that made it stick out at all angles and the colour of said spikes made his eyes stand out to an even more extreme level than Roxas' own eyes. The boy's cobalt blues were hazed with excitement. Something about him resembled Roxas but there was something different… he was so cute and huggable looking!

His stride was happy and confident and only when he turned to speak to someone did I notice he was with a girl. The girl had dark auburn shoulder-length hair – that was perfectly straight (maybe she would know how to fix that annoying flick in my hair!). Her eyes practically shone when the boy turned to speak to her, perhaps she liked him? But I honestly thought it would be impossible to dislike this boy; he was like a bundle of sunshine and joy walking around just spreading the happiness. It had me in awe. The girl chimed a giggle at what ever he had said and he grinned in accomplishment, maybe he liked her too? She _was_ very pretty. Or maybe I was just assuming everyone was falling in love around here? I inwardly sighed at my instincts to be so girlie about love.

Roxas wasted no time and marched straight to them cheerfully calling, "Hey Sora, Kairi!" Aw, so _that's_ who they were.

I waited were I was and watched the trio happily greet each other. I was startled by Roxas' reaction; he never seemed that motivated and cheery. Sora must have a good influence on him. I heard a sigh beside me and suddenly remembered Axel who stood, body turned from the trio and me with a frown.

My voice spoke on its own accord and asked, "What's wrong, Axel?"

"Nothing." He grumbled, turning from me slightly.

My voice was in control of itself, "_Really_?"

"Yes. _Really_." He mockingly snapped back, "Got it memorized?"

He then swiftly stalked away from me and towards the rest of the members of the blue team. I tugged on the cuffs of my sweatshirt and glared downwards, embarrassed at the fact I tried to help and was then so bluntly rejected. Spending time with Axel was going to be tough.

I peeked up to Roxas, Sora and Kairi. Roxas and Kairi were laughing at something Sora had said. And once again Roxas looked so casual, so normal and not alone. He was different from the usual Roxas I knew. It was a little frightening because I was suddenly very aware of how little I knew about the real Roxas: the white rabbit and his true colours. Sometimes those true colours would briefly sparkle though his eyes but like I said; it was a brief happening. But still… it was something I adored.

Roxas, Sora and Kairi were happily speaking now. Roxas was fully involved in the conversation and not keeping himself back. I felt light and relieved at the prospect of Roxas being happy and himself and I could hear my heart thundering, screaming, to join him and see his true colours shine through in all their brilliancy. But I waited, I didn't want to interrupt, this was my place: I would wait for him.

"Naminé?" I heard Roxas half laugh, half call, I snapped my vision to him- eager to see his smile, "Why are you way over there?"

I shrugged, constantly aware of Sora's and Kairi's beautiful eyes watching me kindly.

Roxas chuckled and waved me over, "Come here then!"

"RIGHT EVERYONE!" Axel's voice boomed over the lobby, his voice dipped in amusement. "TIME TO GO!"

Axel was now directing our team towards an exit and when I noticed a badge on his pocket, I realised who Axel was: our team instructor. He must have been Roxas' instructor last year too. I felt the colour drain from my face and to my feet, making them heavy and unmoving. It was very clear that Axel did not like me and now I was to be forever bonded to him (or for ten days) as instructor and cowering student. I didn't know how to do archery, he was going to get so impatient with me and dislike me even more and then tell Roxas how annoying I really am and then Roxas will be all '_oh, you're right, Axel!" _and run away with Axel into the sunset. My memory momentarily slipped to the image of Nic on all fours over Roxas when they fell in the cupboard. My cheeks burned at the memory. I never ever thought Roxas was, you know, into guys. But… maybe he could be, if Axel gets him, he will be anyway.

"Naminé, let's go." Roxas said, appearing from nowhere, and placing his hand on my back in an attempt to lead me forward, "Axel wants to start now."

I numbly nodded and moved forward with the rest of the team through the door. I peeked to my side to get a glimpse of Roxas but he had moved. He was probably speaking with Sora and Kairi somewhere.

After a short walk the team ended up on a stretched out green field. The field was still sprinkled with dew and glistened in the small amount of light powering through the grey clouded sky. Targets had been placed in a neat line across the other side of the field. I tugged on that flick of my hair again.

But I felt someone lightly bat my hand away from my hair.

"Didn't Roxas tell you not to do that?" I turned to see the owner of the voice and was faced with that huggable boy I had saw earlier, Sora, with the pretty auburn haired girl standing at his side with a small smile.

I felt my eyebrows rise in a mix of puzzlement and surprise as I stumbled back a little. Up close Sora and Kairi were even more charming. Both of them grinned at the bewildered me.

"Hello, I'm Sora." Sora chirped, sticking out a hand. I nervously shook it, "And this is Kairi." Sora inclined his other hand to Kairi who smiled in return at me. My body was practically falling apart with nervousness: I was never that good at meeting new people especially people who were so charismatic and unlike me. I gave them a weak smile.

Where had Roxas gone?

"And this is Naminé." I suddenly heard Roxas sigh from behind me.

I jumped ina horrid fright and swung around to see him. I met him with a glare: I don't think anyone who is rich can understand the concept of me hating frights. He shrugged in fake innocence and I turned to Sora and Kairi again who were exchanging sly amused smiles.

"Yeah, I'm Naminé." i agreed in embarrassment.

"_ROXAS_, OVER HERE!" Axel suddenly shrieked in impatience from the middle of our team. Sora, Kairi and I jumped to Axel's word and scurried towards the rest of the group but Roxas being as uncaring as ever, slowly slouched over to the group in all attempts to disregard any figure of authority.

I turned to Roxas with a scowl and he smirked back, his eyes shinning in deligt at his own rebelling behaviour.

"Roxas, hurry up." I told him as I nervously glanced back to the growling Axel. I _really_ didn't want Axel to hate me!

"Make me" He beamed as his pace slowed even more.

"Roxas," I sighed in exasperation when he came to a complete stop.

"You are such a goody two shoes. Plus, I have already told you: make me." He was struggling from laughing and his expression and eyes shone with wicked amusement. My body felt like jello watching him.

I scanned my thoughts for a solution and could only come up with one, a technique my mother used with me when I refused to do things when I was younger: the ignore method.

So with reluctance, I turned from Roxas and walked towards the group. I peeked up to Axel's expression and found a firey eyebrow raised in question as he waited. Sora and Kairi were watching me too, I was sure those three sets of astonishingly great eyes were fixated on me. Why did they find me so interesting? Questions fizzed around my mind as I continued walking from Roxas.

"Naminé?" Roxas called from behind me, his voice was a concoction of puzzlement and amusement. I ignored him and kept walking. I tried to picture his expression in my mind but I couldn't get it right, parts were blurry and unclear and his face was fading. My mind and heart screamed out for me to turn and see him and answer his call but I kept going: mostly to just see if I could. And it turned that out I could. The step I finally took proved that, but it wasn't a step I enjoyed or felt right about.

"Naminé?" He asked again, worry slithering in at the end of his call. I could hear him walking now, following me. "Why won't you answer me, Naminé?" His voice was frustrated now.

We reached the group and I stood beside Sora and Kairi as Axel began the lesson. Like Kairi and Sora, I could feel Roxas' powerful gaze smouldering me with silent questions as he joined the group too. I didn't understand why Sora and kair found what I had just done so intriguing so I tried to listen what Axel was talking about.

"Naminé?" Roxas whispered from beside of me. After hearing Roxas, anything Axel would say now would not register properly in my mind.

So I answered him, "Yeah?"

"Oh, so you aren't deaf, just checking. Since you randomly just started to ignore me and now you are speaking to me again I'll just assume you must just like to have mood-swings." Roxas hissed in sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I jeered back in irritation, "_You_ told me to 'make' you join the group, so I did."

"Oh… yeah." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I forgot."

He could be such an Idiot.

"I thought you would just take me over by my hand…" He murmured, turning away from me.

Confusion made my body heavy. Did he want us to hold hands? Or had he just been winding me up, _again?_ Stupid white rabbit was too confusing!

"So since everyone knows what to do now, let's start!" I suddenly heard Axel call out over the group.

The group buzzed in an excited murmur and trickled over the field to get their equipment. My thoughts jumbled in panic. Why didn't I listen, dammit?! Ugh, if I ask Axel how to do archery _right_ after he explained it, he might end up using me as a target!

"Come on, let's get our stuff, Naminé." Kairi said. I solemnly followed her as I tugged on the flick of my hair that still refused to stay down. I could feel Roxas and Sora at the other side of me.

"Is that a habit you have?" Kairi asked, nodding to my hand on the flick.

"She has just started doing it today, actually." Roxas speculated as he suspiciously eyed me. "Why are you doing that?"

I shurgged. Kairi's hair was still perfectly straight.

"Kairi?" I nervously squeaked.

"Mhhmm?" She mused with a smile to me.

"H-how do you get your hair that straight and make it stay that way?"

I could feel Roxas' expression form beside me.

"My hair?" She answered touching her hair and examining it, "Well, it is naturally straight so I only have to comb it."

"WOW." I automatically blurted out. Her hair was so perfect! "That is amazing." I gazed at her hair in awe. Everyone around here is like fairytale characters!

"Isn't it pretty?" Sora chirped up, hopping to the front of the group and walking back wards as he watched Kairi.

Kairi's cheeks painted in a light pink and she turned her gaze to her shoes. Sora looked away as if he was embarrassed too. I looked to Roxas for confirmation and with a grin he nodded. So they _did_ like each other. How cute. And they both were like fairytale characters, all charming and cute. Sora would make a great prince and Kairi would be a great princess. I couldn't help but smile.

We got our equipment and lined up, all at our own points. Roxas was next to me, I had Kairi on the other side and Sora on her side. Both Sora and Kairi made the full thing look easy, always hitting some place on the target but Roxas… Roxas made it look like an art.

I watched Roxas in wonder as he straightened his posture and pulled the arrow and bow up. His body stiffened as if it was a sculpture of perfection, stretching the bow back his eyebrows knitted and his expression focused. His magnificent eyes glared forward at the target where swirling blues met red and white. Roxas dangerously glowing eyes flickered to mine and my gaze locked onto his. Embarrassment was painfully surging through me but nothing I did made my eyes look away. The corner of his lips curled upwards into a heart breaking crooked smile and with a wink, his hand released the bow and off it flew. I heard it hit the target and with that small noise emotions flooded throughout me in a surreal effect. Excitement made my heart thunder in my rib cage and the rest of my body tingle. Our gaze was still locked and I had no intention of looking away until Roxas pulled his own gaze away to look at the target. I looked too as a blush began to fire. The arrow had hit the middle of the target.

"Target hit." He smugly mumbled to himself, grin still apparent. Maybe when Roxas sees I'm useless at this he will help me?

I tried to shake off the blissful feelings that were roaming around my body at that thought and focus on the task at hand but then as I pulled the arrow and bow up I realised I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I glanced to Roxas and caught him with his arms crossed and completely expectantly watching me, the amusment thick on his expression. Blushing, I looked away and glared towards the target. I slowly pulled the bow up and grimaced as it stung my freshly burned finger while desperately trying to remember what Roxas had done only a moment ago and then... a vibration and little song burst from my pocket. In fright, I fumbled with the bow and arrow before dropping them with a silly squeal. I sighed at the equipment I had dropped, never looking at Roxas, I could hear his low chuckling. I peeked to Sora and Kairi who gave my sympathetic looks as I roughly dug inside of my pocket and yanked out the singing phone and shoved it towards my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled, staring at my feet with a scowl. Why did I always do such embarrassing things?

"Naminé!" Nic happily called down the phone. On hearing his voice my mood lifted into him of complete relief and serenity.

"Hey, Nic!" I practically sang back.

"I haven't spoke to you in such a long time, my dear mistress."

"Don't call me that!" I bet Nic could feel the heat from my blush, "And we spoke yesterday."

"Pfft, details, details." He dismissed, "So what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I'm _trying _to do archery but..."

"You have the archery skills of an elephant?"

"Basically." I laughed.

"That's a shame, I'm alright at archery; I could of helped."

"Ugh, am I the only person on the planet who sucks at this or something?!" I whinged in desperation, clutching my hair.

"If you had let me come with you then you wouldn't suck. But you didn't let me come, did you?"

I looked up the line of the perfect people in my team, all pretty and great at everything. They made me so uneasy, even Roxas in all his superior ways made me too nervous to bare but Nic, he made me feel at ease and calm, "I wish you had come."

I heard Nic sigh.

"No phones allowed during activities, Naminé." Roxas told me in a stern voice, eyes forward as he fired another arrow, hitting the target perfectly.

I moved the phone from my mouth and replied, "I'll just be a little minute."

Roxas breathed out a tight huff of air and his arms fell to his sides in exasperation as he turned to fully face me. His eyes were hard and the usual swirls of shaded blues were frozen over with an icy blank expression. He stared straight through me, "Rules and rules." He coldly replied before turning around and calling, "Axel!"

"Wha- Roxas!" I squeaked in shock. Since when was Roxas the teacher's pet?!

Pressing the phone to my ear, I hurriedly told Nic, "Sorry, I have to go, Nic, I'll speak to you later."

"Is everything alright?" He replied, worry making his voice shaky. "Is Roxas bugging you?"

"No, no, he isn't. It's fine." Why am I defending him? He _is _bugging me. "It's just the instructor is coming and we aren't allowed phones-"

The phone suddenly slipped from my grip as it was swiftly pulled upwards. I swung around and met Axel towering over me with a stiff, unyielding expression and harsh piercing eyes that stung. His thumb pushed on the 'end' button and a 'beep' chimed to inform me I couldn't speak to Nic for a long while.

"Were you not listening before? I said _no _phones." He growled as he eyes turned into slits and the corners of his mouth curved into a scowl. I winced under his powerful, authorized presence. "But I'll tell you again because it seems you didn't really take notice to it before, assuming you even bothered to listen, _no phones. _Got it memorized?" At that he slipped the phone into his pocket and stalked off, muttering.

Sadness and disappointment in myself nipped at my chest. I wasn't used to being shouted at and scolded. I anxiously chewed on my lip, swallowing away the embarrassment. But the sadness clawed it's way back up my throat when I realized I couldn't even talk to Nic about it. Roxas is so mean. _Why _did he do that?! He knows, he knows _so_ well, so _damn_ well that I _don't _like attention and he does something that would bring a huge amount of, not only attention but negative attention and make someone dislike me even more. _Why?_ Did Roxas dislike me? Had I annoyed him?

I felt heavy and irritated by the embarrassment I had just faced, I could still feel the full group watching me, stealing glances of curiosity. I didn't want them to be curious about me. Just leave me alone. Sora and Kairi weren't watching me, thank goodness, I could tell even if I was looking at my shoes because they were kind people. And then once brushing past the strangers' looks I could feel Roxas' gaze; it was intense and I couldn't depict whether it was a sorry gaze, curious or a still angered (for a reason that I can't imagine) one. But I didn't look.

Instead of allowing my eyes to flicker to his, I roughly picked up my arrow and bow and glared at the target. The target didn't move, it was simple, easy to read, there was no hidden messages on _that_ target, it didn't do confusing things and run away, it stayed, it waited. I watched my arrow and bow in my hands, unsure of what to do. I felt even more stupid now.

"Naminé, do you want me to help you?" I heard Roxas ask. His voice was hesitantly threaded with sorry. I glanced to my side and caught a glimpse of his empty expression and loyal wide questioning eyes. He suddenly seemed like a different person, one who was shamefully sorry and naive and vulnerable. The uncontrollable urge to hug him was painful but I restrained from it and yanked my gaze from his mesmerizing eyes.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I mumbled. I turned to Kairi and Sora who smiled encouragingly at me. And then after a huff and the clattering of what I knew was his bow and arrow, Roxas stormed off.

I didn't follow him, Sora and Kairi didn't and Axel didn't.

The rest of that morning past slowly but I did learn the basics of archery from Axel and that he was only twenty. He was actually nice when he realised I sucked. Never mind I never quite hit the target. And at the end of the activity after showing us his archery trick (setting the arrow on fire and hitting an apple) Axel gave me my phone back with a warning. It was alright with Sora telling funny jokes, Kairi there to talk to about more girlie things and Axel to help me with the archery but... not great. And I knew the reason exactly why it was just alright. And that reason basically had me worried sick about where he had ran off to in a sudden mood that made my head sore when I tried to justify it.

With no sign of Roxas, Sora and Kairi invited me to have lunch with them in the main town. It was nice, Kairi and Sora were so cute, I wanted to leave them be so they could become a happy couple and live happily ever after but they were so nice to me, they treated me like their best friend. I really really really liked them! And I don't usually feel this comfortable around new people. I even felt sort of normal round them, like a normal teenager hanging out with her normal friends.

But still... where had that white rabbit ran off to?

Something bad happened on the way back to the hotel: I was invited to a social event or as others might call it, a party. This 'party' would be my first and the thought of that had my head heavy with worry and predictions of all the things that could go wrong.

"So do you want to come?" Kairi excitedly asked, practically bouncing.

"Well, I, uh-" I wasn't good at hanging around with a small number of people never mind a party amount of people.

"We'll take that as a yes. Eight o'clock, room 172." Sora grinned, "Right, Kairi."

She happily nodded and before I could squeak up an excuse the two had happily skipped into an elevator and waved me off as the doors closed, leaving me a little more than confused and panicked. But it seemed I had a party to go to...

I didn't know what to wear. What to do. How to do my hair. What was classed as too dressy. If I even had anything that could be classed as classy. When fashionably late actually started. When fashionably late started if everyone else arrived fashionable late to the original time.

So I phoned Nic.

I imaptiently waited as the ringing buzzed on the other side of the phone.

"Naminé!" Nic cheered down the phone.

"Hello, Nic." I smiled back.

"Everything alright now? Because if it isn't, I'll drive there right now!"

"It's all fine, Nic. Well sort of. It's just there is this thing I have been invited to and I don't really know what to wear or do."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What does that mean?"

"Who will be at the party?" I could hear the suspicion thick in his voice.

"Well, I dont know. Not really." I didn't.

"Naminé, go in footsie pjs and don't speak to the opposite gender." Nic said in all seriousness.

"Nic..." I sighed, "I need your advice."

"And I gave it!" He defended.

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later." And ignoring his refusals, I pressed the 'end' button.

Ugh, Nic in protective mode: no help at all.

Huffing and puffing in frustration, I stormed around my room for a minute before falling onto the bed and wishing I had a white flag to wave. Sinking into the sheets, I glared at the clothes I had already yanked from my wardrobe and completely defeated, I put them on. Maybe I could just show my face and leave? That seemed to be my only option that didn't involve embarrassing myself in some way. Even if I do that I will probably fall on my way out over my own feet or something stupid like that.

Once as satisfied with my appearance as I could be, I scowled one more time in the mirror and made for the door. Right now to find room 172. And find it i did. It wasn't hard to miss as I wandered down the silent still corridor, I didn't even have to check the room number. I was one hundred percent sure this was the room. I could almost feel the music pulse through the door and over my body as I got closer. The murmur and dry heat of a crowded room's presence emitted from the room. Excitement was starting to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

I wheeled to a slow stop in front of the door. I felt like I was in a different world from the one behind that door with the hall feeling so quiet and still and the door was the portal to that world. All I had to do was open it. So with a shaky hand (why am I nervous? Stupid shyness) I turned the handle and opened the door. The room inside was dark but I could tell it was larger than my room (which I already thought was a little too big) and immediately sent off a wave of electric excitement. I stumbled into the room, squirming through people I recognised from my school and people I didn't, searching for Sora or Kairi. When I got to the centre of the mobbed room I found them chatting away with each other as though no one else existed. I felt it was a bit too rude to intrude but where else was I to go in this hazy, heated loud room? Someone knocked into my side and I heard a vaguely familiar voice squeal my name. Turning, I found the Alice girl and her gaggle I had met yesterday.

"Oh, h-hello, Alice." I greeted, nervously.

She squealed again and hugged me. With the hug came a strong whiff of alcohol. Grimacing I gently pulled her away from me.

"Where's that Roxas boyfriend of yours?" She slurred, throwing down some more of that strange liquid she clutched onto so feverishly.

"He isn't my boyfriend and I don't know." I replied, this girl was alright when sober but her presence at the moment made me irritated. I wanted to get away from her.

"Oh really?" She cooed with a slick grin and flick of her perfect long curls, "Maybe I'll hook up with the cute psycho then!" She let out a horrific screechy laugh and her friends joined in.

Ignoring half of the comment I asked, "Why do you call him that?"

"Why not?" She howled in laughter.

"..." I waited, patience little now.

"Plus he is nuts. I mean he randomly attacked his _cousin_!" Alice blurted out, spilling some of her drink.

_Finally, _new information!! "What? What happened?"

"Well, he just went BOOM and went off his nut!" She was laughing again at the silly noise she had made.

"For no reason?" I pressed.

"YEAH! He just ran after him..." She trailed off with a dazed look.

"Roxas ran after who?"

At that Alice's mouth expanded and she paled in an instant. Throwing her hand over her mouth she swung around and wobbled at an impressive speed to the bathroom, her cronies following faithfully in hysterics. I sighed, that will probably the only information I get about the full Roxas situation until summer. And it was hardly information, Roxas was in a fight or something? Plus, I can't exactly rely on the source...

Was Roxas here?

"Naminé!" Kairi suddenly called from the other side of the room with Sora. I happily bounded over to them and on closer expectation I noticed the glazed look in both of their expressions and drinks in hand.

"A little tipsy are we?" I quizzed with a smile.

"Maybe." Kairi giggled while Sora beamed.

Some guy (who looked a little older than most of us) tipped over a glass and his friends cheered at the mess.

"Who's room is this anyway?" I half-asked, edging away from the spill and the group of laughing guys.

"It's the room we get for "social events". It's a joined room." Kairi answered, sipping her own drink and nodding to the door on the other side of the room. A separate room for parties?! Just how rich were these people?

"Let's play a game!" Sora suddenly burst out with, grinning like a child.

"A game?" Kairi pushed eyeing him in suspicion.

The spiky brunette haired boy's eyes sparkled in happiness as he nodded (or drunkenness, I wasn't sure) and he hung an arm around Kairi who blushed profusely. As I watched the couple, almost proudly, I suddenly felt a taller presence lean over me. I snapped my head around and met glowing green eyes.

"May I suggest a game?" Axel snickered before downing the remains of the bottle in his hand. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his fiery emerald eyes swept all of our curious gazes in a flash. He held up with bottle as his lips curled into a smirk, "Spin the bottle anyone?"

At the mention of a bottle spinning, I felt the entire crowded room stop what ever they were doing and rush to us and form some sort of circle, Axel grinning in the middle. I sunk into the back of the corwd, slinking away from Sora and Kairi who were exchanging nervous shy glances. There was no way on earth I was joining in on _this _game. NO WAY AT ALL. Axel had spun the bottle. It landed on someone, then another, then they went in the joining room. So this had turned into seven minutes in heaven then?

Every muscle in my body tensed like it had in memory when I felt a swirl of warm breath curl around my neck. I could smell Roxas, my knees felt loose. Was it him or was I daydreaming too much? But that was so real; it made my thoughts go in an instant and my heart race in a wonderful thrill. It was like my first day at school...

"Not playing, Naminé?" It was Roxas. His husky voice made the hairs on the back on my neck stand to attention as a shiver delightfully sprang up my spine. My breath had become ragged.

"Well?" I could feel his breath closer to my ear now. It was teasingly warm. Stupid white rabbit.

I weakly shook my head as I tried to focus my eyes a little more. I heard him give out a short laugh, "Of course you aren't."

"Today, why did you-" He cut me off and just when I had remembered to speak.

His sweet breath was closer to my neck now, he slowly inhaled and said, "Sorry." I believed his voice a million times over; it was laced delicately with sorry, grief even. But he mistook my calm silence.

"_Really sorry._I wanted you to speak to _me._" He mused quietly. I could almost feel the vibrations of his sorrow-filled voice against my skin. It was bliss.

"Naminé!" I suddenly heard Axel shout. Focusing immediately with the blood rushing to my cheeks and burning the bridge of my nose, I shot my gaze around the room, looking for Axel. He wasn't hard to miss with that hair and when I found him he didn't look amused.

His harsh eyes were like slits and he growled, "Go in the other room."

"Wh-what? Why?" I asked, puzzled and in my own defense.

Axel's brilliant eyes swung up to the ceiling and back down as he breathed out a sigh, "The bottle."

My eyes darted down at that statement and I found the bottle directly pointing at my feet.

Fuck.

"N-n-n-no. Noooo. I'm not playing." I begged, waving my hands as though pleading to the full room.

"Relax Naminé! Go for it!" Alice drooled from nowhere suddenly latching onto my wrist and pulling me across the room. Help someone!

"NO, really, I can't!" I cried out as I was dragged across the room, over many people. I desperately looked back to Roxas who stood leaning on the wall with a smirk teasing at his lips in complete amusement at my suffering. "I can't! I have a cold." At that I emitted a pathetic cough, "See?"

"Never mind that." Axel concluded as he opened the door for me and Alice shoved me into the cold darkness with a giggle, Axel then said, "Now just wait for your companion." And shut the door on my face.

Was I like hell waiting for whom ever was to come through that door! I fumbled around the pitch dark silent room, frantically searching the walls for a switch, other door, window, secret hatch, _anything!_ But then the door creaked open and closed, too quickly for me to catch the identity of the person who had entered the room. My eyes could see some sort of person but it may have been my mind looking for shapes of familiarity. I stayed still and held my breath the best I could. Perhaps the person would think no one was here if I could be as silent as silence. I took a step to my right and slowly traced my hand along the wall, still looking for that secret hatch. Bu then I felt a sharp pain sting into my fresh burn and I hissed in pain, retreating my hand to my chest in a fearful panic and to prevent anymore pain. How long had it been since the person had entered the room? The laws of time felt different in this dark, quiet world. Nothing was as it seems and as it seems would not be as it is here.

The person moved across the room, somehow bringing warmth with him. And then that scent hit me. That scent, that glorious one, that scent that made the distinction between reality and fantasy difficult, that told me Roxas was near. His presence drifted in front of me, it was almost ghostly. But then a solid, warm hand slipped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. Phenomenal static energy bounced from between our body's and the pull towards him had never been so raw and magnetic. His smell was everywhere, it had heavenly invaded every particle in my body and the warm touch from his hand on the base of my back, holding me to him left my skin under my clothes burning with energy.

But then his hand left me and both of his hands found the back of my neck, winding through my hair. I felt the heat of skin radiate onto my own, telling me he was near my neck. I didn't know what to do. I felt his breath, his amazing breath, on my neck again. Then my world burst into pleasure when I felt his lips brush against my neck. He moved up, placing a kiss on my jawline and I had to suppress myself from releasing a gasp. My own lips twitched in anticipation as his breath traced along my cheek and towards my lips.

He paused, as though waiting for something. And unfortunately that something came: a sharp knock on a door somewhere and the calling, "TIME'S UP."

He (Roxas, I think) left me in a swift escape leaving me a little chilly and startled with disappointment. But then I heard a door lock 'click' and his warm air was back, his hands secure around my waist, pulling my body to him.

Complaints of the door being locked sounded. We ignored them.

But then he began to move, guiding me through the dark in silence, I felt my knees hit a soft mattress and sat down on the edge of the bed. Roxas (?) remained standing, he moved in front of me. My doubts of this person actually being Roxas were growing, as if that would actually happen! I was just having a fangirl moment over Roxas or something and this was some snooty guy I have never met before. His gentle hands slid around my waist again and I was guided down onto the mattress. I felt a weight shift onto the bed too as he towered over me; his warm presence radiating down and over me. His lips brushed onto my neck again and pleasure shot from that spot to every inch on my body.

"Sorry, it's just-" That voice, "I _need_ ten more minutes with you." It was Roxas. Urge clung around the word 'need'.

The feelings that soared through me at that second were overwhelmingly fantastic. "R-Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He whispered so quietly, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not.

Before I could say anything he pushed his lips to mine. My lips burned to life with sensations I didn't think were possible and I found my self instantly addicted. The kiss was innocent... sweet... and not enough for either of us. My hands wound in his fluffy spikes and I pulled him further down to be closer to him. He made the next kiss hungrier, hastily paced with need and want, I felt his tongue lick at my lip and my hands gripped into his soft hair as I allowed entry. His taste was extraordinary and magnificent. My hand stroked at the back of his neck and played with odd spiky strands as I pushed my body towards him. And then a low throaty growl erupted from him, only causing our body's to urge to be closer. The contact of our stomachs had my heart, mind and body in a whirl of ecstasy. I was sure he could hear my heart thundering away. The kisses built and built in an amazing, magnificent tension that had him holding my waist even closer to him.

Every nano second, touch, taste and smell felt too good to be true: I felt like I was in a wonderland.

This white rabbit just got more curious and curious but still...

Please let this wonderland be a reality. Please?

* * *

**Finally finsihed!! **

**Please Please Review - it took ages... worth it, but I'm so tired now! So it's 10 past 3 in the morning now and I'm going to bed.**

**reviews make me energetic :)**

**wanna know about a great ff :D? "In Each Other's Eyes" - it's in my faves ppl! It is Nam x Roxas toooo and is deliciously cute.**

* * *


	17. Insert Interesting Chapter Title Here

**Lebrezie – guess which bit your experience inspired. X)**

* * *

Unlucky Day 16 But Chapter 17: 'Insert Interesting Chapter Title Here'

(a/n: I couldn't think of one in the end. -.- )

* * *

The warm darkness, even warmer touches and the invincible belief that I was swimming in a wonderland dream; they all had my body in havoc. A havoc that made my heart and being urge in its deepest urges to push closer to the white rabbit, Roxas. He would run soon and I would chase him back to reality, where this was impossible- this wonderland where nothing was as it seemed.

A hammering on the door matched the sound of my heart.

Roxas stopped to listen to the rants and I clung onto him, I think I could hear his heart: amazing. A gentle hand graced my cheek and made me sigh in delight.

"Time to go." Roxas mused into my ear before pressing a butterfly kiss on my cheek.

"Where?" I whispered back into the dark, inhaling his scent. I wanted to see him now.

He inhaled deeply while tracing the tip of his nose down and along my neck, "Out."

This dream was marvellous. Was Roxas asking me out, _out?_ Or just asking me if I wanted to leave the room?

I didn't answer.

"Ok, wait a minute." Roxas murmured as he pushed a delicious kiss to my hungry lips again.

His body left me and feeling awkward I stood up from the bed. I could hear him moving about. A loud click sounded and light exploded into my eyes. I squinted and turned from the blinding white light. My eyes finally focused and I searched for him… but he found me first with a hug. I had to clamp my mouth closed to ensure I didn't release a dreamy whimper of happiness. His cologne was insanely mouth watering. His soft hair brushed against my cheek as he pulled away.

And I finally saw his face.

My memory never had done Roxas' face to its full justice. Beautiful, magnetic eyes glittered with kindness and a dash of boyish mischievous watched me and I felt in heaven. The corner of his lips curled upwards into a smirk and his hands slipped to the back of my neck causing a tremor of pleasure to sore through my spine. He stepped closer to me, our stomachs in a tingling contact now, and pushed a delectable kiss to my lips: it took a great deal of my self control to prevent an embarrassing vocal reaction.

I swear I could hear music somewhere or maybe it was his heartbeat or just his breathing.

But in a fluid moment he flitted away from me and my brow fell in protest: was the white rabbit leaving?

He chuckled in response and gave out an amused sigh that had him smiling, "Don't make a face like that."

I didn't say anything; who knew how fragile this dream wonderland was? If I spoke the images and feelings and Roxas may shatter into tens of thousands of pieces: far too many for me to build up into their places again: and I would wake up.

"Go out that door and wait for me." Roxas grinned to me, ruffling at his spikes. Oh, how I wanted to run my own hand through those silky sunshine spikes again. "_Please?_"

I nodded and headed for the door he inclined to while he went back to the original we had come through.

The hall outside was quiet and cold. Music still pulsed through the other door. I had my doubts as to what Roxas was doing and if he would come back but even with those doubts I knew I would wait and wait anyway. Aftershock nerves were beginning to coil in my tummy, making me extremely anxious as to when Roxas returned.

What if he thought I was a crappy kisser? What if it irritated him when I ran my hand through his hair? What if he was just dared to kiss me and I was falling into the deep end while he was high fiving Axel through the other room? What if it wasn't actually Roxas but his identical twin that had the same name as Roxas? What if Roxas was going to say it _was_ his twin or not actually him to get away with ditching me because I was such a crap kisser?!

"Naminé?" I suddenly heard causing my already erratic heartbeat to jump into my mouth and back down my throat.

I swung around to Roxas as all those paranoid thoughts still bounced off the walls in my head, "Y-yeah?"  
He gave me a grin and held out his hand to me, "Shall we go?"

I gawked at his hand. W-was I to hold it?! Did this mean…? My own palm moistened and my breath caught with happiness.

"What?" He asked warily, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, eh, you don't have to hold my hand… sorry." He babbled as he lowered his hand to his side and averted his gaze to his shoes.

Why am I such a tool? How did I actually muck up something as simple and wonderful as holding hands?

"So… um, you coming?" He sheepishly asked as he indicated down the hallway to the elevator.

I vigorously nodded. How could I want to go anywhere else?

"Good." He grinned as he swivelled on his heel and strolled down the corridor with me following faithfully.

My eyes kept on glancing to his hand. I could just hold it, I really could, but that requires all this courage and confidence, right? My fingers twitched towards him, my instincts to just hold his hand was insane. But if I did it now, after he had already tried to hold my hand, I would look strange, right? And I didn't want him to be freaked out by me after he kissed me, finally. Oh, for the woes of a shy girl…

I glanced to his empty hand again. It would only take a small second, a tiny one, even. All I had to do was reach out and that was it, in the time I was worrying about this it could be done already and we could be holding hands… happiness squeezed my heart.

Right, just do it! Ugh, I never thought I would take the advice of commercials. But just I mustered up the courage and reached for his hand, he lifted the hand I was aiming for and brushed it through his spikes, making me grab at the air. I snapped my hand back to my side and Roxas noticed.

He turned his face to me slightly and inspected my expression. I tried my best to keep a neutral one but was still very aware of my bottom lip quivering. I peeked up to his expression and found it with a fresh amused smirk and glittering eyes. He gave out a breathy laugh.

"Naminé, what were you doing there?" He cooed to me, leaning closer as he did.

I shrugged, averting my gaze to the strange paintings hanging on the wall.

"_Sure_." I could almost hear his bemused, sarcastic expression.

I could feel my cheeks burn; this was official horribly embarrassing. But yet under all the burning humiliation I still had the instinct to hold his hand. And the instinct was taking over. So with one last gust of a big breath of bravery, I reached for his hand.

And caught it.

It was nice. Actually, more than nice- that first second of holding his hand. I refused to look at him and confirm his little victory. His hand curled around mine and goosebumps shot up my arm, my knees felt loose (probably weak from me restraining against a squeal of joy). His hands were cool which was perfect because my palm was feverish. _Perfect_. But then his finger brushed against my burnt finger in a way that made my stupid self, flinch in pain. He retreated his hand immediately in a panic.

"Sorry, are my hands too cold? Sorry, I knew they were a little cold, sorry." He prattled on as we wheeled to a stop at the elevator. Roxas wouldn't grace me with those eyes anymore. He heavily ruffled at his spikes in frustration while pressing the button to the elevator with force.

I hated that worried expression his perfect features were carrying over me. "Roxas, it was me, I burnt my finger this morning and it just stings a tiny bit."

He rolled his eyes and lifted my hand to examine it, "You had me worried there but trust you to do something like that." He murmured while scrutinizing my burn.

I watched him in awe; this was a new expression from Roxas: pure concentration and it fitted him so charmingly well.

"What? What's wrong?" He quizzed as he realised my dazzled expression. A smirk slid onto his face and I knew I was about to blush in the next ten seconds at what ever he would say. He leaned closer to my hand, I could feel his breath blow across the burn, soothing it, his eyes dangerously flashed up to me and he slurred, "Want me to kiss it better?"

And there was the blush. I was only blushing because I, in fact, did want him to kiss it better. Ugh, just thinking that thought made me want to hide in hole of humiliation for thousands of years…

The elevator chimed and opened. There was a pause in which Roxas captured me with his bright, magnificent eyes and I loved it. I was getting so many nice opportunities to look at him today! With a smile he released me from his powerful gaze and stepped into the elevator. I followed and watched the doors close.

The tiny room began to slowly fall to the lounge after Roxas pushed the button. It was so quiet, like the room we had just been in. But awkward. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, kiss him, receives his wonderful kisses and touches but… shyness trapped me in a weak cage I was too afraid to break through. The cage and barriers made me tense. My senses were so alive I felt like they might take control and completely overwhelm me. I could feel Roxas' stare on me, the energy in it radiated warmth onto my skin. I was blushing. Badly.

"Why are you so quiet?" Roxas suddenly mumbled, the warmth stopped, he must be looking away now. I peeked up to him just to check he had and I was right. I felt like huffing like a child: why did I have to be right? He took a quick glimpse at me and looked down again. I better start talking before he gets worried.

"Nothing to say, really." I shrugged, keeping a sneaky eye on him.

His full posture slumped and his expression dropped as he sighed, "That's not encouraging. But probably for the best…"

"What do you mean?" The obvious confusion I was facing was plastered all over my face and thick in my voice.

The doors chimed again and opened, he made a swift exit and I scurried behind him. _Probably for the best?_ Just what did that mean? I could feel the desperate need to know, the anxiety, paranoia and panic push into my tender stomach. He was going to say something bad to me and it would hurt and I would want to kiss him again and he wouldn't want to kiss me and that was what he meant right? "Probably for the best" as in it is good you don't seem to care too much because I don't either!!

If Roxas wasn't a short distance in front of me, I would be hyperventilating right now.

He looked back once in the short walk to wherever he was taking me and it was a glance of reassurance. Out of the lobby now, he showed me around a corner and another and another, the grass we were walking through was getting longer now – it itched and tickled my ankles and then he stopped: so abruptly that I walked straight into his back. I slinked away from him quickly, mumbling apologies and completely horrified he might turn around and snap at my stupidity and hate me (his silence throughout the full walk hadn't helped much from my previous anxieties since earlier…).

Roxas turned around to me with a blank face, "Why are you acting so wary and scared?"  
I shrugged: it felt like shrugging was all I could do lately. And to my utter relief he laughed and ruffled at my hair. The relief that gushed through me at that moment was overpowering and had me forgetting how to control my face and in result I gave Roxas a goofy grin and he chuckled back. My, oh my, I liked his laugh.

"Roxas, where are we going?" I asked, looking around, there was only grass and the hotel not too far off.

"Here." He concluded and swiftly walked around another corner.

We edged around the corner and, on a path that had somehow appeared from nowhere, he strolled down to a few steps and set himself down. This was the first time I had a proper chance to look around.

It was a simple setting, nothing too overpowering or sickly romantic. The path, trimmed with gracious green grass and the odd daisy, led down to a circular mosaic pattern of blues swirling in and out of one and other, which were edged with steps (which Roxas was sitting on). As I neared the mosaic, it reminded me more and more of Roxas' eyes: the contrasting light and dark blues both battling for dominance and blending at some point. I sat down next to Roxas on the step and hung up my head to the dark sky. The sky seemed to stretch forever over us and the stars burst from the darkness in an attempt of magnificent hope to be like the moon which cast a gentle white light down onto the earth; guiding it through the dark nights.

A sigh of calmness and serenity blew from my lips.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked from beside me, I could sense the worry in his voice over the casualness.

"Yup." I perked back to him.

Roxas' smile was kind and gentle, his eyes would be the same if I didn't get the impression of a layer of thought glazing over them; making them darker.

"Are you?" I asked back, eyeing him carefully.

He nodded and then suddenly leaned into me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek but as he pulled away my instincts finally took over and my hand clung onto his arm. I didn't look up to see his expression. But after a frightening pause he scooted closer to me and hung his arm around my shoulders. I felt like cheering with complete joy and tackling him to the group with a hug. This boy had no idea how happy the smallest things he did made me. His scent was so much stronger being this close to him. My body felt complete with his arm around me. This was definitely one of the top five moments of my life!!

And then he blasted that moment into one of the most embarrassing.

"You sure were cute in your pyjamas." He mused into my hair, I could feel him smiling.

I wriggled away from him and moaned, "That was so embarrassing. Please don't mention it again! Pretend it never happened or it did and you hit your head and you can't remember that morning now." That was a good plan right?

"Sorry no can do." He smirked, moving closer to me again.

"What? No, you haven't even tried to forget!" I complained with a huff and a small shuffle further away from him.

He moved closer again, "There is no way that image will _ever _leave my mind and plus who knows when I might get to see what you look like when you wake up again?"

I think all the blood in my body went to my cheeks; making me dizzy and lightheaded with the image of me in the morning and Roxas being there too… with me…in the morning…meaning…

An eyebrow raised in amusement and as he slinked closer to me again, he slurred, "What are you thinking about, Naminé?"

"N-nothing!" I stammered, turning my face from him. My breath hitched when I suddenly felt his hands pin my own down, meaning I couldn't move another inch.

I looked to him and found him much closer this time and with a devilish smile on his lips. His body towered over mine and his scent washed though me: I restrained my eyes from rolling in desire. Roxas moved closer, tilting his head and positioning his lips to mine.

"Bet you were." He murmured as he gently brushed his lips onto mine. My hands were twitching to spring up and pull him down into a deeper kiss; I wanted, no, needed more, but his grip on my hands were like iron and he knew what he was doing. His breath was slow but deep.

Just as he was about to push his lips to mine again: a ring screamed into the silence and he jumped back, looking to his feet as though he had just been caught on camera. I watched his panicked expression and pinkish cheeks. He was extremely cute, sitting there clutching his hands in embarrassment.

"Are you going to answer your phone?" He asked after a moment nodding to my flashing pocket where the sound was shouting from.

"Oh, y-yeah." I got so easily distracted, didn't I?

I fumbled around and finally got my phone. It was Nic.

"H-hello?" Why did I feel like Nic had been watching or something?

"Hey, Naminé!" Nic greeted back, happily. Hmm, maybe he didn't have eyes everywhere and I was just being paranoid.

"Did you go to the party then?"

"Yeah." I was so aware of Roxas next to me, he must have guessed it was probably Nic.

"Wearing those footsie p.js?"

"Yeah, of course I am." I couldn't help but laugh a little and why shouldn't I, actually? Nic and I were friends. If Roxas was going to be oversensitive and something silly like a little laugh then… I dunno.

"Anyway, just asking what you would like for your welcome home dinner!" Nic sounded excited.

"What? That's ages away. Why are you planning that now?"

"I have nothing else to do, now that you are way over there." He bluntly replied. I guess he would have some more free time now because I was gone.

"I miss you." He sighed down the phone.

"I know. But we will see each other soon."

"Yeah but until then… what do you want for dinner?"

"Eh? Anything. You pick."  
"That wasn't helpful."

"Nic, I have to go now."

"Fine, fine. Bye bye."

"Bye, Nic."

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and optimistically turned to Roxas; hoping we could maybe start were we left off?

But he continued staring forward, blank and unresponsive. It was like he was in a trance.

But then he mumbled in a monotone voice, "I'm an idiot."

I frowned, "What? Why are you an idiot?" I was a little wary of that blank expression now.

He roughly stood up and beginning to get distraught I followed and stood.

Roxas fists were clenched and his lips curved down into a frown. He still didn't look at me, "I got carried away."

_No. No. No. He was going to leave. Please don't_…

"I'm such an idiot, I _actually_ thought this was a reality that could happen." He growled to himself.

_NO. NO. NO. HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE!_

"But this isn't reality, back home is. This can't happen. This is a silly little dream I thought could be. I got carried away and made you…" He trailed off, his hands were now clutching at his hair, "I kissed you and you didn't want to hurt my feelings so…" He sounded like he reading out an obvious sequence of events.

NO, please…

His hands dropped and his eyes flickered to mine, they were swimming in darkness. He turned from me and mumbled, "Sorry, Naminé for… just, sorry…"

He began to walk away.

"Do you know how unfair you are being?" I whimpered into the suddenly icy air.

_How you have me questioning my sanity?_

Roxas didn't look back, just waited. He was like a statue…

My eyes beginning to flood, "Do you know what you are doing to me?"

_How you are tearing me up bit by bit every time you walk away and leave me…?_

_How my heart screams in pain at the thought of you leaving yet still screams and yearns for you?_

"Well?" I choked out, my body was aching now.

Roxas didn't respond or look back. He just waited a long, tedious, harmful moment and stumbled around the corner, leaving me.

I felt something break inside of me at that moment. The sharp corners of whatever broke stabbed at my insides, my lungs choked for oxygen and a release from the heavy pain. It was far, far worse than it had been with Riku… far worse. I suddenly had no idea what to do with myself, except squirm at the throbbing pains inside of me, eating me alive. My mind was blank apart from Roxas and the pain. Where were the tears? Was my body using all the water I had trying to heal the broken bits inside of me and there was none left for my eyes?

I sat down and watched the never moving mosaic. I don't know how long I had been there but the dead numb silence from all around seemed to let me concentrate on the pain, I felt like I deserved the pain in a strange twisted way. I didn't like being like this… without Roxas… alone. I didn't feel myself, it felt like when he disappeared he took every I was with him. Everything I was _did_ belong to him…

And he would come back, right? He would bring everything that was me, him, and everything would be fine. The spot beside me where he had been sitting was still his.

"Naminé?"

I swung my head around, already fully aware it wasn't Roxas but still hoping, and saw Axel leaning over me, un-amused.

"What's wrong with your face?" He probed, sitting down with me.

"Someone is sitting there." I grumbled.

"Well, he is bloody small isn't he?"

I shrugged- that _really_ was all I could do lately.

He huffed and I felt a cold bottle of what I could bet was alcohol shoved into my hands. There was a familiarity in the air as though Axel was suffering the same as me. I gulped down the icy liquid and grimaced at the taste but took another drink.

Once again, I wasn't sure how long I sat there. But I know Axel had a seemingly infinite supply of booze and I went through that booze like an alcoholic on a relapse. It made the world around me blurry and hazy, as if it were all a dream and that gave me hope that it was and this pain was fake, my paranoid imagination taking advantage of me during my sleep.

All I know is that I drink so much I became fearless around Axel, "So, Axel, are you not like in love with Roxas or something or other?" The words just spilled from my mouth as I lay down on the cool ground next to an intoxicated Axel.

He didn't answer.

"Oi, you awake?" I mumbled, elbowing him in the side.

"I'm awake." Axel whinged in return.

"Answer then!" I commanded, slurping down some more of that liquid.

"Well, I was." He hiccupped.

"Why not now?"

Axel laughed a quiet, half hearted laugh and breathed, "The Roxas I knew is long gone."

I didn't understand, not at all. But that liquid courage made me weary and tired and incapable of wanting to understand. It just seemed too complicated right now…my eyes closed.

"Axel?" I heard from above. That's strange, that voice sounds a little like…

"Oh, hey, buddy!" Axel laughed . I heard shuffling.

"Should you really be going out on a bender when you are working tomorrow?" That voice… I knew it from somewhere…who was he?

"Pish posh!" Axel cackled in a high voice, I heard him flop back down onto the ground beside me.

"A-Axel, who is that?" The voice asked, now cautious. They were talking about me, right?

"This is Naminé…" Axel yawned, "Got it memorized?"

"Naminé?!" Now, that is really strange; I definitely know this voice. That tone the way he said my name…

I felt someone pull me up a little and set me down on their lap. My eyes fluttered open and I met aquamarine.

Hmm, strange:

Getting drunk makes me see Riku.

* * *

**Pure updated well quick, yeah? :D**

**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- so much to do D: homework, homework, homework, get job, homework ¬¬ and I'm too tired! TTTT**

**So please review my loveliessss….** **you know it makes me giddy. **

**passes out**


	18. The Next Morning

Unlucky Day 18: The Next Morning

(A/n: yes, I am just gonna by pass a day and pretend that Day 17 happened but still go straight to the day after the last chapter. Mate. :] )

I felt groggy but fresh, heavy but feather-like, happy but sad, completely aware but still completely mystified. It was nice: you know, the blurry bliss that made thoughts numb and reality a silly little dream that I could forget and be ignorant of and stay in this haze. I didn't like this 'no problems world' business but at the same time I still liked it.

Oh well. The haze doesn't even make me try and figure out my own thoughts, how brilliantly perfect.

The mist was thick, cool, warm and curled around me like a blanket.

I stretched and relished in the relief, purring a sigh into my pillow. My eyes opened and met the familiar view of my hotel bedroom. I bounced up into a sitting position and swung my gaze around the room in happiness. I suddenly felt hyper and a peal of giggles was climbing up my throat. In excitement, I checked my clothes: still the ones I put on last night!

Victory! It was all a dream! I must have fallen asleep before going to the party, that would be why I couldn't really remember much _after_ the party. Roxas and I didn't kiss, I just dreamt a fantastic dream, he didn't leave me alone, he didn't walk away, he didn't! He didn't! Of _course _he didn't, he wouldn't do that, Roxas is a lovely person, he wouldn't be so mean. That means I didn't see Axel either last night or Riku… hmm that's odd, I haven't dreamt of Riku since I told him how I felt. Strange… oh well, it doesn't matter because everything that happened last night was just one big giant dr-

A knock timidly sounded throughout the room. I made to get out of bed and answer but a creak of the bathroom door halted my body in a fright. I pushed my scared gaze other to the bathroom door and my breath ripped at my throat in shock meaning I couldn't make a single squeak. With his well built body turned from me, I could see wet sleek silver hair leaving damp patches on a deep green t-shirt as he turned to the door. Riku? Wait, no questioning tone at the end of that; THIS WAS RIKU. Riku was answering my door in this hotel, thousands of miles away from my old home, his home. It was definitely Riku: how could I not recognise the person I loved for a long time, many a time did I gaze at him as he walked away, I knew what he looked liked. But why was he here? What was happening?!

Wait.

Riku was in my dream last night… does that mean that…

"Hello?" Riku's voice had my head swimming in memories: distracting me from my main problem at the moment.

"Riku?" A voice quizzed in a high disbelief and uncertainty. I recognised the voice immediately: I was in tune to it, Roxas' voice. My thoughts violently jerked at hearing Roxas' voice, meaning any order or process I had made was suddenly jumbled and unclear again. Was last night a dream or not?!! I couldn't move from the icy fear and anxiety and confusion that had such a tight grip around my throat. Did Roxas know Riku? DID ROXAS KNOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS FROM BEFORE TOWARDS RIKU?!

"Am I at the right room?" Roxas asked in full doubt of him self.

"Depends who you are looking for." I heard Riku bluntly reply, he really hadn't changed much.

"I don't think I am at the right room." Roxas concluded, I could picture his perplexed expression and slouched dismayed figure in my mind which only distracted me even more.

"Like I said, it _depends_." Riku sighed in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas retorted.

"Trust Axel's boyfriend to be this stupid. Are you looking for me?" Riku was getting irritated now.

"I'm not Axel's bloody boyfriend." Roxas growled, "And no, I'm not looking for gayest hair of the year."

"…" I could visualize Riku's expression to a 't': I had memorized just about every single one he had when I lived at my old home.

"Then _who_?" Riku hissed, I heard the door creaking; signalling Riku was ready to hit Roxas on the face with it.

"You don't know her." Roxas threw back in a mocking voice in mirror to Riku's tone.

"Naminé? Oh, I'm sure I do." Riku mumbled and then a large bang, I assumed it was the door being slammed shut, and a yelp, I assumed it was the door hitting Roxas, sounded. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Riku turned towards me slightly in puzzlement.

Slapping a hand over my mouth to muffle any more laughter (I wasn't very good at controlling laughter when it came to hiding), I swung my body back into a laying down position and yanked the quilts over my head. Riku didn't make a sound: I could feel his aquamarine eyes scrutinizing my form.

"Naminé, you're awake." Riku stated, his voice was louder, clearer now and definitely closer. I stayed frozen still: I didn't know how to react or say or do, this was _Riku!_ But in sheer stupidity, my nerves and the factor that I was hiding got to me and I let out a weak, trembling giggle.

Riku sighed in exasperation and I felt the quilts tug down to reveal my face. And then I saw him: my best friend. The one that used to be my only best friend. His shiny silvery bangs hung around his perfectly angled face, a blunt expression, but his eyes stood out the most fantastically in a aqua green blue that shot straight through the scar on my heart that once proudly wore his arrow. Riku's arrow.

This was crazy. Was this actually happening: Riku… here… with me?

"This _IS_ Naminé's room!" Roxas finally called, slightly muted and breaking the intense silence, from the other side of the door, I rolled my eyes, "Riku, sorry about the hair thing, where's Naminé?" He added, sprinkling his tone with friendliness.

Riku didn't answer and I pulled myself up into a sitting position to which he sat on the edge of the bed.

After another small moment of calm drifted past but was soon blown away by a hurricane of bother as Roxas called, "Right, I'm coming in, Riku!"

A few 'beeps' chimed (maybe from that keypad on the wall outside?) and suddenly the door was opening and Roxas cautiously crept in, as though waiting to be attacked. As soon as I saw Roxas, with his cow's licked spikes and beautiful eyes my heart leapt in joy. A joy I didn't know I should approve of yet…

His eyes _finally_ captured mine.

But as quickly as our eyes met they pulled their gazes away, mines to my hands and his to Riku's. I was suddenly extremely aware that I had just woken up and my appearance… well, I would rather not think about it. I peeked up and caught Roxas' glowering at Riku in a blank rage, his face looking pale. His eyes darted between Riku and me again. I couldn't understand his hard eyes and expression, was he mad at Riku? What for? I glanced to Riku and found him looking back at me with a 'just-ignore-him-he-is-a-little-insane" expression.

"Naminé, "He weakly began, his eyes wide and needy for knowledge, "did you… did he…why is Riku… did he stay last night?"

"I'm _right_ here, twat. And yeah, I did." Riku bluntly retorted, huffing.

My expression dropped just as Roxas' had. WHAT?! Riku. Here. Me. Sleeping. Riku. Where? Riku. My first love. Riku. Sleeping. The only word I felt summed up my emotions at that instant was probably 'KJFHUCYGUYRGVUYVNKILIGRHAUYUR!'.

Riku continued with a glare, "Because Axel, your dumbass boyfriend-" ("He isn't my boyfriend!" Roxas cut in with a snarl) "-got Naminé pissed."

Oh. Right. I see.

It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. This was real. And the horrible tightening of my chest, shallow breaths and the slicing heavy pain all over my body was real too, then.

"You don't even _know_ Naminé!" Roxas barked back to Riku, "Did you- were you- have you two…?" He trailed off suggestively with his lips tight and eyes wide as he watched me cautiously. Relief gushed through Roxas' expression when he properly looked at me and breathed, "Good, you have your clothes on."

"What?!" I shrieked back in embarrassment, "What did you think happened?"

Roxas' eyes darted from me to Riku again and he shrugged with an innocent smile.

Suddenly the pain weighing me down, picked me up as it began to boil in anger throughout my pulsing veins, making me see red, "Riku wouldn't take advantage of me like that, you idiot! He wouldn't mess around with me and then piss off! Riku is my friend and just wants to help me and see me in a good place which is far more than I can say for _other _people!"

Roxas flinched at my bitter-filled words. More, much more, wanted to spill out onto the earth, polluting it, but I kept my quivering lips clamped shut. Roxas eyes never dared look up.

And then Roxas mumbled, "Th-that's why I came this morning to, erm… fix things."

I sighed an irritated sigh through my teeth and swung myself back down onto the bed, glaring up at the ceiling and keeping my mouth shut; more word pollution wanted to dirty the earth. Fix? As in when you fix mistakes? Those touches, kisses, breaths and moments, _mistakes_, burned so feverishly in my mind it singed my rationality.

This boy was an idiot. And if I just jumped right back into 'I-love-ya-Roxas' way then I would be an idiot too, waiting for the other idiot to say or do a nice thing and then do something ten times worse. I had to restrain myself from trusting that blonde boy; he was no good.

"You should go, she hasn't had much sleep." Riku told Roxas.

"Don't tell me what to do." Roxas tried with danger in his voice.

With another long sigh I almost begged, "Just get out my room, Roxas."

There was no reply. I couldn't even picture what he would look like at that moment but I heard the door creak open and shut and leave Riku and I in the room alone.

For the rest of the day, I was left with Riku and his kind, strong presence powered me to my own strength but also allowed me a shoulder to shed a few tears upon.

* * *

**Right, I REALLY have to go and finish my costume for Halloween now :/**

**This story is like so much lnger than I thought it would ever be :|**

**Reviews are UBER COOL!**


	19. sigh, it's just an excuse From Lazy

Hello, everyone. -_-

Right

Ok

Hmmm

Errr…

Here is the thing, I think I am going to discontinue this story for a short while ¬_¬

SORRYSORRYSORRY, I know people really like it but don't worry I will definitely get back round to it in a few weeks.

It's just, as you could probably tell from the last chapter, I just haven't had the same energy for the story as I did before. I just want some time to properly plot it instead of write, write, write all the time and not thinking in depth about the characters and what not. So yeah. Plus school is being a bitch =_= I really have to catch up on some stuff.

Once again apologizes, but please wait. Who knows I may be talking shit and just have a tiny writers block and there could be a new chapter next week once I have pushed a bunch of other stuff out my head?

Anyway,

I'm going to think out the plot whenever I can (like now btw :] ) and get the story sorted so every chptr is up to my own standard and the standard you expect from me.

Lazy x


	20. Piece of Cake

***s**i**ps tea***

**My, oh, my, it has been a while, hasn't it? ;]**

* * *

_Unlucky Day 20(A/N: missed a day, shrug)__: Piece of Cake_

I really should be shocked and surprised at the fact Riku is here right? Right? Yes, is the logical answer to that question but I not surprised at all. Maybe a tiny gasp fell from my lips when I saw him but I think that was more to do with the _unwanted_ thrill I got when I saw him. Maybe my body and mind is slow on the uptake that Riku is definitely one hundred percent here. But the main point is: I am yet to be surprised. I wasn't surprised when he stayed with me for full day to make sure I was okay, I wasn't surprised when he didn't probe for details, I wasn't surprised when he explained his girlfriend lived up here and he had moved up and got a job here (okay, maybe I was a little surprised at _that_) and I wasn't surprised that he had switched his group with Axels' so he could keep an eye on me today. Axel didn't mind because it meant he got to do an archery lesson again and he didn't have to do the cooking activity we were doing today. Sora and Kairi were in the same activity as us today either.

A sigh dropped from my lips as Riku showed me how to crack an egg with one hand. He arched a brow suspiciously to which I gave a genuine smile back. When I first saw Riku yesterday I felt a confining unknown weight lift from me; freeing me. It felt like I was finally able to breathe out an immense breath I never realized I had been trapping within me all this time and it felt simply fantastic to let it go and I got the same feeling every single time his eyes met mine. But, of course, after the lovely, pleasant feeling usually comes the 'Wait-a-minute-this-is-the-person-I-said-I-love-you-to' feeling; you know, that raw, ugly humiliated, burning face feeling. He rolled his eyes at my terrible blush, cracked another egg into my mixture and wheeled away to another struggling student.

My gaze followed him, shamefully memorizing every detail it could. I groaned and yanked my mixture towards me and began stirring the tough concoction. It would seem I liked Riku, again… maybe. Or perhaps I never stopped liking him, only forgot the effect he had on me? Ugh. I DIDN'T WANT TO LIKE HIM!! Because firstly: he had a bloody girlfriend who he lived with and moved all the way up here for and took this job for which meant there was no way in the entire universe he could like _me_ of all people! And if that wasn't a big enough reason, he had _already_ rejected me!

And, now, to the main reason… _him:_ that smug, sweet, idiotic, witty, annoying, charming, stupid, beautiful blonde bloody boy over there._Roxas._

I flicked my gaze over to him and felt that stubborn spasm of energy race throughout my body when I caught his strong questioning gaze on me. I pulled away, catching my breath from the amount of energy it took me to do so. Why did it have to be like this?!! Why did he have to be all 'him' and suddenly change his mind _after _he got me hooked onto his kisses? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, I ask!! The past day and a half I have felt like I have been a junkie trying to get through their life without their fix…Gosh, I'm pathetic. But _really, _the boy made me cry till my body ran out of fluid and now I'm a Roxas-junkie! He should have a warning label on his forehead.

My gaze swung to him again, on instinct and need and I found him looking at me again with those same fantastical yet tired eyes but, once again, I dragged my view back to my mixture. My attempts to not think about Roxas were simply, simply, simply **FAILING**. However, in all honesty I wasn't really trying my best to not look at him but, in my defence, he _was_ cooking _and _wearing an apron (_A/N: along with his clothes, you naughty minds X] _). An apron, people. How could I _not _look?

I sighed at my own weirdness.

"Naminé?" Riku said asked from beside me.

I jumped and stammered, "Y-yeah?" Gosh, Riku's eyes were amazing and- _no, Naminé!_

"Your mixture? It's time to put it in the oven." He pointed out, eyeing my suddenly extremely thin looking goo of a cake mixture.

I nodded, face red hot at my silliness.

"You okay?" Riku quizzed as he leaned a little closer to me with his eyes shinning in question. Wow, Riku's skin was so smooth and porcelain. Maybe, I could (my hand twitched in anticipation) just- _NO, NAMINE. _Just accept you are to be forever alone, I internally scolded myself.

"Nam?" Riku pushed and realizing I had forgotten to answer the question I gave a blushing nod and turned from him and busied myself by pouring the mixture into the baking tray. I could almost see him roll his eyes as he walked away.

I sighed again; it would be nice if I were just a little normal. I wish I could talk to Nic right about now, I don't really know what I would say to him but talking to him would be lovely. I would feel more at home.

Suddenly a breeze filled with Roxas' delicious scent swirled around me and captured me in a frenzy of memories and a tickling sensation in the pit of my stomach. Just as I snapped my head up, I felt a gentle hand stop my own from pouring any more of the cake mix into the baking tray and Roxas' presence at the side of me. I kept my gaze fixated on his hand which stayed on mine while I marvelled at his touch.

"You…you were daydreaming." Roxas murmured, his voice quiet and apologetic as his hand slipped from mine, "So…do you want any help?"

I kept my view at the mix, just about to overflow in its baking tray. I didn't know what to do. I seriously had no clue.

"Naminé?" Roxas pressed.

Still, no clue at all.

A tight irritated sigh blew from his lips and into the painfully awkward air my body was emitting and he muttered, "Don't ignore me."

I'm not. I have just forgotten how to speak, that's all.

"Naminé, I have said my apologies. _Don't ignore me._" His voice was trimmed yet cut up with a bitter edge that sliced at my chest.

"Fine. Be like that." Roxas snapped and at that I heard him storm off.

I swallowed away the guilt that hung inside my throat as I shoved my cake into the oven. Ugh, why am I _so_ me? And then a horrible thing happened; my eyes watered in a dissatisfying anguish that berated everything I wanted to be at that instant. I didn't want Roxas to feel he had to speak to me like that or that we had to be like this!

With shaky breaths and steps I wobbled over to Riku and asked to be excused. After a pat on the back (which gave me shivers) and permission I almost bolted from that room and to the toilets.

The air was cold in there. Iciness seemed to creep from the dull tiled walls and sneak around my nipping skin as I glared into the mirror, watching my face flare as salty tears cascaded down my cheeks. I refused to let a sob break out from my tight raw throat. Fumbling in my pockets, I searched for my phone, in a desperate need to hear Nic, I wanted reassurance of something I didn't know. But once I found my phone, I discovered it lifeless.

Another sob attacked at my throat but I fought it back. I didn't want to cry.

I wanted to be a strong person and not someone…well… like me: a weakling, a person who disappoints others, a person who people feel sorry for and a person who needed help from others. But I _was_ all those pathetic things. And Roxas probably hates me now.

The sob broke out from my exhausted throat at that instant. Ashamed of myself, I shuffled into a cubicle and thanked the heavens no one was in the room to hear my sobs.

Once I finally stopped crying, I wiped my face, practiced a smile or two in the mirror and made my way back to the class; well aware and uncaring of the fact that it had finished a good while ago. I followed the scent of cakes to the room and found it empty bar two people. I didn't know whether to smile or cry when I saw Roxas and Riku in there.

I quietly stepped in and neither boys noticed me as both had there backs to me. They seemed to be working over a cake. Was that _my _cake? I slowly made my way to them and listened to their muttering.

"_No,_ Naminé likes dark chocolate." Roxas hissed to Riku in obvious impatience. My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name on his lips, never mind the fact he knew something about me.

"What do _you _know, loverboy?" Riku smirked back, placing something on the cake.

"_No, _you're doing it wrong." Roxas retorted shoving Riku out of the way and doing the way he apparently thought was correct.

I quietly stood at the side of the table they were working at in an awkward silence as I waited for them to notice me. Riku noticed me first as Roxas seemed to be in deep concentration as he placed chocolate on top of my cake.

"Oh, hey Nam." Riku greeted me in a mild surprise. Hearing my name Roxas swung his vision up to me and straightened his posture.

Roxas' stare was an unbearable mix between a blank daze and everything else it could be. His eyes flared and danced with a million shades of blue like a storm at sea. I could feel myself losing my breath as I fell deeper and deeper into the oceans of his eyes making my light headed. But with a rough ruffle of his blonde cow's licks, he gave me a last strong glare and turned on his heel to stalk out of the room in silence. Well, maybe I deserved that.

The moment he left the room that same coldness from earlier suddenly invaded the atmosphere. I hated it.

A thought chased through my mind: maybe I could go after him?

"You don't want to be like that with him do you?" Riku murmured interrupting my thoughts as I gazed upon the wonder of the cake Roxas had been working on a moment ago; although unfinished, it was perfect.

"Because you like him, right?" Riku asked.

I flinched at those words: I really didn't want to talk about this with Riku of all people.

"I won't ask anything else but you _can_ fix this Nam. I know he would like to know you want to." Riku continued.

I wanted to ask how he knew that Roxas would like everything to be alright between us again but I knew my heart wouldn't have been able to take it if Riku were just assuming so, like a coward, I stayed silent.

"Want some of this cake Roxas had been so obsessed with getting perfect?" Riku asked with a kind grin that made memories flick through my mind. Riku lifted a knife and, at first, it seemed like a crime to cut through Roxas' work but, gosh, did I want some of it! Roxas had made the completed part look fantastically delectable and my heart sung at the idea of eating food Roxas took a part in creating. I nodded with a smile and Riku cut me a slice and passed it to me as my mouth practically watered.

"So are you going to try and fix things with him?" Riku said as his eyes watched me in a careful aquamarine encouragement.

"Yeah." And I was going to, all by myself! I was going to fix things on my own for once. With a small smile I giggled, "It'll be a piece of cake."

Riku, for the millionth time that day, rolled his eyes at the cheesy joke I had made and shook his head as a small smile teased his lips.

* * *

**Hmmmmmmmm: the story is finally getting back on track… ish.**

**So erm yeah: REVIEWS ARE AMAZIIIIIIING!**

**Please please tell me what you think because basically I just think anything I write the now is piss so…yeah :/ I NEED your opinions.**

**Thanks,**

**Lazy x**


	21. The Complications

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**And I have decided that after this chapter there will definately be less than five chptrs left. **

* * *

** Unlucky Day 21: The Complications  
**

Right: there his room is: Roxas' room. All I have to do is walk up to the door: one foot after the other, one step at a time and eventually I'll get there. Probably. And then all I have to do is knock the door and when he answers say 'hello!' or something that is at least a little less pathetic and go straight into the full 'let's be friends again' deal and wait for him to agree _or_ laugh at me and walk away. Easy peasy…ish.

Okay, if it is so easy why do I keep finding myself standing outside Roxas' room like I had been for the past ten minutes, stupid with nerves?

I sighed into the warm, silent air and slid down the wall opposite his door allowing myself to sit, knees up to my chest, on the squishy carpet while I waited for a genius idea that would solve all my little problems and, maybe, cure a few diseases. But, of course, glaring at a shiny door apparently doesn't help come up with mind-blowing plans.

And again, I sighed. But this time with a healthy clutch of my hair and groan of exasperation. Exasperated was the correct word for my condition at the moment as I sat there, pale and panicky. Because for the past few days, in which I have been trying to clear things up with Roxas, have been a colossal failure as have I. I don't even have any valid excuses, not really. Well, unless you count my mind and emotions and body's inability to function correctly around Roxas as an excuse? But anyway, when ever I saw the boy I would jump to my instincts and scurry away, blushing profusely and jittery from panic and that look he would always give me. And because of that, I have missed quite a few of our group activities with Axel (who, might I add, wasn't very pleased with me now).

I wasn't entirely sure who knew what though. Axel hadn't really mentioned anything so maybe he didn't know and Riku hadn't asked much. I had spoken to Sora and Kairi a little and they didn't seem to know either (or they won't letting on) so perhaps what had happened was between just Roxas and I. I didn't know how to take that information.

Riku had been helpful though, always with a smile and encouraging words. The reminiscent feelings I had towards him were still quite unpredictable but in all honesty I couldn't say if they were genuine, faded memories or those warped hormones teenagers must face. It was getting to be a little too much and all I found myself hoping for lately was that this trip would end and I could go home, see Nic and sleep in my own bed. But the trip just never did end no matter how much I hoped. It felt like I had been waiting eternities now, probably most of them standing outside Roxas' door by now, for everything to come to a peaceful calamity.

Peaceful seemed like another world to me at the moment with my body in a constant haze of guiltfrustrationnervesregretnervesnerves.

Oh, and the fact that _another _problem had arouse wasn't helping. And this problem has got to be the worst of the lot.

"Naminé?" Suddenly hearing my name called by Roxas, I jumped to a stand and commanded my manic heart to slow down before I collapsed.

When I gazed down the hallway I found Roxas, with an eyebrow raised in question and puzzled squint in his features _and _the problem standing _right_ next to him.

Maybe it's a little cruel to call her a problem but in my situation that is all she is. A problem with chocolate waves and stunning green eyes. The exact kind of problem that made me want to hide in a corner forever and attempt to ignore my inferiority to beautiful people. Ugh, why was that corner never around when I needed it?

"Hi, R-Roxas." I finally spluttered, my eyes watching the girl standing with him who watched in confusion.

"Why were you sitting out here?" Roxas quizzed, taking a step towards me (my breath caught; this was the closest we had been in days). I was surprised I hadn't run for it yet.

"Well, I was looking for you." My voice just loved to humiliate me with its stupid nervous squeaks and anxious breaks didn't it?

"You waited for me?" He replied, his expression changing to a mild surprise.

I nodded but my eyes went to the girl beside him. Noticing me looking at her, Roxas turned to her and pointed her to his room. In reply, she nodded with a smile to him then me (I couldn't bare myself to give a proper smile back) and went inside the room.

And then I broke down. WHY THE HELL DID SHE GO INTO HIS ROOM?! I could feel the ugly panic morphing into a cold, mean sweat on my forehead and I could feel my stomach drop with distaste and horror. I think every nerve on my skin went numb too.

I swung my wide gaze up to Roxas and nearly punched him when he stood there with that bloody blank expression.

"Hey." He merely mumbled, staring straight at me.

"Hi." My voice was quiet and doubtful.

Silence broke out between us like a thick wall of grey concrete. I tried to keep my gaze tied onto his but every other second I found my eyes sub-consciously darting to the door as if I could see behind it, see that girl. Roxas spoke up the 5th time I did it and looked to the door too. I swear I almost saw the fricking bulb light up above his head.

"Oh! Oh, erm… that was Olette." Roxas explained. I waited.

He hastily continued while I clutched at my sleeves in anticipation, "She is my friend, well, kind of. It's a long story."

I have time, Roxas. "Okay." I said.

There was that silence again but this time it was definitely half of awkwardness.

Time to bite the bullet, Naminé: just say something, don't even think, just let it spill out, go, go, go!

"Roxas, I-"

Roxas' door suddenly opened, shutting me up completely, and 'Olette' looked out uneasily while I studied my shoes. I could nearly hear Roxas' questioning look to her. An instant later the elevator a few doors down chimed and from the corner of my eye I spotted a boy and girl, our age, the boy with waved blond hair seemed quite shocked when he saw the three of us standing. Maybe he knew Roxas or Olette?

A pleading sigh abruptly breathed from Roxas and out of sheer curiosity, I looked up to question him but suddenly a brunette blur flashed past and Olette had her arms wrapped around Roxas' neck. The blonde boy, who had left the elevator, fired a glare straight at Roxas and stormed straight into the elevator again. Olette still had her arms around Roxas' neck when the doors eventually closed.

There was a pause in which I was sure my jaw was fully opened and Olette _**STILL**_ had her arms around Roxas' neck. I couldn't see Roxas' expression which I was glad for because it meant he wouldn't have been able to see my, surely, horrified one.

"Olette, he is gone." Roxas grumbled, shrugging to get free.

"You sure?" She asked, worry in her tone.

"Yes, let go." Roxas bluntly replied before pushing from her completely.

What was that about?

Roxas sighed and glanced to me for a fleeting moment and then back to Olette. He suddenly looked exhausted.

"Maybe, you should go Olette." Roxas breathed out.

"Yeah." Olette grazed her goddess green eyes to me then to Roxas and to me again and said, "Bye, Roxas, Naminé." How does she know my name?

If I hadn't seen what I had just, I may think she was sweet. Oh fricking well.

Olette shuffled off and into a room down the hall. Just perfect; they were neighbours! Ugh, what's the point in being sarcastic when I'm thinking to myself? I'm stupid.

Once she was gone the awkward sticky air appeared again and silence was thick until Roxas broke it, "What you just saw there, em… well…"

"So, you and Olette are close?" My voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Nah, not really we just, em, well a little, maybe…" Roxas half mumbled.

"'Kay." I replied, my voice dulled about forty-times over.

Roxas seemed to notice and asked while nodding towards his door, "Do you wanna come in?"

I shrugged; afraid if I spoke, I may be sick.

With a smirk, one that I missed so much, he opened his room door and let me in.

I always thought that if I ever did get to Roxas' room I would be a pile of static nerves, unwitting and stupid to the sight of anything in his room because it was merely in his bedroom. But this was different. I didn't really care that I was in his room to be honest. Maybe it was the cleanliness of it, the fact it was a mirrored version of my own hotel room or that I was simply drained. I shuffled across the room and planted myself on the edge of his bed and Roxas sat beside me, our arms nearly touching.

Even if we did touch, I wasn't sure if I would be able to feel it; my nerves did still feel quite numb.

Roxas turned to speak and our arms brushed causing a bolt of electricity to fizzle at the pit of my stomach. Hm, turns out my nerves aren't broken.

"Naminé…basically I'm sorry." Roxas said with no fear or hesitation, only honest clinging to his words, "I knew what I did was wrong it was just-"

I didn't want to listen to talk of that night anymore so I cut in, "With the party and high spirits and all, I get it, don't worry, Roxas." I tried to smile in an effort to convince his sorrow filled eyes despite that gut ripping pain inside of me.

"No that's not what it was about-" He stopped himself.

But as he gazed at me with those wide shielded oceanic eyes I couldn't help but feel those windows to the souls were asking, begging, for me to question him. And it took all my might not to pull him into a hug at that moment.

However, like I said, I did not want to speak of that night anymore so I simply replied, "It's alright, Roxas." And he pulled his stare away from me.

The silence crept back again after that and only after I embarrassingly tripped on the carpet (and landed on my face) when I went to get a drink for us did the ice break and we soon began speaking again like nothing had happened and we had never fought before.

But then Roxas said an odd thing as he ruffled his spikes, "Olette and me aren't very close, just to let you know. We are just doing a favour for each other."

"What favour are you doing her?" I asked as I allowed my eyes to run along those messy spikes that his had had been in an instant ago.

"Making the guy we saw jealous." Roxas stated with hesitation.

"Why?"

"Olette is a little jealous of someone he has met recently so she is getting back I suppose." Roxas shrugged.

"How did you and Olette even come to that agreement, why would she tell you if you aren't close?"

"Well… I shared some stuff with her about some stuff after the party and we came to the agreement we are in the now." Roxas replied, flicking his eyes to mine.

"Agreement?"

"Mmhmm. So, Naminé, can I ask you something?" Roxas perked up, scooting just a little closer to me causing my heartbeat to accelerate.

"Sure."

A wicked grin flashed upon his features, showing his teeth and that glint in his eyes as he almost shyly asked, "Do you get jealous?"

Slightly dazzled by his demeanour at that moment it took me until after a shaky 'get-my-thoughts-back-together' breath to answer, "No."

Roxas sat up at this and blinked, brow furrowed.

Seeing his expression I continued, "I just get sad."

Roxas replied with a warm smile, deep breath and then, almost to himself, quietly mused, "Of course you do."

* * *

**How was it? -_-**

**Pleasereview!**


	22. Home Time

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS !**

**And whoopwhoop for St. Andrews day ;] **

**I is a proud scot X]**

* * *

**Unlucky Day 22: Home Time**

When I woke up that morning, it was one of the first times on this trip I felt entirely light and free. My bed had somehow gotten comfier which caused a grin to be firmly plastered on my face and when my eyes fluttered open my gaze met that familiar smooth white ceiling of my hotel room. Flickering light in the room and random noise told me the television was on and on the opposite side of room. Puzzled, I pulled myself up to explore the mystery of the T.V being on the wrong side of my room.

Sitting up, I discovered the entire room to be in a mirrored version. And when a soft chuckling chimed realisation hit me over the head and had me tumbling from the bed and landing, roughly, on the floor in a disgustingly horrid fright. The chuckling burst into laughter and I contemplated staying in a heap on the floor at the bottom of the bed forever. But the laughter neared me and Roxas was suddenly leaning off the edge of the bed with a smirk and his spikes still managing to defy gravity and spring up. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt my face fill up with colour as I became weighed down by humiliation.

GEEZ!! _Why_ can't I just _not_ fall all the time? Why couldn't I have woken up, seen Roxas and said 'Oh, my, Roxas could you explain this predicament we are in?' or something _besides_ falling off the bed? Wait: _WHY_ COULDN'T I _JUST_ BE IN MY OWN ROOM?!!

I shyly looked to him and found him still trying to contain his laughter. The second understanding wacked me with another healthy dose of red on my cheeks: Roxas was in the same room I had just woken up in, his room. Therefore… we slept in the **same** room?! My body immediately curled into itself.

"What are you doing?" Roxas laughed as he hopped down beside me.

"Why am I in your room?" I mumbled into my knees, cheeks burning and my stomach twisting in knots.

"You fell asleep last night and I didn't want to wake you, then _I _fell asleep." Roxas casually concluded.

"Hm." I mused, heart beating in solid thumps, "What time is it?"

Peeking to Roxas, I spotted a smirk slink onto his features and he answered, "Well, I started watching you sleep three hours ago so-"

"WHAT?!" I barked, jumping away from him in a manic flush.

Roxas gave me a half mischievous, half innocent smile (the kind that had me holding myself back from tackling him with a hug) and ruffled his spikes as his eyes shone, "Kidding."

"Seriously: the time." I growled, still frazzled by the fright I had gotten.

"Half past eleven." Roxas smiled.

A knocking suddenly rapped on the door and I waited for Roxas to stand to answer it but instead he turned to the T.V and watched it in boredom. I continued staring at him, confused. The knocking impatiently sounded again. Maybe it was that Olette girl? I looked to Roxas, again. But he merely shifted a little so he was barely leaning against me (yes, my face painfully flared in a blush) and kept his gaze fixated on the television.

Once getting over the marvellous feeling of his warm skin grazing against my own I asked, "Roxas, the door?"  
The knocking thudded again while Roxas turned to me slightly, eyes staying on the TV, and murmured, "What about it?"

"Are you going to answer it?" I pushed.

Roxas remained silent as though I hadn't spoken and gave his dazed attention to the TV again. The knocking continued and that annoyed thump on the door was getting irritating.

"Roxas." I commanded, "It could be something important."  
"So." He shrugged.

I fired a glare at him which he didn't notice because he _still_ hadn't taken his gaze from the TV.

"Roxas." I repeated with my voice low and trimmed with authority.

Whatever I did, Roxas perked up immediately and swung his suddenly happy gaze to me, turning around fully. His expression was a mix of delight and surprise and his eyes swam in glee and nearly had me swimming in that same glee until I released I was a little confused as to Roxas' mood swing.

"What? What is it?" I warily asked.

"That voice you just made." He grinned, practically bouncing.

"What about it?" I defensively asked, a blush threatening to break as he continued to watch me in some sort of awe.

"I have never heard you speak like _that._" Roxas smirked.

That infuriating knock banged into the room again, breaking my attention from Roxas. I glanced (glared) to the door and then looked back to Roxas who looked like an excited child waiting for a present. He was so cute-

"Roxas, I know you are in!" Axel's irritated voice called from the other side of the door.

Axel thumped on the door again.  
"Roxas, maybe you should get that; it's Axel." I squeaked out.

Hearing what I said Roxas' expression fell in disappointment.

"What, Roxas?"  
"You didn't say it like before." He whinged with expecting eyes.

Axel called on him again.

"Axel is waiting." I nervously said.

"He's fine." Roxas shrugged with a smile as Axel shouted on him again saying something about Roxas' phone being switched off. Wow, Axel really wasn't giving up.

I protested, "But-"

"If you want me to answer the door that much, why don't _you_ answer it?" Roxas cut in, turning to the TV again and with a blank expression and tone to match.

"This is _your _room." I smiled to him.

Roxas slyly glanced to me, roughly stood up and sighed, "Riku didn't seem to mind when he answered the door to _your_ room."

But before I could challenge him, Roxas was at the door and letting Axel in.

"FINALLY! I _knew _you were in." Axel exclaimed, bursting into the room. "What were you doing? Don't tell me you were still asleep or were you-" Axel cut himself off as soon as he spotted me, still, on the floor.

"Oh. It's _you_." Axel grumbled with a blunt expression and un-amused eyes glaring at me. "I should've known if Roxas missed one of _my _activities it would've been down to _you_."

"Me?" I squeaked back as I awkwardly stood up.

"Yes, you. Got it memorized?" Axel grunted back while stalking past me to open the curtains.

So, I guess this meant Axel didn't like me? Ugh, just after I had gotten semi close to him the other night. Well, I _had_ ditched a few of his activities.

"Oh, be quiet, Axel." Roxas huffed, falling down onto his bed.

"Oh, it speaks!" Axel sarcastically snapped back.

Grumbling and rolling onto his stomach so his face was in a pillow, Roxas replied, "Why are you here 'nyway?"

"WHY? It's the last day of your trip and you ask 'why'?" Axel dramatically cried as he plopped down onto the bed next to Roxas.

"Basically." Roxas shrugged with his head still buried in the pillow.

"Well, firstly to see why you skipped my activity but we know the reason for that now, don't we?" Axel snarled as he shot his green glare to me but shook it off and looked to the back of Roxas head, "But, more in importantly, I'm here to see off one of my best friends…_in the proper manner._" Axel suggestively slurred as he ran the tip of his finger down Roxas' spine causing said boy to violently shiver and leap away from Axel.

"I thought you were finished with all that crap!" Roxas glowered, backing away from Axel so he was standing by my side.

"A guy can try." Axel chuckled as he folded his arms behind his head and stretched out on Roxas' bed.

"A guy can get a restraining order too." Roxas snarled, inching even closer to me.

Feeling awkward being in the middle of this little skit these two regularly go through I piped up, "Roxas, I gotta go."

"Eh? Go?" Roxas replied raising an eyebrow, "Where?"

"I have to change my clothes and get washed and packed." I counted out as I tried to avoid Roxas' appealingly cute wide eyes.

"Aw, you must be disappointed, Roxas." Axel cooed, sitting up with a glint in his eye, "I bet you were hoping she would get changed _here._"

"WHA- Axel, wh-you…eh…" Roxas choked out throwing his gaze between Axel and me.

I chimed out a nervous laugh and attempted to brush away my blush (but failed) and stuttered, "Axel is so funny, W-well I gotta go. I'll see you l-later Roxas."

"Yeah, see ya." Roxas groaned, obviously feeling defeated as Axel chuckled loudly.

Roxas walked me to the door and saw me out with a nervous smile. Once I was out in the hallway, I heard a muffled snarky comment from Axel and then a loud cry of pain from said red-head.

And with a sigh, I headed for my room. The halls were as quiet as always apart from the odd rich guest that would pass me with a distasteful frown and look down their nose towards me. I shrugged it off; I was far too emotionally drained to care what the rich though of me (even although I was actually, technically, rich myself). But the real problem came when I got to the elevator.

The doors ringed open and revealed my very worst nightmare: Olette. There she stood with a small, kind smile towards me and her fantastic eyes all big and pretty. I think my jaw dropped when I saw her: this is terrible, this could _not_ be happening. But the voice informing me the doors were about to close told me it was. I awkwardly stepped in and tried not to look at my scruffy reflection too much. It was silent and awkward after the doors closed. I fidgeted and kept myself busy by refusing to let myself smash my head off the wall over and over and over again. I glanced to her through the thick silence and caught her superior eyes looking back at mine.

Damnit!! Even if her and Roxas just hung around because of that twisted little plan, she was so much prettier and probably more interesting than me! Oh, what's a girl to do?

"Naminé?" Olette sweetly said with that musical voice of hers but before she could continue the doors had snapped open again and the boy from yesterday was swaggering into the elevator.

It was obvious him and Olette knew each other as their gaze locked as soon as he walked in and was he was in, him and Olette both looked to towards their reflections and fixed odd strands of hair and their clothes. And the silent commenced.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around." I heard the boy to my right say and because I was sure he had seen Olette around before, I was sure he was speaking to me.

I looked to him and found him smirking and looking straight into my eyes. No, no, no, no. Please, oh please, tell me he isn't actually going to flirt with me when Olette is standing to my left and still has permission to hug Roxas whenever she pleases. PLEASE.

"I'm sure I would have noticed someone as pretty as you, if I had. I'm Hayner." 'Hayner' smirked.

Aw, shit.

I gawked back at him; still transfixed at my own ridiculously bad luck and his chocolate eyes glanced behind me to Olette. This was going to get back to Roxas, wasn't it? Why am I even asking that? OF COURSE IT IS.

I could almost feel Olette's outraged burning at my back. The lift doors chimed open again and (thank gosh) at my floor but even if it wasn't my floor I was sure I would have bolted out of there anyway.

Once I had managed to escape, I dashed to my room and jumped straight into the shower, in all hopes to wash the hideous bad luck from me. But when I came out of the shower and fell, I realised my plan hadn't worked very well.

I got dressed, called Nic, packed and grabbing the keys to the room headed downstairs with my suitcase.

When I got downstairs my entire class were bouncing from each other and to other students from different schools; all exchanging goodbyes and what not. It didn't take me long to find Roxas and Axel as no one else in the large group had such bright and original hair styles and no one else was being hugged to death by an instructor. I edged closer to the two as Roxas wriggled and pushed at Axel in an attempt to separate himself from the taller of the two. Once he finally managed to free himself he greeted me with a smile, one that told me Olette may have not told him about what happened in the elevator.

"So, I heard Hayner flirted with you." Roxas cheerfully chimed, banishing my hopes to hell.

Axel then immediately let out a loud sigh and groaned, "Here we go. Right before you two get into this, I'm gonna leave." Axel turned to me with a genuine smile and patted me on the head, "Naminé, it was good meeting you."

Slightly dumb-founded and not sure if Axel was being sarcastic or not, I nodded up to him.

"I gotta get back to work now. See ya, Roxy." Axel sighed as he walked away.

"Don't call me Roxy!" Roxas growled but then softened with a small laugh and called to Axel, "Bye, Axel; it was fun in a horrifying way".

Axel swivelled around on his heel and gave us one last wave with a smirk to which we returned. And then he was gone. Roxas and I remained silent for a small moment, one in which Roxas watched after Axel and one in which I nervously wondered if Axel was being sarcastic or not. Either way, I decided that I liked Axel and could understand why he was Roxas' best friend and potential rapist at the same time.

"So, Naminé." Roxas sang as he turned to me with a smile, "Hayner flirted with you?"

I quickly nodded and waited for Roxas' reaction but the boy merely smiled up towards nothing in particular and ruffled his spikes as though he was thinking a fond thought or memory.

"Um, Roxas?" I quietly asked, hoping to break his trance.

"Mhhm?" He hummed, looking at me.

"You OK?" I carefully asked as I watched his happy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine but are you? Are you ok that Hayner flirted with you?"

"Well, yeah. It was kinda annoying but I'm fine." I shrugged.

"Annoying, you say?" Roxas grinned, "Oh, look there is Olette and Hayner not too far off."

I turned to see where Roxas was looking and sure enough, there was Hayner and Olette mere feet away from each other and exchanging glances. Before I could turn to see Roxas again he had marched past me and straight towards Olette to give her a crushing hug and let's just say Hayner's disapproval wasn't well hidden.

And just to top it off, while still in a hug with Olette Roxas decided to loudly exclaim, "Oh, hey Hayner. I'm just giving Olette a hug, does it annoy you? Doesn't matter if it does though because lately you have annoyed me so I think I'll just give Olette one last squeeze-" which he did "-and say bye."

At that point Roxas had me in a fit of laughter and he soon joined me in peals of glee after saying bye to Olette and calling Hayner a dumbass. Upon hearing our laughter, Sora and Kairi soon found us and we said our goodbyes to them, exchanged email addresses and because their bus was leaving earlier than ours we saw them off along with Olette and a disgruntled Hayner.

Next, Riku found us which had me in bundle of nerves, happiness and sadness.

"Naminé, it was really good seeing you again." He smiled down to me as I felt those nostalgic emotions bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah, it was good to see you again, Riku." Why did my voice sound so weak?

Riku then pulled me into a friendly hug allowing his scent to swirl around me, bringing life to all those memories and that heavy, horrible feeling that had been cursed upon me when I left my old home.

Only when Roxas let out a tight clearing of his throat did I part myself from Riku as I tried to tame the old emotions threatening to weigh me down.

"Do you not have work to do or something?" Roxas blunted asked Riku.

"Yeah, actually." Riku replied but looking at me instead of Roxas.

Riku ruffled my hair and chuckled when I let out a huff of annoyance.

"See you later, Nam." Riku mused before turning to Roxas and smirking, "You two, midget, but I'm sure your boyfriend, Axel, will miss you more than I will."

Roxas merely glared at the platinum and spat out, "I would like to say it's a shame we didn't get to know each other more because you and Naminé are friends but it really, really, really isn't."

"Is that a goodbye?" Riku asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"No, this is: get a haircut and bye." Roxas replied rolling his eyes.

Seeing our bus pull up Riku ruffled at Roxas' spikes with a hearty chuckle, gave me one last smile and left. As I gave him one last wave, I felt my chin threaten to wobble and whatever my expression was at that moment it must have given away how I felt because Roxas carefully slipped his hand into my free one and gave me a crooked smile that couldn't fail to encourage me and make my heart soar.

"Time to go home, Naminé."

* * *

**Revuuuu please :]**


	23. I Don't Think I'll Ditch Anymore

**It's so delayed!!! The only excuse I really have is: it was my birthday and I got… distracted? Yes, distracted.**

**sorry.**

_**Really.**_

* * *

Waking up in my own bed that morning was fantastic and relaxing; I had no Roxas' prowling about the same building as me to worry about and I knew for a fact if someone knocked on my door, it would most likely be Nic waiting to make this Monday morning a great one.

And on queue, a knocking sounded into the room. My heart took a paranoid leap as an image of Roxas standing outside, waiting to tell me I was late, flashed past my eyes but being the brave soldier I am (as if), I slowly shuffled across the floor and opened the door with one eye open as though I was expecting to be blinded by a brilliantly bright light. But I eventually pulled the door back and met the likely possibility to be at my bedroom door at this time in the morning, Nic.

"Morning, Nam!" Nic grinned, eyes sparkling green happiness, "Breakfast is nearly ready."

I nodded with a smile and Nic turned on his heel and made his way back down to the kitchen while I began to get ready.

Breakfast time was quick and charming as ever and after devouring Nic's delicious healthy sized breakfast, it was time for school. While putting my shoes and coat on a thought hit me: this was a strange morning; everything was going quite smoothly, I hadn't walked into anything yet or choked on my food or put my school shirt on inside out or anything! Maybe, I was just having a little luck-

My foot suddenly skidded on the marble steps outside my front door and a sharp pain was suddenly clawing and gnawing at the back of my head and spine. Groaning, I pulled myself up and placed my hands on either side of me for support but on meeting the ground, I realised it was slick and freezing. With a squeak from the sudden icy coldness I yanked my already red raw hands to my chest and inspected the steps. They were covered in a thin sheet of glittering invisible ice! I watched my breath blow in clouds of steam in front of me and allowed the cold to creep up on me. When did it get so wintry?!

Ah, I get it. This was the balance, right? Good luck this morning, inside at least, and the ice was my bad luck, ying and yang, eh? But still, this seems a little unfair seeing as I could have a concussion by the end of the day.

But still no matter, when I _know_ there is ice, I am surprisingly quite good at avoiding falling.

"Nam? Why are you on the floor?" Nic inquired from behind me.

I looked up to his amused expression, hissing in pain as the back of my head still ached.

"Are you alright?" Nic asked, more alarmed and crouching down beside me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just slipped." I assured as I carefully stood up.

Nic raised an eyebrow in confusion and followed me up, "Slipped… on what?" But Nic managed to answer his own question when he shifted his weight a little and slipped himself, but Nic being Nic, he merely flailed his arms a little and latched onto the door before he could hit the ground like I had.

"Oh. I see." He breathed with a small laugh.

After the struggle to get to the car, we were off to the school. Nic has turned the heating to a cosy comfortable temperature and I could feel my eyes drooping.

"Nam?" Nic asked out of the warm silence.

"Hmm?" I replied, still dipped in comfort.

"Next week, it's my birthday." Nic smiled, eyes still on the road ahead.

My own eyes snapped open and guilt bubbled in my stomach.

"R-really?" I squeaked out, surprise and worry obviously threading my voice.

"Nam, don't get all panicky and nervous about it." Nic chuckled, "I just wanted to invite you to my party at my parent's house."

My stomach dropped. Party? I could feel a panicked cold sweat break out now. A party? I was going to embarrass Nic and ruin it, I really shouldn't be there, I bet all his cool friends will go and those girls at school that knew him and I'll just make a fool of myself and him and people won't like Nic anymore because I'm such a tool, how could I do that to Nic, that is terrible, I'm horrible, I can imagine the people at the party laughing and-

"Nam?" Nic's calm voice pulled me back from hysteria, "It will be fun, not nerve-wracking at all. Just fun, so you're coming right?" I suddenly noticed we were outside the school, parked, and Nic was facing me with a sure smile that gleamed calamity and before I understood what was happening I had said 'yes' and was watching the car zoom off.

Oh, bother.

I whipped around on my heel (forgetting about the ice for a second) and watched the students slowly slip and painfully edge themselves over the ice. It was funny. Usually I don't like watching people stupidly come to be in pain but _this _was funny: rich kids, snobs, sons and daughter's of CEOs falling and flailing their arms like hell and despite their best efforts falling straight on their asses and sometimes bringing down a few other people. I did my best to keep my self from laughing out loud as I stalked past them, an expert on ice and for once being the superior to the son's and daughters of the future.

Suddenly I heard a yelp and saw a blonde blur flash past me. Once my eyes caught up with the blur I found it to be none other than the boy of my dreams, Roxas, in a crumpled heap at my feet. And I laughed. Gosh, did I laugh. The immediate burst of laughter that exploded from me had my stomach in pain. His expression was priceless; a mix of shame, embarrassment and annoyance and his bright eyes were glowing with the mischievous Roxas I loved. Between peals of laughter, I held my hand down to him in an offer to help him.

But Roxas merely shook my offer off and pulled himself up into a sitting position, frowning, "You shouldn't help me up, I was trying to give you a fright."

Hearing that, I buckled in laughter again to the extent I was crouching down next to him holding my sore stomach and wiping tears squeezing in sheer happiness from the corners of my eyes. I couldn't even care less about the snobs walking past us.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." Roxas huffed as he cast his cute embarrassed gaze elsewhere and his cheeks flushed slightly.

A shaky giggle erupted from me once more and I breathed out while laughing, "But…it…._was_!"

Roxas merely rolled his eyes and the corners of his lips pulled up slightly, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

A gentle giggle hummed from my lips as I watched Roxas smirk at me. Being like this with him, seeing his charming smile and magnetic eyes, I couldn't even feel the cold that was nipping my stinging ears mere seconds ago; everything was warm now.

The school bell suddenly sliced through the yard, straight through the icy air, making me jump. Other pupils were beginning to carefully scoot past us now and seeing this as a signal for class, I stood up.

"Wait." Roxas called and I obediently did while watching his mischievous smirk grow as he excitedly continued, "I have a much better idea than going to class."

LINE LINE LINE

"Ugh, how on earth did you convince me to do this _again_?!" I wailed as we hurried from the school grounds and into the town area. "What if Nic finds me ditching _again_?"

"What are you talking about "_convincing you"? _I never had to, you agreed straight away." Roxas retorted, full of himself.

I huffed in the other direction. It was true; I had a moment of blank-brain syndrome. But it was all Roxas' fault (and maybe my inability to stay away from him), he just flicked his eyes to mine, my heart skipped a beat and I was ready to agree to anything, even stupid things like ditching.

I huffed again as we continued walking.

"Look, if you really don't want to be here, go back to school… geez." Roxas irritably sighed, rolling his eyes in the other direction from me.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, like _I _could stay away from him.

"I'm just anxious, that's all." I replied after an awkward moment.

Roxas then turned his fantastic eyes to me and the corners of his lips turned up as he smoothly mused, "No need to be, Nam."

At that moment my knees threatened to buckle; it was the first time he had called me by my nick-name. I dumbly nodded as my face flushed.

The next while was quiet between us and the only interruptions were when Roxas skidded and slipped now and then (somehow I was managing not to) until Roxas halted at a familiar place, the tearoom we had went in the first time we ditched.

"Are you trying to be funny?" I desperately asked Roxas as I gawked at him, gazing up to the sign of the tearoom in fondness.

"What? You like the cakes in here, right?" He innocently replied, flicking his eyes to mine.

"Never mind _that_: this is where _Nic_ caught me ditching! What if he comes back and finds me again?" I half pleaded, half snapped back.

"What're the chances of that happening twice?" Roxas shrugged as he stepped into the shop.

"Plus, I have _no _money and I still owe you since the last time." I said as I followed him in.

"Didn't I tell you to forget that?" He pondered out loud as he placed his elbow on top of the counter, "Oh well, you don't owe me anything, Naminé, and this is my treat."

"But it should really be _my _treat." I whimpered as my eyes sub-consciously scanned his form as he turned to the waitress.

In a quick minute we were sitting at the same table we had the first time. Nothing in the tearoom had changed, despite the cold season. All the old grannies were still snobby and nosy but this time around their overbearing personalities simply didn't bother me.

I watched Roxas from across the neat table. And he watched me. But his gaze was far more powerful and mesmerizing: hypnotic. He had it: _you know_: my sanity. Roxas could flick my mind and emotions wherever he wanted to with just the curve of his lips or the sound of his laughter or the action of running his hand through his toloused, dirty blonde spikes. Anything he did worked. Like now, for instance, he was only shifting in his seat in order to sit up properly and I was fascinated.

Anything that had happened while we were on that field trip felt like worlds and lives away now. It wasn't _me,_ who had the fortune and affluence to place kisses on him and receive kisses from him, it was different Roxas and a different Naminé, who actually had a chance together, from a parallel universe who had somehow placed her memories in my head or maybe it was all just a film I watched from her point of view. It had to be something like that, otherwise why would I feel so distant from those precious times?

"Naminé?" Roxas cut in with his eyebrows knitted and his voice heavy with worry, "You okay?"

"Wha- ah… erm… yeah." I spluttered, blushing from my thoughts, "Of course I am."  
"Sure." Roxas sarcastically grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Since you were spaced out when the waitress came, I ordered you a coke… just like last time, right?"  
"Yeah." I nostalgically agreed feeling a smile itch at my lips.

"So," Roxas' tone had suddenly dropped, far lower and far more serious, his eyes alone overpowered me but he had also leaned closer to me, his mouth-watering scent was invading my air now, making me dizzy as he continued, "Since this is just like last time, I'll assume you already know I want some more information about you."

_Last time?_ My mind's eye sped backwards to that awful time when I had stupidly spilled about my own Riku-related humiliation in this very tearoom. I felt a blush burn my cheeks due to the closing gap between Roxas and I and the embarrassment burning lively in my memories.

"Sure, I had already figured that out." I lied.

Roxas smirked as his eyebrow rose in an amused doubt, "So will I ask you right now or later?"  
"Who says the time makes a difference to whether I answer whatever question you have or not?" I shot back as I tried not to think about the closeness between us.

"Well, it did when you had your full of food." Roxas laughed and his chuckle swarmed the air around me, making my determination fade.

I kept my strong gaze locked to him.

"Fine." Roxas chirped as he snapped back to his seat, leaving the air unsatisfying and bland, "I might as well ask right now."

"Go." I commanded and hearing my tone a smile suddenly spring to Roxas' features.

"Okay: you remember the last time we were in here right?"

I nodded and averted my gaze to the table top.  
"The guy…" Roxas seemed to be struggling now, his usually calm voice was tight and slow, "it was…"

I waited for him, peeking up at his heavy expression as he fiddled with the salt and pepper, arranging them in a line just like last time.

"Um… it was… Riku, right?" His voice broke on Riku.

"Yeah." I whispered, lowering my head as I felt the dull, old pain irritate my chest.

"Thought so." Roxas replied with a quiet nervous laugh, "So… do you… like, do you still… erm…like him like _that_?"

I lifted my head this time as I couldn't imagine Roxas' expression and I felt a need to know. I found him with both hands clamped under the table and a stern blank expression surrounding his wide, deep blue eyes as they swam in clouds of grey questions and desperation while locking tightly onto my own. I could feel my body being drawn to him by some dominant force, my very being was drifting to him.

But just as I opened my mouth to reply, the waitress had swooped past and was placing our drinks in front of us, blocking the magnificent magnetic force that was emitting from him meaning I felt myself fall slightly back into my seat.

"Would you two like anything to eat now?" The waitress politely asked Roxas but he ignored her, keeping his gaze on me, still waiting for my answer.

Feeling the waitress throw her gaze between me and Roxas, I awkwardly said, "Nothing for me, thanks."

"Have something, Naminé." Roxas suddenly said, leaning back in his chair and flicking his gaze all over the room.

"No, really, I'm not hungry." I tried with a shrug as the waitress inspected me, "Nic made me a big breakfast."

After Roxas' informed the waitress he wouldn't be eating either, she left us to be.

"So…" Roxas dully trailed while tracing his finger along the rim of his glass, "Nic made you breakfast?"

I nodded as I sipped on my drink, fully aware that the conversation would lead back to Roxas previous question.

"Bet it was nice." Roxas hummed with a sigh, "Nic always was a better cook than me."

My senses lit up with attention and curiosity at that moment: it sounded like Roxas had been close to Nic at a point but as I went to break the silence with a question Roxas bet me.

"About Riku then?" He perked up placing his chin in his palm and locking his eyes to mine making it impossible to turn from him.

Taking a deep shaky breath I finally replied, "No… not in _that way _anymore, at least."

Roxas posture relaxed as his took a long sip of his drink, watching me all the time. He placed his glass on the table and leaned back in his chair again, now averting his gaze to his loosely clasped hands on his lap, "And Nicholas?"

"What?" I choked out, turning my shy gaze into a glare directed at his shielded eyes, "What about Nic?"

"It doesn't matter actually." Roxas hurriedly replied, shaking his head in disbelief and frustratingly ruffling his own spikes. "Yeah… never mind."

"No, what do you mean, _'and Nic?_'? Why do you always get so hyped up about Nic?" I quizzed, pressing myself over the table, curiosity dominating my instincts.

"Naminé, it doesn't matter." Roxas replied in annoyance now, gritting his teeth.

At that, I huffed and snapped up, shoving my chair out and gazing down to Roxas' ruffled spikes, "Roxas, I don't get you." I murmured, unsure if he could even hear me, "sorry for using your money again, I'll give it back."

And before I knew it I was out in the sickly cold, glaring at the invisible ice in confusion and marching as quickly as I could from the calls of my name. I needed just a little break from the constant back tracking of thoughts with Roxas, trying to solve him like a jigsaw while a lot of the pieces were still missing.

I could still hear Roxas calling after me in attempts to make me stop, "Geez, Naminé! Slow down, it's hard enough just walking with the ice everything, never mind you-"

That's when I decided to cut him off so I spun around on my heel, ignoring the ice Roxas had been whinging about for the past few minutes, and waited for my retort to Roxas to come out but, apparently, that moment was the exact moment the universe decided it was time for Roxas to slip on the ice and collide straight into me meaning my ribs effectively crashed onto the viciously frozen ground and a heavy boy landed on top of me meaning my other ribs had a good bashing too. But once getting over the literally bone-crushing pain on both sides of my body, I realised the much more important matter: Roxas was lying on top of me meaning our hips were embarrassingly meeting. Before my face could literally ignite in embarrassment or I could completely lose my mind due to intoxication of Roxas, Roxas had jumped up off of me in a way which meant he was on all fours above me and was mumbling out arrays of apologies and questions quizzing whether I was okay or not. I pulled myself up slightly, partly due to discomfort and the hope Roxas would move away slightly before I hyperventilated but he did no such thing, he only stayed statue still despite the small distance between us and still mumbled out apologies. But Roxas suddenly stopped. And when I looked to him, he merely had a blank stare hazed with turmoil and complexities. This was too similair to the party. Memories were blocking my rationality now.

I really didn't know what to do. No, that's not it; I didn't know what the right thing to do for my sanity was.

Here I was: in a perfect chance to capture that other reality again, that one I yearned for and would give my sanity for, with a kiss. It would be so easy. All I had to do was lift my head and kiss him. That's all. He may push me away and give me a heart breaking glare. He _may _do that. Or he may kiss me back. My heart skipped and threatened to burst from my bruised rub cage.

Or I could do nothing. I could just watch his pretty eyes watch me and dream of running my hands through his ruffled hair like I had in a parallel world one time before. I could feel his welcoming warmth radiate from above me and allow his scent to pull my sanity to his mind.

Pfft, either way my sanity was good gone. And it wasn't really fair that I didn't mind despite Roxas' inability to be straight with me.

I did deserve to know what the hell was going on with him, right?

"Naminé." Roxas' voice: I had never heard it so shaken up before, every aspect of that one word he had uttered was threaded with emotions I couldn't comprehend and I felt guilty for every one. His eyes had darkened and had become wider or maybe he was closer to me? I was swirling in his scent and I could feel the magnetic, hypnotic force in him pulling and directing me to go closer growing. Everything was condensed to the point of madness and was teasingly slow. His hand at some point had made it to the top of my arm and even through my jacket, I could feel every tiny movement it made; edging and guiding me closer to me. I could only wish I could feel his flesh on mine, feels the sparks of magnetism without the barriers of clothing. At the thought my head whirled and thoughts were no longer able to process. His breath was lingering on my lips now, it was shaky and delicious like the colour of his burning eyes at that moment.

Time to decide then.

Give your sanity, heart and mind to him with a kiss?

Or let him take it when you pull away and look into that damn confusing boy's eyes?

"It's not fair, Roxas." I murmured looking into his twirling blue eyes, hazy and dazed with a million thoughts.

"When is anything fair?" Roxas bitterly smirked just before allowing his tongue to swat over his lips and leaning that tiny, tiny inch towards me.

But before his lips could send me into overdrive, Roxas had been yanked away from me and the cold air hit. Peering up I found my worst nightmare of today: a particularly familiar boy with rich dark air and striking green eyes grasping Roxas by the back of the shirt collar with a wolf- like snarl twisting his usually calm features.

"_What the hell, Roxas_?" Nic barked out in a low, demanding snarl to Roxas' ear.

Roxas flinched to the bitter words and remained silent while I scurried to my feet.

"Answer me." Nic snapped, shoving Roxas away.

"Nic, calm down." I pleaded stepping towards him.

"Naminé, just _don't." _Nic growled keeping his hate filled gaze locked on the blank looking Roxas. "I have no idea why you are still in contact with this _child_."

"Don't call me a child." Roxas threw back with a fierce gaze.

"You have always been like this, Roxas!" Nic growled through gritted teeth, "Stop using her as your own personal self-esteem booster. Leave her alone."

My heart stung.

"Or what, Nicholas? Gonna tell the parents on me because I don't agree with you? I'm sure they'll believe and agree with anything you say anyway! Tell them I'm an alien who eats people if you want, go!" Roxas sarcastically hurled back to Nic.

Hmm, he didn't deny Nic's accusations.

My head was heavy with questions, why were Nic and Roxas speaking as though they had the same parents?

"Piss off." Nic spat before swinging on his heel and storming away, fists tight, eyes ready for danger.

I looked to Roxas as we stood in the calm after the storm. He suddenly looked exhausted and as he pulled his tired eyes to me I saw a shame in his expression but it morphed into a cruel smirk that twisted on his lips.

And he mockingly sang to me with a loud acidic laugh, "Go on, _Nam,_ you simply _must _want to chase after him!"

So I did.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the long delay.**

**Iufhnguhdkgnwoeighn twilight film is gooood.**

**Anyway review please.**

**Oh and also it's my sch holidays now so more time to write now :D**


	24. A Mask

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHPTR!**

* * *

**A Mask**

_(Roxas' POV)_

* * *

Hm: so that's another breakfast, lunch and dinner failed to contain my concentration as my father bangs on about his master plan of fixing me.

I fidgeted in my chair and allowed my gaze to follow outside the window. It had been snowing all day. Boring.

But still, boring but enough to distract me from the repetitive, painful gushing of my father.

A short clip to the ear brought me back.

"What?" I hissed in pain as I held onto my nipping ear. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Pay attention." My father growled down at me, "Roxas, I must admit, your complete attitude is starting to wind me up and because of your attitude I'm disappointed in you."

There's another person that can go on the list then. "Boohoo." I breathed out in annoyance.

My father sucked in a large, tight gulp of air and began pacing in front of me, "Roxas, this is your opportunity, no duty, to become better. This is what you were built to do in life." He allowed his almost desperate gaze to hold onto mine, "Now, get out of my sight."

And at that I left to go to my room.

* * *

All my life I have been asked to change. No, I have been _told _it's time to change; not like there was any other kind of time before that though.

I was told it was time to change into a suitable person, one who smiles, is smart, witty, charming, lively, confident and suave.

I know my father wants me to have a good life, no money troubles, his company can live on and on and on, I would have no bothers, always steady on my feet and I would never make a mistake.

Is it disobedient of me that I would give up all the money just to make one mistake on my own? Yes, it is disobedient of me.

But in all honesty, since the age of seven, when I met _him_, that stupid boy, my cousin, Nicholas, I decided disobedience was the easiest option and method to get _his _kind of life: the life of freedom and choice. My rebellion would be the saw that slowly and tediously scrapped through the chains of protection my father had so unwillingly draped around me until suffocation.

My mutiny allowed me to stay the same as I wanted, y'know a golden ticket to freedom. Well, freedom is a bit of a stretch, more like a shiny pass to look out the bullet-proof window of freedom. So, with me staying me, nothing changed. Actually things did change, nothing important: I got a bit taller, I had a few haircuts, just about every school pupil had a sudden rage towards me (but I suppose it was with reason) and some birthdays went past.

Yeah, nothing important changed. Until now.

Because involving a girl I met recently my heart suddenly started beating in its own rhythm, no, _her_ own rhythm. At first I ignored it, because my heart, my being, my soul, _me_, all belonged to _me_ for _me_ to control as I wanted to. But then after time, and a few hiccups too, I realised since who knows when, I have belonged to her. Naminé.

_I changed. Just a little._

I'm not saying it was for the better because it really isn't. Since my dead body burst into life for her, I have been rude, giddy, indecisive, joyful, needy for her attention, peaceful, jealous, happy, paranoid, at ease, negative, positive and completely unable to control all of it.

And worst of all, I find myself actually wanting to change, for the better, for her. But then, and every time I think about this, a chuckle tries to escape, I find my inner organs twisting in disgust at the thought of being bounded once again. The inner conflict has turned into the shore spitting itself upon land, then dragging itself back to the ugly ditches of darkness.

I can't decide what to do. Should I stay as I always have?

Voices haunt my nightmares: ones that confuse and rip my mind and heart to shreds.

Yes.

No.

Yes: _look Nicholas is with her, a smile on both their lips which must have touched in emotion before._

No: _as if I would be chosen, anyway._

Yes: _Riku, the one of previous or present affection, is with her now. _

No: _I'm never ever chosen because I must be changed before appropriate, that's why. _

**Yes:** _The other two will sweep her off her feet, and she will forget the shadow that brings her so much turmoil._

**No:** _Then change. Be like them, him. The one who you have to be like, then his life, Naminé too, should follow, no?_

* * *

When I woke up that morning light fired in fierce bullets. An annoying alarm noise too but no worries, my friend, a slap of my hand on that stupid alarm silences it and lets me lie in bed for a few more minutes in contemplation of the nerving day I was due to have.

It was Nicholas' party tonight so it was unavoidable that _his_ party would be at his _own_ home therefore it was unavoidable that I would be attending.

"ROXAS!" My mother screeched as she burst into my room. I didn't move an inch.

"Get up." She scolded, stern and hard-eyed from the bottom of my bed. "You've slept all day _again." _

Pssh, wasn't my fault I was up most of the night. Blame the image of Naminé going after Nicholas if you want.

"Later." I breathed as my gaze turned to the window. Snow again, eh? Boring.

"No, the one job I gave you was to get up for the party and you will do it." She huffed on her way out, "This party _will_ be perfect for Nic and trust me, Roxas, if a certain little cousin of his dares to sleep through his party, that person won't be seeing Christmas."

Hearing that, I jumped out of bed and stood to attention. Seventeen, nearly eighteen, and still insane and hyper about Christmas? Yes, thank you, and no one was gonna take it from me.

"Good boy." My mother cooed as she closed the door, "Be ready in half an hour."

Good boy. Yeah, that's me or will be soon.

Stretching and trudging from my bed and to the mirror, my hand anxiously scraped through my unruly spikes as I prepared for the turmoil and conflict I was about to bring myself. And then I stood, steady and still, in front of the mirror with a concentrated frown fixed on my features.

There I was. There the _old _Roxas was. Messy, curled spikes that sprung and defied gravity, slumped shoulders, lips curving downwards, flat blue eyes and a general pessimistic air floating around him. The one people wanted to change and that was what they were getting, a changed Roxas. But if they dare thought it was for _their _stupid benefit, I would clear that idea up in the style of the old Roxas; probably mildly rude and along with a glare. This was for Naminé. No one else. I wanted her to like me, to run after _me _when I marched off somewhere but Naminé only did that for decent people who deserved her attention so I will make myself like that; like Nicholas. And even if she doesn't run for me, I won't aim my mangled frustration at her like I stupidly did the last time. Yeah, I know: I'm an idiot.

My previous idiocy was still clinging to me, making my skin feel sticky and so I groggily dragged myself to the shower.

Once clean and with a whiff of soap masking my foolishness, I squinted at the mirror; boring blues glaring at boring blues.

Right, firstly: my hair. I briefly took a moment to freeze an image of Nicholas (which happened to be one where said boy looked as though he was gonna floor me) in my mind and focused on his hair and then my hair.

Nic's hair was suave and perfectly gentlemanly. Mine? Probably seen as rebellious and childish or something to Naminé.

Sighing, I dragged my hand over the spikes, in a pathetic attempt to flatten it, but as expected, the stubborn cow's licks bounced right back up. Next, I used both of my hands, pressing the spikes down and then warily bringing my hands away. The spikes, of course, bounced back up. Muttering curses and huffs, I stalked across my room and yanked the drawer open and rummaged for some hair gel. After finding the hair-gel, I carefully eased a little on the crown of my head and flattened my hair. Did it work? Like hell it did. If anything it just made the spikes neater.

Grumbling, I clawed the spikes down and ten tedious minutes later, my hair had actually flattened (to some extent). And then, holding a breath, I looked in the mirror to face the morphing image of myself…and didn't like it.

I basically looked like a twat. How the hell did Nicholas pull this off? Honestly, why do some guys get all the luck? Still painfully watching that strange image of myself, I sucked in a breath and thought of the girl that walked in the sun and I dealt with it.

Okay, next was my posture. Nicholas' had always been straight and what not, mines: slumped and with an attitude. It felt odd: standing up properly, with my shoulders back and chin up but, again, I thought of Naminé and it suddenly felt needed and natural.

Clothes, now. The most gentlemanly/Nicholas-y/ Riku-y thing I had was a white shirt, black tie, black shoes, dark jeans.

I quickly shoved the clothes on, closing my eyes while doing so. Simple five year thought mechanism: if I couldn't see the damn clothes, it would be as if they weren't there. I roughly yanked the tie around my neck (after buttoning the shirt to the top bloody button) and up to the lump on my throat.

I didn't want to open my eyes. The darkness was nice, warm and accepting. I knew my eyes weren't.

But in those dark mists that formed under my eyelids, a shape, a smile of her formed and before I knew it Naminé was staring me in the face with a grin. And so I cracked an eye open and peered at the new 'me'.

I clenched my teeth, catching a sigh, as the image in the mirror imprinted in my mind. I looked crisp, as though I was on my way to a funeral. A dry, brittle laugh escaped my pursed lips: this could count as my own funeral, no? The blank film over my flat blue eyes confirmed the atmosphere of loss.

Bringing a hand to scratch at my hair my eyes slammed down on their own image as I became unable to keep a firm grip on the reasons (which I knew were very, very, very good) as to why I was doing this.

A sharp knock on the door told me it was time, time for much more than the party.

* * *

It was peculiar how much a few professionals could transform my once traditional home in a mere hour or two. The once high proud walls were now masked in a more appealing manner. But somewhere in the dim air I could sense a mild hidden restraint against the idea of change.

However, it was even more peculiar how a simple mask could change one's social appeal. Actually: it was freakin' weird. People, who once snarled at me and muttered words of disgust, were giving me polite smiles and, after a certain surprise, casual hello's. And if I weren't searching, now nearly frantically, for Naminé I may practically eat this situation by grateful greedy spoonfuls while completely confusingly contradicting my utter disgust and possible vile that would be bubbling in my stomach at the thought of interacting with such shallow people. But, I _was_ looking for Naminé so I could assume I was avoiding a stomach ulcer.

I could feel excitement and anxiety trickling over my bones causing my knees to wobble every now and then. But as time ticked on past, I found anxiety beginning to curl its fingers around my numb bones.

"Roxas?" My father almost squeaked in surprise in my ear, over the music.

I reluctantly wheeled to a stop and pulled my gaze to look at my father and stop searching the room for a moment, "Yes?"

My father's eyes bulged in a concoction of delight and concern, "You're really Roxas?"

"Why are you so surprised that I was polite?" I was getting impatient now. In the time I was talking to him, Naminé could have past the area I would have been in if I wasn't standing here trying to convince my father that I was, in fact, his son.

"Ah, it is you!" He joyfully cried, slapping a hand on my shoulder. "You look great, son, and you were being polite, well more so than usual. I can see we have finally hit the correct chord! You finally see that you really had to change for the better."

I gave a tight smile and curt nod.

"Have you greeted Nic a happy birthday? I know you two never really got along but this can be a fresh start. Right, Roxas?"

Another tight smile and curt nod.

My father pondered off somewhere and my search continued.

* * *

I was getting weary. The small polite smile on my lips was beginning to weigh me down and I could feel the entire image I was masking myself in beginning to dissolve into my impatience and nerves as they burned lively in a dead anxiety. A sore pulse was echoing in the walls of my mind too, slowly destroying reason and rationality. I had no idea how much longer I could stand tall as the new me. The one people had been smiling at and exchanging nice words with and generally enjoying. I knew this version of myself was better for everyone, including me but something, just something tediously forced me to scratch at my hair and clench my jaw before my mind could get too reckless in insanity at the dull thrum of my own lust less heartbeat-

"Roxas?" A clear voice asked. My breath caught.

I recognised that voice instantly and immediately brought my eyes to hers, Naminé's. Despite the slight alarm making her eyes wide, they still shimmered in the changing lights, mesmerizing me. My mind went blank.

"Yes?" I heard myself ask, my voice light, and I found myself standing up straight. When had I begun to slouch?

Naminé bit her lip, giving me an opportunity to look at her lips. I felt my own curl upwards and when Naminé looked back to me her brow dropped.

"Are you alright?" She quizzed, suddenly averting her gaze to her fidgety hands. My eyes followed hers and once again I had an opportunity to look at her. She looked magnificent. Every detail was perfect, even the curious flick that had formed in her hair again.

"I'm great." I breathed out as she looked back up, her hair slightly falling over her eyes.

I felt my lips twitch downwards as her hair blocked my view from her eyes and I suddenly caught my hand reaching towards her hair. Both, her and I, mildly gawked at my hand, just an inch from her hair, and I quickly snapped it to my side feeling embarrassed.

My slight lapse of thoughts due to Naminé-intoxication had caused me to forget about the awkward tension still present between both of us since my bitchy comment at her when she, in all her correct right, went for Nicholas.

"Uh…why are you asking?" I tried, taking a small step backwards as I tossed my gaze around the room to ensure maximum concentration.

"Well, just because you look different." My stomach dropped; her tone was neutral, I had no way in telling whether she thought this was an improvement or not. But, not to be smug, she had come up to _me._

"And?" I pressed, carefully flicking my eyes to her concentrated sea eyes.

"I dunno." She shrugged, "You just seem like…" There she goes biting her lip again (I contained the urge to do it for her) "like you are tired or something."  
"I'm fine, Naminé." I smiled to her in hope to shift that frown from her face, despite the fact she could wipe my thoughts clean when she smiled I wanted to see that smile so badly.

"Hmm." She pondered slowly surveying me. I fidgeted under her thoughtful gaze.

"Quit it." I muttered, nervously bringing my hand to my hair.

"I'm sorry but you seem so different, Roxas." Naminé waved off, still not smiling: time to make that change.

I felt a smirk curve my lips and when my eyes flickered to Naminé I knew she had noticed too.

"Is it a good different, Naminé?" I lowered my voice slightly and had leaned into her slightly, allowing her sweet perfume to swirl around my mind, capturing my thoughts in bliss.

A pink tint painted her cheeks and she stumbled backwards while gushing out incomprehensible stutters. I pulled myself to stand up straight once again and watched her cutely squirm with a chuckle.

Naminé calmed down with a few deep breaths and slowly trailed, "Well, you are different, Roxas, but…"

I listened intently while attempting to seem casual but I was sure my curiosity was burning through the dull blues in my eyes.

Until I felt a hard thud on my back and heard a cheery, "Roxas, son. I would like you to meet a few business partners of mine!" from my idiotic father.

Irritation sparked through my body like never before. Feeling my brow twitch slightly, I slammed my teeth shut in anger and edged around to face my father.

"In a minute." I growled not looking at him properly. And taking a shaky breath, I turned back to Naminé.

"It's fine, Roxas." Naminé nodded giving me a gentle smile.

"No, I'm talking to you the now, Naminé. Dad, I'll be-"

"Roxas." My father cut in, lowering his voice, "The young lady has just told you it is ok. Now-"

"No." I barked, swinging around to glare at my father. I could feel the prickly frustrated anger stinging under my skin, tensing and building by the second.

"Roxas," Naminé's soft voice calmly called as she lightly touched my arm, dispelling the angry heat for moment, "I don't mind."  
I tried to simply look at her, like when someone randomly looks at someone from across the room, but the instant my eyes met hers, I felt the complete longing and pure emotion dully shining in my eyes like a bloody poet's tragic talent. And when I saw the alert and worry that weighed down Naminé's expression, I hated myself…

"Roxas." My father called _again. _But all I could see was Naminé. I knew all I would ever see now was her and all the perfectly odd things about her. They made my mind look like a simple four-piece puzzle, the kind you may finish or just find boring and push it aside for someone as interesting as her. There were all these fantastic sides to her, no one could have ever figured her out yet, not properly, maybe I could do that-

"Roxas, time to meet my associates." My father briskly huffed, beginning to guide me towards him and away from Naminé.

His chains were crushing me now. My vision blurring. My fingers scratching at my head. I could feel this pathetic mask I had forced myself to wear slipping away setting lose the old me, the one people didn't want to be around. I tried to cling onto my mask hoping, praying, it would stay a little longer. Internal conflict was clawing up my throat and I couldn't tell the difference between the beat of the music and the beat of my heart.

"No." My voice had become raspy.

"Roxas." Ah, there's Naminé's voice, all the curious noise in my mind is fading now. She is smiling too now! "I'm just gonna go talk to Nic, I'll see you later." Oh, _that's_ why she was smiling.

And with a last nod and smile, I was watching her retreating back, wriggling through the crowd to Nicholas. He stood in an open space with a smile, waiting for Naminé. Seeing that bit of freedom he had made the chains tighter, the room hotter and the people around just that little bit insufferably smothering.

I could hear my father speaking and someone else. He is saying my name now, pulling the chains, asking why I am being so rude or something.

Nicholas is smiling at Naminé. They look happy, standing in the light over there. I'm not very sure where I stand, not quite the dark but nowhere near the light. The immense sense of misplacement filled my chest at that instant was frightening. I felt my hand tug my tie downwards and then dragging through my hair, restoring it to its unacceptable natural way.

My father's voice was still somewhere in the background when I snapped.

"Roxas and Nic have always been so different."

And that was it: I was racing through the mass of persons to get to him: Nicholas: and my eyes stung in an acidic liquid known as weakness. I saw him and charged for him. A satisfying thud sounded as I knocked him into the wall, holding his collar, blinking away tears and using them to drown out Naminé's cries for me to stop. I don't look at her because then I know I will stop.

I could hear people, shouting my name, Nicholas and the insults I faced for the last six months- "He's at it again." "Psycho." The usual stuff if not diluted.

"Hit me." Rumbles from the back of my throat as I glare at Nicholas's pained expression and thoughtful eyes. "Go."

When he ignored my demand, I slammed him into the wall once again, more in desperation for myself, for the need to feel the pain I must deserve for being me.

"Roxas. Put me down." Nicholas calmly replied, just like last time.

I burned my gaze into his warm green eyes and waited for the pain. I knew that if he didn't inflict pain on me, I would do even more pain to him than I did last time.

"You're upsetting Naminé." Nicholas reasoned motioning to my right.

With one fleeting glance to a flushed hiccupping Naminé, my grip loosened and I sank to the floor.

And for a moment I thought I would be alone forever on that cold hard floor until you surprised me as you always do. Yeah, I'll never figure you out entirely. Naminé, you placed your forehead against mine, instantly letting me walk in light, and told me to never make you that scared again. I agreed.

Ha, I once said my heart belonged to me. But how can it when you look at me like that?

* * *

**A/N:Hm. I know this chptr is a little ...er...messy? But I wrote parts of this whilst writing other chptrs - they were like little bits of Roxas I used to make his character match what I wantd him to be like in Nam's POV so emmmm...**

**Happy New Years!!!?**

**Pretty sure the next chptr is the last.**

**Review pleaseeee. :D**


	25. The End

**Well! Did I nearly crap myself or what? My publish thing stop working for a while and I was like IUFDLHILSAVLCHNREIRUFHW!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD THE LAST CHPTR?!! **

**but then it workd ;]**

**Enjoy, please. :)**

* * *

Remembering Sunday

Can you remember how all this started?

I can't. Not really. There was something about luck (or lack of) and me whining a lot, right? Yeah… something like that.

I can't help but wish, just a little, that I was back in that moment and time, were simplicity had me searching for troubles just so I had something to moan about.

But as I stand here in this empty room, waiting for Roxas to break the silence that had been so terribly and emptily dominant for the past five minutes, I know that if I had a choice as to where I would rather be, here or back to the beginning, my choice would be easy. I felt a smile nearly break the surface of my frown; like I would want to be any where of when else with Roxas in front of me.

He sat on the marble floor, breathing heavily, and his perfect form was crouched as though it was weighed down by an entire world. Roxas' hair had returned to its natural soft flicks, thanks to many frustrated tares through it with his own hands, and hid his eyes. It felt like I hadn't saw them in years but I knew it had been four minutes at most.

Everything was silent and still; allowing me to unfortunately take in the atmosphere at full. There was something different about the air, something between a desperate endeavour and lost hope. But, I think, the worst part was I didn't know who was creating the emotion-filled air, me or Roxas. Glistening threads of time and fate seemed to glow in the air more predominately too and I could suddenly feel every second, pulse and vibration everywhere. I was so much more aware of my body too; I could feel my fingertips brushing on one another, twitching to pull the threads and lead myself in the direction of a fate I wanted. I could almost taste an ability within me that would allow me to lift my hand and control the threads of my life by simply reaching out to Roxas. But the same threads that would let me weave my own future, and forget the weights of good and bad luck, kept me frozen.

So, before I could swallow it, I sighed.

Causing Roxas to look up to which I hungrily drank in the sight of his much missed eyes (albeit they were tired in blues).

"I'm sorry that I dragged you in here: I just wanted some quiet." He croakily apologized, his lips quivering and eyes afraid, "You must be cold… and bored." He added with a chuckle filled with no such thing as humour.

In all honesty, I was now terrified. I had never seen such fear, dismay and sheer helplessness shine in anybody's eyes before, never mind perfect Roxas. I glimpsed at his eyes again and a cold, frightened gut tearing shiver clawed up my spine. I realized I was breathing just as heavily as he had been a moment ago now.

"It's fine." I quietly replied.

Another short icy laugh, "Sure, it is."

A frown met my expression and Roxas gave me a struggling smile that tore my chest to stinging shreds. His eyes, no matter how much he tried to prevent it with a hard shield (and I know he did try), showed me the constrictions he was plagued with and the next instant I felt them slam down hard on my heart.

Then I fell to my knees. Half due to the shock and force of the helplessness his expression faced and half due to complete awe I had over everything Roxas was, from his boyish mischievousness to his conflicted soul.

Seeing me drop to my knees, his gaze swung up and met mine in alarm and I tried to give him a smile.

"I'm alright." I reassured, "I just… don't like being on a different level from you." Well, it was true (just not the true answer to the question his eyes asked).

He slowly nodded as though trying to comprehend what I had said.

"Roxas, just tell me." I breathed out, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"What would you like to know?" He replied, instantly and not bringing his gaze from the floor.

I paused for a minute. There was no single thing I wanted to know about Roxas, the simple fact was one thing just wasn't enough. So with my cheeks painting pink I murmured back, "Everything."

"I'll give you short version of the answer." Roxas almost whispered but his voice was rough and his eyes narrowed down at his hands, "I'm the kind of person that isn't good enough for decent people, like you or Nicholas. I bring disappointment and despair. I probably shouldn't even exist."

I choked on my breath when the hushed words hit my depths. Nothing made sense, threads tangled in the air around me, making me stumble as I scurried to him. I heard a sharp gasp as his soft golden spikes brushed across my cheek when I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his hair, eyes squeezed shut tightly as if it would help quieten the thundering of my breaking heart and erase the burning pulsing in my cheeks.

I opened my mouth to speak but my throat clenched instantly as his delicious scent enthralled me and a broken whimper only fell from my lips.

His arms remained stationary at his side and he patiently waited for me to shamefully pull away.

"You really shouldn't do that." Roxas told me with a careful smile.

"Well, _you _promised you wouldn't scare me like that anymore but you did." I defensively mumbled back with my eyes locked onto my hands.

"When did I scare you again?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

Shyly glancing up to him and sliding away from slightly, I huffed, "You're an idiot sometimes."

Seeing my shift away from him, his brow twitched downwards and he averted his gaze.

"What? I'm I not allowed to do that either?" I half hissed.

"You can do what you want…it's only that the further you go from me, the more I want to…" He paused and I eagerly waited, heart slamming into my rib cage, but his eyes met mine and he quickly dismissed, "…never mind."

The silence came back but this time along with a sense of finality that had me frightened again for the thousandth time that night.

I inched away from him again and caught his eyes watching me quizzically and slightly hurt as I moved.

"You never seem to listen to my suggestions so I won't listen to yours." I suddenly had the urge to act immature about the full situation (maybe it was my inner child's temper tantrum reaction).

"What I said wasn't a suggestion." Roxas replied monotonously.

I shifted away again, huffing at the fact I had received no reaction from him, "Well, then what was it?"

And then a genuine (albeit devilish) smile fantastically cracked his features and his eyes flicked dangerously to mine as he slurred, "A warning." My heart skipped too many beats and the pit of my stomach set delightfully on fire.

But I had to keep going, I didn't want to let Roxas slip back into the deepest depths of constrictions and abandonment. For me and him. So, swallowing my heart, I nervously/eagerly scooted back and quizzed, "A warning of what?"

Roxas grinned and opened his mouth to speak as his eyes filled with light and he steadily stood up, smile growing by the second.

But I as looked up to him and waited for him to proceed his smile warmed and kindness sparkled in his hypnotising eyes.

"How do you make situations like this interesting?" Roxas pondered out loud, leaving me unsure if I was to answer once I got over my initial flustered flattered reaction.

He took a few steps forward and dropped down to me again and I watched him as he watched me. His smile faded and a haze of realization faded over his once bright eyes and seeing this, I felt my own expression drop.

"Is this how things are with Nicholas for you?" Roxas blurted out, a frantic tone breaking through for only the trained ear of his voice.

"What? What has Nicholas got to do with any of this?" I squinted back, slightly fumed.

"_Please, _just answer me, Naminé." Roxas hushed to me, hastily and as though a clock hung above his head indicating his time was nearly over.

Taking a long pause to stare Roxas straight in the eye, I sighed, "Yes, Nic does make boring things pass by quicker because he is my friend."

Roxas blinked and remained silent as if I had said nothing.

I must have waited for four seconds but it was far too much for me to take. I felt my everything thrash around inside of me, making my skin irritated and my head dizzy, those threads of fate closed in on me again and lead me to roughly stand up, brushing Roxas away, and head for the door.

"Naminé?" Roxas exclaimed with surprise raising his voice a tone or two.

I still headed for the door: I had to get out, just for a little while. Roxas didn't even know what he wanted at the moment so how on earth could I?! Yes, pathetic, I know: my decisions depend on him but I don't want it any other way.

"I'll see you later, Roxas." I threw over my shoulder. My voice broke twice and my stomach lurched once.

"What? No, Naminé! No, no." Roxas called, his voice losing all its composure and revealing true emotion; fear, abandonment and extreme anxiety.

When I looked up he was standing in front of the door, the only exit too. Roxas posture emitted a complete surety with his shoulders back and spine straight but his expression showed the complete opposite. He eyes conflicted in tens of emotions and he chewed his lip nervously. He looked exhausted.

I swallowed down my sorrow for him though. Everything would be clearer in the morning, "Roxas, please let me past. We'll talk tomorrow."  
He let out a shaky sigh, his gaze flicked to everywhere but me and he whimpered, "We can't."

"Can't?" I snapped back in alarm. My throat was closing again and my eyes locked onto him. "What do you mean?"

My breath quickened and shortened every second he remained silent. "Roxas, what do you mean 'we can't'? Why can't we?" I demanded, stepping forward.

He remained silent, unblinking and unfocused again.

"Roxas, _answer me._" I begged, taking another step forward and holding loosely onto his arms, my fingertips tingled at the feather touch of his warm skin.

He slowly brought his ocean-filled eyes to mine and as I fell head first into the hypnotic powers of his deep blue orbs, I felt his hands lightly rest on my hips sending shocking electric bolts up and down my body.

"Naminé, Naminé, Naminé…" Roxas sighed, his breath gracing my lips while I suddenly found my back pressing against the cool wall and Roxas bringing his hands to rest on the wall by my shoulders.

My hands limply clung to his shirt and his thin black tie brushing over my stomach as he edged forward slightly. I breathed in his scent and felt my knees weaken just a touch.

"What did you mean 'we can't', Roxas?" I quietly asked while hungrily drinking in the image of his eyes this close.

He ignored me again but I couldn't care less because his lips were a tiny inch from mine and his skin was radiating a heavenly heat onto mine. I could almost taste his breath and lips. Then he licked his lips. I had to restrain myself from sighing in euphoria.

After a short pause in which a frown had me in a short lived panic, Roxas finally pressed his lips to mine and my immediately relaxed under the contact. He held the strong, tense, delicious, heart-throbbing, mind-melting kiss for a wonderful moment where his hand wound to the back of my neck, causing me to cling onto him even more. I revealed in his taste as he pressed another kiss to my lips, this one filled with a fresh urgency and need as his other hand gripped onto my waist, pulling me to his chest where I happily melted. The kiss was deepened in between quivering breaths and a low growl rumbled from the back of his throat when my hand weaved into the soft hair at the top of his neck.

But then the kisses shortened, although each was still filled with the same tension and want, they denied themselves what they wanted and with a trembling breath Roxas murmured, "I meant…" Another craved kiss pressed onto my lips causing me to only half listen, "we can't talk tomorrow…" and another hungry kiss gently bit my bottom lip causing me to melt further into him, "because…" he kissed me once more but held it for a precious moment and then he somewhat reluctantly pulled away with a sigh and heavy eyes and whispered, "I'm finally going to leave you alone."

My head cleared of all thoughts but his words at that second and I watched him in shock and panic for a moment just to ensure I had actually heard what he had said, "What?"

"I won't annoy you or make things difficult for you or make you go through all the crap I do."  
"What? No!" I cried out, my voice was nothing but terror bordering on madness. Everything seemed to crumble at that moment.

"Naminé, I told you already: I can only disappoint and with everything I make you go through…it's not like I could be a good friend either."

I tried to speak again but my eyes were stinging and I had forgotten how to control my body, nothing was working, I couldn't even blink.

"You can have a fresh start." Roxas softly said with a small smile forming on his lips, "I'm sorry I… kissed you, I, erm…sorry."

I shook my head from side to side clung onto him with all my strength despite my shaking limbs.

"I don't want a fresh start." I squeaked out, my eyes finally overflowing.

"You really should, you'll see though, when I stop hanging around with you that is."

"No, Roxas." I pleaded, leaning my forehead on his chest, "Please."

"I'll miss you too, Naminé but…" Roxas' voice was harsh and heavy, he seemed to be struggling, his smile had faded, "it's for the best."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" My voice finally shrieked. "Why are you doing this? I don't want to be away from you! You are my best friend, the best I'll ever have and- and… and…"

"Naminé." Roxas tone had lowered with a thick layer of seriousness, "Tonight proved I can't improve myself and I don't want to hold you back in anyway, you'll see. _Really_. You will. Just wait. Six months from now, just wait and you'll be thankful. It's for your good, Naminé." It seemed he was trying to convince himself as his voice shook.

"No, don't Roxas." I choked out, my eyes overflowing, chest shredding by the millisecond and lungs drowning in my own desperate air that I gulped down in blind panic.

"Sorry." Roxas simply said with a voice that berated his eyes, "for it all, Nami."

At that he gently pried my hands from his shirt, turned on his heel, took the last of his scent and left the room. Leaving me alone.

And there I cried. I sank to the floor and choked on my own sobs as I clenched my teeth hard and trapped my sobs within me. Silent tears streaked my cheeks and sobs strangled my raw, sore throat and body. Then, whatever had pulsed so lively in my chest before shrivelled into the utter loneliness and with scars that cut in and out it stopped beating.

I guess I'll go home now.

* * *

Six Feet Under The Stars

_Six Months Later_

He really meant it.

He said he would leave me alone and that was exactly what he did. Even when I made my millions of attempts to speak to him, to shout at him and to laugh with him he ignored me, left me be. If I was lucky I would get a glance from him and that was only when I had followed him around for an entire day, making sure he didn't sneak away.

But he…

He really meant it.

And the distraught pain I felt when he first left me in that cold room to cry until my eyes ran dry hadn't eased a single merciful ounce. The excruciating blank space that filled every particle in my body had soaked me through and through to a breaking point of insanity and nightmares. The only difference between now and when he first left me was I could conceal the tears much better now.

Before, I always thought it was possible to run out of tears, though. Trust me, it isn't. Pain is on an unlimited supply too, if you want to know. The ripping, never ending, gorging, evil, ruptured black hole inside of me that had squirmed into my mind was proof of that.

Every single thing, place, person and atmosphere I came to know now had a blank layer of doubt coating it, making it a little less bright and a lot less satisfying to accept as a good thing.

And what was worst, the one person that had kept me from becoming a recluse/wrist-cutting emo/ psycho and/or suicidal nut was leaving: Nic's year was up. He was going to travel the world as he promised all those months ago.

I had no idea what I would do without him. But I suppose I would regrettably know tonight, I thought as I wandered to the band stand at the school, still with that pitiable, useless, childish, naïve hope that Roxas would be sitting there, waiting for me. The "friends" ( the word "acquaintances" suit them more) I had made over the past few months had come to me once they realized Roxas had made a runner and just like everyday when they invited me to lunch, I would politely refuse and make my own way to the band stand. As I rounded the corner and found the bandstand in sight, I saw no one standing there and like the fool I was, I sighed.

The sun had returned for summer and greeted me with a healthy dose of warmth. I smiled at friendly memories that kept Roxas close to me and leaned into the breeze as I sat on the bandstand. Precisely thirty minutes later, two minutes before the bell, I eagerly waited keeping my gaze locked onto a particular part of the school grounds where a particular golden haired boy would stroll past any minute in order to get to class.

I waited and waited, unblinking and determined. And then he finally strolled past, quite a distance away but still there, and I memorized every little detail about him as I always did. My stomach tingled in a mix of disappointment and hope.

Ugh. I hate being this sad.

But, hell, I missed him, his voice, his everything so much. This was the only highlight of my day since he had moved across the classroom in every class we had together.

School ended as slowly as possible that day and I soon came to face one of my most dreaded fears. Saying goodbye to Nic.

On the way to the airport, I nervously fidgeted in the back seat of the car with Nic as my mother and father babbled on about something in the front. The ridiculous dread and sadness I was emitting was sickening and I could feel Nic's eyes scanning me in concern. In some pitiable attempt to reassure him, I gave him a slightly lopsided smile which he only frowned at.

The airport was easy to spot, as most airports are with all the giant jet planes and what not flying in and out, and once we were inside queuing and queuing and queuing with Nic something odd happened.

The threads of fate seemed to return to my vision and hung gracefully in every direction so while we waited for some other check I thought about those peculiar threads and which direction I could lead myself in leave if I just got the courage or some luck to actually pull one.

Hope actually ignited deep within me at a point, making that scarred existence in my chest beat weakly for just a tiny second but it stopped once again when I realized no matter how many strings I pulled, I couldn't get Nic to stay.

We waited for the call to Nic's plane in the squishy lounge seats. Just Nic and I. My parents had scurried off for something to eat. The airport smell, full of optimism, worry, anxiety, excitement, fresh beginnings and sad ends, clung around irritably.

"You better keep eating when I'm away, you know." Nic casually smiled to me.

"As if I actually want to eat anybody else's cooking, though." Well maybe _one _person's.

Nic chuckled quietly, hung his arm around my shoulders and dropped his voice to my ear, "You know he is coming, right?"  
My breath caught, I had known but hearing someone else confirm made that layer of doubt slip away, "I couldn't care less. I'm here to see one of my best friend's off."

"I know." Nic breathed, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Just try, at the least and for me, to not be all sad and depressing at your prom tomorrow."

Oh yeah, there was that inconvenience my new acquaintances/friends had yanked me into promising I would intend. And it was tomorrow.

Nic's phone suddenly began to ring and without moving from me, he answered it.

"Hello…Yeah, I'm in the lounge…Okay, see you soon, then_." _

I bit my bottom lip as butterflies exploded into my throat.

"Him and his family will be here any minute." Nic told me quietly, "You don't have to stay here."  
"Of course, I do, Nic!" I hastily replied, "You're gonna be gone soon so…"

Nic gave me his heartbreaking smile and pulled me closer to him in a warm hug.

But then, I spotted him. Roxas. Who else would have that wonderful, odd hair and same slightly slouched posture?

My breath caught again and Nic gripped me a little tighter as if to ensure my protection. I really wish that worked.

Roxas, as I was so used to now, merely looked through me and straight to Nic as he approached us, his mother and father behind him. And my never beating heart took a stab.

As they came nearer, I let go of Nic and allowed him to stand.

The air was thick with tension.

Roxas lifted his hand to Nic which Nic took respectively with a gentleman's handshake.

"Sorry for being…well, um, you know, Nicholas." Roxas mumbled with a slight smile to which Nic nodded, amused.

Despite the strange heaviness, sadness, awkwardness of his voice my sensations fluttered at finally hearing it again. Even that atypical curve of his lips had my breathing ragged. I watched him in fascination, praying, begging and wishing he would just let his eyes fall to mine. Just for a tiny second then I might sleep tonight.

Nic took Roxas' mother and father, his aunt and uncle to the side to bid a farewell, leaving Roxas and I in a small bubble of our own. I could breathe properly and didn't know if I wanted to be able to.

The threads in the air sparkled again and I was unsure whether they were encouraging me to reach out and finally make my own future, to quit waiting for things to happen, or confining me to stay. I glanced to my hands clasped on my lap and noticed they were shaking.

But my gaze was a magnet to Roxas. I hadn't been this close to him in months and ignoring the fact he kept his gaze locked onto his shoes, I speculated him in complete wonder and awe. He had grown a little, his feature were more defined and somehow even more faultless. I was sitting on the edge of my seat now.

The threads in the air shone fantastically now and I felt determination burn to life within me as if it was encourage by the pure light that glowed from the threads of fate. Allowing the determination to fuel me, I finally mentally tugged on the threads, and stood up, stepping towards Roxas. He didn't flinch or blink.

Gulping down a breath of the tight nervous air around me, I opened my mouth to speak but Roxas cut me off and called to his mother and father, "Ready to go now?" His voice was abrasive and sore sounding. He kept his glare locked on his mother and father. Ignoring my presence. Why did it still shock me when he had been doing it for months now?

His parents nodded and with a final hug from Nic, they made their way back to Roxas.

"Well, good luck, Nicholas." Roxas breathed before hastily turning to face me, staring through me, of course.

But for just a second, a millisecond even, I was sure his eyes focused on mine and at that instant my heart took an erratic beat. However as quickly as he had focused, the blank stare returned and he stalked past me to the exit, his parents following solemnly.

I heard the threads of fate I had pulled snap and sting within me. I flinched at the sharp pain and swallowed deeply; waiting for the metallic taste of blood but none calm and hysterical bewilderment that hit me was too much. I found myself in Nic's arms, clinging desperately, as if he could keep me up from falling into the black hole of madness. Nic gripped onto me and hushed my trapped sobs and calmed the shaking of my entire body.

"Don't…don't g-g-go." I choked out, full of fright, "Don't leave me, take m-me with you."

"Naminé." Nic cooed kindly, holding me like I could shatter into pieces at any moment which was probably true, "You know you don't really want that."

I nodded, "I know but…" My voice was broken and frantic.

"Everything will be alright." Nic reassured me, his voice affectionate and filled to the brim with encouragement. "You just have to make your own luck."

And for the first time in half a year, I didn't see a film of doubt over a person's voice or actions, I truly believed Nic.

A moment later my parents returned and we said our final goodbyes to Nic, he promised he would write every time he was in a new place and tell us all about it, but once Nic had been through the gate and we headed for the plane viewing balcony I was sure I had seen a head of sunshine spikes.

However, perhaps I was only as sure as I was mad.

The latter seemed more probable.

* * *

I sighed as I looked into mirror at the image of what could be described as 'Prom Naminé'. The professional stylist, hairdresser and make up artist had all did good jobs and I looked completely different but I was sure if Nic had transformed me it would have been just an inch better than now. The house was so empty and quiet without him. I sighed again, it was gonna be a long night.

My new driver, he didn't even speak to me, took me to he hotel in which prom was being held.

About the full prom situation I had an uncaring lack of emotions and lack of nerves. Everything was strange and otherworldly at the moment because recently (since Nic had left, I know it has only been a day but still…), I felt like a different person. Apart from the obvious exception, nothing seemed to be able to evoke a genuine emotional reaction from me anymore.

Threads glistened around me as I stepped out of the car and faced the large, fancy hotel; it seemed tonight was one of opportunity. But the fact as to whether I actually had it in me to take the opportunities and pull at the threads of fate that I may be faced with deluded me.

With a huff of frustration I marched through the warm air, past the strings and to prom. I was welcomed at the doors with the offer of champagne which I politely refused: I would probably spill it over me.

The inside of the hall was beautiful, no question, royal if anything. Fairy lights draped the walls giving off a soft blue glow which radiated onto every person in the hall, letting eyes sparkle in wonderment. The full room swayed with the music and a calming hum pulsed throughout the room from the stage and gave off a soothing atmosphere.

Or the majority of the room were already at the happy drunk stage. I didn't really care which one it was.

Winding in and out of the crowd I found my name sitting neatly at a table my friends were sitting at. The all let out a delighted squeal on seeing my arrival and I couldn't help but smile at them. It was amusing how excited they got in these situations. Once they calmed down they explained they didn't believe I would show and a few boys had been asking about my whereabouts.

I fervently asked for descriptions. None were Roxas.

Funny how I always believed this was a moment I would be sharing with Roxas.

But perhaps my heightened sense of the strings and threads of time and chance were to do with the other boys. Maybe I could feel every ounce of opportunity tonight because it was a fresh start? I didn't expect to see Roxas here but I still deplorably hoped. I suddenly had a slithering thought it was time to cut the strings of time that held me to Roxas, maybe that was why time seemed to be going past more reluctantly as if to give me enough time to come to terms with moving on?

"Naminé?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and found the owner of the voice to be a boy from my computing class, "Oh, hello."

"I know this is like the first time we have spoke but, em…erm, well, you see." He nervously stuttered. I could completely understand his stuttering and fidgeting, I was the exact same. If anything he was doing better than I would be talking to a stranger with three girls peering eagerly at me. I smiled up to him and waited, patiently.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He finally spluttered out.

My cheeks burned and my eyes widened as I gaped in surprise.

I didn't know what to do. Should I say yes? Was this the universe telling me it was time to move on? But I didn't want to. But was it for the best? No, it couldn't be! Nothing was for the best if it didn't involve Roxas! But-

Suddenly a spotlight lit up the stage and I hurriedly directed my attention to it, apologetically shrugging at the boy still waiting for an answer. He nodded and returned to his table and left me to watch whatever was about to happen.

Our head teacher stood proudly in front of the curtains and in the centre of the spotlight, grinning at us all.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves!" He exclaimed to the hall in which the students cheered in return, "Before dinner is served, we shall be the audience of a beautiful performance."

I rolled my eyes, no surprise there: of course there be a Mozart of some kind at this school.

"Ladies and gentleman," The headmaster announced as he began to edge off to the side of the stage, "I give you a piano piece composed by our own, Roxas Kin."

My heart jumped started at that second. No, no, I must have heard wrongly, I assured myself internally as the hall burst in a curious murmur. Doubt filled the entire room and weighed down the strings of time in a thick gooey slush. I didn't believe anything about this whole situation suddenly, I was dreaming, in my bed, prom wasn't for months, that must be it.

But then the curtains gracefully swung back and revealed a boy, in suit with sunshine spikes which flicked upwards and seemed shades lighter in the bright spotlight. My heart was erratic and making its way up my throat as butterflies pushed it from my chest. The hall was silent and all over my skin tingled as I waited in utter anticipation as he slowly raised his shaking hands, bowed his head in concentration and closed his eyes.

The melody that filled the room was smooth and flowing until it met slight trickles and odd jumps. The rhythm was never steady, constantly had you waiting for the next surprise but had pauses and breaks of sweet and lively intervals.

And for the time he played, concentrating so hard he couldn't be enjoying it like the hundred other people in the room, I lived in every note, mesmerized and unwittingly pulling the threads of time and fate, making decisions as the music continued and until it stopped.

The instant he brought his melody to a slow stop, I had jumped from my chair and marched through the applause and to the stage. I didn't know what I was going to do once I got there but I taking action no matter what, the threads were knotted around my fingertips as I pulled and brought my future to me. And it was ludicrously refreshing.

The curtains closed and the applause filtered down as people made their way to a dance once again. Taking a quick breath (because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep a breath when I faced him), I scurried up the stage stairs and slipped behind the curtain.

And like I thought, breathing became rocket science when I saw him. His back was to me and he still sat at the piano, face buried in his hand.

I stayed still for a long moment, afraid I was interrupting and fidgeting with those invisible threads.

And then he shifted and stood, my heart couldn't stay consistent, my body shivered in excitement and nerves.

But I rolled the dice before he could get gone. I'm always in over my head.

"Roxas." I called out, my voice wasn't as sure as I wanted it to sound.

He paused, frozen for a long, lone moment that had those threads threatening to snap again and then he slowly moved from the piano and turned to face me. As he had the last time he acknowledged me he looked exasperated and exhausted and his eyes screamed conflict clashing in blues.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief and some form of happiness when he waited for me to respond.

I carefully wandered over to the piano, lightly running my fingers over the keys, smiling fondly at the memory of his melody.

I didn't expect him to answer when I cautiously asked, "Since when did you start playing piano?"

But he did answer, "Since I needed a distraction."

My knees nearly buckled, I limply feel onto the piano stool and I snapped my vision to him, my eyes were wide, cheeks flushed at the sound of his voice speaking to _me._

I wanted to shout at him, accuse him, laugh with him, cry with him, talk with him, shout at him some more but all that came out was, "A distraction from?"

Roxas let out a short laugh and stuffed his hands in his pockets bringing those already missed eyes to his shoes, "Isn't that obvious?"  
"No, nothing really is obvious with you." I flatly answered.

Roxas inhaled slowly and shakily as I held my breath waiting for the silence to be broken or for him to leave and ignore me again.

"How have you been?" Roxas suddenly asked and when I looked up he had took a few steps closer to me. Any closer his scent may wash over me, my insides quivered in bliss at the memory of his scent, "Not very good."

"Because Nicholas left?" Roxas pressed.

"Well, there is that but something that left me 'not so good' months ago too." I blatantly replied, I might as well be honest because of two things. One, this may be a dream. Two, this might be the last time I talk to him, "You said to me that in six months I would understand and be thankful you ignored my complete existence."

"Are you?" Roxas' voice was broken, nothing held it together and I dreaded bringing my eyes to meet his expression. When I did, I nearly broke out in tears.

"No, not one single bit. I don't think I'll ever be." I whimpered hiding my eyes and turning my expression from him. "I hate it when you ignore me. I'm not thankful for it at all."

Suddenly his scent swirled around me and had me nostalgically mesmerized to the extent my head turned of its own accord, my body wanting to see, smell, touch, sense more of Roxas. I found him sitting next to me on the seat, his eyes burning and smouldering with questions.

"So… you've been _worse _without me?" He breathed out, his eyes wide, voice shaken with surprise and shock.

"Isn't that obvious?" I weakly jeered to him.

"No, nothing really is obvious with you." Roxas half laughed back.

We stayed silent and still for a peaceful moment until Roxas shuffled along the piano stool and with a father touch placed his hand on top of mine. Something in my mind screamed at me, telling me to brush it away, tell him he was prick for doing all this but my now regularly beating half-healed heart kept my mouth closed and my body still, allowing me to relish the static, electric tingling sensation this contact of skin delightfully gave me.

"Naminé," Roxas softly murmured, his shaky grip on my hand tightening slightly as he begged, "I am so sorry, please, forgive me for being a... for simply being a moron too bent on his own idea of what was good for people to listen."

The corners of my lips curved as my heart skipped and the butterflies in my throat burst into my mouth causing me to give a peal of laughter. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, feel the contact of skin and hear everything once again. The layer of doubt that had driven me to near insanity and had repulsively coated everything in my life that could be considered good lifted so easily now. I saw the world in the colours it was went to be seen in.

"Okay, but I'll only forgive if you do one thing." I grinned, happiness was bubbling out of me.

"What?" Roxas quickly replied, eager and attentive but still with a crooked smile, "Anything."  
My sudden high faded for a moment and my cheeks burned as I shyly mumbled, "Ask me to dance."

Roxas let out a hearty chuckle and the angels sang into my ears as he smirked, "Well, if I _must_."

Then, never letting go of my hand, Roxas proudly led me off stage and to the dance floor, giving me grins over his shoulder as he did so. The eyes that had watched me with the same fiery quizzical glare the first day I went to school watched Roxas and I but the looks were the least of my concerns as I never let my eyes drift from Roxas.

Once finding a spot he found worthy, Roxas let go of my hand momentarily to take a gentleman's stance (albeit that devilish grin and spark in his eye was nothing of a gentleman's) and hold his hand out to me. Which I gratefully took. The moment his hands came into contact with my waist and I met his chest, a peal of laughter bubble from my lips again as feelings and sensations set in a delightful fire. Roxas only grinned along with me as he guided me in time with the music.

"Naminé?" Roxas mused, gripping me a little closer and inching his face down to mine a tiny inch, I swallowed my heart, "Do you know how sorry I am?"

Taking a greedy gulp of his mouth watering cologne, I quietly suggested (blushing all the time, of course), "You could show me."  
The adorable smile that burst out on his face met his eyes fully causing them to shine in all the blues they held and he had my hypnotised to the point you could tell me I was a space chicken and I would believe it.

"I could, couldn't I?" Roxas slurred inching even closer to me with his sweet breath brushing over my lips, "but first I want you to know that as long as you want me around from on, I won't leave your side."

My knees gave up on me but his arms caught me and he fluidly pulled me to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Roxas quizzed, alarmed.

I dreamily nodded, my being still swimming in ecstasy and I replied in a mix of bliss and words, "I never want you to leave. Promise you won't."

Giving me another heart-starting smile, Roxas carefully inched towards me again. I could feel the heat from his body heavenly warming me in return. His eyes sparkled under the influence of the fairy lights and in the blue hue that glowed in the room his eyes told me the stories of all the emotions he had ever faced.

"You have nothing to worry about. I don't think I could leave you again." Roxas whispered, his voice gracing my lips. _Time to lay claim to the evidence. _

And while the threads of time and fate swirled around us, forever tying me to Roxas, my future, he finally pressed the lips I had always craved for, since the instant we met, to my own and we were suddenly six feet under the stars.

* * *

**:O** **WOWOWOWOW**

**I IS FINALLY FINSIHED!**

**If you are interested in the next story I'll be doing do the poll on my profile page thingy.**

**On that note sorry for the delay on this story -__- but still… it's done! Let me know what you think. PLEASE ^-^**

**And to finish it all off, I would like to thank all the loyal reviewers and Lebrezie for alllllwaayyysss giving long reviews and great pointers and stuff so I suggest you all go read her stories! From what I have read they are great :D**

**I had so much fun writing this story and THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE ALL GIVEN ME!**

**one more thing: what bit or chapter or whatever of the story did you like best (assuming you liked any of it X| )?**


End file.
